You Promised me Forever
by Phoenixrising523
Summary: Sami tries to move on from EJ's death and moves to California . She finds with every new beginning there'a past that comes back to haunt you . EJ's death is a ruse but EJ finds out the joke is on him when he tries to reclaim his life . Has EJ's wife forgotten him or has she gotten herself in to deep on a destructive path for revenge? Will they find their way again ?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue :**

Sami Closed her eyes as she spread the ashes she thought belonged to her dead husband and whispered "I will always love you EJ Always and Forever" It was cold rainy

windy day in Salem and it was extremely sad day. It was the day that Samantha DiMera Said good bye to her hometown and made her plans for California to start her

new life without EJ. She watched the children talking and playing together. She watched Johnny as he had sadness in his eyes. She could see he missed his father

tremendously. Sami sighed as she rubbed the ring around her neck of her departed husband .She closed her eyes to dream because in her dreams she was with EJ and

she could forget about reality at least for a little while. On the other side of Salem two bodies were in the morgue that had the name EJ DiMera. Two men came in and

started searching the morgue draws. There was a woman's voice in the background. "Its box # 37 not # 36. The men opened both boxes and saw the bodies were

exactly the same but one was actually alive. There were two EJ's. The woman came storming in. "I told you only box # 37 or do you not listen to directions." She asked

as she pulled out a gun on the two men. Both men nodded and closed box # 36 immediately. Her plan worked now it was time to take EJ's body out of the morgue

before Stefano Men arrived for the real body. The two men quickly ushered the correct body out the morgue and as soon as they left Stefano arrived with his goons to

pick up the body. The van took off with the real EJ inside. Stefano began yelling and screaming. He could be heard as they pulled away. She laughed wickedly. "Don't

worry little brother I will never let him get his hands on you again. You're going to find your family and be where you belong." Kristen whispered as she rubbed his head.

That Night and every night after that Sami cried herself to sleep missing her dead husband. A few weeks later on the other side of the globe Kristen walked into the lab

of her basement home in Italy. "Welcome Home My Brother Its' time for you to forget your life in Salem. The fight for your new life begins today." Kristen said laughing

eerily Sami and the kids boarded the plane on her way to Hollywood California to start her new life without the love of her life and without her family. It was just Sami

and her kids. She was heading to journey that was unknown to her but she knew she had to do for the kids and for her self. She couldn't stay in Salem not with all the

memories. Sami convinced her she was doing the right thing but something in heart she felt wasn't right. Sami shook her head. She wasn't going to dare think about

going to Stefano again. He made it absolutely clear she was lucky to leave with her life now that Ej was gone. EJ made sure Sami was taken care of the IRS took their

money and she was left with a substantial amount .She would never have to work again. Sami wasn't scared of Stefano but she had to think about the kids now. A day

would come when she face to face with Stefano DiMera again. She could feel it in her bones. Sami was lost in thought before she realized they were already in

California. The kids were excited to embark on this adventure. Sami looked down at her hand her ring was the last thing EJ gave her. She had his wedding band on a

chain around her neck now that Rafe returned it back to her. Sami would never take it off. Sami got the kids ready to disembark the plane. Sami walked through the

terminal and saw the sign that said "Samantha DiMera." That was something else she was never going to let go of her last name. Stefano could take everything from

her but she would keep EJ's last name no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two months later**

EJ awoke screaming for Sami. He awoke in a hospital room surrounded by medical personnel. Then he saw a shadow come walking in. "Well Welcome to the land of the

living little brother." Kristen said "I'm sorry Sami couldn't be here but I'm here to make sure you get back to her as soon as possible. EJ tried to get up but he had no

feeling in his legs. "Kristen I cant feels my legs. What's wrong with my legs? Where is Samantha? Where are the children? "Ej started berating Kristen with questions.

Kristen walked over to him. "I'm going to need you to calm down and let me explain exactly what happened and why you can never be EJ DiMera ever again.

EJ listened closely to Kristen as she explained why he must remain dead. How she would help him get back to Sami after their father turned his back on her and Chad

after he died. EJ would do whatever he had to do to get back to the woman he loved and his children. EJ would do anything to be with Sami, even if it meant being

someone else to do it. EJ didn't trust Kristen but she was the only person he could depend on right now. Until he could get back to where he belonged in Sami's arms.

Johnny watched out the window as Sami took off in her car to work. He picked up the family photo "Don't worry Daddy I'm going to make sure Mommy isn't sad

anymore. I'm the man of the house now and I will make sure everyone is okay. I miss you Daddy and Mommy misses you too. "Johnny head butted the picture as if EJ

was there. Johnny held the picture close as he went to sleep.

 **Lorenzo Alcazar**

It was a sunny morning when he awoke in villa in Columbia surrounded by the Valleys and mountains.

It was breath-taking site. Lorenzo was Columbian born but went to the best schools in Europe and College in America. He graduated Harvard business and made his

parents proud before they died in a car accident. He was left to raise his younger brother Luis and run the family business alone. Lorenzo rose to the occasion and was

making Alcazar industries better than ever but it was the side of the family business that made him very hard and cold. Lorenzo had women in his life but no one really

stayed long enough for him to fall in love just keep his bed warm for a little while.

Lorenzo stood tall at height of 6'4 and his body was chiseled like the statue of David. His hair was dark black with flecks of grey. He had deep blue eyes. Lorenzo's

muscular body was well toned and tanned making his olive skin glow. Lorenzo had a reputation as a ladies man but in business was known as being ruthless. In the

world of organized crime he was known as a ghost but extremely dangerous. Lorenzo's father taught him well to keep the organization away from the legitimate

business. Lorenzo's father taught him to only get his hands dirty only when absolute necessary. If anything needed to be handled personally you make sure it was never

traced back to you? Lorenzo made it clear to if he had to handle a problem himself that one of his employees should have handled that employee would no longer exist

in his organization. Lorenzo ran his organization very well with very little casualties so he was able run the business very successfully. The phone rang and he was

brought back to reality from memories of his wise father whom he respected and adored. "Hello little bro. How is school going?" Lorenzo asked his younger brother his

younger brother Luis Alcazar was about to get out of school and start summer camp. Luis told Lorenzo about his day. Luis said something that caught his attention. "Luis

tells me again what you just said." Lorenzo demanded Luis then said in an annoyed voice "My friend Johnny has invited us to spend the summer at his summerhouse in

Malibu instead of going to summer camp. He invited both of us. I know you have to go back to Columbia for business but can you think about it please?" Luis begged.

Lorenzo smiled "Luis the whole summer don't you think that's an imposition on your friend's family?" Lorenzo asked Luis fretted, "Well you're working all the time this

will actually be a vacation because we never spend time together since mom and dad died." Luis said sadly Lorenzo shook his head. He's playing the guilt card but he

was right he thought to himself. He has buried himself in work and it would be nice to visit Malibu. He could also arrange some meetings while he was down there.

Lorenzo loved his brother and when it came to him was a push over and gave in. "Okay yes Luis tell them we will be there and we would love their hospitality. I love you

little bro. I will pick you up in a few weeks. We will head to their Malibu house together." Lorenzo said grinning ear to ear. "Okay Lo I will see you in a few weeks. I love

you too." Luis said in a practical squeal

 **Connections, Promises & Plans **

EJ physical therapy was finally over a he was able to walk great on his own. Kristen had coached him on his new identity very well. It was the mask and the contacts he

was having a problem with. It was one finest made. You couldn't even tell it was a mask except at the chest level. EJ shook his head and flashback to talking to Kristen.

"Samantha knows my body very well Kristen even if I manage to fool her with this mask and colored contacts." EJ insisted Kristen scoffed "Then when you get her

naked you better get creative because no one can know if you're alive. Do you understand me father would destroy us all?" Kristen said sternly

EJ nodded "I understand but what I don't understand what in it for you Kristen? Why are you going out of your way to help me? What's in it for you? You hate Samantha

and her family, why would you help me? Ej demanded Kristen smiled "Cant a sister help a brother because she loves him? "Kristen said faking a smile EJ shook his head

"okay, okay EEJJ father turned his back on me and threw me to wolves when I wanted to raise Brady's baby. He made no effort to protect me all for his beloved

Marlena. How does she invoke loyalty even in our father? John I understand but father. " Kristen was babbling EJ then yelled "Kristen! Get to the point." EJ demanded.

Kristen sighed "I know you don't trust me and you think I'm going to betray you EEJ but when I thought you dead. I promised if you were brought back to us things

would be different no more fighting. No more getting between you and that damn Sami." Kristen said sarcastically EJ was becoming angry "Kristen don't you dare talk

about her like that. She is my wife and I love her more than my own life. So you watch what you say. EJ said angrily Kristen nodded "Okay I will back off your precious

Samantha. I just don't want to let father destroy you the way he destroyed the rest of us. I want you to have your chance at happiness. Father will never let you be

happy without being his lapdog. You and I both know his reach is still far. So we have to be careful if we are going to do this right. Once you reunite with your Samantha

you have to leave town immediately.

We don't know who father has watching her. It's why the disguise is necessary and very vital to our plan. You have to get close to her without revealing your identity.

Once you gained her trust then you can tell her the truth. Its not just your life at stake here its mine too. "Kristen said firmly EJ nodded. EJ went into the other room

and changed into his disguise. The mask was pretty snug but those types of masks are meant to be a second skin to look flawless. EJ put on the green-eyed contacts

and when all was applied. He looked in the mirror and was floored. Kristen made sure his hair had light brown highlights. She had someone come in and spray tans him

to match the complexion of the mask. The clothes were very understated. He looked like a cross between a surfer and a personal trainer. He did look lankier than usual

being an invalid for months. Nothing a few good decent meals couldn't fix. You can't exactly eat fancy when you're in hiding. EJ smiled maybe he could pull this off after

all. He looked nothing like himself. The body was skinnier and the hair and eyes really threw everything off. EJ rubbed his stomach but there was once thing that would

never change. EJ's scar was there to remind to never trust anyone. A token given to him after being shot by his former henchman on Clyde's orders. EJ sighed. Kristen

told him he had been gunned down like a dog like he did to him. Ej shook his head it couldn't have happened to a better person. They said whoever shot him was a

professional they never left a trace behind. He wouldn't think about him now. All EJ could think about was getting back to his beloved wife Samantha. "Samantha "EJ

whispered as he kissed the picture of Sami in the LA Times. "Soon my love, very soon." EJ swore nothing would stop him from getting back to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Housemates**

The truth was Johnny & Lorenzo hadn't known each other very well but he knew he came from a powerful family . All the children thatattended Santa Anna's did . It was

very exclusive and one of the few schools that had residents on campus. It was # 3 in the country it was the best money could buy and it was right on the beach . What

more could a child ask for ? Some classes were even taught outside like Art & gym . Lorenzo loved it because it came highly recommended by an old Harvard buddy of

his. Lorenzo did a lot of business in L.A. it was where he had one his main offices. The other was New York. A man like Lorenzo liked his options and didn't like anyone

to predict where he would be. Whenever he visited Luis at school he would spend time with the boys . He just never asked about is family life . Lorenzo realized he

didn't even know the kids last name. Lorenzo just knew Luis had found a good friend that made his extremely happy. After the death of his parents Luis happiness was

Lorenzo's only priority.

Sami returned to the house and her phone rang. "Hey little man what's going on? Johnny you didn't ask me first. I'm not mad Johnny I just wished you would have

warned me first. No its okay I know Luis is your bestest friend. Its okay it will be fine I will let Mary know we will have visitors for the summer in a couple of weeks."

Sami said sighing and shook her head. She knew Johnny had a hard time making good friends since EJ's death. She couldn't rain on his parade. Just as she was about to

run upstairs her phone rang again. Sami sighed deeper this call she didn't want to take but she knew she had to. Luis met this new friend Johnny and they became

friends fast and very close when this boy moved to California a few months ago. Luis couldn't stop talking about him and great they got along. Lorenzo realized he never

called the parents of Luis's friend to make sure it was okay to stop by for a visit. Lorenzo looked the phone number up in his phone and all said was Johnny D. Lorenzo

pressed the button and the phone began to ring. "Hello" A woman answered Lorenzo was taken aback he loved her voice. "Hello May I speak to the parents of Johnny

please." Lorenzo said with his slight Spanish accent that came out once and while. Sami became nervous hoping Johnny wasn't in trouble. "This is Samantha, I'm

Johnny's mother. How can I help you?" Sami Asked Lorenzo cleared his throat "Well I'm Lorenzo I'm calling for Luis apparently he and Johnny became very good friend

while at camp and he wanted to visit. I wanted to call and make that arrangement with you and your husband if possible? Lorenzo asked Sami's heart dropped and

found the words hard to say. "Hello Samantha are you there?" Lorenzo asked Sami now cleared her throat "My husband is no longer with us he died a few months ago."

Sami's voice cracked Lorenzo felt badly in the pit of his stomach. "I'm so sorry Samantha I didn't realize. My condolences on your loss." Lorenzo said heartfelt Sami tried

to smile "No its okay there's no way you could have known. Well Johnny couldn't stop talking about Luis and yes I'm very prepared for his visit. I had the staff prepare

the guest rooms for you, Luis and your wife. Johnny insisted on you staying here at our beach house in Malibu and trust me we have 15 bedrooms there is plenty of

room for everyone. "Sami tried to sound cheerful. Lorenzo smiled "Well Luis & I do appreciate all your efforts but I'm not married. Luis is my brother my parents died in

a car accident about six months ago. It's just my brother and I who will be staying and we will be delighted. We do appreciate your hospitality to allow complete

strangers in your home. "Lorenzo said smiling. Sami smiled "Are you kidding Luis is like second son. He practically lives here and Johnny has a rough couple of months.

I'm just glad to see him laughing and smiling again. I think it will be great. I won't be here when you arrive but Mary is our nanny and she is very capable. After you do

get settled I have reserved a table for you at my club. I didn't realize you would be alone, so I can cancel it if you like. I was hoping we could meet over drinks since we

are going to be housemates for the summer. From what Johnny tells me he says that Luis says you work all the time and you could use the distraction. I work all the

time too so we have that in common, but my club is known for being a great distraction. If you don't want to come I will understand and I will see in the morning after

you arrive. I'm warning you I keep pretty late hours at the club but Mary runs my household with an iron fist. She has been with us since before the children were born

so the children will be fine." Sami tried to sound convincing Lorenzo was curious about the voice on the phone so he gave into his curiosity. "Of course I will be there for

drinks. I'm looking forward to it. It will be nice to actually take a vacation for a change. We were going to stay in a hotel but I wouldn't want to offend you by denying

your generosity. "Lorenzo Said gratefully Sami smiled "Great Johnny hasn't made a lot of good friends and he can't stop talking about Luis. So I think it will be great for

both of you. "Sami said Lorenzo smiled. She was right he had been working so hard. He had no time for fun and he knows Luis being away at private school didn't help

either to help foster their relationship since their parents died. He couldn't even imagine relaxing on the beach of Malibu but it was something about her voice that made

him feel like he would enjoy it. "Well Samantha I look forward to meeting you and spending the summer together." Lorenzo said honestly Sami smiled "I think we all

could use some fun. I'm looking forward to meeting you too Lorenzo." Sami smiled as she hung up the phone. Lorenzo was smiling as well. He stared at the phone. He

had a feeling meeting her would be an experience.

Lorenzo couldn't get that voice out his mind for the last couple of days. Lorenzo was about to go for his daily run with his two usual two bodyguards at his side but his

phone rang. It was a California area codeAnd he automatically thought something was wrong with Luis. "Hello this is Lorenzo." he said anxiously "Lorenzo." It was a

male child's voice but it wasn't Luis's. Lorenzo was confused "Who is this?" Lorenzo asked, "This is Johnny Lorenzo Luis's friend." Johnny said shyly Lorenzo was

surprised "Johnny how can I help you? " Lorenzo asked "Luis said you would be coming for a visit and I was hoping I could ask you for a very big favor? " Johnny asked

Now Lorenzo was very curious why Luis's friend would want from him but he realized his father was gone and he probably wanted some fatherly advice or something.

"Okay Johnny whatever it is I will do my best to try to help you. " Lorenzo said honestly "Well you probably don't know this but my dad died a few months ago and I'm

the man of the house now." Johnny said sadly Lorenzo's heart dropped. He could only imagine how sad Luis felt and he understood why he and Johnny became so close

so quickly. They shared a tragedy a beloved parent lost. Lorenzo then said "Yes I did find out today as a matter of fact. I'm so sorry for your loss Johnny. I lost my dad

too. You must have loved him very much." Lorenzo said heartfelt Johnny nodded holding back the tears " Yes I did. My dad was the best dad there was but he made me

promise to take care of my sisters and my mom and I'm afraid I haven't done a very good job. "Johnny Lorenzo now had to hold back tears "Johnny I really doubt that

from what I hear from Luis he says you love your family very much. He says you're a great son and friend. Johnny sometimes-bad things happen to good people and

sadness doesn't go away over night. I'm sure your dad would tell you that if he was here. He wouldn't want you to be so hard on yourself. So what is this favor that I

can help you with. You know You can talk to your mother about this too you know. I'm pretty sure she can help you too." Lorenzo said Johnny shook his head "No I cant

talk to my mother about this because its about my mother I need the favor. You see Lorenzo, Luis told me you helped him a lot when your parents died. He said you

been a great big brother and that you love him a lot. He is sad sometimes but you helped him a lot and that you make him laugh and not feel so sad .I wanted to ask

you to help my mommy not feel so sad anymore and make her laugh. She is so pretty when she laughs. I know she loved my daddy so much but she cries every night

before she goes to sleep. Sometimes she doesn't even sleep. She runs a lot and she smiles but I see she is still sad in her eyes. Luis says you are very good with people

and people listen to you." Johnny said Lorenzo was floored "Oh Johnny those are people who work for me. I don't think your mother will appreciate me trying to tell her

what to do. Have tried talking to her about this? Maybe if you tell how you feel, it will make her feel better. "Lorenzo assured her Johnny shook his head "No daddy use

to say Mommy is a Brady woman and Brady's are all stubborn. You can't make her do anything you have to make her think it's her idea. She hasn't had any friends

since we moved to California except at the club. She plays with us but she stays home with us. I told her I don't want her to be sad anymore but she still doesn't go out.

If you become friends with her I know you can make her happy again. Luis said you haven't really been happy too. Maybe you and mommy would like being friends this

summer. We all can be friends together Can you please think about Lorenzo?" Johnny begged Lorenzo was confused was Johnny & Luis playing matchmaker? No they

were children, they couldn't possibly. "Johnny what exactly are you asking? " Lorenzo asked "Will you take my mommy out on a date?" Johnny asked Lorenzo began

choking "Johnny you do understand your mother and I don't know each other. She may not even like me. That's a very grown up thing to ask. What about your Dad?

"Lorenzo was floored yet again. This kid was extremely intelligent and ballsy. He was right these kids were playing matchmakers. Lorenzo admired his hutzpah "Johnny I

don't know. Wow this a new one for me. You do understand this could really make your mother extremely angry. Not to mention she may not be ready to date anyone."

Lorenzo said trying to cover Johnny then said "Well Luis said you're sad, my mom is sad, he said you don't have a girlfriend my mom had no boyfriend, you're a

workaholic, my mom is workaholic, you love kids, my mom has kids. It's a perfect fit." Johnny said trying to sound convincing Lorenzo head racing. Kid logic he thought

to himself. They can see things purely unlike adults. They see sad people and they put those sad people and they automatic fix. Lorenzo shook his head. This was not a

good idea he thought to himself. Spending a summer together was one thing but courting her was another. Who was to say they would even like each other they may

hate each other on site. What if it went bad Luis could potentially lose a good friend but there was something about her voice that said otherwise. Lorenzo instincts told

him something else. Lorenzo struggled with his decision for a few seconds then Johnny Said the words that sealed it. "Lorenzo I promised my dad I would take care of

my mommy and make sure she was happy." Johnny said sadly Lorenzo's heart melted. He took a deep breath and answered "Yes Johnny I will do it. But you will

promise me if this doesn't work you and Luis will be a friend no matter what .You promise. "Lorenzo demanded Johnny squealed." I promise Lorenzo we have a deal."

Lorenzo shook his head. He hoped what he what he what he was getting himself into was worth it. Lorenzo was amazed by that little boy and by the parents that

created him. He was curious to meet the mother that could invoke such love and devotion in an intelligent child as Johnny. Lorenzo decided he was going to go to

California early and meet the woman behind the voice that was driving him crazy. It was like he felt a connection to her he couldn't explain. Lorenzo didn't connect to

anyone but Luis. Lorenzo had to find out why this woman could within seconds what no one else could in years. Spark his curiosity. He was already picturing what she

looked like and decided to make it happen. He picked up the phone "Get the jet ready we are heading to California to see a woman about a club and a promise I made

to her son." He said laughing


	4. Chapter 4

**Club Shandy**

Sami Decided the best way to honor EJ and his memory was to open a club and name it after the drink they had the night they first met .

Sami built it from the ground up within months working hard to making it the best club in L.A. celebrating the love of her life and the drink they had the day they also

had when they finally reunited for the last time .

Sami was being honored in the LA times for business woman of the year and had hosted everyone from joe some to the king of Sudan . She was so proud of her club it

has became the love of her life next to her children and was the beginning she needed and door to her future she had no idea she opened. Sami thought it was the one

place Stefano DiMera would never have power over , she was wrong. Sami was very proud of the fact that Club Shandy was named the Best Club in L.A. because it was

the place to be seen and escape from the rest of the world for a good time. The owner Samantha DiMera was known for making dreams come true for all her customers.

Soon it would be more than her customers whose dreams would come true.

 **Athena Mitchell**

Athena Mitchell was one of the top hostesses at the Shandy Club. She was a beautiful brunette with warm hazel eyes. She was from Detroit and came to California to

become an actress. She was the youngest of four brothers. She had fought her way from when she was younger to be heard. She came to L.A. to become an actress but

found Club Shandy instead. Hollywood was rough and tough to get a gig. She worked nights and hustled during the day running to auditions to land a role that could

make her a star. Athena was not only talented, confident but she had a heart of gold. Her and Sami had a rough start but once they got to know each other. She adored

Sami.

She loved that she was no nonsense person who spoke very bluntly but she was a very fair boss. She wanted to be the Queen but she never hurt anyone's feelings to do

that. When Sami walked into a room she commanded respect and she got it. Her being a DiMera intrigued people but she worked harder than anyone at the club. She

was there before anyone arrived and she was the last the leave. She never threw her staff under the bus when a customer complained. She listened to both sides and

decided fairly even if it meant her losing that customer. Sami was able to make gold out of Club Shandy. When one customer was lost they gained four more. She

managed to make Club Shandy the hottest spot in L.A. that housed everyone from the common man to the prince of England. She treated every customer the same.

She knew how to diffuse a situation in seconds. Not to mention she had the best security in America. They threw themselves at the chance to work for the Beautiful,

intelligent, savvy infamous Samantha Gene Brady DiMera. She managed to squash person who thought she would play the dumb blonde routine. She made blondes look

fabulous. She made sure proceeds went to the Cancer Center her pet charity. Athena found out Johnny had cancer and lost both his eyes. He was great now with new

eyes and had been cancer free for years now. The more Athena learned about her friend the more she admired her and began slowly to love her. There was no one like

her best friend.

When Samantha DiMera says she will get it done, she gets it done. Athena could see the sadness in Sami's eyes and would give anything to put it out for her. When

Athena's mother got sick and was dying. Sami got her a private jet and paid for her time off and her mother's funeral. A lot of people didn't know that Sami did that for

her but Athena made sure the whole staff knew what kind of boss they had. The staff respected her even more for kind gesture. No matter which staff had a problem

Sami would listen and help if she could. It was the reason Club Shandy was so successful.

The staff loved coming to work for Sami because she showed them respect and loyalty most club owners never did. She busted her ass for them and they did the same

in return. People lined up for hours to become part of the staff and come into the best club in town. Sami was making plans she had a busy week at Club Shandy private

parties and V.I.P's it was getting overwhelming for her . The kids were complaining she wasn't spending enough time at home and they were right. Athena becoming

floor manager was starting to look better but she needed a partner. Someone she could trust that could shoulder the responsibility and would care about the club as

much as she does. She couldn't worry about that now she had to get through this week first . Johnny had his guests coming in a few weeks she had time to plan for that

too . She was so busy time had flown by she looked at the date. She bowed her head and rubbed the ring on her chain. "It's been 8 months 3 weeks 2 days 4 hours and

30 minutes since you were murdered EJ.

I'm trying real hard to make it through . There will never be another man like you . I will never love anyone like I loved you I don't want to." Sami said sadly

Athena walked in ."Sami you really need to stop talking to yourself people already think your batshit crazy." Athena said jokingly Sami smiled "Well as long as no one

messes with me I think everyone is fine." Sami said joking Athena rubbed her hands "You know its okay to be sad but its also okay to be happy again. I think EJ would

want you to do that and I have to tell you I admire your loyalty to him . From what you tell me he was a wonderful man but sweetie you have to try to find happiness

again. Its time to move on I adore you but there's a man out there who is just dying to be with you. Open the door so he can come in."Athena demanded


	5. Chapter 5

**For the love of Samantha**

EJ was becoming stronger everyday. All he could picture in his head was Sami's face and her lips. Sami's beautiful lips he could taste them now as he closed his eyes.

He had a flashback "I want you." Sami said and tried to kiss EJ. Ej pulled away " Say it " EJ demanded Sami scoffed EJ held her face and neck "Samantha I know you

trust me with your body but I want your heart and soul. "EJ said sternly Sami sighed heavily "I will never give you a reason to cut me out and I will devote my life to

being worthy of you. What I want… What I need are the words "EJ said as he caressed Sami EJ kissed Sami's hand Sami smiles "Our Time "Sami says sarcastically EJ

smiled

"Now and forever." After Sami teased EJ she straddled EJ and then looked in his eyes and said, "I'm yours… I'm yours EJ no take backs finally and forever my heart, my

soul whatever you want? Sami said breathlessly EJ smiled "I want it all .I want you. "EJ said with a tear in his eye Sami smiled and said "I love you." EJ kissed Sami and

commence to make love. EJ opens his eyes and comes back to reality. "We will have our forever Samantha." EJ swore and then took more steps on his own. "It's just a

matter of time before we find our way to each other again. We always find our way Samantha." EJ said smiling.

Lorenzo's jet landed and he made his way to his hotel to get an update report on Samantha and get ready for his grand entrance. A business never walks into a meeting

without getting all the facts and the research he needs. Samantha wasn't a business deal but he had to see if he could keep his promise to Johnny . If Johnny wasn't

happy Luis wouldn't be happy Johnny was a good looking kid . His mother had to be a half way decent looking human being . Lorenzo did like her voice . It has a sultry

and silkiness to it that he couldn't put his finger on . When he entered his room there was file waiting for him with a name on it .

Samantha Gene Brady DiMera …..

A few days later it was a sunny day in California at 6am. Sami was up already and she barely slept. She lay in her bed wide-awake. She couldn't sleep she was still

having nightmares it had been six months and she still couldn't close her eyes without seeing EJ lying in his own blood. The children were off at school and she would be

home alone. The servants already started their chores and she basically had the day to herself. She decided she would get up and go for a run on the beach. She got up

from her bed and her wedding picture remained on her dresser. She didn't have the heart to put it away. She couldn't let EJ go or put him in a box. She missed him

tremendously still as if it was the first day. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She kept trying to remember his face she never wanted to forget what he

looked like. Sami was feeling like the more time was passing the more EJ was slipping from her grasp. She rubbed the ring around on her chain and kissed it. "I will

never forget I promise you EJ, never." Sami brushed her teeth and got dressed for her run. She started slow then picked up the pace. She had the same feeling she had

every day. She felt like someone was watching her. She turned around and the beach had a few people. Some surfers, men who check the beach for change and the life

guards already getting ready for duty. She just couldn't shake this feeling she had. She was still a DiMera and knew Stefano had her watched in some way or fashion.

She just thought he would stop after time had passed. She knew in her gut she was wrong. She put her headphones in her ear and began the play her running mixed.

She took a deep breath and proceeded to run again. In the distance there was a man in his car with binoculars watching Sami. She was right she was being watched but

it wasn't by someone on the DiMera payroll. A different man was checking out Sami entirely. He picked up his cell phone and made a call. "Boss she is at it again. She's

running same time as usual. This woman never sleeps she just got home three hours ago. This woman never rests. I will keep an eye on her as usual." The man

complained. The man on the other line laughed. "It was one the things I like about her already she's a insomniac like me. Keep me informed." The man said in a deep

Columbian accent. He smiled " you do intrigue me. I wish I could just read your thoughts for one day. I could only imagine the things you think of." The man said as he

looked at her picture in the article of the LA times. "Samantha DiMera's Club Shandy is the place to be and to the stars. Your picture does you no justice. You are far

more beautiful in person. "Lorenzo Alcazar said as he circled her lips on the newspaper with his fingers. Lorenzo hadn't been able to stop going to Club Shandy to see

her. He bumped into her one night on the dance the floor and he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since that night. He paid one of the bartenders to show him

who she was. He couldn't get enough information on her. "Samantha Gene Brady DiMera" Lorenzo rolled her name off is lips as if he was looking forward to meeting her

in person. He wanted to get to know her like he promised Johnny. The people he had watching her warned him she was known as great businesswoman but as far as

personal life she had none to speak of. She went straight home to her family after club closed. She never dated customers from the club. She was a challenge. He then

read an article they are making a movie about her life with the Notorious EJ DiMera. He was also known as EJ Wells a famous racecar driver and notorious playboy. The

men that looked into her past told Lorenzo stories of their tumultuous relationship. How EJ was rumors EJ was so obsessed with her that he couldn't stop until he had

her as his wife. There were even rumors that EJ raped her and conceived their son Johnny. After years of struggle custody wars and multiple marriages to other people,

they finally came together and fell in love. It looked like the past was finally put behind them, tragedy hit when they finally married and he was murdered. There were a

ton of rumors of why he died. It was declared a mugging had gone wrong. His connections told him the real grim story and he knew the real reason EJ died. Lorenzo

was pretty sure didn't know the whole story. He would never tell her. He knew if he smeared the dead he would have no chance with her. Lorenzo could understand why

EJ became so obsessed with her. She was a gorgeous beauty with Icy blue eyes that shined like diamonds. She was known as shrew businesswoman, an outstanding

mother and a rebel who lived by her own rules. He looked in her eyes once and wanted to get lost in them. Lorenzo had that bartender on his payroll now. So he had all

the inside information, her schedule, where she lived and even how many children she had. Lorenzo wanted to know every aspect of her life including who was

privileged enough to sleep in her bed. There was no one she was the definition of a devoted widow. Lorenzo knew the DiMera family very well. His father Vincenzo

Alcazar spoke of them often and at one point did business together. The illegal family business that is. Lorenzo was never involved in the illegal part of his family

business when his father was alive. He had his businesses he invested in and ran. He recently acquired a cosmetic company he bought from Chad DiMera who was

consolidating DiMera enterprises because the father was retiring to Italy after the death of his beloved and favorite son Elvis Junior DiMera. Lorenzo knew Samantha

raised Countess Whilomena from the dead after Kristen DiMera nearly tanked it. She eventually managed to plot a coo and took DiMera enterprises from her beloved to

punish him when she found out he cheated. Lorenzo couldn't understand how EJ could ever do that to his wife. Lorenzo could never imagine leaving her bed under no

circumstances. Lorenzo has been so mesmerized by Samantha Brady he hasn't been able to look at another woman. Lorenzo didn't even know her . She didn't even

know he existed . He had been watching her from afar for days and he just couldn't stop thinking about her . Lorenzo wanted her and he had to have her. Lorenzo

decided it was time to meet her . It was just a matter of weeks before the kids were out for the summer . He didn't want to wait that long to put the promise he made to

Johnny in motion. He didn't want to just do it Johnny now . Lorenzo wanted this for him . "I believe we have a lot in common . Be prepared to be swept off your feet."

Lorenzo said smiling


	6. Chapter 6

**It's Showtime**

Lorenzo looked in the mirror and he was impressed by the vision before him. He was use to his standard business suits. He hadn't really gone out his way for anyone

like this in a very long He decided to go with his dark charcoal grey Prada suit no tie. He trimmed his gold tee; his blue eyes were extra sparkly today. The barber came

to his room and made sure he trimmed his hair tight. It had been a while since Lorenzo had actual butterflies in his stomach. Lorenzo never feared any man or any

woman but this woman was different he could tell. There was a knock at the door his car was downstairs was downstairs waiting. Lorenzo strutted through the lobby and

the women stopped and stared. Some practically fawned over him. He arrived at Club Shandy and he was impressed there was a crowd clamoring to get in. The line was

around the corner. He couldn't believe his eyes how organized it was. He recognized the bouncer and the bouncer recognized him and he made his way in with ease

palming $200 to the bouncer as he strolled making some people on line very jealous. Lorenzo laughed. He entered Club Shandy and it was Absolutely breath taking in

its Monochrome design with mirrors through out but done tastefully. The waitresses and waiters were extremely pristine. The bar was packed but Lorenzo had already

had made arrangements for a private booth but he wanted to explore the floor first. Sami was upstairs in her office talking to Athena when she was watching from

above. Athena was talking to her but someone caught her eye. Sami whispered "EJ" Athena was confused "Sami what are you talking about? "Athena asked concerned

Sami pointed to the man on the floor that stood out in the crowd. Athena moved towards the window "My god who is that? "Athena said in awe Sami was shaking "He

looks like EJ." Sami said nervously Athena hugged her best friend "EJ is gone sweetie. He's gone and he's not coming back. I know you love him but you have to let him

go. I suggest you go down there and play queen. Introduce yourself to that fine specimen of a man. Maybe flirt a little. You deserve to be happy. It's your time. Go wash

your face and come down. It doesn't look he's going anywhere." Athena assured Sami washed her face and fixed her make up. Athena grabbed Sami's hand and they

walked out the office together. They descended the stairs together Athena let Sami's hand go and winked at her and mouthed, "You can do it." Athena assured her

Lorenzo asked one of the waitresses "Can you please tell me where Samantha is?" She nodded "She is coming down the stairs now. Lorenzo watched both women as

they came down the stairs. One was a brunette and the other was blonde. Both had their head down then they raised their head up and were both laughing. He realized

he was finally going to make his presence known to her. As she glided down the stairs in a Powder Blue dress that made her eyes just pop. She took his breath away

when he looked in her eyes. Finally their eyes met and she smiled. His heart started pumping hard as they both walked towards him but she stopped in from of him and

he knew it was she. "Hello Samantha how is you?" Lorenzo said and gave her a killer smile and put his hand out to her. Sami's heart leapt she recognized that voice." I

recognize that voice. Lorenzo is that you?" Sami asked her eyes were sparkling now. He nodded as she gave him her hand and he kissed it "Mucho gusto the pleasure is

all mine. I'm Lorenzo Alcazar Luis's brother." Lorenzo said there was a bolt of electricity that went between the both of them when they touched. They both look

shocked. Lorenzo smiled and said, " You are far too young to be Johnny's mother more like his older sister. "Lorenzo complemented

Sami and Athena laughed. Athena then said "Oh he's a charmer. This is going to be fun to watch. "Athena said sarcastically Sami shooed her "It's very nice to meet you

Lorenzo this is Athena my best friend and my head hostess. I didn't expect you for at least 3 more weeks. What brings you to California? "Sami asked curiously Lorenzo

was mesmerized " Well I have some business here in California and if I was being completely honest you sparked my curiosity after we had our conversation. It was

something in your voice that intrigues me. I'm not a man that is easily intrigued. I also have one of my business offices here. I was able to schedule some work

meetings while I'm in town "Lorenzo smiled Sami was flattered "So you came all the way from Colombia to meet me? Lorenzo that sounds just a little bit crazy. "Sami

said laughing Lorenzo lover her laugh "I'm Latin we are a little crazy but most all we are very romantic and believe in destiny." Lorenzo said smoothly Athena nearly

swooned "Okay now I think it's time I go find some work to do." Athena said flustered and while walking away behind Lorenzo's back mouthed, "Keep him "Athena

teased Sami waved her away. Lorenzo smiled "I was hoping to take you up on those drinks and we can get to know each other since we will be housemates for the

summer. I was hoping we could go somewhere quiet and talk? Johnny said you like the water so I have the perfect place for us to go. " Lorenzo said smoothly again

Sami's heart wouldn't slow down. It was something about him the way he talked, the way he looked and when he shook her hand but it was his eyes. There was

something in them a sadness that was drawing her in like a magnet. She couldn't put her finger on it. Her head was racing telling her she should say no but her curiosity

was getting the best of her. "I don't really leave the club especially on a busy night. Let me check with Athena to see if she can handle things on her own. I will be right

back ok?" Sami asked Lorenzo nodded and smiled She couldn't go anywhere without talking to Athena first. She was her sounding board and she would give her the

best advice. Sami made her way through the crowd and Lorenzo never took his eye off her as she glided across the room. Athena was practically jumping up and down

when Sami came walking towards her. "He says he wants to go somewhere and talk. So we can get to know each other. I'm not sure I should leave the club. Tonight is

one of our busiest nights. "Sami stated Athena rolled her eyes "You will just make any excuse. There is a gorgeous tall dark and handsome man asking you out. You're

actually thinking of working instead. Did I mention he was gorgeous? "Athena said as she glanced through the crowd to see Lorenzo. Sami looked conflicted Athena

grabbed her shoulders. "Remember your son gave you his blessing. Its time for Samantha DiMera to get back in the dating game. You couldn't have picked a more

gorgeous man than that. Did you hear his accent? Sami its time go have fun I will take care of your other baby. I got this." Athena assured Sami nodded she knew

Athena was right it was time. It was almost a year and it was hard to let EJ go. She never thought she would have to. Sami sighed "Okay I will go but you call me if the

slightest thing goes wrong. "Sami warned Athena smiled "Yes Mommy." Athena teased Sami walked back across the room and she bumped into someone hard. She

looked up he had green eyes but there something about his eyes that struck her hard. "I'm sorry are you okay?" Sami asked she touched him and she got a spark of

electricity. He smiled "I'm fine I'm a big boy." He said Sami felt like she knew him but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Okay well you have a good night then. "Sami

said and rushed off. He was disappointed she took off. "My beautiful Samantha." he said sadly as he watched her across the club. She was leaving with what looked like

a tall gentleman who was dressed in a very expensive suit. He said to himself "Who the hell is that?" then he followed the couple out the club but they got in the guys

silver Jaguar sports car. He sighed "Soon Samantha very soon." It had been a while since Sami had been in a sports car and she was having fun for the time in months.

They headed to the marina. Sami had been so busy she never really actually made it out there. Lorenzo pulled into a parking spot like he knew exactly where to park.

This whole thing took Sami back. One minute she was talking to him on the phone and in a matter of days he's here. She didn't expect him to be drop dead gorgeous.

He was dangerously gorgeous Sami thought. He was the type of guy teenage girls dreamed of being with. He was clearly well cultured and educated. She could see he

was an athlete because his body was rock hard. One thing Sami also noticed there was something in his eyes he had a combination of darkness and sadness in them

that reminded her of EJ. Sami couldn't help but compare both of them because she wasn't ready to let EJ go just yet. She had to keep reminding herself that he existed

because she was too afraid to forget him. Lorenzo opened her car door and gave her his hand and Sami took it. Sami smiled as they walked down the deck and the walk

towards a beautiful boat that was docked. She was impressed. "I would like you to meet Veronica named after the love of my life." Lorenzo said proudly Sami smiled

"Oh was she your ex wife?" Sami asked curiously Lorenzo laughed "No ex wife just my mother." Sami was flushed with embarrassment "I'm sorry I just assumed." Sami

said laughing Lorenzo grabbed her hand " It's a fair assumption. Now come aboard so we can get to know each other." Lorenzo lifted her to the ladder. Sami happily

climbed aboard. Lorenzo shook his head. He could tell she was a very independent woman and he enjoyed that. The women he usually were involved were very self

absorbed and usually not adventurous as she was. "It's a beautiful boat Lorenzo wow so big. I always wanted to go sailing on the boat." Sami said they stepped into the

cabin where there were servants waiting and a beautiful dinner setting. Sami was impressed. Lorenzo pulled out her chair. "I figured we could get to know each other

over a good meal and a good bottle of wine. Sami smiled "You really going out of your way to do all this. It's really not necessary. Its been wonderful having Luis being

friends with Johnny." Sami assured Lorenzo sighed, "I have to make a confession." Sami was curious what he was talking about. Lorenzo sat down and looked in her

eyes. "Well the truth is I was asked to see you. You can say I promised someone I couldn't say no to." Lorenzo said honestly Sami was now confused "Who did you

promise that you would see me? "Sami asked "Well Johnny made me promise to try to be friends with you. He said I was sad and you were and that maybe we could be

friends together. He has been a great friend to Luis after my parents died. I couldn't say no to him because he loves you so much. I had to meet the woman who

inspired such loyalty. I have to say I don't regret making that promise. From the moment I saw I knew why Johnny wanted you to be happy. You're always taking care

of others. Everyone else always comes first, the children, the club and your family but never yourself. I know because I'm the same way. I run my business with an iron

fist but when it comes to family I would mountains to keep them safe and happy. " Lorenzo confessed Sami was blown away. "I would really like you to get to know me

and vice versa. I really think Luis & Johnny were on to something. We are going to be spending the summer together. What do you say the next couple of weeks we

spend together while the kids are at school?" Lorenzo asked Sami was taken aback. Johnny had gone behind her back and played matchmaker. He was pushing for her

to move on. She was worried about him the most and it turns out he was worried about her. Sami nodded "I think it would be a great idea to spend some time

together." Sami said Lorenzo smiled "Good I'm looking forward to it. Here's to getting to know each other and seeing where the future takes us. "Lorenzo proposed as

they joined glasses. They talked for hours about everything their families, the kids the business and even EJ. It was like they were exactly the same. They stood up

laughing and talking way into the wee hours of the night. He drover her back to club and followed her home in her car and walked her to her door. "Well I want to thank

you for a wonderful evening and the pleasure of your company." Lorenzo said in his thick accent Sami smiled "It was fun I enjoyed myself a lot. I haven't laughed like

that in months. Thanks Lorenzo I really appreciate it." Sami said appreciative Lorenzo nodded and leaned over and kissed her cheek "The pleasure was all mine

Samantha. I was wondering if I could take you out again tomorrow if that's okay maybe lunch since you have to work at the club. "Lorenzo asked Sami was flustered "I

would love to have lunch with you tomorrow Lorenzo." Sami said happy Lorenzo took off and headed to his hotel room while Sami went to bed and finally had a good

nights sleep. Sami fell asleep so hard she didn't notice someone was sitting on the edge of her bed watching her sleep. Over the next couple of weeks Sami & Lorenzo

spent a lot of time together and at the end of their time together ending with a kiss on the cheek. Sami noticed that Lorenzo was being very respectful of her and didn't

want to push her. Sami was in her office at the club when Athena stormed in Sami's office "Boss lady spill you need to tell me what's going on between and the Latin

Casanova? He is here again tonight in his usual VIP Section alone and has paid top price to be able in the same building as you. There has been women throwing

themselves at him and he has even flinched .Not just any man does that so talk now!" Athena demanded Sami hid behind a folder "Lorenzo is here really?" Sami tried to

lie Athena knew better and pulled the folder from her face. "Okay talks Sami." Athena demanded "Okay, Okay we spent almost every day and night together But he

won't make a move on me. He has been a complete gentleman. "Sami protesting Athena laughed, "Sami the man waiting for you to make the first move. Stop

complaining. You know how many men pawing me after the first date. If you want a kiss then steal a kiss. Then he will know its okay to kiss you. He's being sensitive to

your loss and that you're still grieving. Your one of the most badass women I know. You're not scared of no one. Then take what you want. The man won't wait forever.

It sounds like he is a really decent guy Sami. Go for it there's nothing standing in your way." Athena scolded Sami stood up and smoothed out her dress and stormed

out her office. Athena was laughing behind her. Sami was rushing through the crowd when she felt someone brush her arm. She turned no one was there. She felt weird

like there was a presence watching her. She shook it off and walked straight to Lorenzo VIP section. " I would like to speak to you in my office immediately please."

Sami demanded Lorenzo was taken aback because she seemed angry. "Is there something wrong Samantha?" Lorenzo asked puzzled "If you can join me in my office

please?" Sami asked again with a straight face. Sami stomped off and Lorenzo followed her. Sami stopped she felt the presence again but no one was around. She

shook her head. Now Lorenzo was extremely puzzled. Sami entered first and the Lorenzo behind her. He was very nervous he never seen her like not even with her

employees. "Have you not been enjoying spending time with me?" Lorenzo stuttered confused "Yes of course." Sami interrupted him again "Have you not felt some kind

of connection?" Sami then asked Lorenzo tried Answer "Samantha I'm merely trying to allow you the chance to feel…" Sami interrupted him again "Feel what Lorenzo?

"Sami demanded Lorenzo tried to walk towards her but she walked towards him instead and had hid against the door. "Feel like what Lorenzo?" Sami demanded as her

face barely touched his face. Sami was breathing fast and so was Lorenzo. "You see Lorenzo you have been such a perfect gentleman it's made me think that maybe

your not attracted to me?" Sami purred as he lips barely touched his and he remained extremely cool. Sami had no idea what was coming over her but was enjoying it.

She felt powerful and in control for the first time in a long time. Lorenzo cooed back in her ear "If I didn't want you I wouldn't be here every night waiting for you just to

spend five minutes alone with you." Lorenzo said Sami smiled "Good that's exactly what I wanted to hear." Sami cooed back and she went for the kiss finally. It began

slow and deep and then became faster and hotter. Lorenzo flipped her to be against the door "Now that I know you want me as much as I want you then there's no

stopping us now." Lorenzo declared as he kissed her again harder Lorenzo pulled in closer with her waist and Sami moaned. Lorenzo had been waiting for this moment.

He was happy she made the move so he knew she was ready. They continued to keep kissing and eventually they landed on the sofa and Lorenzo was getting lost in

her. Sami was enjoying being kissed and the feeling that Lorenzo made her feel. Then Lorenzo pulled away and stood up. Sami was puzzled "This is your office and I'm a

man of principle and you're a woman who deserves to be treated like a Queen. This is your workplace and not an appropriate place for us to continue. After closing we

will go to the boat and we will go to the boat and we spend some time there underneath the stars in private. Where there are prying eyes and it's just you and me."

Lorenzo said as he bent down to kiss her a long deep kiss. Sami smiled and thought to herself he did care for her. He made her feel special and she was on cloud nine.

He threw her a kiss "Thank for making things very clear Samantha." As Lorenzo was walking back to his VIP area someone bumped into him hard. He turned around and

all he saw was a tall figure walking away. Lorenzo shook it off and kept walking. He was being watched from across the room and he could feel it. Lorenzo was a man

who dealt with all kind of people including dangerous people. So he knew when he was being watched. His concern of course was Samantha if it was someone after him.

He called over one of his security details that was out of sight and brought to his attention that Lorenzo was being watched. His security took note and spoke to his back

up to be on the look out for a possible threat. Lorenzo men were on alert. He wasn't to take any chances and put Samantha in danger. Lorenzo decided to leave the club

to be sure. Lorenzo hastily left and headed to his hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

**History & Truths **

Sami came downstairs still on cloud nine and found that Lorenzo was gone. Sami asked Lorenzo's bottle girl. She said he tipped heavy and left with a few gentlemen.

Sami was upset. Did she come on too strong? She thought he enjoyed their kiss. Something was wrong she could feel it. There was that eerie feeling again she was

being watched. Athena came rushing over to Sami. "Where did Lorenzo go? I saw him rushing out of here with two men. I hope nothing is wrong?" Athena said Sami

looked around the crowd "Something is definitely wrong Athena definitely." Sami proclaimed The club closed Athena waved good-bye to Sami as she walked to her car.

Sami heard footsteps "Who is there?" Sami yelled out the footsteps came closer and Sami tried to get in her car and a man came towards her. Sami dropped her keys. "

I need you to come with me Mr. Alcazar sent me. I'm the head of his security my name is Jonathan Cole and I will personally escort you home." He said Sami was

nervous now she knew Lorenzo was a successful businessman and she realized. He was far more powerful than he lead on. She wasn't sure if he was downplaying it or

hiding. Either way she was finding out which. "No you're taking me to me right now!" Sami demanded Jonathan laughed Sami was confused "What's so funny?" Sami

demanded Jonathan gave her keys "He said you would say that. "He said Jonathan escorted her to the limo that was waiting. They arrived to Lorenzo's hotel room that

was heavily guarded. Sami entered the room and it was filled with men that looked like henchman not security. Lorenzo came walking towards Sami and kissed her.

"There's something I have to tell you. Come into the other room so we have privacy. " Lorenzo asked Sami nodded and went into the other room. "I'm afraid there is

something we need to talk about. Especially now that our worlds have collided. " Lorenzo said sternly Sami sat down and he sat next to her. My father was a hard

workingman and he did his best for his family. He made his living in a non-conventional way. When I was born he never wanted me to get into the family business. I

have been slowly but surely ciphering them off to other people. Tonight I felt like someone was watching me so I thought they were after me. So I left the club to make

sure they follow me. So my people pulled all the security tapes and they were following you. I need to tell you why you're a target. Almost a year ago a man snaked his

way into my organization and got greedy. He did some unspeakable things and now he is trying to take over Salem. His name is Clyde Weston do you know him?

"Lorenzo asked Sami nodded and became nervous "I know who he is. I never liked him. He always gave me the creeps." She said Lorenzo sighed, "Well the rumor on

the street is he's coming after the DiMera's and the Kiriakis Territory. He is already has a price on is head for stealing from my organization but it looks like he was

trying send a message by coming after you. You are being followed for weeks now. I haven't been able to confirm it's him but I have all my people working on it. There

are guards at the kid's school so they are safe. I'm going to need you to have a bodyguard even when I'm with you. Until we find out whom these men are. "Lorenzo

said he caressed her face "I will protect you and the kids. Your father in law isn't as strong as he use to be since."…. Lorenzo said sadly "You mean since EJ died. EJ said

he was off his game before then or else he would have seen me coming. When I took over the company both of them were vulnerable and it was because Ej no longer

had his back. Chad wasn't exactly built for the business. Ej was his soldier for a long time and was trying to break free for a long time from that world. You say your

father didn't want you in that business .EJ was bred to be in that business and Stefano did everything he could to keep EJ in it including letting me go to jail for life for a

murder I never committed. Now we still have to deal with Stefano's fall out of his business. Even now that EJ is gone the devil is still on our back." Sami declared

Lorenzo hugged her and kissed her "I will make sure you and the kids are safe but you have to follow my instructions okay. I don't want anything happening to you. "

Lorenzo declared Sami smiled "How deep are you in the other business? "Sami asked Lorenzo sighed "Its not as easy I thought it would be my father greased a lot of

hands along the way. Asking them to change their way of life has been a challenge but I am working on it." Lorenzo said honestly Sami smiled "Thank you for telling me

the truth. I appreciate it. I'm just glad our worlds did collide because we wouldn't have met. Now you're here and you will help me get away from Stefano yet again. I'm

just glad Ali is with her dad and Johnny, Sydney are at school. They love it there its like they don't even want to come home on the weekends. I'm just glad they are

starting to get their lives back to normal again. When EJ died it hit them real hard and it was such a long road for all of us." Sami said sadly Lorenzo hugged her "He

sounded like he was a great man. I'm so sorry Samantha this must bring up some bad memories for you." Lorenzo said kissing her head as he held her Sami began to

cry and he gave her his handkerchief. Sami smiled and kissed his cheek. Lorenzo was right this brought back a lot of bad memories. There was knock at the door. "Boss

I think we may have something. "Jonathan said Lorenzo kissed her head again "Stay here I'll let you know if it's anything." Lorenzo promised Sami nodded Sami closed

her eyes and she was back in Salem the night EJ died but Ej wasn't on the slab. "Ej where are you? EJ where are you?" Sami screamed EJ came forward walking towards

her "EJ, EJ, and EJ," he put his hand out to her "I'm waiting for you. Please come to me." EJ said then disappeared Sami screamed "EJ, EJ, EJ." She screamed Sami

jolted awake but she was alone and no one was there. Lorenzo came running in the room and hugged her. Sami started crying hysterically. On the other side of town

someone was waiting for Sami. "Where are you Samantha I'm waiting for you?" the figure said as he waited all night for her to come home and she never did. Sami

awoke fully clothed in Lorenzo's bed while he slept on the couch. Sami kneeled in front of him and kissed him. Lorenzo stirred "Good Morning are you okay?" Lorenzo

asked Sami smiled "I'm perfect just like you're perfect. "Sami purred and Lorenzo smiled as she crawled into sofa with him. He held her tight and took her scent in

deeply. He kissed her head. She looked up at him and looked into his eyes. He was lost in them. She kissed him and he kissed her back and they began grinding.

Lorenzo lips reached her neck and Sami began to moan as her lips kissed his neck and his chest.

Sami's hands rubbed his chest she loved it. He was hairy but it was so soft. Sami got on top of him and they started getting hot and heavy when the phone rang.

Lorenzo sighed, "I have to get that it may be an update. "Lorenzo said as he got up and kissed her head. Sami pouted there was a knock at the door. Lorenzo put his

hand over the receiver. "That must be breakfast I ordered everything. I figured you would be hungry." Lorenzo said and then he continued his conversation in the other

room. "You keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't know you're watching him. I want to know exactly what he is up to. I don't care how long it takes. He doesn't

make a move without you knowing it you understand me. I want men on her son, his daughter and his husband. I want her whole family protected I don't care what it

costs. She has a lot of people she cares about in Salem and I want them protected. We know that Weston is out of control and full of himself. He needs to be taught a

lesson and I wont let him take one more person from her. "Lorenzo said Sami was listening at the door. "What was he talking about? Who did Clyde take away from me?

"Sami asked Then it hit her Clyde killed EJ. Clyde was the reason the love of her life was dead. Sami was grateful Lorenzo was handling everything. Sami didn't care

what happened to Clyde if she was right. Lorenzo came into the room. Sami had a serious face Lorenzo realized she heard what he said. "Is it true did Clyde kill EJ

telling me the truth I can take it? I am a former mob wife so I understand these things. Did Clyde kill EJ? "Sami asked Lorenzo sighed and walked closer to her and held

her "Yes Clyde killed EJ." Lorenzo confessed Sami looked in his eyes and her eyes went dark "Then you make sure he pays for everything and make sure it's painful.

Very painful." Sami ordered Lorenzo was extremely turned on and impressed. She was a mob wife through and through. Lorenzo made a mental note of that and was

even more attracted to her even ore in this moment. "You wish is my command Señora DiMera." Lorenzo said in a growl in a deep accent as he kissed her deeply and

looked in her eyes deeply "You wish is my command Señora DiMera." Lorenzo swore Sami smiled and kissed him harder this time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Let go and let it in**

Lorenzo dropped Sami back at home with her new security detail in tact protecting her. Sami was getting ready to run some errands when her phone rang and she saw

whom it was she took a deep breath and answered. "Hello Chad, how are you?" Sami asked politely and rolled her eyes. Chad sighed too "Hey Sami I wanted to fly in

and see the kids. There is something I wanted to talk to you about. Is it okay if I fly in a few weeks?" Chad asked Sami shook her head. Great she thought more

company to added to the guest list . Especially now with her security detail. Sure Chad you know you're is always welcomed here." Sami lied She no longer felt

comfortable around Chad after what had happened. She shook her head she couldn't think about it. She wasn't going to even put it in her head. Sami wasn't going to

talk about it or even think about it. If he did that it didn't exist to her. Chad looked at the phone he knew Sami well enough to know she was lying." Listen I know you

don't want to see me but we really need to talk. It's about my father. I promise it's very important, or else I wouldn't even mention his name." Chad begged. Chad knew

he had to make nice at all costs he couldn't afford to piss Sami off not now. Chad adored Sami despite her many flaws. He knew she loved his brother with all her heart

and still loved him, which is why he hated having to tell her the newest news. Chad had to do it he had no other choice. He owed Sami that at least. "I will be there on

Wednesday kiss the kids and tell them I can't wait to see to see them." Chad said calmly Sami smiled "Of course I will tell them. They will be excited to see you too and

so will I. "Sami said honestly Sami had a flashback of Chad and then pushed it out of her head. "See you soon Chad." Sami said as she hung up the phone. No she

couldn't think about it. Sami & Chad were the only ones who knew what happened that night. She couldn't let those thoughts crawl back in her head. She had to let it go

if she as going to have a happy life. She sighed, "There is no real happy life without EJ but there was something with Lorenzo ." Sami then shouted, "Mary we are going

to have more visitors added to the list." Mary came running and started nodding. Mary was one of the consistencies in Sami's life she kept her on to help with the kids

she knew them since they were born. She was the one thing she brought back from the DiMera mansion. Sami knew Mary was loyal and loved the kids. It was a given

to offer her a job to come with them to California. Sami needed people she trusted and Mary was high on that list and picked the rest of the staff. Sami wanted to make

sure no Stefano spies were planted on her staff. So whomever Mary recommended received 3rd degree from Sami. Sami wanted to be comfortable in her home it was

important to her. She was on her own and would raise her children her way. No interference from Stefano whatsoever. Sami decided to head into the club early she had

been so busy last night she was behind on paperwork and orders. She realized she needed some help but could she really bring in anyone on her dream. Every night she

appeared and she was the center of attention. She loved owning her own business and now with her movie about to come out she was more successful than ever. She

had made friends with some crème de la crème of Hollywood and enjoyed every second. She also enjoyed turning down men who asked her out she just didn't feel right

with any of them. She always felt they wanted something from her. Either it was the DiMera name or the fact she had become such a challenge. She knew what her bar

staff called her behind her back. She was the DiMera Ice Queen to all but none of them could understand why she couldn't move on. They couldn't know the only man

who truly loved her inside and out was gone and there would never be another man who loved her like that again. She didn't care what they thought but now Johnny

was starting to tell her she needed to stop being sad about his daddy. Sami realized as hard as she tried the kids knew she couldn't move on either. She had to try to

for their sake if she stayed sad so would they. She closed her eyes and shook her head 'I promised you forever, why couldn't we have had that EJ?" Sami asked as tear

rolled down her eyes. She wiped her tears and shook her head and decided she would do her best to change that. She would do her best to let EJ go no matter how hard

it felt. Sami thought maybe having visitors in the house and maybe some laughter in this big new house would make things better. She had a fabulous idea she would

throw a party and invite all her new friends and staff to attend. She would shut down the club for the night. She was so deep in the black a night wouldn't matter. Yes

Sami was going to show everyone she was ready to resume among the living and she would have Lorenzo by her side. Sami picked up the phone and dialed and a

woman picked up. "Sami you better have a good reason to be calling me at what looks like is barely 8am because I cant see the clock because I'm sleeping. Just

because you don't sleep a wink and manage to look gorgeous doesn't mean the rest of us mere mortals can." She said sarcastically Sami laughed "I have a fabulous

idea Athena I think your finally going to love. I'm having a party and want you to invite everyone on our guest list and the staff. I'm closing the club down for the night

and I'm sending the kids to Disney land with Mary & Liza. What do you think Athena?" Sami asked anxiously Athena rubbed her eyes and sat up. "I think I may have

been transported to another dimension because, you actually said a party? You never go or have any parties. You don't have a social life and probably the only reason

we became friends was because you finally accepted my invitation to coffee after months of asking. Lets face it Sami you're Mrs. anti social. So where is this coming

from my quirky friend?" Athena asked intrigued Sami sighed, "Johnny said he's tired of me being sad about his dad. It hit me like a ton of bricks. I thought I was doing a

better job of hiding it .He invited some people over without asking me saying he needs to see me laugh again." Sami said sadly Athena sighed, "You have such an

amazing son and he is extremely right. I know you been mourning EJ but you have to get back out there. No one expects you get married or anything but it is time to

let Lorenzo have his chance with you. You never know how this can go but you wont unless you let him in your life all the way. I'm not telling you to sleep with him but

you have to open your heart just a little because from what I see he is really trying. I see the way he looks at you and its makes me blush. You said Johnny has given

you his blessing and hasn't he even made it possible for you and Lorenzo to meet. Johnny has pushed you two together because he feels he is honoring his father by

making sure your happy. That's a mazing gift that kid is giving you. Listen we have become good friends so I can be honest with you. You are miserable girl. You are a

great boss but you don't let anyone in. I'm surprised we became friends because when I first met you I thought you had no feelings. Until I found out what happened

with EJ I realized no one was being fair to you. They didn't know how badly you suffered. The staff respects you but they think of you as pure ice cold." Athena said

sadly Sami shook her head "Yes I know Athena and Lorenzo trying to change that? I want to move on. There's just something telling me not. I have this feeling that I'm

betraying EJ if I do. I'm tired of everyone calling me the Ice Queen. I like to have fun with the rest of them. I just don't want my staff thinking I'm made out of stone

too" Sami said honestly Athena smiled "Sure I will call the troops but you will invite them personally. If you want them to see you differently you have to meet them half

way. "Athena demanded Sami laughed, "Okay I will Athena. Thanks for being such a great friend I really appreciate it." Sami assured her. Sami was very picky with her

staff but trusted Athena's judgment. Sami gave everyone a chance to shine at her club and made sure they knew they were appreciated. Now they were busier than

ever and Sami needed to hire more people. Athena was hoping to be promoted to possible floor manager and get more responsibility. Her agent kept coming up dry and

she wanted stability. She would talk to Sami about it later. She called all the staff and emailed them that they needed to come in an hour early for a meeting the boss

had an announcement to make. All replied and it was all set. Athena was too wired to go back to sleep so she decided to go for a swim. She changed her clothing and

got ready to go. Then the phone rang and she picked up. "Hello " she answered "I heard your boss is throwing a party " The male voice said Athena swallowed hard.

"How the hell did you find out? I told you I'm not working for you anymore. She's not the woman you said she was. She's not the monster you painted. I don't want

anything to do with you Stefano DiMera. She's my friend and I wont hurt her for you." Athena demanded Stefano laughed, "I don't want you to hurt her. I just want you

to report to me anyone who tries to get close to her. I want to know who it is." Stefano ordered Athena began to get angry. "Listen you festered old man she has been

the perfect widow for months. I wont watch her for you she doesn't deserve to be part of your sick game. Your son died trying to be rid of you because he loved her. He

chose her over you get over it! "Athena yelled and hung up the phone. Athena felt sick to her stomach but she wasn't going to be his watchdog any more. If he wanted

dirt on Sami he would have to get it on his own. Athena ran out and started her run. A shadow came from the closet and heard everything. He got the information he

needed. The party is where he would make his move. He picked up the picture on the table of Athena & Sami. He mumbled "Soon Samantha very soon." then left the

premises undetected. When he was away from the property he made a call "Kristen Samantha has disappeared . I'm going to need that favor you promised me. Call me

back when it's been arranged. Its time for Elijah Josephs to make an appearance ." EJ said Sami was at the club making sure everything was ready for tonight . They

had some very big VIP coming in tonight but there was only one particular VIP she was concerned with . Tonight she would tell Lorenzo she was ready to move forward

and go all in with him .She closed her eyes and flashback to their kiss on his couch that almost led to lovemaking . He held her all night long and when she fell asleep .

He took the couch . He never pushed her . It was just that he told her the truth about himself and she wasn't afraid. He rallied all his people to protect her family and

offered to get revenge for EJ . Lorenzo riled up feelings in her that were dormant for months. Seeing how happy Johnny was that her and Lorenzo was spending time

together . Johnny had his best friend and he brought a friend for his mother. Sami shook her head , that her son was an ultimate matchmaker . He was spot on about

Lorenzo . They talked for hours the other night about their lives and their loves . The kids . Sami had learned that Lorenzo was a son who tried to live up to his father's

expectations . Lorenzo was the best ick Johnny could pick for her . The similarities between Lorenzo & EJ were very similar . The way Lorenzo talked about his father it

just reminded her of EJ. She tried hard not to compare the two but couldn't help it . The fact that Lorenzo had a strong Spanish accent was extremely sexy . He spoke

four languages English, Spanish, Italian and Japanese . Sami was impressed that he was well travelled but the way he was with Johnny impressed her even more.

Lorenzo was gentle with the children . They already adored him when they went out to dinner all them before Ali left for Salem to spend time with Lucas . Sami loved

that Lorenzo was so easy to talk to about anything even about EJ. Sami was very honest about all her husbands including Lucas . Sami and Lucas remained dedicated co

parents and their exchanges went off without a hitch. They kept things very friendly for the kids and supported her new business . Sami came back to reality and

realized she had a ton to do . Tonight was the night she would tell Lorenzo she was ready to move on from EJ and give herself to him .The way he accepted Sami was

upset last night and that she still grieved for EJ . Lorenzo didn't ask to forget EJ and that won her over finally . She could see a future with Lorenzo . Sami was not sure

there was one but she wanted to let him in her heart. Sami came back to reality and realized tonight was going to be a glorious night. Sami was grateful everyone was

on deck including her best friend Athena who has quickly become her right hand person . Sami was actually thinking about making her floor manager .She earned it she

was a hard worker and would make a great floor manager. Getting a partner and a floor manager would ease her duties a little, to free up her schedule to have a life.

For months the kids and the Club have been her life . Now with Lorenzo in her life it was time to ease up on the reins a little bit. Athena was the woman for the job for

floor manager but a new partner was the bigger question. . She would tell her next week after the party . She wanted to get her a gift to go along with the promotion .

Sami knew Athena had a thing for shoes and knew the perfect Jimmy Choo's to get her as a gift . Sami saw Athena coming and tried to contain her smile. Athena knew

her best friend very well . "What are you smiling about there missy ?"Athena asked as she poked her best friend . Sami changed the subject "I'm thinking how we need

to get to work . I have a special guest coming tonight and I want everything to be perfect ." Sami glowed Athena smiled "So you and Lorenzo are finally taking the next

step . The man who has stolen practically all of my best friend's time , since his arrival to Malibu." Athena said teasingly Sami scoffed "Its not that serious but it is

certainly hot ." Sami said blushing "That man's lips makes my body want to do things that will make grown men blush." Sami said giggling Athena didn't realize things

had moved so fast. "Are you sleeping together?" Athena asked sounding concerned Sami shook her head "No not yet, we are taking it slow . But we have come pretty

close several times . He's staying at the mansion and when he kisses me my toes curl and my legs shake. Not to mention his damn blue eyes . That salt and pepper hair

is just gorgeous. His deep rich tanned body .Its just like he was a Greek god. The only thing is I keep comparing him to EJ .I'm really trying to stop I shouldn't be talking

like this its unfair to EJ . I just hate myself right now wanting another man in my heart much less in my bed . I'm just an awful person Athena ?"Sami said sadly Athena

shook her head ."The hell you are stop it ."Athena shouted as she shook her friend. "You have had no dates none . There has been no one in your life except this club

and the kids . Your own son is ready for you to move on . Its been almost a year stop beating your self up . I don't want to sound harsh but EJ died not you . have a

little fun , explore where this goes. This is the 21st century women can have sex without marriage or commitment. I know you're idealistic about sex but its time to let

someone else in Sami." Athena said strongly Sami shook her head "I just never really been able to have sex without some connection. Before EJ and I reconciled I acted

out badly and when he died I acted out even worse . I did something I will always regret and can't take back . I don't want to become that person again Athena." Sami

said strongly Athena grabbed her friends hands and looked in her eyes . "When EJ died a part of you died too so you're excused for any mistakes you made. Don't let

the chance of happiness slip through your fingers because of fear." Athena said and hugged Sami "You're so right Athena . The way Lorenzo makes me feel . He makes

me feel dark and sexy that scares me. He went out of his way to protect me and my family . He held me when I was crying for EJ. He didn't care and didn't ask me to

forget EJ . I'm not going to let this pass me by Athena . I waited years to be with EJ and denied my feelings all the way through . When I finally woke up we barely had

a chance to be happy before he was gone . I wont do that again . When he comes tonight I'm going to make sure he knows that ."Sami said confidently

Kristen picked up the phone and made a call "Hello Chad I need you to do something for me . I'm going to need this to be done flawlessly its for the greater good of the

family . Now listen carefully and remember not a word to father or there will be hell to pay from me . Give me your word as a DiMera ."Kristen demanded Chad sighed "I

give you my word as a DiMera." Chad swore. Kristen made a call "Hello "The male voice answered "It 's done good luck little Bro." Kristen said then hung up

Chad's jet landed early and he decided to head straight to Sami's house to see the kids . He got into the limo and flashed back to the night Sami wanted to forget . "I

cant believe he is gone Chad . We never got our happy ending . I was so stupid for years to deny what was right in front of my face . We could have had a life together

sooner who knows maybe would have left Salem sooner. Started our lives somewhere else." Sami said hysterically "Stop blaming yourself Sami this was my fault my

brother is dead because of me . I lost the only family that really loved me and I loved him." Chad said crying .Sami hugged Chad real hard . Chad pulled away slowly

and kissed Sami's forehead . "Its okay I miss him too." Chad said he held her tighter and Sami looked at him with tears in his eyes As they leaned in closer. "Uncle

Chad, Uncle Chad ." Johnny screamed out as he ran into his arms and brought Chad back to reality. Chad shook his head and smiled . Sami said they would never think

about that night again but the truth was he couldn't stop thinking about that night .He needed to see her and tell her how he felt ,Sami had to know . EJ gathered his

things and began practicing his American accent And working on his new identity . EJ was ready to make an appearance from the shadows into the light. EJ had spent

every night by Sami's bedside without her knowledge . He watched her sleep but now EJ would see her and talk to her. It would be as someone else but he knew what

he had to do. Chad would get him in the door and the rest was thanks to Kristen. EJ knew where Sami was and he was going to put his plan in motion .It was time to

claim his life like only a DiMera could . EJ smiled As he thought of what lied ahead and the reunion he was dreamed of for months.

Sami looked in the mirror she was ready for tonight with Lorenzo. It was time to let the past go and let Lorenzo in . Sami closed her eyes and said "I love you EJ always

" Sami said as she kissed EJ's ring and took it off her neck and her ring off her finger and put it by her wedding picture . Sami wiped her tears and walked out the door

leaving EJ behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

**EJ is dead & Elijah Josephs is born **

The Club seemed more packed than usual. Sami was proud of her brainchild and how fast it was growing. Samantha DiMera had made a life for herself with her own

hands far from Salem. Athena was her right hand person and she trusted her completely. Athena realized saying no to Stefano DiMera would be impossible. Sami had

basically just worked and with the kids. There was nothing to report to him on Sami. Now there was Lorenzo and Sami was finally coming out of her fog. Athena ad

found a home at Club Shandy and a best friend in Sami. Now Stefano was pushing her for more. She couldn't go to Sami and tell her the truth she would throw her out

of the Club and the closest thing to a family she ever had. Athena realized she had to do something

But what could she do. She learned from Sami the people that betrayed Stefano DiMera winded up dead or totally screwed. She couldn't betray her she loved her but

Stefano had a secret hanging over her head and if anyone found out they would turn their back on her. She had to do something but didn't know what. Athena would

stall Stefano until she thought of a plan, she just had to. Athena looked around the club she didn't want to leave here. She never felt like she belonged anywhere but

she was home. She would fight to hold onto her life here and would die protecting Sami. Then it came to her. Athena had an idea that just might work.

Lorenzo received a call on his way to the club. "Jonathan what do you have for me? Really are you sure? He is really trying my patience. Make sure Clyde Weston

understand how far my reach can go. Also set up a meeting with Stefano DiMera he's going to let Samantha go or he's going to go. I met the younger son and he

doesn't seem a threat but keep an eye on him.

Sami was in her office busy at work and trying to make things were done before she did her walk on the floor. There was a knock at her office floor.

"Come in." Sami said. In he walked in a gorgeous suit. Sami stood up. "Samantha DiMera?" The handsome man asked. Sami was impressed but she couldn't help but

feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "I'm Elijah Josephs. "He said in his best American accent. He put is hand out to meet hers. Sami smiled "Samantha

DiMera she shook his hand and felt an electric shock.

Sami looked at him up and down. He had sandy brown hair with highlights and beautiful green eyes. "What brings you to Club Shandy? "Sami Asked Elijah smiled and

sat down.

"I was hoping to meet with you about an opportunity to take Club Shandy to the next level." Elijah said Sami was intrigued. Sami was listening to him talk but there was

something about his voice that sounded or felt familiar. Sami couldn't place it and it was driving her crazy. "I have been thinking about brining in another partner. I

want to spend more time with my family but whomever I choose has to love Club Shandy as much as I do. It's my baby and I would like to keep her thriving." Sami said

proudly. He flashed his smile. Sami found him very attractive and interesting. She loved his ideas but wanted to be cautious. "I love your ideas for the place and I have

to say I have to think about your proposal. I don't exactly needed a partner so I want this to be right." Sami said Elijah smiled "I know exactly what you mean." He

looked at her and Sami's heart skipped. There was something about him .He was suave, handsome and clearly accomplished.

"I have an idea. "Sami said excited "I'm having a party tomorrow what don't you stop by. The club will be closed for the night. So all my staff will be attending. I t will

be your chance to get to know them and will give a chance to see you with them. What do you think about that? "Sami asked

All of a sudden Chad busts Sami's office door open. Chad walked in her office with no knocking or anything. Sami gets up and is shocked by Chad's behavior especially

in front of a potential partner.

"So what the hell is gong on Sami? Tell what the hell were you thinking? How quickly you have forgotten my brother. After all that talk about how much you loved him."

Chad said accusing

Sami looked hurt and angry at the same time. "What the hell are you talking about Chad? What right do you think you have busting in my office? "Sami challenged

Elijah atomically jumps in front of Chad. "I think you better take down a notch. This is a place of business and deserves some respect. "Elijah said sternly

The man that's standing in front of him takes Chad aback. "Who the hell are you?" Chad demands Sami is furious and ready to go after Chad. Elijah turns Chad to him

and says "I'm Elijah Josephs and I wont have you talking to her like that. "Elijah said forcefully Chad is brought back to reality and the name rings a bell. "You're Elijah

Josephs? I heard of 're like the Club whisperer you make legends of Clubs. I'm a Chad DiMera." Chad realized this was the man Kristen was talking about. "I

need to speak to my sister in law alone please. "Chad demanded glaring at Sami. Elijah looked at Sami. She nodded giving him the okay to leave the room. Elijah lets

go of Chad and whispers in his ear. "Remember your part here." Elijah demanded

Chad nodded and chills went down his spine as he watched Elijah step out the room. Sami was fuming walking back and forth. "Chad what the hell were thinking? I was

having a meeting with that man. He's a potential partner. What is going on with you? What has you so upset that you think it's okay to come in here and do this." Sami

demanded " I met him you know. Lorenzo Alcazar he's taking up residence in the mansion. I see the way Johnny fawns over him. Now you're taking meetings for a

potential partner. Why didn't you ask me to be your partner? We could keep in the family. You don't need a club golden boy to help you with this club. I could move out

here and help you."Chad asked

Sami shook her head "You know perfectly well why you can't be my partner." Sami said Chad looks offended. Is it because of that night because I haven't told anyone

about that? Its exactly why I should be your partner because I wont keep spill your secrets. I care about you and the kids. I'm one of the few DiMera family left. "Chad

pleaded Sami sighed, "Chad I know you do but I just can't have come her and be my partner. This is something I created by myself with my own two hands. Lets face it

you're still under your fathers thumb. You think I don't know about the men following. Your father is just waiting to grab my kids now that EJ isn't here. I can't take that

chance. I care about you too Chad but after you way. You barged in here with no regard for respect for me. I can't allow that and I wont allow your father to have one

part of this club. Especially now that I know who killed."? Sami hesitated

Chad became anxious "who killed who EJ? You know who killed EJ? Sami the guy that mugged EJ is dead. You're just making excuses because now you moved on and

forgotten my brother.

You're just trying to cut all of us out." Chad accused Sami got in Chad's face "Don't you dare say I have forgotten EJ. I haven't forgotten anything this Club was created

in memory of him.

In his honor how dare you accuse me of that? You have no idea how much I have cried and couldn't let him go. EJ was the love of my life just because I'm trying to

move on doesn't mean I have forgotten EJ. I will never forget EJ because he lives everyday in my heart and in my kids. You have no clue what it is to love someone like

that. You think what you had with Ms. Deveraux is even in the same class as what EJ & I had. It can never come close. When EJ died a part of me died. I'm trying

everyday not to crawl in the grave with him because I can't leave our children behind. Our family so Chad you have no clue what I go through on a daily basis. You have

no concept." Sami says yelling then hysterically crying. Chad realizes he has gone too far and tries to hug her.

Sami pushes him away "Get out of my office. Go back to Salem I never want to see you again. Do you understand me? "Sami demands Chad bows his head and leaves.

Chad leaves the room and heads out the club leaving Sami crying hysterically holding onto her family photo. It was the last picture EJ took with her and all the kids. She

held onto tight Just letting the tears flow. Chad walking to his car and is grabbed. Chad tries to scream but is pushed into a limo. Chad comes face to face with Elijah

Josephs. "What the hell do you want? I did what my sister asked me to do. What is your connection to my sister anyway? "Chad demanded Elijah sighed, "You mean our

sister don't you? "Elijah said Chad's eyes opened wide.

"What the hell is going on here? Why do you sound like my brother EJ."? Chad asked Elijah smiled "That's because I am your brother Chad." Elijah said smoothly. Chad

mouth dropped.

"Sami has no idea your alive does she? "Chad asked Elijah nodded his head "Not a word for her safety and the children. You can't say a word." Elijah warned

Chad nodded and hugged Elijah. "I'm so glad you're alive but what with the disguise." Chad asked "I have to keep my identity a secret until I know its safe for

Samantha and the children. Father

Is still a threat? Until I find a way to change that I have to stay like this. As soon as I can get her to trust me I will tell her and I will take her and my family away from

here." Elijah swore Chad sighed, "Then there's something you need to know. There may be someone in your way." Chad said sternly Elijah nodded "I know I have seen

him Lorenzo Alcazar. Apparently he is wooing my wife but don't worry I wont let that happen. "Elijah swore Chad shook his head "You may be too late. He is staying in

the mansion. Separate bedrooms but he is staying there and it's just a matter of time before he moves in Sami's room. He is going all out he has even got Johnny as his

cheerleader. It's Rafe all over again." Chad warned Elijah took a deep breath "I'll be damned that will happen. You go back to the mansion. You have to make nice with

Samantha and have to stay there until I can make a move. I need you to cause as much interference as you can at home. I will do my best here at work." Elijah

requested. "I said some pretty mean things to Sami." Chad confessed. Elijah shook his head "Then you have to do whatever it takes to make it right. "Elijah demanded,

"I'm going to see how much damage control I can do for you and myself. I have to head back in." Elijah said Chad nodded "It's good to have you back bro. Go get your

wife." Chad said they hugged again and Elijah flew back inside. Elijah knocked on the door and Sami remained with her back to the door. "Come in." Sami said wiping

her tears Sami stood up." I'm sorry you had to see that or hear any of that." Sami said trying to smile Elijah smiled and pulled out his handkerchief and gave it to her.

Sami halted for a second. It had the initials E.J. on them. She looked up and Elijah. "Who are you?" Sami asked Elijah smiled "I thought we covered that. I'm Elijah

Josephs. "Elijah said Sami shook her head "No you stayed after hearing all that? Why would you want to still be my partner?" Sami asked Elijah walked towards her and

wiped her tears. "Because I know a smart investment when I see one. Samantha DiMera you created a beautiful thing here. I just want to be apart of it and make it

even better. I don't care what happened tonight I know that you're smart savvy businesswoman. Everyone has a little family drama. It happens to the best of us. "Elijah

said smiling he leaned in closer to her and she leaned in too. She felt comfortable with him. She felt safe and he didn't fee like a stranger. Sami smiled and Elijah smiled.

"Its okay to be upset." He said caressing her face and I don't think any less of you." Elijah said as he hugged her. Sami took a deep breath. He smelled good. Elijah also

took a deep breath. Triggering his memories. She always smelled like Jasmine in the evening and her hair like apricots. They held each other for a while when the door

swung open. "Excuse but am I interrupting something?" Lorenzo asked sounding annoyed Sami quickly was brought back to reality and quickly pulled away from Elijah's

embrace. Sami wiped her tears and walked towards him. "No of course not." Sami assured Lorenzo realized Sami was upset. "What's going on? Why are you crying? Are

you okay?" Lorenzo asked it seemed his accent got deeper. "Chad was here and we got into an argument but I'm okay I swear." Sami stated Elijah also jumped in, "No

it was just a family squabble." Elijah assured Sami looked at Elijah "Did you say squabble?" Sami asked Elijah nodded he realized he slipped. "Squabble, fight I'm pretty

sure he was just angry but he didn't mean any of it." Elijah said Lorenzo was now angry and annoyed. "Never the less he has no right coming here and upsetting her

like this." Lorenzo proclaimed Elijah realized he had to step back but he just couldn't. Sami was his wife but he had to stand there and act like a complete stranger and

let this man comfort her when it should be him. Lorenzo held Sami tight and kissed her forehead. Elijah felt uncomfortable watching this display and decided to make a

quick exit. "Mrs. DiMera I'm going to leave. Your in good hands." Elijah said trying not to sound sarcastic.

Sami turned and walked to him and shook his hand. "Please call me Samantha. I will look over your proposal but you will be coming to my party right? I will give you

my decision then. Thank you so much for everything. "Sami said grateful. Elijah smiled and left.

Elijah made it to the car before he punched the car. "Enjoy your time for now Alcazar but you will not have my wife. I will never let her go not even death can stop me."

Elijah promised Lorenzo smiled at Sami but he still felt like he walked in something. He didn't like that guy at all. There was something about him. The way he looked at

Samantha set off alarms in his head. "Samantha who was that gentleman?" Lorenzo asked as he looked in her beautiful eyes. Sami smiled "That was Elijah Josephs he

wants to be my new partner. Apparently he has made other clubs very popular and expanded them. I'm still thinking about it." Sami said Lorenzo smiled "Really he

came with a proposal? Why o you need a partner" Lorenzo asked Sami Sami smiled "I want to take Club Shandy to the next level and I need help doing that. I also need

someone to help me so I can have a life because I made a very important decision tonight." Sami announced Lorenzo was curious and he pulled he in for a close

embrace. He kissed her long and hard." What decision did you make tonight?" Lorenzo asked

Sami glided her had across his face softly. "I decided its time to put the past behind and move forward to the future whatever that may be. "Sami announced Lorenzo

face softened "Are you saying what I think you're saying Samantha?" Lorenzo asked softly Sami nodded and kissed his lips." Yes Lorenzo I think we should take this and

see where it goes. I want you in my life Lorenzo. Since you came to Malibu I felt myself feeling things I haven't felt in along time. I want to see where that goes. "Sami

declared Lorenzo lifted her up and kissed her hard." You have made me a very happy man tonight Samantha. I have never met anyone like you and I have never

wanted any woman like I want you." Lorenzo kissed her again. Sami closed her eyes and flashed back to Elijah. "I feel the same way Lorenzo. The same way." Sami said

as she opened her eyes and concentrated on Lorenzo and tried to forget Elijah. Elijah made a call "Kristen I need you to get me everything you can on Lorenzo Alcazar. I

don't care what it is I want it all." Elijah demanded.


	10. Chapter 10

**New beginnings**

Sami headed back to her office the day had been completely exhausting but it was also enlightening for her. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about Elijah and his proposal.

Sami couldn't help but feel there was something abuts him familiar. She couldn't put her finger on it but she had to find out. Sami picked up the phone "Hello Damian I was hoping you could help me with something. I need you to look into someone for me. His name is Elijah Josephs. I want to know everything about him. "Sami said Damian answered "Well did you get the information about Lorenzo you asked for?" Damian asked

Sami nodded "Yes I did but he told me the same thing you did, Damian. What he didn't tell me which was how powerful he really is. Damian I can't thank you enough. I'm walking into this eyes wide open. "Sami stated Damian sighed "Either way Sami be careful he's very well known for being extremely dangerous. He doesn't take betrayal well at all. There is no one that is willing to come forward but his father was known as the butcher. The fact that he has maintained such a profitable organization means he can be just like his father. "Damian warned Sami sighed "I'm very familiar with the organization Damian but he has maintained everything until now. Were you able to find what I needed on Clyde Weston?" Sami asked Damian nodded "Talk about dangerous not only is he a murderer but Sami there something you should know about him. He was accused of rape several times and all witnesses disappeared . He was protected by someone

I'm trying to find out who . I wont stop until we have all the answers. I'm sorry about EJ . Lorenzo really told you it was Clyde responsible for his death. I know it couldn't have been easy for you . Its nice to have a billionaire gangster on your side . I just want you to be careful he may be a nice guy bu there's a part of him that's very dark . "Damian said concerned

Sami sighed "EJ had a darkside too and that's something I accepted too late but Lorenzo has been honest about his two worlds . He was also the one who finally told me who really killed EJ . I knew Rafe bumbling his way couldn't figure out who killed EJ . If Lorenzo was able to find out that can only mean one thing . EJ went back to dealing so he could pay his father back the money I stole. EJ would never tell me what he was doing but it now makes sense . The secret meetings and fastest way to pay Stefano back so he wouldn't come after me . Weston took advantage of that I'm pretty sure . I know my husband far too well . He was trying to protect me and keep his pride by doing something he knew I wouldn't let him do . So his death is my fault . I pushed him to that extreme but Weston had the trigger pulled . So Like I'm paying everyday of my life so will Weston . If I'm going to be in his world now . I must accept all of Lorenzo. I didn't do that for EJ until the end I wont make that mistake again . I care for Lorenzo more than I thought I could. He's more than opened my heart he's opened my eyes to see what clearly must be done ."Sami said in a dark tone. Damian shook his head but he understood Sami well enough to know when she made her mind up there was no one stopping her. They had no idea what she was about to do next…


	11. Chapter 11

**Haunted**

Sami continued to do paperwork when there was knock at her office door . Sami looked up and smiled at the handsome face at the door . "Are you ready to go Señora

DiMera." Lorenzo asked Sami smiled and nodded and left. Lorenzo was also smiling. I have a surprise for you ."he said as he kissed her hand. Lorenzo was excited as he

drove to the pier . Sami could see from far away the boat wasn't it usual quiet self . Lorenzo & Sami had made the boat their sanctuary a place away from rest of the

world . Lorenzo had dismissed his security because tonight Sami said she wanted to move on . The boat was filled with lights and she could hear music playing . She

looked at Lorenzo with tears in her eyes. "Its beautiful Lo." Sami said as she kissed him Lorenzo was beaming "I love it when you call me Lo , Mi Amor." He said as he

squeezed her. Sami was taken aback she knew what that meant. "I know your scared of what coming next and I know Ej will always be in your heart but your heart is

big enough to let me in too." Lorenzo said smiling . Sami was relieved he understood this next step wasn't easy for her or that she could never forget EJ . Lorenzo her

side of the car and guided her to the boat . neither realized the were being watched and followed . Sami could see there was a small buffet waiting for them and there

were a few waiters to serve them . Sami felt she was stepping into a romantic movie . Lorenzo led her to the food and to the head of the boat . Where the music was

playing Alicia Keys in the background. "May I have this dance ?"Lorenzo asked smoothly in his heavy Spanish accent.

"Of course Lo . I can dance all night with you ." Sami said giggling They began to dance as he held her close his kissed her forehead . Sami looked up and the stars were

bright in the sky . She said a quiet prayer that she was doing the right thing .

Sami felt something knowing at her but decided not listen and enjoy the beautiful scene lay before her. As they dance they began to kiss and they stopped dancing.

Instead they gave into their passion that had been building all night. Lorenzo held her close and Sami finally gave into her feelings she had held back. "You have made

me so happy Mi Amor. I cant see being anywhere else but here." Lorenzo said as he caressed her face. Sami looked at him and said, "Neither would I Lo. I don't want to

be anywhere else. "Sami whispered

The shadow that was following them was getting closer he wanted to hear what they were saying. The marina was pretty quiet it almost 2 is. Lorenzo loved that Sami

was night owl like he was. It's when they did the most talking falling asleep talking about their lives. Sami's senses were tingling. She looked around but saw no one.

Lorenzo became concerned "What's wrong Mi Amor? What's bothering you? "Lorenzo asked looking around like she was. Sami started shaking "I feel like someone is

watching me." Sami said rubbing her arms. Lorenzo took off his jacket "Maybe we should take this inside then." Lorenzo asked and Sami nodded. They sat on the sofa

and Sami crawled in his arms. The Yacht was massive there was plenty of room inside. There was a beautiful Sofa inside that could sit twenty easy. Lorenzo bought it

for his family .Now his family was gone and he found Sami. Lorenzo had finally felt like his heart was able to open again and it was because of this beautifully

complicated woman. She took his heart from the moment they spoke on the phone and he didn't even know it. She had come to mean more to him in matter of days

then any woman He saw a beautiful strong, smart, vulnerable woman with a big heart. She was a savvy businesswoman who spoke from heart and played no games.

She was blunt and never really held back her emotions. She had let him in and he never wanted to leave. He wanted her to love him like she loved EJ. Lorenzo was

partially grateful for Clyde Weston. Weston did him a favor but he still had to die. As long as he was alive Sami would never let EJ go completely.

Lorenzo had fallen hard for Sami and he wanted her heart completely, in order for that to happen. Lorenzo had to be rid of EJ's ghost for good.


	12. Chapter 12

**Shaken not stirred**

Sami & Lorenzo were kissing and she began to remove his shirt. Lorenzo waived the servants away. They went below deck to retreat to the servants' quarters. Sami

ripped his shirt. Lorenzo was surprised by her aggressiveness. He opened his eyes in surprise "Hey what are you doing? " he asked playfully as he pulled her closer to

kiss her. Sami cupped his face. " I wanted you to know how much I wanted you. You're are such a gorgeous man" she laughed Lorenzo blushed "You're the beautiful

one and the strong one. I'm so proud of what you did today. You decided what you wanted " He looked down she grabbed his face "What's wrong Lorenzo?" Sami asked.

She looked in his eyes "If you're afraid of what's coming don't be. I'm not. I think it was the right thing to do. If you think I'm going to change my mind. No way am I

going to run from you. You are a big part of my life now. I'm so glad you came into my life. I have wanted you since before you kissed me. If it weren't for you I

wouldn't have known who really was responsible for EJ's death. You also helped Johnny to make me happy " Lorenzo pulled away "Is this about gratitude? I don't want

you to feel obligated to me. I don't want it like this. " He got up from the couch. Sami went after him. " I know it's hard for you to believe that I want to let EJ go. This

right here that's happening between us is not about gratitude. This is about going with what I feel. I don't know where we are going but I do know I want to see. Please

understand that." She grabbed his hands and kissed them. " I want you in my life, in my heart. I want you with me please don't run from me. I cant make promises but

I can take one moment at a time please take them with me. Lorenzo shook his head "Do you realize how amazing you are? I don't want to run from you. I want to run

to you. I want to get wrapped in you and never let go." He picked her up and laid her back on the bed and proceeded to kiss her strong and hard. He lips traveled down

her neck. Sami closed her eyes and moaned. Then it happened a flash then another flash. It was the stranger taking pictures of them. Sami was lost as Lorenzo was

kissing her. She grabbed Lorenzo and pulled him for more. Her body wanted him. She craved him. Lorenzo was lost in the moment then he came back to the reality. He

pulled away from Sami." What's wrong Lorenzo?" He glared at the deck "stay here don't go anywhere." Lorenzo demanded He got his gun and ran outside. There was a

tall man running with a camera in his hand. It was too late he got in his truck and sped out. Sami came running out. "Lorenzo what's going on? What happened?" Sami

demanded. "Someone was taking our picture and he left." Lorenzo said frustrated

Sami was confused then she had a look of figuring the puzzle out. She swore she knew who paid to have those pictures. She looked at Lorenzo. "There's only one

person interested my love life and that would be Stefano DiMera. "Sami stated confidently. Lorenzo now looked confused "Why would your father in law want pictures of

us?" Lorenzo asked Sami shook her head "The DiMera legacy. With EJ gone he I don't let him see the kids. So he's trying to get any dirt on me to get me to cave in.

That bastard just when I thought I had some peace. "Sami shouted angrily. Lorenzo went to her and held her." Don't you worry about Stefano DiMera I will take care of

him." Lorenzo swore.

The man took off in the truck and made a phone call. "I have everything you need." The shadow proclaimed. The male voice on the other line answered, "Good I will see

you first thing in the morning bring everything. " The man demanded.

Back at the boat Lorenzo was angry that his night was interrupted. Sami tried to make him feel better but it didn't work. Lorenzo stroked her hair. " I want you more

than you know. It's just not the right time for us. I think we should wait. When we are together I want there to be no interruptions. I want you to feel safe and not feel

like someone is watching. I feel like you can't feel like that now. I care too much about you to try to push anything to happen." He looked in her eyes "There's nothing

more I want than to get lost in you forever but I need you to come first. " Sami nodded "You're right. It's not fair to you. Despite me wanting to give in too I know we

should wait. Can you please just lay here with me? I don't want to be alone tonight" she said Lorenzo smiled "when we are together it will be because we both want it

and we are ready. I want nothing better than to lay here with you and never let you go." Lorenzo proclaimed Sami melted and put her arms around Lorenzo and they

continued to kiss. He wrapped himself around her body and they talked all night long. They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms. Lorenzo was the happiest he had

been in years. Sami was right they have to live moment to moment that's all they had at this time. He would make every moment count. Yes Lorenzo thought this

woman was his destiny. He knew the moment he found her she would change his life and he welcomed the change with open arms. Tomorrow would be the beginning of

their life as a couple. He would make this work because she was exactly what he needed in his life. They fell asleep lying in each other's arms and Lorenzo was happy

with that. Later that morning on the other side of town

"Good Morning come in and have a seat." Elijah demanded the shadow sat down nervously. There were three other men in the room one of them was Chad. The other

two were Kristen's goons. "Here you go Mr. Josephs just like you asked. I have everything you wanted on Lorenzo Alcazar. "The shadow said proudly "He had one hot

babe with him last night. She was some looker and they were going at it when they spotted Me." the shadow admitted realizing what a mistake that confession was.

Elijah looked down at the pictures and saw whom it was. Elijah grabbed the man "Don't you dare talk about her like that . Do you understand me?" Elijah said furiously

Chad try to pry them away but couldn't. Elijah's grip was too strong. "Nod you moron if you understand what I'm saying. You incompetent idiot." Elijah said angrily as

he threw him on the ground "You may go now idiot before I tear you limb from limb." Elijah threatened. The man grabbed his money Chad gave him and headed out the

door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Get in the Game **

Chad told the other guys to leave the room. Chad grabbed the file while Elijah was pacing. "She has fallen for him Chad. She has fallen in love with the damn Latin

lover. You told me they were just housemates nothing more. "Elijah demanded Chad shook his head. "What can I say he is suave and debonair? Lets not forget he's a

billionaire who according all the women at the club just drools all over him. He has not only wormed her way in Sami's life but Johnny & Sydney is talking about him like

he is some god. Johnny is actually talking about him staying in Malibu for more than the summer. "Chad said Elijah was more furious than ever. He picked up the file.

"He cant have her she is my wife. He can't have my children either. "Elijah announced Chad smiled then do what you do best. You lie, cheat steal, and manipulate to get

what you want. Hell all you have to do is take off your mask and she will drop him like a sack of potatoes. "Chad said mockingly Elijah shook his head. "No I can't

expose myself. It can be too dangerous especially if father finds out I'm alive. He would move heaven and earth to get me to come back to the fold. No I have to get

Samantha the way I got her last time. Slowly without any lies or manipulations." Elijah announced Chad laughed, "Well Elijah Josephs aren't you doing that already? Do

you think she is going to just fall back in your arms when she finds out you have been lying to her. You really think she wont be upset that you could have come forward

months ago and that you didn't for her safety. I love you big bro but if you think that's going to happen. You're definitely going to lose her to Alcazar." Chad said Elijah

shook his head. "She may be angry for a little bit but she will forgive me. I just have to be patient and find my way in before she falls too deep for him. No DiMera tricks

no matter what." Elijah tried to sound convincing Chad laughed again. "Yeah good luck with that. You keep being patient and she is going to marry the man before you

know It. "Chad predicted, "I will never let that happen. She is my wife she will never be anyone else's wife. "Elijah swore Sami woke up in Lorenzo's arms. She was

watching him sleep then she flashed back to that first night she spent with EJ. "Good Morning how long have you been awake?" "Good morning a while." EJ answered,

"You were watching me sleep. That's really creepy." Sami said jokingly laughing "No I just wanted to take moment to absorb all of your beauty with you opening your

mouth. "Ej said sarcastically Sami laughs and lightly slaps his arm laughing. "I was just thinking of how lucky I am." Ej said honestly "You are very, very, very lucky and

I plan on reminding you of it often." Sami teased back "Can I propose a deal? "Ej asked "really first thing in the morning. So romantic to open neigioations." Sami snaps

EJ interrupts "Lets not screw this up. "EJ asks "Deal Deal Deal." Sami says as she kisses him. Sami closes her eyes and opens then and realizes she is in the present and

Lorenzo is lying next to her sleeping. Sami sighed Lorenzo stirs awake "Mi Amor is everything okay? What were you just thinking about? " Lorenzo asked Sami shook her

head "I was just thinking about how much I have to do today to get ready for tonight. We better get dressed the kids are leaving in a few hours for Disney land." Sami

said covering Lorenzo nodded "Okay lets get to the house and say good bye to the children. They will be gone overnight. I have so many things to do. I also have to

decide about the club." Sami said flustered Lorenzo nodded "I hope you look into Elijah thoroughly before you consider him a partner. Especially now that we suspect

Stefano is trying to get dirt on you before I can find out for sure. I will get my men on it to see if they can get any information. "Lorenzo said

Sami kissed Lorenzo "Don't worry you take of Stefano. I have someone looking into Elijah Josephs thoroughly. I trust Damian to look into him .He is one of the best

hackers in the country. I have no doubts if there is any dirt on Elijah he will get it for me. "Sami said assertively Lorenzo "If you need my help you let me know okay?

Lorenzo asked Sami nodded and kissed her. They were already dressed so they scrambled to the house. They arrived in record time thanks to Lorenzo's Porsche.

The children didn't come downstairs yet. As Sami walked in one of Sami's maids told her there was someone in the living room waiting for her. She looked at Lorenzo

and shrugged. "You go head upstairs. I will be up there shortly. He kissed her on the forehead and ran upstairs. Sami walked into the living room and there he stood.

Elijah Josephs looking handsome as hell in a Charcoal grey suit that was extra snug on him and made his body look leaner than usual.

"Good Morning Samantha I came by to make sure you were okay after last night." Elijah said earnestly There it went again Sami thought. That feeling she got every

time she was in the room with him. It was an energy she couldn't describe. She immediately felt her heart pounding .Her body was reacting to something powerful.

"Well thank you that's very nice of you but if you're here for an answer I'm I don't have it. "Sami said sternly trying to get her together. "I'm not here for your decision.

You take your time .I was here to drop these off," Elijah said smiling from behind his back he pulled out a bouquet of yellow daffodils.

Sami's heart dropped as she took it from him. She was speechless and couldn't speak.

"Well I'm glad your okay and I see you were out all night so I will leave you then .You have a wonderful day." Elijah said chipper Sami nodded "I will let you know

tonight when you come to the party. I promised. Sami said shaking

"Well thank you for your time and I will see you tonight." He said as he left Sami stood there looking at the daffodils. Sami began to cry as she remembered EJ gave her

daffodils. She couldn't stand she had to sit down she was so shaken. Elijah walked to his limo and got in. "I said I wouldn't get you through lying and manipulation. I

never said I wouldn't remind the hell out of you who the love of you life really is." Elijah said laughing wickedly


	14. Chapter 14

**Honey your breaking my heart**

Sami stood paralyzed with tears streaming down her cheek. She all of sudden as jolted back to reality. Johnny was tugging at her "Mom we are ready o goes to

Disneyland. "Johnny said Sami sighed and grabbed to sit on thee sofa. "So are you excited that you're going. I know you're happy that Luis is going too. "Sami said

forcing a smile on her face. "Yes mommy I'm happy and I'm even ok with going on the kiddie rides with Sydney. I'm keeping my promise." Johnny said proudly

"Your promise Johnny?" Sami asked Johnny nodded "I promised Daddy when he died I would be the man of the house. That means making everyone happy and taking

care of my sisters. We talked about being a DiMera may be hard because of Nono Stefano. Do you think he's proud of me? I have been trying real hard to make him

proud." Johnny said sadly Sami hugged him "Your father would be vey proud of you Johnny you're doing the best job. You understand that you have to be happy too.

It's ok to be sad too sometimes because we miss him. We can love someone and still wish they were here. I know you promised your father but he would want you to

still be a young man. It's too soon for you to worry about grown up things. "Sami said caressing his face. "You mean Lorenzo? He's really nice and you have been

smiling much more. Lorenzo was sad and you were sad. Daddy would want you to be happy again. Do you wish Daddy as here? "Johnny asked Sami tried to hold back

the tears. "I wish he was here everyday sweetheart but he is with us everyday in our hearts. He is with us everyday because of our love. Your father was an amazing

man who had so much love for you, your sisters and me. He loved all of us with all his heart. Your father taught us the family is everything and we all must take care of

each other. You don't have to do it alone. I have to help too. Promise me if you feel sad you will come to me. "Sami said. Johnny sighed. "Mom I still keep crying

sometimes is that okay? Are you mad that I brought Lorenzo here? Sometimes I just want to wake up and go in your room and daddy is there. "Johnny said crying Sami

hugged him. "Oh Johnny it's okay. Your father will always be missed. I wake up too and forget he's not there. Its ok to miss him don't feel bad for that. As far as

Lorenzo and I it's still brand new. Look at me Johnny." Sami said holding his face. " I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you for trying to help me. You bringing

Lorenzo here was the best thing because he makes me very happy. That's what you wanted but not for one second will I ever forget your father. No one, I mean no one

can take your fathers place. There will never be anyone who could. You are the man in my life and you and your sisters will always come first. Lorenzo is a good man

and I care about him and he has been an amazing friend but if your not comfortable with this you let me know you promise." Sami demanded Johnny nodded "I like

Lorenzo he spends time with us and he plays with us. He has been really good about your father. I can talk to him about anything. "Johnny exclaimed Sami smiled "So

Johnny you did a good job but can you do me a favor. Let me take it from here okay. You go enjoy Disneyland. You have your fun and I will have my fun tonight at my

party I Promise." Sami said sternly smiling Johnny smiled "Yes mom I love you." Johnny said as he hugged her. I love you too Johnny DiMera. "Sami said kissing his

forehead Sami began crying and Lorenzo high five Johnny as he walked in. Lorenzo sat next to her and hugged her. "You have an amazing son. You and EJ did a great

job with Johnny. He loves you so much." Lorenzo said softly Sami leaned into his chest and continued to cry. He held her for what seemed like forever. The more Sami

doubted her feelings the more she was proved wrong. Sami sighed "Thank you. You know he adores you. Its been months since I seen him excited about a man in my

life. He likes Lucas but he just enamored with you. I have to say I feel the same. "Sami said honestly. Lorenzo smiled and they began kissing. The kids came running in

and jumped on the sofa. They all hugged and kissed. Luis hugged Sami real hard and whispered in her ear. "Thank you for everything. Lo is so happy. "Luis said smiling

Sami kissed his cheek "Thank you for being a good friend to Johnny. I'm happy too. "Sami said as she winked at Lorenzo. Sydney jumped on her lap. "Mommy thank

you we are going to have so much fun. Maybe you and Lorenzo can come with us next time." Sydney said cheerfully Sami nodded "Yes next time. Now go have fun,"

Sami ordered the kids left with Mary and the other nanny. Sami sighed She looked up at Lorenzo." They are just amazing. I think you have won my children over "Sami

said proudly Lorenzo smiled. "You better go upstairs and start to get ready. I have some meetings today so I will see you later tonight." Lorenzo said as he kissed her.

Sami sighed and rushed off to get ready for last minute errands for her party tonight. She had a feeling it was going to be very interesting.


	15. Chapter 15

**Back to the Old Ways**

On the other side of town Elijah was on the phone. "Kristen, he is taking over my palace in my family's life. Its making me want to pull this mask off my face and just

tell her who I am. "Elijah said angrily Kristen sighed " didn't say this was going to be easy. I did however hear one fun fact you didn't know about?" Kristen teased

"Do tell Big sister. Do tell." Elijah said anxiously Kristen smirked "Your new thorn in your side Lorenzo has secret I know he hasn't told Sami. "Kristen bragged Elijah

smiled and said, "What is it?" She laughed, "Prince Charming's father and our father did very ugly business together. He was known as the butcher and they say his son

is far more lethal. No one has been able to catch him but everyone I have spoken to is deathly afraid of him. He was engaged and his fiancée died of suspicious

circumstances when he found out she was cheating on him. The police couldn't find anything to pin it on him they closed it immediately due to pressure from the

butcher and our father. Something happened between them about a year ago. Alcazar Sr. was becoming far more powerful than father. So the two became enemies. A

few months' later Lorenzo's parents perish in a car crash. Now his brother is best friend with your son. I don't think that's a coincidence at all. What better way to get

back at father but through his only living grandchildren? Especially Johnny who you know father is pinning all his hopes on taking over the family business one day.

Lorenzo's power has quadrupled since his parent's death including partially taking over those subsidiaries Sami sold to Kiriakis. So you see my dear brother Lorenzo

knows a lot more about us than he is letting on. He not only wants your life, he wants to destroy our family and its legacy. Chad told me what he advised you and I

agree. It's not time to play by the rules its time to play by our rules the DiMera Way! "Kristen proclaimed Elijah shook his head "Yes its time for the DiMera way." Elijah

proclaimed


	16. Chapter 16

**Know Thy Enemy**

There was a knock at the door. "The meeting I was telling you about is here. I didn't want to go down this road but now I have no choice. I will call you tomorrow

Kristen." Elijah said snarly Walked towards the door and opened it.

"Good afternoon I'm so glad you could join me." Elijah said

"I have to say I was curious when I got your call. How can I help you Mr. Josephs?" she asked Elijah smiled coyly "Oh Athena I think we have so much in common. Lets

start with how long have you been working for Stefano DiMera? "Elijah questioned Athena became nervous. "I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Josephs I work

for Samantha DiMera not Stefano." Athena said nervously rubbing her thighs Elijah walked up to her and stopped her hands and got in her face slowly. "Don't play

innocent it wastes both our time and I don't like wasting my time." Elijah said angrily Athena nodded "Okay, okay yes I have been working for him but I told him I

wanted to stop. I couldn't hurt Sami, she's my friend. I love her. He wanted to get dirt on her so he could get custody of the DiMera children. "Athena confessed Elijah

took his hands away from her. "Good, that's good now tell me everything." Elijah demanded Athena began to shake again." You don't understand Stefano will kill me if I

don't get dirt on her. He doesn't care who he hurts he wants his grandchildren. Who do you think you are that you can stop Stefano DiMera?" Athena screamed Chad

then walked into the room and Athena became even more nervous. Wait a minute. You're Chad DiMera and who the hell are you? "Athena demanded Elijah smiled and

lifted his mask. "I'm your guardian angel my dear because no one can stop my father like I can. "Elijah bragged Athena gasped, "My god it cant be? There's no way

you're EJ DiMera? Sami thinks your dead she still mourns you. She said you died in her arms. She loves you why haven't you told her your alive? How are you alive?

"Athena asked puzzled Elijah caressed her face and put his fingers on her lips to quiet her. The how and the where don't matter to you. You are a spy and a traitor to my

wife but now you're my spy and traitor to help my wife. You see I love my wife to death. As you see not even death can stop me from getting back to my wife. You will

continue to report to my father but the information I give you. Do you understand? "Elijah asked Athena stood frozen. "Sweetheart this isn't going to work if you don't

agree." EJ demanded the goons that disappeared earlier appeared in the room . Now Athena was petrified. She knew the DiMera family was ruthless but EJ frightened

her more than Stefano it was the look in his eyes. They were dead devoid of any kindness. Not the way Sami described him but Athena heard the stories how EJ was evil

before he married Sami. This man that stood before her was nothing like the man Sami said she loved and adored. Athena knew he was angry that life went on without

him especially his beloved Samantha with Lorenzo. She could feel his pain and tried not to be frightened but Ej wasn't making that easy.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Speak girl Speak_**

Athena was stuck between a rock and a hard place but she had to make a move. "Okay I will spy for you but what about Sami? She needs to know you're alive. You

don't know how bad she struggled with your death? How she didn't even want to move on with Lorenzo? Even now she can't let you go. "Athena pleaded "Go to her tell

her you're alive she will be so happy and Johnny. Johnny has been so worried about her that he fixed her up with Lorenzo. Now he's telling Sami he wants Lorenzo to

stay and they can become a family. Sami told me even poor Sydney she has come to love Lorenzo and wants him to stay.

They adore him like if he was their..." Athena suddenly stopped She saw EJ's face turn very dark.

"I am their father not Lorenzo. He won't have my wife and my children. I wont let that happen. So don't your worry your empty head about it. Samantha is my wife and

I know just what I need to do. You do your part and you even think about telling her about my existence. What my father was going to do to you will be child's play

compared to what I will do. Isn't that right Chad?" EJ glared up at Chad who had a drink in his hand and it was only 10:30 am. Chad nodded Athena realized

EJ was extremely dangerous and angry. She said too much about Lorenzo. So now she was terrified not for her self but for Sami. "Now you will get instructions from my

brother. Listen carefully and follow them to the letter or you will deal with me." Elijah demanded as he went back into character.

"Tonight I will get Samantha alone and convince her to take me on a partner." Elijah said maniacally Chad escorted Athena to the car and didn't realize they were being

watched not on purpose. Sami was across the street getting supplies for the party. Sami noticed the look on Athena's face." What the hell are those two doing

together?" Sami said She was going to cross but the car took off. She stood there confused. She picked up the phone and called Chad. Went straight to voicemail Sami

hung up. She shook her head confused. Sami cross the street finally. She went inside the hotel and went to the front desk. "Hello Can I please leave a note for a guest

staying here please? My brother in law Chad DiMera I'm Samantha DiMera." Sami said the man looked and checked again. "There is no Chad DiMera registered may you

confused the hotels?" The clerk asked Sami shook her head "I'm sure it was this one." Sami declared

The clerk shook his head again. Sami walked out puzzled and looked back. Elijah got off the elevator and saw Sami. He hid behind a column until he saw her cross the

street again. Elijah quickly got in his car waiting for him and took off.

A man sitting in the lobby got up after watching the whole thing behind his newspaper. "How the hell is Chad DiMera, Athena &Elijah Josephs Connected?" Damian

Spinelli asked, "I have to call Sami and let her know. Sami's phone rang and it went straight to voicemail.

"Damian left her a voicemail but Sami left her phone in the store. The owner noticed it. "I will just hold this for Mrs. DiMera, Shelia remind me to call her and tell her we

have It." the owner said "Sami there's something going on with Athena, Chad and that guy Elijah Josephs Call me when you can." Damian begged


	18. Chapter 18

**Catch me if you can:**

Sami walked in the door after he errands. She was still puzzled by seeing Chad & Athena together. She walked into the living room and was stunned. There were flowers

everywhere. Yellow daffodils surrounded everything and looked beautiful.

Sami's heart dropped. She ran to see if there was a card.

It said, "Here's to new beginnings." Love E.J. Sami looked around and felt like the world was spinning. She whispered

"EJ." Before hitting the living room floor. Elijah as enjoying the view and then shocked that she fainted he ran to her aid.

"Samantha, Samantha" He screamed as he shook her In that brief moment EJ American accent was gone as he called out her name "Samantha, Samantha " Sami

opened her eyes for a quick second "EJ, EJ. "She whispered. He smiled "Yes my love I'm here." He whispered as he kissed her gently. She was out cold EJ picked her up

and took her to her bedroom and laid her on her bed. She stirred but was still out cold. He went to go to the bathroom when he saw it. It was their wedding picture with

their rings on a chain. He picked it up and flashback to the day they renewed their vows privately. "Samantha Gene Brady DiMera .You promised me forever and I'm

here to collect." Elijah said Sami began to stir and he pocketed the rings in his pocket and ran to her side. She began to wake up "EJ, EJ. "She called out. He ran to her

side." No, no EJ just me Elijah." Elijah lied Sami began to sit up. "Take it easy you took a nasty fall .Are you okay?" Elijah asked Sami rubbed her head." Elijah I

dreamed EJ as here. I got yellow daffodils and they were signed E.J. and everything went dark. EJ gave me daffodils and I thought he was here. I must sound crazy

right?" Sami asked searching his face for an answer. He bowed his the LA times your favorite flower was a daffodil. So I ordered them for you to help decide on my

proposal. I signed my initials I'm such an idiot I should have know better. I'm so sorry I can have them take out if it's too painful." Elijah pleaded

Sami sighed "Elijah its okay really. I jut have been running around last time I ate was yesterday. So this is my fault. The flowers are beautiful. No I don't want you to

take them away its okay. That was so considerate of you to get my favorite flower. "Sami proclaimed Elijah wiped her face with the cool cloth.

Her heart started beating fast just from him touching her.

"Are you sure you re okay? Elijah asked. Sami smiled I'm fine like I said it was a sweet gesture .I love it." You had no idea about EJ." Sami proclaimed Elijah bowed his

head again and Sami lifted it. "Thank you." Their eyes locked for a few seconds and Elijah started to lean in for a kiss. Sami heart was beating faster and she leaned in

too. Someone knocked on the door busted open. "Mi Amor is you okay? Mary said you passed out?" Lorenzo walked in and he realized he interrupted something. "What

is he doing here in your bedroom?" Lorenzo demanded Sami sighed "Lorenzo calm down. I'm fine he just brought me upstairs. He was stopping by to see if I got the

flowers and I had a dizzy spell. Everything is fine. It was sweet of him to stay with me and he was wiping my head with the cool cloth. "Sami said covering for Elijah.

Elijah looked at her. She lied for him. He never said any of that. EJ couldn't help but think he made progress but he wasn't going to push it. "Well I better get going I

have a fabulous party tonight to go to. I'm glad you're feeling better but get some rest and we will talk later." Elijah proclaimed Sami smiled up at him brightly "I will

see you tonight." Sami said grinning Lorenzo was fuming.

"Mi Amor I'm going to walk him out and I will be right back." Lorenzo said as he kissed her forehead. Elijah smirked

They left the room and he walked him to the door. "I want to thank you Elijah for taking care of Samantha. It was lucky you were here but I can handle things from

here." Lorenzo proclaimed Elijah laughed, "What is it that you want to say Alcazar?" Elijah demanded Lorenzo stepped closer to him and Elijah was ready and waiting.

You need to be careful with Samantha. She's vulnerable right now and I wont let anyone take advantage of her. I don't know what your game is but Samantha and I are

building our life together. If you're doing business with her keep it professional but what I walked in on doesn't happen again." Lorenzo ordered Elijah laughed "Nothing

happen I helped her that's all as far as what you thought was going to happen; If was to happen it wont be because it couldn't happen. If you think threatening me

scares me you have no idea hat I'm capable of. So before you start pounding your chest and claiming what you think is yours.

Samantha doesn't like being told what to do and neither do I?" Elijah announced Lorenzo became defensive "How do you know that about Samantha you just met her.

"Lorenzo asked Elijah laughed "Anyone who has spent five seconds with her would know that. I think you're insecure about your relationship. You cant EJ's ghost out of

your bed?" Elijah teased and Lorenzo turned red. "Oh I see that's why the paranoia. You haven't really come together yet. "Elijah mocked

"That's none of your business Elijah just kept your distance." Lorenzo demanded

Elijah sighed "I will do whatever I want Lorenzo. There's no ring on her finger. She's not your wife?" Elijah announced as he walked out the door "She's not your wife

either "Lorenzo retorted as he slammed the door. Elijah laughed as he pulled out the wedding rings "That's where you would be dead wrong Alcazar. She will always be

my wife for now and forever. As he walked to the car he kissed the rings and put them away. Sami heard a ding on her laptop. She got up to check it out.

There was an email from Damian Spinelli marked urgent. Sami opened it. It labeled Elijah Josephs. Sami loaded the file and started to read it. "Oh my god Elijah how

could you not tell me." Sami continued to read the file and Sami's tears were streaming. Lorenzo walked in the room. "Samantha what wrong?" Lorenzo asked

Sami looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I need to see Elijah immediately." Sami answered

Lorenzo's heart dropped


	19. Chapter 19

**Lie to me**

Lorenzo tried to insist he go with her to see Elijah but she insisted on going alone. She drove to the hotel and parked her car. Sami was feeling overwhelmed in the moment. She couldn't believe what she read about Elijah and never said a word. She would get answers. She fixed herself before she knocked on the door. Elijah opened the door. "Samantha What is you doing here? How are you feeling?" Elijah asked concerned Sami stormed in Chad watched from behind the door. "So why didn't you tell me who you really were? I don't know why you're keeping that big of secret from me?" Sami demanded Elijah looked confused "Samantha I don't know what you're talking about?" Elijah said confused Sami threw the file on the table. Elijah looked at the file and saw his name. "You had me checked out?" Elijah asked Sami nodded "I needed to be sure you weren't working for Stefano DiMera." Sami confessed Elijah had a look of hurt on his face. "Yes all of it is true. I didn't tell you because …"Elijah stuttered Sami was fuming and interrupted him "Because you thought I would turn you away?" Sami asked hurt. Elijah sighed "No because then I would have to tell you about this." Elijah walked to desk in the room and opened the draw and pulled out an envelope. "Elijah said as he handed it to her. Sami gasped.

"That's EJ's handwriting" Sami said excited as she nervously opened the envelope.

Sami began to cry she recognized EJ's handwriting and knew it was legitimate.

Elijah,

If you have received this letter that means I have met my demise. I know it has been years since we have been in touch but I need to ask a favor of you.

You have been one of the only closet friends I could turn to. You see I have gotten myself in quite pickle. I finally married the love of my life and find that my father is trying to destroy her. I'm afraid for her and my family so I have engaged in some

activity that could get me in trouble. Remember when we were at University at Oxford and we would always find ourselves in hot water. We would always manage to get out of it. That's not the case this time clearly because you have received this letter. I need you to reach out to my wife Samantha Gene DiMera and watch over her. I don't trust anyone else to do it. My family and I aren't exactly Seeing Eye to eye. I must warn you Samantha can be stubborn but don't let her stubbornness throw you. She has the biggest heart of anyone I know. I have loved her almost my whole adult life and she finally made me the happiest man by becoming my wife.

I'm afraid in her zealous attempt to make me pay for an awful indiscretion she has made an enemy of my father. So I need you to find her watch over her but be discreet. Try to keep your tie to me a secret if she knew what I could trust, that could take care of her and handle Samantha's stubborn ways; its you Elijah. Tell my children I loved them with all my heart and soul. Make sure you tell that to Samantha too. I also need you to make sure she gets daffodils it became our flower when we found our way back to each other. Elijah she is the most precious thing to me. Keep her safe and secure.

I cant thank you enough for doing this for me. I'm so grateful for anything you can do.

Sincerely

EJ DiMera


	20. Chapter 20

**Give in to me**

Sami started shaking and couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Elijah went to her and hugged her. Elijah gave her a deep loving hug that reminded her of EJ. She just surrendered everything in his arms. She cried for a good ten minutes before either of them spoke.

Elijah had her in his arms and he didn't want to let go. Everything in the letter was true but there was no Elijah it was all EJ. He sighed as he held her smelling her scent

Just made him want to hold her kiss her and make love to her for hours. What felt like an eternity Sami pulled away slowly and looked into his eyes? "Why didn't you just tell me? I thought you were a spy for Stefano. I feel like fool having you checked out like this. But if I didn't I wouldn't have found out this." Sami said meekly

Elijah smiled and looked in her eyes. "I was just following EJ's orders. He adored you so much. I never heard talk about anyone like he did about you. He knew you loved him and he treasured it. I still want to be your partner in the club but if you don't want to because of tis lie I understand." Elijah said honestly Sami smiled.

"I want to be angry with you but I just cant .Now everything makes sense. Why I felt such a pull to you whenever you were around. Even a. …Sami stuttered Elijah smiled "An attraction is that what you're trying to say?" Elijah asked coyly "Yeah I felt it too. As a matter of fact I feel it right now." Elijah purred as he held her closer. He leaned in And Sami tried to pull away but she couldn't. It wasn't just the letter there was something between them she couldn't explain. She tried to fight it but she couldn't. Sami leaned up into him and it happened what both of them have secretly wanted. Sami's lips touched his and his bod just relaxed and pulled her in deeper. They started kissing passionately and hard. Sami could feel it in her toes though her body it was electric. They quickly moved to the sofa in his suite as it became more intense. Elijah didn't feel like a stranger he felt like home. They just couldn't stop kissing. His lips traveled down her neck and Sami moaned. He wanted her so bad in that moment. He managed to open a few buttons when there was a noise in the back. Sami came back to reality and stopped. Elijah was clearly disappointed. "What's that?" Sami asked Elijah sighed as he got up to check out the noise. It was Chad trying to make an escape through another door.

When Elijah came back Sami was gone. "Samantha, Samantha " he called out no answer. "Damn it Chad. Do you realize how close I was? I finally got her to admit she had feelings for me. "Elijah said angrily Chad shook his head "Well I didn't want to watch my brother and sister in law go at it on the sofa." Chad lied Elijah shook his head." What is going on with you? Why are you so against Samantha and I coming together? I don't get it you know I love her. My whole purpose to be here is to get her back. So we can leave here and I can take her and the children away safely." Elijah protested Chad shook his head. "You're going to get her, you always do." Chad said sarcastically. Elijah shook his head "Get your head in the game brother. You told me I should do it DiMera style and I did. Now you have protests? What's really going on here? "Elijah demanded Chad shrugged "I'm just looking out for you. I know all too well that this could end very badly. I just want you to be prepared for that." Chad noted Elijah shook his head and picked up the phone and dialed Sami.

It went straight to voicemail. "You got Samantha you know what to do at the beep."

"Samantha its Elijah. When I came back you were gone. Please call me. I will definitely see you later and we can pick up where we left off." Elijah said smoothly


	21. Chapter 21

**What's a girl to do!**

Sami was in her car her head against the steering wheel. She searched for her phone but realized she didn't have it. She didn't remember where the last place she had her phone." Sami what the hell were you thinking? You're with Lorenzo you cant be do this?" Sami said as she looked at the letter. Sami looked at the sky "EJ you really have a funny sense of humor here. "Sami said sighing she flashback to Elijah and their kiss. "Damn you Ej damn you.' Sami cursed as she drove away. "Tonight is going to be very interesting indeed."Sami predicted Sami arrived at the house and it was chaos. Lorenzo was waiting for her in the living room. "So why did you tear out of here to see Elijah and you couldn't tell me why?" Lorenzo demanded Sami sighed,"He knew EJ and he didn't tell me." Sami admitted Lorenzo sighed, "I told you he couldn't be trusted." Sami shook her head "You're wrong Lorenzo. It's the opposite he is too be trusted as a matter of fact .EJ sent him to watch over me." Sami scoffed Lorenzo shook his head." I don't understand Mi Amor. Can you explain?" Lorenzo demanded Sami pulled out the letter and read it. Lorenzo knew he couldn't let Elijah stay. "You can't make him your partner because of this. How do you even know this is EJ's letter?" Lorenzo protested Sami turned and glared at him "Are you saying I don't know y dead husband's handwriting. As a matter of fact we wrote to each other when I was in prison. So I know his handwriting anywhere. I wont be told what to do Lorenzo. Elijah will be my new partner .Its what EJ wanted so if you have a problem with it. There's the door." Sami said sternly as she walked away. "I have to get ready for tonight so if you don't want to be here I understand. You obviously have a problem with Elijah but I suggest you get it under control because he will be my partner. I don't live my life by others demands. It was one of the reasons you said attracted you to me. Now you want me to change and I wont do that for any man." Sami announced and left him in the room alone. Lorenzo was fuming. "Game on Josephs, Game on." Lorenzo announced Elijah dialed again. "Kristen our plan worked like charm. She came to me and I have her exactly where I want her. I can hear Alcazar stomping his feet from here and Samantha telling him to stop. She will do exactly the opposite of what he demands. It looks like tonight we may be rid of Lorenzo for good. Thanks again it was a brilliant idea Kristen we are on our way." Elijah chuckled " The letter was nice touch. There's no way she will be able to not let me into our partnership. I will be with her everyday a thorn in Alcazar's side. He has a war on is hands he will never win." Elijah said smiling. He kept flashbacking to his kiss with Sami. Elijah rubbed his lips and could still taste her. There was no way he was going to let Lorenzo get in is way. No one was going to stop him getting his true love back. He didn't fight back from death to let her go to someone else. Lorenzo had no idea who he was up against. Lorenzo I hope your ready for the fight of your life. "Your days are numbered that you will play house with my wife and my children. I'm a DiMera and you will learn exactly what that means. Not you or my father will stop me. Samantha is mine now and forever." Elijah swore


	22. Chapter 22

**Fear nothing but Fear itself**

The doorbell rang and Lorenzo opened the door. Lorenzo sighed "Hello Chad what is you want?" Lorenzo demanded Chad pushed past him. "I need to speak to Sami now!" Chad demanded Lorenzo shoo his head "She's in the shower and she has to get ready for the party. You can speak to her later." Lorenzo said sternly

Chad shook his head "I will wait in her study when she is ready. Can you get a martini while I wait? Shaken not stirred. "Chad teased as he patted Lorenzo back.

"Yeah I'll get right on that." Lorenzo said sarcastically as he went upstairs to speak to Sami

Lorenzo knocked on her bathroom door. Sami came out in just a towel and he was blown away. "My god you're so beautiful." Lorenzo said softly Sami tried not to smile. "Thank you. "Sami said grateful for the compliment. Lorenzo couldn't take his eyes off her. "I know you're angry with me. I have no right to tell you what to do.

So I apologize if I over stepped. I shouldn't dare tell you what to do I know how independent you are. My first instinct is to protect you because I adore you so much. I also feel like we are stuck and I got scared." Lorenzo admitted

Sami sighed "Scared of what Lorenzo?" Sami asked Lorenzo kissed her forehead. "I'm afraid we will never move forward. I see you in my future do you see me in it?" Lorenzo asked Sami nodded "Yes I do Lorenzo. I just don't like being told what to do. It makes me very angry and lash out. "Sami admitted as she kissed him back. They began kissing and Elijah flashed back to Sami's head. She started kissing him harder and Lorenzo reacted accordingly. "Do you understand how crazy your making me right now in just a towel. It just makes me want to rip it off and just kiss every inch of you all day long." Lorenzo whispered in her ear. Sami giggled "Really

I think we should do that. "Sami laughed as she unbuttoned his shirt. Lorenzo stopped her and grabbed her hands away "What's wrong?" Sami asked disappointed

Lorenzo sighed heavily "Chad is downstairs waiting for you. He says he needs to speak to you immediately, he says its urgent. I have to warn you he sounds drunk already. Do you want me to escort you?" Lorenzo asked concerned Sami shook her head. "No I can handle Chad. Its crazy at one time he was my rock now he is just a mess and I don't know why." Sami lied. Sami knew why Chad was spinning out of control she just didn't know how to stop it. Inviting him to stay was a mistake and the secret they shared. She had to keep him quiet before he ruined anything now.

Lorenzo kissed her "Can we continue this later?" Lorenzo asked as he kissed her neck and she moaned. "Yes definitely." Sami assured him and left to let her get dressed.

Lorenzo was finally hopeful that his fears were just in his head. Samantha and he would forge forward as a couple.

No one would stand in his or her way now. He was sure of it.

Sami made him feel like they would move forward into the future. Tonight was their night for sure he could feel it.

Elijah may find his way in our their lives but he wouldn't get Samantha. Lorenzo knew he had to keep a watchful eye on him regardless. EJ's brother was also becoming a problem but once Lorenzo and Sami are solidified he would no longer be problem either. Yes Lorenzo was finally feeling confident

That his place by Sami's side was secured. Lorenzo came back down and escorted Chad to Sami's study. He could smell the liquor on him but Sami insisted on talking to him alone. "She will be down in a while she is getting dressed." Lorenzo said sternly chad nodded. "Do you think you really can break that?" chad asked pointing to the family portrait of EJ & Sami. Lorenzo shook his head. "I'm not trying to break it. I'm just trying to build something better. Samantha and I have a future together." Lorenzo proclaimed Chad started laughing "Yeah good luck with that, because he will never let her go." Chad teased Lorenzo shook his head. "Chad he's dead and he's not coming back." Lorenzo said angrily

Chad laughed again. "Yeah keep telling yourself that." Chad teased. Lorenzo shook his head. "I have no clue why she keeps you around." Lorenzo said as he left


	23. Chapter 23

**Speak your truths**

Sami came down fully dressed looking absolutely lethal in her Armani red dress .it accentuated every curve on her body. It had a slit that went almost all the way up her thigh exposing her runner's sculpted legs. She had on high heels to math the color perfectly her hair were in long loose curls and her make up was flawless.

She walked into her study and you could smell the liquor already that was oozing from his body. "Chad what is so important it can't wait?" Sami asked. Chad turned around and was floored by how beautiful she looked. "Wow you look amazing. Then again you always do. You look beautiful especially by a raging fire. "Chad began rambling

"Chad I'm going to have a house full of people what's so important that it can't wait?" Sami demanded Chad got up and stood in front of the family portrait Sami made big and hung it in her study .It was her EJ and all the kids on the sofa at the DiMera mansion .It was te last family photo they took before he died. "You know he loves you so much. He would do anything for you. He could do his worst and you would take him back but yet everyone else is just a substitute." Chad said slurring his words. Sami was becoming impatient with Chad. "Why are talking about EJ in the present tense. EJ is gone Chad, did you come in here to upset me? Or are you going to bring up what happened again?" Sami demanded Chad got close to her too close. "Do you remember what you told me that night? You said you felt alive with me. You said I meant something to you and now here comes Lorenzo and I'm forgotten. Now here comes Elijah and you're falling all over him because he flashes a letter and you melt in his arms. He always gets what he wants. Yet I get nothing but tossed aside." Chad scoffed. It was clear he was drunk Sami was confused "What the hell are you talking about? How did you know about the letter? We already established that night was a mistake and will never happen again. We were bot mourning Ej and we had a moment but it will never happen again. I care about you but not like that. Chad we are friends, that's all. You're EJ's brother and you were there for me in a vey dark time but it was my fault I made the mistake. I'm so sorry if I hurt you but you can't bring this up again please. "Sami pleaded

Chad stroked her hair and she pulled away." they are both lying to you and you're falling for it. Lorenzo is lying to you and so is Elijah. They bot are going to betray you for their own agendas. Sami realized something Chad was saying." That's why you were at his hotel with Athena both of you knew he knew EJ and both of you kept it from me. Elijah told me why he didn't tell me and I believe and as far as Lorenzo is concerned I know everything I need to know about him. You're who is betraying me right now by acting like this. I'm sorry Chad but you and I are never going to be.We made a mistake and I want us to be friends .The kids love having their uncle Chad in their life don't spoil it. Go sleep this off. I'm a big girl

and I can take care of myself. Right now I'm worried about you." Sami said concerned "Lorenzo, Lorenzo." Sami yelled and he came storming in.

Sami looked at Lorenzo and shook her head. "Chad is drunk take him to his guest room he needs to sleep it off. "Sami begged Lorenzo nodded. Chad

scoffed. "I don't need him to help me. I can find my way myself." Chad stuttered Sami shook her head. "I insist I can't have my guests see you like

this. Lorenzo please take him." Sami ordered and Lorenzo took him away. Sami started thinking about what Chad said. She needed to speak to

Damian Spinelli but she had no clue where her phone was. She tried to retrace her steps but she was too stressed to do that. She picked up the

landline and called Damian's office and got the answering machine. On the message it gave his cellphone # and she called it .It went straight to

voicemail. Damian I need to speak to you immediately. Call me as soon as you get this. There was muffled sound in the background. Damian Spinelli

was tied up in his closet. He tried to break free but no one would find him until the morning. As soon as he was free he had to see Sami and tell her

what he found out. Sami sighed and decided to make the best of it until then but her senses were tingling she knew something was about to happen

but she had no idea what it was. Sami had her party to worry about right now. Tomorrow she would get answers. Little did Sami know she was dead

wrong? Sami would get answers but none she was going to like.


	24. Chapter 24

**It's my party I cry if I want to**

Lorenzo was helping Chad to his room neither of them were enjoying this moment. Chad leaned on Lorenzo's shoulder and whispered in his ear "You know you're never going to win her right? Elijah already has her eating out of his hands. The prodigal son always gets what he wants. The fair Samantha will always choose him. She is just going to dump you trust me. He's ruthless and won't let anyone get in his way. They have a love that spans the test of time. Not even death can stop him. "Chad said "He doesn't care he could get her killed. He won't stop until he gets her. And you I know about your parents and that you blame my father. So going after her is revenge both of you make me sick." Chad scoffed in drunken tone. Lorenzo listened carefully but it didn't make sense. He is just drunk complaining about his dead brother. Obviously he resented him because EJ was Stefano's favorite. Lorenzo wouldn't pay the ramblings of a drunken man. Lorenzo made his way back downstairs and was watching Sami from across the room. She looked so beautiful and he was falling in love with her fast. This started off s revenge but falling for her wasn't part of his plan. He needed to cut off the head of the snake and leave her out of it. That much was clear would set up a meeting with Stefano and face him himself and get the truth about the death of his parents. He would also kill Stefano he knew it in his bones.

The days of the Phoenix was numbered and he would take pleasure in clipping his wings himself. As far as Elijah he would play it cool find his weakness and expose it.

He would make sure Samantha didn't know it was he but Elijah had to destroy Stefano . He threw her a kiss from across the room. Tonight was their night he could feel it.

Hid bed would no longer be empty and she will be by his side completely he would make sure of it. People Started arriving and Sami kept looking in the crowd but she didn't see him. Sami was disappointed he wasn't there yet. Lorenzo took his place by Sami's side to greet the guests but one passed them by. Elijah was siting in her study looking at the portrait. "We are going to have that again Samantha just hold on a little while longer. "Elijah promised Elijah made his entrance to the party and so did Athena. Elijah glared at her and nodded her head. Then he saw her. Elijah spotted Sami in her red dress and his heart began pumping so hard he couldn't breathe. Sami looked beautiful and she was beaming. Sami caught Elijah at the corner of her eye and smiled. She was beaming from ear to ear. She nodded him to come over and he quickly obliged.

Lorenzo refused to let go of his grip of Sami. Sami turned to him. "Its okay I promise." Sami said to Lorenzo and he let his grip of her go as she grabbed Elijah's arm as she pulled him to the middle of the room. Sami picked up a champagne glass and gave one to Elijah. Sami took a knife and started clanging her glass to get everyone's attention. "Can I get Everyone's attention please? Tonight I am celebrating in more ways than one. I would like to first thank my Club Shandy Family who has worked very hard with me to make it very huge success .You all make going to work fun when you have people who love what you love. As many of you know I had a family tragedy, which prompted me to move to California. I lost my much-loved Husband and had to start a life without him. I was told a movie as going to be made about my crazy life. When that fell through I had to pick myself up and start over yet again. As many of you know I'm not a quitter so I built Club Shandy from the bottom up. Sandy was the first drink my husband and I shared when we met. So this Club is in his honor. "Sami said proudly Athena glared at Elijah and he glared back.

"So I created a new love and she grew thanks to you all who saw my dream and made it come true. Club Shandy was voted the hottest Club in L.A. thanks to all of you.

My best friend Athena who is also my head hostess I'm happy to announce we have grown so much. Thanks to her being my right hand person I trust with my life.

So please join me in congratulating her on her promotion as Floor manager. "Sami said proudly and everyone started clapping yelling Athena's name. She blushed and started crying. "So with that I have decided since we re growing and I want to take us to the next level. Have taken on a partner. The Club guru himself Elijah Josephs

Who will now be my partner in Club Shandy and will help her grown even more. So lets give hand to Elijah josephs." Sami said proudly clapping loudly.

Elijah stood up and put his hand around Sami's waist. Sam gave no resistance \but Lorenzo wasn't happy. "I want to thank Samantha for allowing me to become part f thing wonderful. I love Club Shandy and all its people .Its going to be a pleasure coming to work everyday and make us the hottest Cub on the planet. Together we can do it." Elijah looked at Sami and she blushed "Here's to Samantha DiMera. "Elijah said proudly. The crowd hooted and hollered and he kissed her on her cheek.


	25. Chapter 25

**Party Crasher**

As Elijah he stepped out of the spotlight. Lorenzo was pouting and was about to leave. She gestured t o him not to go. Sami lifted her glass again. "There is also someone here I want to thank." Sami stepped out further from Elijah. "They say when one door opens, god opens a window. "Sami gazed lovingly at Lorenzo. "I would like to thank the new man in my life for not only his patience because of you know I'm a workaholic." Sami teased the crowd started laughing. "He has not only came in to my life but my children's lives and showed up happiness I never thought I find again. You may have noticed him in his own booth that he has paid for over a lifetime but has showed me life does

go on. The man who has stolen my heart and I adore. This man who has been extremely supportive of me. Who adores me for who I am and always

lets me know it? Give hand to the crazy sexy Columbian man who has me head over heels and I adore Lorenzo Alcazar. "Sami announced Lorenzo

smirked at Elijah as he took his place by Sami's side and planted one big kiss on her. The crowd reacted with clapping and awes. Everyone clapped

they finally were an official couple. Lorenzo was happy and he kissed her again this time grabbing both sides of her face.

"What about EJ shouldn't he join you too? Chad chimed in. "Well its only fair since he is always

there. He always gets what he wants. "Chad teased Lorenzo lunged for Chad but Sami held onto

him. That didn't stop Elijah from grabbing him. "You're drunk. Stop it what are you doing?" Elijah asked Chad pulled away. "Since we are all being honest and everything? Shouldn't we be completely honest? Lorenzo is using Sami for revenge. Elijah is just lying and I'm just on the sidelines because you tossed me aside. "Chad mocked Both Lorenzo and Elijah looked at Sami. "I have been waiting for my chance and I thought after that night we shared I would get it. You told me you cared about me but you don't. You just used me and here comes the knight in Columbian armor and the self proclaimed hero who always gets the girl." Chad shouted Sami was flushed wit embarrassment. "Chad you're drunk stop it. You promised." Sami screamed Chad laughed, "What good old Chad who gets to have the Queen because the King is dead but e's not really dead is he? Chad asked

Elijah grabbed him. "Shut your damn mouth already. You're blowing my cover." Elijah demanded. Chad laughed "I don't care both of you get to fight over her and I get ignored. I love her too. I can make her happy .You will just hurt her yet again." Chad said in a drunken whisper in Elijah's ear. "What's wrong are mad now that you know I slept with the love of your life and it was gooood! You don't feel so good now huh?" chad bragged in a drunken slur and Elijah pushed him and hauled off and punched him. Elijah knocked Chad out. Sami stood mortified. Elijah came running to Elijah. "Get him the hell out of here before I kill him. I don't care where you take him just get him away from her. They both looked up and Sami was gone.

Sami ran upstairs and changed her clothes. She couldn't stop crying. She changed immediately. She heard her name being called. "Samantha, Samantha" She heard Lorenzo called out. She snuck out the back stairs grabbed keys to Chad's motorcycle put a helmet on and took off. Sami left everyone behind her.

She could still hear her name but she didn't stop. Lorenzo went back downstairs holding her red dress. The crowd was chatting away the music stopped. Lorenzo said "Everyone the party is over. Thank you for coming." Lorenzo announced Chad was laid out on the couch. Lorenzo went up to Chad. "I told you to get him out of here!" Lorenzo demanded Elijah sighed "I'm not going anywhere until we find Samantha." Elijah protested, "I don't care what you want Samantha is my priority .I will find her she has security detail that probably followed her or at least what direction he went in. Now I want you to leave. You may be her partner but she is my girlfriend and I will get her home safe. I don't care what happened between her and this fool. It's obviously over or else Samantha wouldn't be so embarrassed. I'm wasting time arguing with you. I'm going to try to find her. I want him gone before I kill him. I know Samantha cares about because he's EJ's only brother so get him out. "Lorenzo demanded. Lorenzo's security showed up and stood over Elijah and Chad. Elijah picked him up and carried him out the door. Elijah didn't want to go but he would try to find her on his own. Elijah put chad I his Limo and told him to take him back to the hotel. Kristen's goons met him downstairs and carried Chad up to his room. "Put him in the bed. He's going to have one hell of a headache in the morning." Elijah said angrily "Samantha where are you?" Elijah said worried


	26. Chapter 26

**Say you will be mine**

Sami had no idea where to go except one she knew it was a risk but she would do it anyway. She pulled up to the marina and the boat looked deserted and decided to retreat there. Sami kept playing the scene in her head. Everyone must have gotten a real good laugh. She shook her head. She couldn't think about that now. Sami climbed Lorenzo's boat. She went below deck and into Lorenzo's bedroom and the light was turned on and Sami gasped. "I had hoped you came here instead of somewhere else." Lorenzo said Sami bowed her head. "You must hate me after what you heard tonight." Sami said sheepishly. Lorenzo stood up and caressed her face. The only one I hate right now is Chad DiMera for embarrassing you. You were in mourning. We all make mistakes Mi Amor. I was a mistake right?" Lorenzo asked

Sami nodded "A big mistake. I knew he was unraveling and I thought I talked him out of this but I was wrong. Didn't want you to find out this way in front of other people .My employees my friend my new partner." Sami said as she began crying again. Lorenzo grabbed her and hugged her. "I don't care about anyone else but you. Who cares what anyone else thinks. They have no clue what they would do in your situation. I can't judge you for an indiscretion when I have a ton to answer for. I'm just more discreet about it than Chad DiMera. "Lorenzo said smiling "The past cant hurt us now. Is all behind you now. You just need to let it go because it's not going to stop me from loving you." Lorenzo professed Sami was surprised. "Did you say you love me?" Sami asked Lorenzo smiled "Yes I did. I have fallen head over heels in love with you Samantha. I tried really hard not because I didn't know if you would ever feel the same. But you can't help whom you fall in love with and when you fall in love. I know it's soon but tonight changes nothing for me. I want you even more because I'm far from perfect. We are a couple of people who lived, loved and lost and that's what binds us. "Lorenzo said softly as he kissed her. Sami began crying again and held him tighter. "Lorenzo Alcazar you are a beacon of light in my dark, dark world." Sam professed. Lorenzo pulled her in closer. "You are mine Samantha." Lorenzo said as they kissed. They fell onto the bed and continued kissing. Lorenzo became lost in the kiss and his hands started to travel down her hips. Sami moaned and pulled him in closer. Lorenzo started grinding against her and Sami wrapped her legs around his waist. Lorenzo now moaned as he rubbed his hardness against her. His lips travelled down her neck and to her chest. Lorenzo realized what was happening and even thought it felt natural he stopped. Sami sighed "What are you doing Lo? Why did you stop? Don't stop?" Sami ordered

Lorenzo sighed, "Trust me I don't want to stop but maybe it's not time?" Lorenzo said Sami shook her head "Oh it's definitely time. You have been very patient but tonight I want tis to happen. I want it to happen where you have made me feel the safest and loved. I adore you Lorenzo and I want you right here and right now. Do I have to beg you to make love to me?" Sami asked Lorenzo smiled. "No never have to beg. Just want you to be ready. I don't want to push you." Lorenzo said honestly

Sami smiled "I'm so ready and I want you Lorenzo Alcazar. I want to give you all of me including my love." Sami announced Lorenzo was stunned. "Did you just say what I thought you said?" Lorenzo asked anxiously Sami smiled and nodded "Yes Lorenzo I love you too. I'm ready to be yours. So can please make love to me." Sami said softly rubbing her leg against him. He smiled and laid her back down as he removed his shirt. He slowly opened her buttons to her blouse his lip touching everywhere his fingers did. Sami moaned in delight as he fingers and lips travelled as well. Sami climbed on top of Lorenzo as she removed his pants to reveal his hardness that impressed Sami. He pulled her down to kiss his lips and she continued to kiss his chest. Lorenzo took a handful of her hair and pulled her in to another kiss. Lorenzo was strong but gentle. Sami closed her eyes and saw Elijah and moaned "I'm yours all yours." Sami whispered Lorenzo got choked up on her words. He was about to speak but Sami put her fingers to his lips. Don't say anything now. Lorenzo then cupped her face and said. "How about tonight we make it about just you and me. Nothing else matters right at this moment. " Sami said yes we could. Tonight I'm all yours. " Lorenzo smiled


	27. Chapter 27

**oy turns to sorrow**

Lorenzo removed the remaining of her clothes. His lips started on her neck and travelled to her chest. She removed the remaining of his clothes. They pressed their naked bodies. Lorenzo continued to kiss her as he laid her down on their bed .His lips traveling down to her stomach. His tongue was licking her stomach, chest and gliding his way back up to her lips. Their lips locked in passion. Lorenzo's hands glided down her thighs as he lifted her leg slightly so he could lie onto of her. His or her bodies joined in rhythm giving into every gesture and touch the other displayed. With very kiss there was a moan that followed as Lorenzo made love to the woman he loved. Every time he would slightly pull away. Sami used her legs to pull him deeper. Lorenzo was happy to oblige. They made love for hours until they collapsed in each other arms. They were both happy to be lying in each other's arms. Lorenzo couldn't help but comment. "That was amazing." Sami nodded "I felt so connected to you." Lorenzo said, "Yes I felt the same way." Lorenzo's cell phone rang. Sami then said who that could be at this hour. "Jonathan calm down what's wrong? No she's here with me. What happened? What? When? Who? You find him and you hold him. You tell everyone whoever gets him gets brings him to me? I want him alive you understand me? I don't care fly men in if you have to. He doesn't take another breath without me knowing about it. The children come back tomorrow I want you to handle that personally. I till take at least five men with me. Tell te pilot to get the jet ready we are heading to Salem!" Lorenzo ordered Sami's heart dropped. Lorenzo's face was serious. "Samantha they said they been trying to reach you on your cellphone but no one has been able to get through. Mi Amor I'm sorry but …Lorenzo stuttered Sami wanted to scream. Lorenzo tell me now this instant! " Sami demanded Lorenzo cleared his throat and took a deep sigh.

"Tell me" Sami demanded. Lorenzo nodded. "Your father was close to arresting Clyde Weston on a drug charge. There was a shootout and Samantha he was shot they are not sure if he's going to make it." Lorenzo said gently holding her hand. Sami busted out crying "No not my father too nooooo."Sami screeched Lorenzo held her close and whispered. "I have all my men looking for him. I even have some men flying in from Columbia. "Lorenzo said. He cupped her face. "Weston is not going to live another day you understand me. I will see to it myself." Lorenzo swore "We need to get you home and pack a small back the jet will be waiting for us to go to Salem so you can with your father." Lorenzo said sternly Sami nodded "Lorenzo I want to look him in his eyes. I want to watch him beg for his life. The way Im pretty sure he made EJ beg for his. That man insists on destroying everything I love . He has no idea who he is dealing with" Sami said hysterically Lorenzo held her close and whispered, " I will never let him hurt anyone you love again. He has taken enough from you . I will not let this go unpunished. I will call in my army to hunt him down like the pig he is . He doesn't deserve to walk this earth. When we find him I will do whatever you want to him. Now lets get there so we can find him ourselves. I will do anything to protect you MI Amor. Jonathan will watch the house and the children while we are away. He is my best man so you don't have to worry about them. You said yourself Mary runs your household with an iron fist. It's too late to call her now but in the morning we will tell her everything. I will not leave your side and I'm with you all the way. " Lorenzo swore Sami looked up and smiled "I know Lo, I know." Sami said coldly


	28. Chapter 28

**Family values**

Elijah had been pacing back and forth all morning. Chad finally woke up from his drunken stupor.

"Good Morning." Elijah said Chad was holding his head." Really is it a good morning. I'm surprised I'm not laying in the gutter somewhere." Chad said honestly Elijah sighed. "Are you talking about the fact you not only embarrassed Samantha and yourself in front all her employees and friends. You exposed some intimate details that I need to know are true or not? Also you may have blown my cover. Now I cant get Samantha on the phone. She must be mortified. Why didn't you tell me and don't give me the excuse you were trying to spare my feelings. Last night's display proves that." Elijah demanded Chad shrugged

"I didn't know you were alive when it happened. We were hurting, alone, mourning and drunk. Afterwards it never happened again but we got so close after your death. Spending everyday with her and the kids I could see what you saw in her because I saw it too. I loved being around her I didn't have to lie or manipulate just be myself. I started having feelings and clearly she wasn't. She saw that night as a mistake and nothing more. We swore we never talk about it. I thought if I gave her a few months she would change her mind. Then Johnny sets her up with his best friend's brother. Then you were found to be alive. So to say I was angry was an understatement that I didn't get my chance." Chad confessed

Elijah sighed, "I feel your pain brother but she is my wife. Somewhere in the back of you're mind you had to know it wouldn't work. I'm never giving her up you understand that. She is the love of my life. I cant be angry at what happened because both of you thought I was dead and found comfort but you have to know that's as far as it goes. I'm not happy with the situation of you and Samantha by no means. I do understand the impulse." Elijah said sadly Chad patted him on back and said "so where is she now? She hasn't called you back?" Elijah shook his head "I have no idea where she is. She's not taking my calls." Elijah said

Chad shook his head "You should go to her. I think it's really time to tell her the truth and I think I need to apologize to her. Why don't we head over there and take care of both? Lorenzo pretty much told me yesterday he is laying claim to Sami." Chad stated

Elijah shook his head "It's not safe to tell her." He stated Chad grabbed his arm "I'm telling you this dude is moving straight ahead. You know Sami she is going to go for the safer choice. This guy has it in with your kids and your wife. He's not going to step back unless you make him. The hell with keeping her safe you have to do something before they take it to the next level .he is talking a future with her and you know what that means. That means he is going to put a ring on her finger and it will be too late. Did you forget you forget you have been declared dead? Which means Sami is free to get married even if you show up at her wedding. I'm telling you don't waste time on this. I know you had a moment with her but she is not going to leave him. Not when Johnny and Sydney have accepted him 100%. Sami will not walk away from that. She will be angry with you and hell she is definitely going to be mad, as hell but at least you know she will tell him to back off. You're playing a very dangerous game here. Isn't it better to fight Stefano together than apart? She still loves you EJ I see it in her eyes when she talks about you. I know Kristen has helped you this far but its not going to be worth it if you lose her. "Chad said sternly

Elijah nodded is head. "You're right once she knows the truth. She may be angry but at least I will be able to plead my case and like you said she wont be able to stay with Lorenzo knowing I'm alive.

It will prevent them from moving forward. I'm going to leave now and talk to her. Are you coming?" Elijah stated Chad nodded." I'm right behind you." Chad said excited. They ran out the door and headed to Sami's.

Sami fell asleep in Lorenzo's arms they still hadn't landed yet. It was still early California time but Salem was 6 hours behind and it was very dark outside. Lorenzo remained lost I thought about earlier that night. He and Sami made love. Lorenzo couldn't stop thinking about it. Now they were being faced with a tragedy he knew he could handle. Lorenzo was going to take care of Weston himself. He would do that for her. If EJ's killer was dead. She wouldn't feel the need to beat herself up about his death any longer. Justice would finally be done. The pilot announced they would be landing in 20 minutes.

"Mi Amor." Lorenzo said as he lightly stirred her awake. "Lo what's going on?" Sami asked

"We are landing in Salem, put your seatbelt on," Lorenzo ordered

Sami took a deep breath it has been months since she has been home and there would be no welcome party .She was here for one reason alone getting Clyde Weston to pay for his crimes and make sure her father wasn't dead. Lorenzo grabbed her and kissed it. Sami smiled. "I'm so glad you're here with me." Sami sighed Lorenzo nodded .I'm not going anywhere." Lorenzo assured


	29. Chapter 29

**It's all about timing**

Elijah & Chad arrived at Sami's house. They could hear the children the butler tried to explain but Johnny came running out. "Uncle Chad, Uncle Chad!"Johnny and Sydney squealed. They jumped into his arms. Elijah stood there shocked at how much they had grown. Luis also came out. Mary was not too far behind them. "I'm sorry but Mrs. DiMera is here as a mater of fact. She's not at the club either I was just about to put Ms. Sydney down for a nap or the boys were going to play a game.

Elijah stood frozen. He wanted to hug them and kiss them and never let them go. "Uncle Chad who is this? "Johnny asked

Chad looked at Elijah and sighed "This is a friend of mine .His name is Elijah." Chad said Elijah put his hand out to him but Johnny didn't respond. Elijah's heart dropped. "Say hello Johnny." Chad said Johnny looked at him and muttered "Hello."

Then he turned to Chad. Elijah was clearly hurt. "Do you know where's your mother?" Chad asked Johnny shook his head.

They went into the living room Johnny sat next to Chad ignoring Elijah. Sydney walked by Elijah and smiled and Elijah smiled back. She gave him her doll to play with and he played with her. Johnny remained quiet playing with Luis.

Chad shrugged "Johnny when are leaving for camp?" Chad asked Johnny smiled "We are not going to camp. We are going to Columbia to stay with Lorenzo. Luis said he has beautiful house in the mountains. Now that Lorenzo and mommy are good friends. We are staying for the summer and maybe forever if Lo & Mom get married." Johnny said excited Chad looked confused. "Johnny when did this change. "This morning instruction were left by and I just got off thee phone with Mrs. DiMera. Cindy why don't you take the children upstairs I need to speak to only. Johnny and Sydney say goodbye to you uncle. We need to have grown up talk. "Mary demanded Johnny sighed "Well okay. Good bye Uncle Chad I will see later." Johnny said as he hi five him.

"Bye Elijah." Johnny said "Good bye Johnny." Elijah said sadly

Chad looked concerned, as Mary's face was serious.

Mary closed the doors. "Mary you're really starting to freak me out. What's going on? Chad asked Now Elijah was chiming in. "where is Samantha Mary?" Elijah asked Mary sighed

"After the party received a call that her father was shot and that he may die. flew her out last night. They just arrived this morning. The children's safety is a concern so when they return. The children and I will be flying out to Columbia to spend the whole summer. "Mary said

Elijah stood up "Over my dead body." Elijah shouted

Mary looked confused, "I'm sorry Mr. Josephs but those are Mrs. DiMera's orders while they are in Salem." Mary said

"Salem" Chad & Elijah said in unison "Yes, I better check on the children. We have to start packing." Mary said as she left the room. Chad closed the door behind her. " I know what your thinking and you can't go to Salem without a chance of getting exposed EJ. "Chad warned "You heard what she said they plan on taking my children out this country. I wont let that happen."

Elijah shook his head and said, "I have to go to Salem. I have find Samantha and tell her the truth before she makes a mistake. "Elijah decided Chad shook his head "What about father. He will come after you and Sami. He will do anything to get you to come back to the family including use yours." Chad said sternly. "If you're going I'm coming with you and we try to convince Sami to come back to Malibu and not to Columbia. "

Chad assured. "I can't lose her and my children not to him Chad. If they get further he is going to take them away forever." Elijah said sadly Chad grabbed his arm "Stop with the doom and gloom and lets go get Sami!" Chad proclaimed

Elijah smiled and "Yes lets bring her back home where she belongs." They both ran out and headed and didn't realize Johnny was hiding behind one of the sofas and heard the whole thing. "Elijah is Dad?" Johnny said


	30. Chapter 30

**The power of love**

Elijah was pacing on the jet anxious to land already. Chad shook his head. "EJ you have to sit down we wont be there for hours. Trust me if I could make us go faster I would. "Chad joked. Elijah sighed, "You don't understand Chad I feel her slipping for me. I can't explain it. After years of loving her I learned when it was good to push her or to back off. Now its like I cant even sense her now. Like she is vanishing from me.

I can't describe this feeling but something really feels really wrong." Ej warned

Lorenzo was holding her hand in the car and Sami was fidgeting. "Mi Amor everything is going to

be fine. If your father is anything like you then he is one strong man. He will make it through this.

"Lorenzo said optimistically. Sami looked in his eyes and for the first time in a long time she saw

deep love. Sami buried her head in his chest. "Lo you're just a dream come true. I'm so lucky

that you came into our lives. What happened with my father has set my priorities straight. I know

what I have to do because life is too short." Sami said Lorenzo looked confused. "What are you

trying to say Samantha?" Lorenzo asked curiously Sami caressed his face.

"What I'm trying to say is that I was one foot in and one foot out but not anymore. You have shown me more in a short time then most of my ex

husbands. I know you felt it because I could see it in your eyes. You knew I couldn't be all in but after last night and how you just stepped up without

even asking. You deserve my honesty because you have been so honest with me. No more looking back I promise. From now on we are moving full

steam ahead if that is what you want. "Sami said shyly Lorenzo grinned from ear to ear "Is that what I want? Are you kidding? From the first moment

I heard your voice I knew you would change everything. Then I saw you and I was lost in your eyes. There is nowhere I rather am. You know I'm not

a simple man. I come with a lot of complications but not once did you flinch from them. There is no woman like you Samantha in this world. I have

had a lot of women in my life

But none captured me like you. Your children have made me feel like I'm part of something big. I

run an empire but when I'm with you I feel like a man blessed more than I deserve.

My power compares to nothing to the power you have over me.

I know it was a short time but I have fallen so deep in love with you I can't bear to be away from

you. I have been waiting for you to say this. I didn't want to push you because I know what it is to

lose someone. "Lorenzo said sadly Sami lifted his face.

"Lo are you talking about your parents? "Sami asked Lorenzo shook his head. "There's

something I have to tell you Samantha and I think you should know. "Lorenzo said sternly Sami

nodded "What is it Lo? Tell me please! 'Sami begged

Lorenzo looked in her eyes and for first time he saw love staring right back at him. He melted.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't confess and ruin everything. He couldn't take that chance. He's

been dreaming of her coming to him like this.

Not because of obligation but because she wanted him as much as he wanted her. She

accepted his world good and bad. With her I didn't have to pretend that his businesses were all

legitimate. She understood he didn't like the Organization but maintained legitimate side to

create balance. Sami made it so he could be both dark and light. She listened to him for hours

and he did the same about her life. No he couldn't tell her the truth .He knew she would walk

away and he couldn't tell her about Angelica either. He hated keeping secrets from her but

Lorenzo couldn't take it if she walked away forever. He would kill to prevent that from happening.

He caressed her face "I love you Samantha and I want to stay in Malibu with you and the kids

fulltime. I want you to be my wife I know its sudden but think about it. I think we can be amazing

together all of us.

Luis adores you like a mother. We could bring our families together and it would be great. Don't

answer me now but think about it. It's all I ask. I know your concern with your father right now so

I will be patient. Your family is the priority right now. I do love you. "Lorenzo said heartfelt Sami

began crying "Don't cry Mi Amor I didn't mean to upset you." Lorenzo said wiping her tears "Lo I'm not upset with you. I'm just finally

realizing love can come in many forms and from different people. I didn't think my heart could love again but you came into my life and I thought if I

let EJ go I didn't really love him." Sami said sadly and Lorenzo kissed her hand.

"The truth is because of the way EJ loved me I can move on. He showed me that love should

never be denied and he always put my happiness first." Sami said as she caressed his face." I

now know he would want me to be happy. So now it's my turn to show you how powerful real

love can be just like EJ did for me. Lo I do love you too." Sami said smiling kissing Lorenzo on

his lips. Lorenzo thought to himself. The truth will remain buried in the past. Lorenzo would have

his happiness finally and no one will get in his way ...


	31. Chapter 31

**Curious & More Curious **

Eric stepped forward. "So how did you and Sami meet?" Eric asked Lorenzo laughed, "My younger brother & Johnny are best friends. They played match make and set us up. "Lorenzo said grinning "Johnny DiMera is a force to reckon with." Lorenzo said amused. The men started laughing. "Johnny is one great kid. He was okay with you dating Sami?" Eric asked Lorenzo nodded "It was his idea. He called me in Columbia to set it up." Lorenzo said

John smiled "That kid is his mother's child. As you know Sami can be a challenge. "John said

"Well he is an amazing boy and his mother is too. She is strong, business savvy, sexy, intelligent. She built her club from nothing and now it's the best club in L.A. So yes I'm very familiar with Samantha Gene Brady hopefully Alcazar. "

Then men looked at each other. "You're getting married?" Brady asked

"I asked her to marry me tonight but considering the situation

with her father. I told her to think about it. I know that it's sudden but I know how I feel. I adore the children and my brother adores her. I know we could be happy." Lorenzo said his voice trailed off "But "Brady "Asked Lorenzo sighed

"Forget I said anything. It's not a matter for right now. "Lorenzo said

Eric came forward "You talking to her family. Its okay." Eric assured

Lorenzo sighed. "It's the damn DiMera's they won't give her peace. Chad shows up and guilt's her about moving on from EJ. Stefano has been trying to get dirt on her to get custody of Johnny & Sydney. Its like she can never be free of them. "Lorenzo complained. Brady snickered "That's because the DiMera's are evil and parasites. The best thing she ever did was getting on that plane and moved to California. The DiMera's are poison." Brady said angrily

Sami came out of the room. "If we are done disparaging the DiMera's. You all seem to forget my children are DiMera's as well. I see some things never change. "Sami said angrily

"Sami the fact that Stefano is still coming after you even after EJ is gone is pretty downright ridiculous." Brady sniped

Sami shook her head. "EJ wasn't his family .We were going to leave Salem start over somewhere else but he was taken away before that could happen. So enough about the DiMera's and lets concentrate on Dad getting better please." Sami demanded. The men bowed their heads and apologized. Lo realized he wasn't the only one who resented the DiMera's. This was a side of EJ's story he didn't see.

Lorenzo enjoyed knowing that not everyone thought of EJ as a saint. Sami said goodbye to her family and they said goodbye as they left for the night. Sami shook her head at

Lorenzo. Five minutes I leave you alone with my brothers and already you're an honorary Brady. Lorenzo laughed "Just one big family now." he joked as the elevator closed.

The elevator opened and the DiMera brothers got off and came face to face with John, Marlena, and Brady & Eric.

Brady then said "Speaking of DiMera's, Chad what are you doing here?" Chad sighed, "I'm looking for Sami. We need to speak to her. I was told Roman as shot and she flew here to see him." Chad said Brady got close to Chad & Elijah "What the hell do you want with my sister DiMera? You and your friend here aren't welcomed. This is for family only. Sami may have the DiMera name but your family should stay away from her." Brady demanded Elijah stepped between them. "My name is Elijah josephs I'm Samantha's business partner. was kind enough to bring me to Salem to speak to her .Its urgent I speak to her. We heard about the family emergency. I hope her father's condition his improved. I'm sorry to hear about Mr. Brady's shooting. I'm praying for a speedy recovery." Elijah said Marlena stepped forward. "Why is it so urgent you have to speak to my daughter that you flew here to Salem?" Marlena asked

Elijah sighed." There was an unfortunate incident that happened at Samantha's party and she disappeared. I wanted to make sure she was okay. This was before she found out about the shooting. I just wanted to make sure she is okay and their s a business matter has to address. "Elijah said honestly. "Well Mr. Josephs my daughter has headed out she will be here in the morning .

I have to warn you the company your keeping isn't exactly welcomed here. The Brady's and the DiMera's aren't exactly friends. Our daughter may have married a DiMera but her ties to them were severed when her husband EJ died. If you intend on finding my daughter make sure he's not with you." Marlena warned. Elijah sighed "With all due respect I have complete clarity about the DiMera's my priority is Samantha.

I need to make sure her well being is good and to support her she is my partner." Elijah stated Marlena shook her head. "I will tell you she is okay and she is with her companion Lorenzo Alcazar." Marlena said

Marlena noticed something about Elijah he was far too comfortable like he knew who they were. There was something familiar about him. He didn't act like they were strangers or that he had never been there before. Marlena found this strange. She never seen him before today but she could swear she knew him. Marlena could feel it in her bones. She watched him leave and continued to try to figure it out.

The elevator door closed and they both sighed. "Marlena suspects something. I could sense it. We have to find Samantha. Being in Salem may be more challenging than I thought to keep my identity hidden. The longer I stay In Salem. The more likely I will be exposed and father will know I'm here. The worry wont is Samantha forgiving me it will be battling father to be free of him finally. "Elijah said

Chad nodded "Then it's a good thing you're not doing alone Brother. I'm not letting you fall into father's hands if I can help it. "Chad promised the brothers smiled at each other.

"I say we check into The Palace and get a good night's sleep

And start plotting in the morning how we can get Sami alone so you can tell her the truth. "Chad said

Elijah nodded "I just hope I'm not too late. I have a feeling everything has changed for the worse. "He said frightened


	32. Chapter 32

**Say Yes Please**

Lorenzo stood over Sami while she slept. She collapsed after her head hit the pillow last night. Lorenzo had rented the penthouse and the two floors below it. He was being extra cautious. No one was going to get to Sami while she was in Salem, absolutely no one. He went into the next room when his phone rang. . "Jonathan what is it? Are the children okay?" Lorenzo asked. " The children are fine. Johnny & Luis are going to the park. I have three men shadowing them. The little is staying behind. She's having a tea party with a few of her classmates. I have everything under control here. I wanted to call you because we have a lead I think we may know where Weston is hiding. The pompous jerk is still in Salem." Jonathan said, "It seems he's not scared of anyone, especially not Stefano DiMera." Jonathan said. Lorenzo laughed, "That's because he doesn't know I'm here looking for him. Let him get cocky. He shot the police commissioner who happens to be Samantha's father. So we have to find him before the Salem PD does.

I want to hear him beg Samantha for his life. That cockroach stole from my father and thought he got away with it. Are we any closer to finding out who's protecting him?" Lorenzo asked. Jonathan shook his head "Somebody has to because he is still walking around. Do you think its old man DiMera?" Jonathan asked Lorenzo sighed "My gut tells me no. Why would he help the man who had his son murdered? From what Samantha tells me he was his favorite but they had a rough relationship. They were estranged at the time of his death. I'm not ruling it out but anything is possible. Keep me informed." Lorenzo ordered .He hung up. Then his phone rang again. Lorenzo looked it was a blocked phone number. "Hello."

"I was told you were looking for Clyde Weston?" the male voice said

"Who is this?" Lorenzo asked. "It doesn't matter who I am. Do you want Weston or not. I can give him to you for $30,000 but I need to meet with you in person. Today at 12 pm in the private area in Horton Square. 12 pm and bring the money." the male voice demanded Lorenzo was going to answer but the man hung up. Lorenzo looked at the phone and knew he had to meet him. He wanted to get Weston first before the police. It was his gift to Samantha. The she can say yes to his proposal.

They could leave this godforsaken town and make their life in Malibu. He opened the door to the bedroom. She wasn't there.

"Samantha, Samantha," Lorenzo called out. Then he felt her arms around him from behind. "Good Morning,"Sami purred

The panic left Lorenzo's face and he turned to look into the eyes he loved so much. "Mi Amor." He leaned down and gave her a long deep kiss. "You really know how to hurt a girls feelings making her wake alone." Sami teased Lorenzo smiled "I'm so sorry but hopefully it will be the last time because I want to wake up to you for the rest of our lives. "Lorenzo assured as he kissed her again. "Lo you're just persistent aren't you?" Sami teased. Lorenzo laughed "I'm a man who knows what he wants and this man wants you everyday all day always. "Lorenzo said honestly. He hugged her. "You do make it almost impossible to say no." Sami said sarcastically. Lorenzo grinned. "Almost, well then I better working harder to make it impossible." Lorenzo teased. He pulled her closer to him. He began kissing her neck.

"Lo are you trying to seduce me into saying yes?" Sami said breathlessly Lorenzo came back up to her lips. "Is it working?" Lorenzo asked. "Hmm I haven't decided yet." Sami teased as she pulled on his pajama bottom and he removed her robe. "I think you better start working very hard right now." Sami purred in his ear. Lorenzo smiled. "Challenge accepted." Lorenzo said confidently as he swatted her hands away. Sami gasped and he picked her up and laid her on the bed. "I think I better get to work." Lorenzo said sternly.

His lips began on her forehead and she grabbed him. He swatted her hands away. "No touching, I'm trying to work here!" Lorenzo ordered Sami smiled "Yes sir please continue." Sami said breathlessly. Sami laid back keeping her hands to herself. His lips were hot against her skin she began to squirm as his lips traveled. He lifted her gown above her stomach and his lips traveled around her belly button. Then he traveled down to blow the belly button. Lorenzo grabbed her hips towards him. Sami breathlessly said "Lo you're driving me crazy." Sami said anxiously Lorenzo grinned, "That's the point."

Then he continued. He rolled his fingers beneath her panties and Sami squirmed. Lorenzo began to put his tongue where his fingers were on the line of the panties. Sami lifted her hips to meet his tongue. Lorenzo began to remove the panty.

Sami tried to restrain her from grabbing his hair.

Lorenzo was looking up at Sami .He could see her getting anxious and he loved it. He began kissing her thighs and Sami was about to blow. "Lo please." Sami begged Lorenzo looked at her. "Silence please!" Lorenzo scolded grinning Sami panted.

Lorenzo ripped her panties off. Sami gasped. Lorenzo looked up at Sami. "Mi Amor What do you want?" Lorenzo asked

Sami breathless. "I want you Lo, I want you." Sami begged

Lorenzo smiled. The phone began ringing and both of them looked at the phone like it was crazy for ringing. Sami and Lorenz both sighed. "It could be the kids. "Sami said

"I lost my phone so they are probably calling me here." Sami said Lorenzo nodded and got up off his knees to answer the phone. "Hello." Lorenzo said frustrated "She's right here hold on." Lorenzo said as he handed her the phone. She mouthed, "I'm sorry." Sami said remorsefully "Hello, oh mom hi. Really I will be right there." Sami said anxiously and hung up the phone. Lorenzo sighed. Sami caressed his face. "I'm so sorry Lo. My dad woke up and he is asking for me." Sami said happily

Lorenzo kissed her. "Then you must go to him immediately. I have a meeting in an hour .So I will meet you there. I may have a surprise for you." Lorenzo said. Trying not to show his disappointment. Lorenzo pulled her close. "I love you Samantha." Lorenzo whispered Sami smiled "I love you too Lo." Sami said as she caressed his face "Tonight I'm all yours no interruptions. We are shutting off the phone and shutting the rest of the world just you and me. "Sami promised Lorenzo kissed her. "I like the sound of that. I plan on working very hard for that yes." Lorenzo said laughing. Sami kissed him and jumped in the shower. Lorenzo slumped. "Tonight is our night." Lorenzo promised

Sami headed to the hospital to see Roman. She stepped off the elevator and didn't see anyone around she headed to her father's room. His mother was they're talking her father.

Sami ran to his side. "Daddy I was so afraid I was going to lose you." She said she hugged him. "I'm okay sweetheart. I'm so glad you're here." He said as he hugged her back. "Where is this man I hear you're dating?" Roman asked Sami smiled "He had a meeting he had to go to. A nurse came in the room to give Roman his medication. Then quietly left. She stepped to a private area and pulled out her phone to dial. A man answered. "Hello." he said the woman whispered into the phone. "You said to call you when Samantha DiMera arrived. She's here visiting her father alone." She said He took a deep breath

"Very good. You will be graciously rewarded. "Elijah said as he hung up. "Chad we're up. Samantha is at the hospital alone. "They ran out the door.


	33. Chapter 33

**Something Wicked is coming**

On the other side of town Lorenzo went to his meeting. He had two guards with him when he heard guns drawn out. He saw two other guards with their guns drawn out.

He turned and his heart started pumping hard .He recognized the person coming towards him. "Guns down." Lorenzo ordered The man repeated "Guns down. We are

here to talk."He ordered Lorenzo tried to compose himself and hold back his anger for being deceived. He remained cool. They both waived at their guards to stand

back. They both glared at each other. "Well, well Stefano DiMera in the flesh. I don't appreciate being called her under

false pretenses. I'm a busy man I don't appreciate the games. Since we are here

there is something we must discuss." Lorenzo said annoyed "Lorenzo Alcazar, you look just like your father. I'm also a busy man. I understand

you and my daughter in law have become very close. "Stefano teased "Samantha is exactly what we need to talk about. It's time you leave her and her

family alone. Samantha has become very important to me. I will not tolerate your constant attempt to destroy her and it needs to stop.

Your son is dead and its time she moves on. Whatever you think you're going to do to her. I will not let happen. Why did you call me about Clyde Weston?" Lorenzo

said angrily Stefano laughed, "My family is important to me. My grandchildren need to be with me not that bitch Sami Brady. I used Clyde Weston because I figured you

would want him for the shooting of your beloved's father. Why do you think I called you about Clyde Weston" Stefano said angrily. Lorenzo smiled

"You will not speak about Samantha in that way. You're so busy attacking her and trying to destroy her. When you should have gotten rid of your son's murderer. I

heard you haven't been on your game but this is ridiculous. The almighty Stefano DiMera. My men found out who was really behind EJ's death in five minutes but yet

his own father had no clue he was right here under his nose. "Lorenzo said sarcastically Stefano became angry "What the hell are trying to say?"

"What I'm saying old man is that the powerful Phoenix failed to figure out Clyde Weston is the one who set p EJ to be shot in he park. He had him murdered after he

turned a deal to become your distributor down. But no worries my men are close to getting him and I will put his head on a platter for Samantha. She is the one who

deserves the justice. You put your son in a position to get murdered DiMera. Its your fault your beloved son is dead. I know for a fact that he was trying to make

peace by returning all the money back to you. All he wanted was peace with his wife and children. You refused him and gave him no choice. Yet you blame Samantha

when your darling ex wife Kate Roberts is the one who brought Clyde Weston to Salem. So Samantha shouldn't be the one you're going to destroy when you have

the true culprits and you've done nothing. "Lorenzo scolded Stefano went pale. "They said EJ was mugged." Stefano said

"You didn't even look into his death because if you did you would know what I know. You're so busy going after Samantha. You need to leave her and her children

alone or else. " Lorenzo warned. Stefano laughed "Or else what? Is Stefano DiMera supposed to be scared of the Butcher's son? You have no idea who you're dealing

with "Stefano warned Lorenzo laughed, "Old man your power is almost gone. Your family is practically non-existent. You couldn't possibly have the power I have old

man. Call my bluff. I will do anything to protect Samantha and her children. Including destroying you in the process. Don't think for a second I have forgotten what you

have done to my parents. I'm going to take everything from you including your grandchildren. There

will be no DiMera legacy to speak of. "Lorenzo said evilly Stefano laughed. "Oh Lorenzo you're cocky like your father. I didn't do anything to your parents. Your

father and I made peace before he died. We were going to collaborate on a project together. I may be calling your bluff. I suggest you don't push me because I'm

restraining myself because of who your father was and I respected him. I am the reason you didn't go to jail for Angelica. So I suggest you show respect and some

gratitude." Stefano warned. Lorenzo laughed, "My father was the one who saved me not you. You blackmailed him about it. So no I wont show any respect or

gratitude. My father told me everything And I trusted my father more than anyone in the world. You're a liar and murderer

and I will never believe you. As far as calling my bluff I dare you old man. Everyone knows it was EJ who helped you stayed on course. You don't scare me and you have

no idea who I am. My father taught me well. I don't cower from a challenge. All you have to do is say the word and I will show you who have the real power. You will

stay away from Samantha and her family. You have done enough harm to them. You have destroyed my family. So I will take pleasure in your demise. "Lorenzo

said calmly Stefano laughed, "Many men have tried to take me down and have not succeeded. What makes you think you're any different? "Stefano bragged

Lorenzo grinned. "Like I said say the word and I will show you the power I have. "Lorenzo said grinning. Stefano laughed.

"Go ahead do your worst. You're just a little boy trying to be like his father." Stefano teased Lorenzo nodded "Okay lets see what this little boy can do?" Lorenzo

teased. Lorenzo picked up his phone and dialed. "Go for Ghost." Lorenzo ordered and smiled at Stefano. "What the hell was that some kind of child's game? I'm

Stefano DiMera. No one gets to me." Stefano yelled Lorenzo smiled "You may want to pick up your phone when it rings old man.

"Lorenzo said, "Remember I warned you leave Samantha and her family alone.. This is only the beginning of what I'm going to do. This meeting is over." Lorenzo said

smiling Stefano stood there glaring at Lorenzo "You don't scare me." Stefano said Lorenzo laughed, "Oh you will be." he mocked

As Lorenzo walked away Stefano's phone rang and he looked at it. He picked it up. "Hello." he said the man on the other line was yelling. Stefano couldn't understand

him. "Slow the hell down and speak clearly. What did you just say? What? That's impossible. There's no way. You find out what happened?" Stefano ordered. "Boss

what happened?" the underling asked "He hit three of our shipments in China, Italy and the Baltics. They were all destroyed. He crippled us for the amount of 20 million.

I can see the student has excelled the teacher. He has declared war then it's a war he will get."Stefano promised


	34. Chapter 34

**The Devil you know**

Sami was happy that her father woke up. They talked forever about the kids and Lorenzo. She promised she would bring him to meet him tomorrow. She was going to let him rest. Sami began to leave and her mother asked to speak to her privately.

Sami was automatically worried. They went out into the hallway. "Mom what's going on? Why couldn't you talk to me in front of dad? "Sami asked curiously

Yesterday I met your business partner Elijah Josephs. He came looking for you. He said there was an incident in Malibu and you disappeared. Is everything okay Sami?

He seemed quite concerned but that's not what alarmed me. What alarmed me was that he acted like he knew whom we were. It was like he known us for years. What also disturbed me is that he was with Chad. "Marlena sounded concerned

Sami looked confused "Elijah was with Chad? That's very strange. I don't know why he would be with Chad? Yes there was an incident with Chad and I think he threw him out. I just don't understand why the would be together?" Sami questioned.

Marlena shook her head. "I know your friends with Chad but it seemed like they were very chummy. He said he flown Elijah in his jet to see you. "Marlena said

That's because he gave me a ride so I could make sure Samantha was okay and I wanted to make him apologize to her for the scene he caused at her party. "Elijah answered as he came up behind the ladies. Sami turned and saw him .Her eyes lit up

With a smile." Elijah what are you doing here in Salem?" Sami asked Elijah smiled

"I was hoping I could speak to you alone .If that's okay?" Elijah asked Sami looked at Marlena and nodded she was okay. Sami's security team was keeping a close eye in the distance. Marlena noticed. "Why don't you use my office you can get some privacy there." Marlena suggested Sami smiled "Great we can go there." Sami said leading Elijah. Thank you Dr. Evans it's very much appreciated." Elijah said grateful

Marlena gave her the keys and they snuck off when Marlena distracted the guards.

They snuck past and ran for the exit taking the stairs. Both laughing as they were acting like naughty children. They made it to Marlena's office and Sami was the look out. And they ran to Marlena's office and Sami opened the door quickly and waived him in. They were both laughing uncontrollably. Sami shushed Elijah to not be loud. He smiled

Elijah couldn't take his eyes off her. They both sat down on the couch out of the breath. Elijah smiled and Sami smiled back. There went those feelings again when she was alone with him. He stirred something inside she couldn't explain.

"Seriously Elijah what are you doing here in Salem and with Chad no less. The man that totally embarrassed me in front of everyone I work with friends with." Sami said hurt. Elijah sighed. "When Chad made that scene Lorenzo asked me to get Chad out of there. Well I did he was too drunk to stay at your house and well I took him back to my hotel to sleep it off .He slept in the spare bedroom. When he woke up I had a very stern talk with him. Telling him he needed to apologize to you. What he did was immature and very hurtful. I had taken him back to your house to apologize but we were told about your father. I had already been worried about you after the party and we haven't spoken. After the moment we shared in the hotel room I called you but you never called me back. So I thought I did something wrong. I didn't want to start our partnership on the wrong foot. "Elijah said honestly Sami was extremely flattered. "So you came all this way to make sure I was okay? That's above and beyond what you needed to do Elijah. To be honest I was mortified and I thought you would no longer want to be partners with me. You must of have thought the worst of me. I slept with my husband's brother. "Sami said embarrassed She walked away.

"I don't think anything of the sort. You made a mistake in a time of extreme grief. It was a mistake wasn't it?" Elijah asked Sami nodded and Elijah was relieved. I was so distraught over losing EJ and so was Chad. It meant nothing just a way to get rid of the pain. I thought of Ej the whole time. That must sound awful. I'm such an awful person. I can only imagine what EJ would have thought if he knew. He would think I did it to get back at him. I didn't I swear. I regretted it the moment it was over. Chad tried to make more of it but I swore him to secrecy. Then he betrays me like this. "Sami said crying Elijah went to her and held her. "Don't you dare be so hard on yourself? I'm pretty sure Ej would understand and forgive you .It was a mistake.

It's not in your heart to hurt someone on purpose. Its just not who you are." Elijah said. "How do you know that? Sometimes there is darkness in me I can't fight. It's why I fought my attraction to EJ because he was dark and I was afraid to be dark with him. Then when we were finally embraced the dark together. I couldn't get enough it was like a drug. Ej made see things I never seen before and face things I wouldn't necessarily face. I wanted to feel that again. When I didn't with Chad. I chose to forget it. I ran away and poured my heart into something else .The kids and the club it wasn't fair to Chad. I didn't think he would take it the way he did. "Sami confessed

"Samantha you were lashing out the only way you could. EJ would understand that. I know for fact both of you lashed out at each other knowing you loved one another.

I know for a fact he wouldn't have because in the end even in his dying breath he loved you." Elijah confessed Sami looked up at him. "You're easy to talk to and the fact you knew EJ so well. I feel so close to you its like Ej is with me. I can't explain it.

I'm so glad you're here in Salem. You remind of what is good. When you're with me I feel like I can just be me. Who are you Elijah Josephs?" Sami whispered

Elijah pulled her I closer. "Samantha I'm the man who you should be with for the rest of your life." Elijah grabbed her face and kissed her hard. Sami moaned but didn't pull away. Elijah laid her on the couch and began kissing her neck. Sami pulled him in closer. "Samantha there is something I have to tell you." Elijah said as he pulled away" its very important." Elijah said hesitating. Sami was confused.

What is it you have to tell me Elijah? You look so serious? Elijah talks to me." She grabbed his face. "Not here. Meet me tonight in the private are in Horton Park. I promise I will tell you everything. Please be there at 9pm tonight. Say you will please." Elijah begged Sami smiled. "Yes I will be there." Sami said smiling and kissed him. "You better go your security will be looking for you. Remember you promised me. What are you going to do about Lorenzo?" Elijah asked

"I'll think of something." Sami said smiling as she walked away throwing him kiss.

Elijah smiled "Yes tonight will be our night. I will finally be able o tell you the truth."

Sami sneaked back upstairs. Marlena's face was curious. "Sami is everything okay? Where's Elijah?" Marlena asked Sami smiled he went back to his hotel. "Sami said gleefully. "Samantha Gene what are you up to? You came here with Lorenzo and here comes Elijah, What is going on? "Marlena demanded Sami smiled "Elijah is my business partner and one EJ's oldest friends. EJ asked him to watch over me." Sami said sternly. Marlena sighed, "How does Lorenzo feel about that? "Marlena scolded

"Lorenzo understands and he is okay with it." Sami said. Trying to sound convincing.

Elijah was walking in Horton Town Square and then he saw Lorenzo coming out the jewelry store. Lorenzo saw Elijah and immediately tried to remain calm.

"Elijah what are you doing in Salem?" Lorenzo asked angrily Elijah smiled "I'm here to make sure Samantha was okay. " Elijah snarled Lorenzo scoffed "Samantha is your partner not your responsibility. I suggest you start understanding that real soon especially now." Lorenzo sniped Elijah was confused "What do mean especially now?" Elijah asked curiously Lorenzo smiled "You see this blue bag it contains something that will change everything." Lorenzo mocked, "Did you get a matching cufflinks?" Elijah said sarcastically. "You're hilarious Elijah. No it's the biggest engagement ring I could find. I asked Samantha to marry tonight and me

We are going celebrate. So you can go back to Malibu and watch the club because by the time we come back .She will be Mrs. Lorenzo Alcazar. So there's no need for your presence here. So you have a nice day and leave Samantha to me." Lorenzo mocked. Elijah sneered, "Over my dead body will I let you marry her. You can't have my wife tonight because tonight she will be where she belongs with me." Elijah swore. Lorenzo was walking away proudly when his phone rang. "Jonathan what's going on?" Lorenzo asked "OF course I didn't cancel the security detail for Samantha

Or the hotel room. Who said I ordered that? I want him gone and get everyone you can to head back to the hotel NOWWWW! "Lorenzo said angrily and started running to the hotel.

"Sami entered the hotel room. "Lorenzo are you here? Lorenzo?" Sami called out

All of sudden Sami felt a presence behind her, Sami turned around and everything

Became dark. "I heard you were looking for me." Clyde Weston said as he stood over Sami's unconscious body.


	35. Chapter 35

**_Nightmare_**

Sami felt like she got hit with a mac truck. She tried opening her eyes but it hurt. She could hear voices. There were two people arguing. She definitely knew one of the voices it was Clyde Weston. The other voice sounded very familiar almost too familiar. Her head was pounding so hard she could barely form a thought much less figure out who the other person was. She tried to move but her hands and feet were tired. Her head felt matted. Sami figured her head was bleeding from the brunt of the blow Clyde gave her. She tried to look around her surroundings. She knew she was in a warehouse because the voices echoed meaning she was being kept in a large space. She prayed that Lorenzo or Elijah were looking for her. She continued to struggle then she heard footsteps. There he stood in front of her Clyde Weston. Grinning from ear to ear like a cat that swallowed a canary. Sami sighed "She wished she could gets her hands loose so she could strangle him but she would be patient and see where this goes. "Welcome to the land of the living Mrs. DiMera it seems you were out for a while. I was hoping we could talk. I'm a reasonable man and I'm willing to let you go free but for a price. " Clyde sneered

Sami scoffed "What's wrong the drug trade is making you money hand over fist? "Sami sniped

Clyde laughed, "They said you were feisty one. Too bad your husband wasn't." Clyde teased "Don't you dare even breathe EJ's name. You damn murderer!" Sami screamed

"I didn't kill your husband his own man did that. I only wanted to scare him. Angel took it too far."

Clyde said Sami shook her head. "That didn't stop you from leaving him to die alone." Sami retorted

"He knew the game when you play gangster but I'm afraid you really stepped up from the DiMera clan to the Alcazar clan. Alcazars are just a much higher class of murders. The butcher's son but he sure played you didn't he.

I bet he never told you about Angelica did he? That's because his father had him all twisted the kid didn't know what hit him." Clyde babbled Sami was confused "What the hell are you talking about Weston? Who the hell is Angelica?" Sami demanded Clyde laughed, "Angelica was going to Mrs. Lorenzo Alcazar but her life was cut short." Clyde said as he laughed Sami was confused. "What the hell are you talking about?" Sami demanded. Clyde moved away from her. "So let me tell you a story about your dear Lorenzo. He met Angelica she was a local girl who went to college with him at Harvard. Her family was poor and she was there on scholarship. So he winded and dined her with all the Alcazar riches." Clyde said sarcastically Sami scoffed "A little bitter are we?" Sami said

"Shut the hell up who's telling the story?" Clyde yelled

Sami shook her head and listened. "So Angelica became obsessed with Lorenzo's money and started becoming more demanding. Then there were rumors that she was cheating on Lorenzo and lets just say he didn't take it well. "Clyde continued. "Then people started saying her lover was married

And extremely wealthy. Lorenzo went berserk and threatened her in front of everyone. "Clyde sneered "Then she started bragging she was pregnant and her rich married lover was going to leave his wife for her. Lorenzo tried to figure out who it was. They had a run in when she was on campus. They said he threats got worse and threatened to kill her. Two weeks later she winded up dead." Clyde bragged, "That doesn't mean anything. Her married lover could have killed her .Men always say they are leaving their wife but very rarely they do. Especially men like Lorenzo's father. I don't believe for a second Lorenzo killed her. "Sami defended. Clyde smiled

"You believe whatever I tell you to believe." Clyde said angrily and started kicking her. Sami could barely move. She held her stomach and felt a rip. Sami knew she was bleeding inside because she wanted to vomit. Sami's breathing was labored.

"You know he's going to kill you for this right?" Sami said barely above a whisper. Clyde bent down " Not If I kill you first. "Clyde bragged. Sami swallowed her fear .She was going to let him see she was petrified. "Now shut the hell up while I think. "Clyde as he punched her face and Sami was out again. Sami tried to stay awake because she could feel someone else was in the room but Clyde had beaten her pretty bad. "Sami just keep your eyes open one more second." She whispered for a second she saw the person arguing with Clyde. She tried to focus and for a split second she saw their face. She was in disbelief." No it can't be. "Sami whispered before it all went black again.

"I told you to scare her not hurt her you damn idiot." the shadow said as they ran to Sami's side

"How bad did you beat her? She could have internal bleeding? Have you lost all your senses? If she dies there will an all out mob war not to mention my head on spike. This was supposed to be a simple transaction to get Lorenzo to start a war with Stefano. Just grab her and make her believe it was the old man so she can tell Lorenzo. Now Lorenzo wont stop until the person who has her bleeds for days and dies a painful death." Shadow said.

Sami opened her eyes again and this time she could see exactly who was the person working with Clyde. Sami's head was spinning. She couldn't believe it and all she managed to say in a very low whisper." Kate you crazy bitch your dead. "Sami slurred and blacked out again.

Clyde grabbed her face "Don't your worry your pretty little face no one suspects you're behind this. I will need you to stop nagging though. There's no way I'm letting her wake away alive from this!" Clyde assured

Kate shook her head. "You better make sure nothing gets back to me because Stefano will kill me for sure and Lorenzo will just kill me slowly. Kate said shaking her head." Neither of those men will be happy when they find out. We were both behind EJ's death and Sami's death. Stefano is the Devil but Lorenzo he makes the Devil pray for salvation. He's gives new meaning in taking pleasure in killing people. Lorenzo wont hesitate especially not for the woman he loves." Kate said scared.

Elijah sat in the park for almost three hours and Sami never showed. All her calls were going to voicemail. He could feel something was wrong. She would have shown up .She wouldn't just leave him waiting. Then Elijah had a horrible thought. Maybe she eloped with Lorenzo." No she said she would be here?" Elijah said. There was only one way to find out. Elijah would go see her and get it from the horse's mouth. Elijah noticed there were more guards than usual for Lorenzo's room.

He definitely knew something was wrong. He approached the room. "I need to see your boss now." Elijah demanded

The henchman shook his head. "He's not seeing anyone."

Elijah looked around .He knew a mob war when it was brewing.

"It's important I see him. It has to do with Samantha." Elijah said forcefully. The henchman nodded. "Wait right here. I'll ask if he will see you." The henchman growled

Lorenzo sat in their bedroom in the hotel. He sat in the dark holding onto Sami's nightgown. "I'm going to bring down the rain of hell that not even god himself will be able to stop to bring you home again. His men were outside the room scrambling to try to get Sami's location. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Lorenzo said. "There's someone here to see you. Shall I send him in?" The henchman asked

Lorenzo nodded still holding onto the nightgown.

"What the hell is going on Lorenzo? Why are they so many men and they look terrified? Where is Samantha? "Elijah demanded

Lorenzo looked up at Elijah." It's none of your damn business where Samantha is. You don't need to nothing except when she is going back to Malibu .So get the hell out of here!" Lorenzo yelled Elijah's heart dropped. "What the hell did you do to her? Why isn't Samantha not here? Why are you holding her nightgown? What the hell is wrong with you?" Elijah demanded as he grabbed his shirt." Answer me you bastard?" Elijah growled Lorenzo got a look on his face and he smacks his hand off him .He then punched Elijah and Elijah started hitting back. They were brawling on the floor. The henchman came running in and pulled them apart. "Where the hell is Samantha, Lorenzo? What did you do?" Elijah screamed trying to break free. Lorenzo wiped his face and his eyes got very dark. "I didn't do anything Elijah Clyde Weston has Samantha. He snatched to get back at me. "Lorenzo admitted he waived the guards away. Elijah wiped his mouth. "Get back you for what?" Elijah demanded Lorenzo shook his head as he fixed himself. "Get back at me because he knew I was looking for him not only for shooting her father but for killing EJ." Lorenzo said as he spat out blood in mouth. "You were trying to get him for EJ's murder? Why the hell would you do that?" Elijah asked

Lorenz scoffed "Now that's none of your business." Lorenzo stated Elijah shook his head. "No Samantha is my business. So tell me." Elijah demanded Lorenzo laughed and shook his head.

"I was going to bring Weston to her so she could finally get her justice for him killing EJ. So that she could finally move on and marry me. I knew if I didn't that she would finally let EJ go. There are you satisfied. "Lorenzo said Elijah shook his head.

"The only problem with your damn theory is that you may have signed Samantha's death sentence." Elijah snarled back.


	36. Chapter 36

**_Great minds think alike_**

Athena was worried sick about Sami. It wasn't like Sami not to call her every day or even check on the club .She knew something was wrong. Athena decided to reach out to someone

Who she knew would feel the same as she did. She dialed

"Hello." Athena said. A male voice on the other end answered

"Hello Athena." Damian answered. "Damian I think something is wrong with Sami. She's not answering my calls and she hasn't checked in once. That's not like her. I really need to know she is okay. I know her father was shot but its been radio silence ever since." Athena said desperately. Damian didn't know about Athena's duplicitous behavior working for both Elijah & Stefano. He only knew Athena as Sami's best friend. Damian took a deep breath. "I need you to close the club down for the next couple of days." Damian asked

Athena's heart dropped. "Spinelli what's going on?" Athena asked scared. Spinelli didn't ant to tell her but he had to.

"Clyde Weston has Sami and we don't know what he has done to her." Damian said cryptically Athena gasped. "Isn't he the one that had EJ shot and who shot her father?" Athena asked

Damian nodded "Yes it seems Lorenzo put the word out he was looking for him and in order to negotiate his freedom he took Sami. He has no made no demands and last time I spoke t Lorenzo .He is quickly becoming extremely lethal in getting her back. I'm already in Salem and I have some assistance on finding her. I have some leads that may pan out. Either way

I don't trust Lorenzo to get her home safely without bloodshed." Damian said honestly Athena took a deep breath

"What about Elijah?" Athena asked Damian shook his head

"I don't trust him either. I think he's a Stefano plant to get dirt on Sami." Damian said. Athena swallowed hard because she was the plant not Elijah. Athena stuttered. "Spinelli there's something I have to tell you. I don't trust Elijah but there's something you have to know. Elijah is EJ Sami's dead husband who came back to reunite with her. He's been lying about his identity so he can close to her. "Athena confessed Damian shook his head. "What the hell Athena? You didn't think to tell her? What is going on in your head? Sami loved EJ. She was devastated when he died. Why didn't you tell her?" Damian demanded Athena started crying. "Because I'm the plant. Stefano hired me to spy on Sami and to get dirt on her. When I didn't he threatened me. So I continued to spy on her. Then Elijah found out and he blackmailed me into feeding Stefano false information to protect Sami. He also wanted me to get dirt on Lorenzo. That's when I found out he was really EJ. He & Chad have been working together to get rid of Stefano & Lorenzo. "Athena blurted out. Damian rubbed his head." This changes everything. Does Lorenzo know about Elijah?"Damian demanded Athena stuttered. "No he has no idea. He thinks he's an old friend of EJ's looking out for her as EJ's dying wish. "Athena said crying. Damian looked at phone disgusted. "This whole time you were pretending to be her friend. Her right hand and you were a traitor for Stefano. Then you find out her dead husband is alive and don't tell her. You better pray Stefano kills you because when Sami finds out she certainly will." Damian said "Now close the club until you hear from me. "Damian demanded. "Stay close to the phone and do me a favor don't tell anyone else what you told me because worrying about Sami dying is enough." Damian said angrily

"Damian I love her. She's my best friend; please bring her home where she belongs. I will grovel on my hands and knees for her forgiveness. Just bring her back alive please." Athena begged. Damian took a deep breath. "I care about her too. She's one of my closest friends and a geek like me doesn't have a lot of those. So I'm going to do everything I can to bring her home.

Sami has touched many lives but I'm thinking about those kids who need her most. They are my priority not you. I will call you when I hear anything. "Damian promised.


	37. Chapter 37

**_Sami's Army_**

There was a knock at his hotel room. He opened the door and smiled. "I heard Sami was missing and I thought you need my help. The male voice said Damian smiled "The odds of getting Sami home now have just tripled. Damian bragged as he s grinning ear to ear. "It's nice to have you here Stone Cold. There's no one I trust more and I know she trusts you too. Come in let me tell you everything. "Damian said as he hugged his best friend of course Jason Morgan wasn't the hugging type. He patted him on the back. "Yeah, yeah save the mush we have business to tend to. "Jason Morgan demanded "You see about 7 months ago when Damian took a case in Malibu he got into some trouble at Club Shandy. Sami got him out of it. Jason Morgan came to Hollywood to find his best friend and get him out of hot water. Jason met Sami and they hit it off becoming very good friends. Jason liked Sami was a DiMera but treated him a rival Mob hit man with respect. Sami helped him with Spinelli. Jason being a man of few words he liked how Sami just got him. Half her staff was recommended and trained by Jason the half were former military but all heeded Sami's orders that Jason Morgan was a DiMera ally and whenever he came into Club Shandy he was to be treated like family. Jason admired Sami's strength being a former mob wife and understanding their ways. She helped Jason with some recent trouble when he left Port Charles when he had no memory of who he was . Sami gave him a job and never made him feel like he didn't belong . They were kindred spirits the outcasts. Jason , Spinelli, & Sami formed a friendship no one would understand by just looking but the loyalty ran very deep. Especially that night she witnessed Jason in action . Sami knew

He had special skills and that it wasn't exactly legal . She never judged him for it . The fact was Sami had become very close to a sister to them . She always talked about EJ so both men knew what he meant to her . They also knew what finding her killer meant as well . Damian & Jason went over every scenario but the goal was to bring their close friend home alive and safe.

As the men brainstormed there was a knock at the door . Jason looked suspicious as he pulled out his gun . This was Salem and he was in DiMera territory. Jason stood by the door and Damian answered it. He looked in the peep hole the opened the door . "Can I help you ?"Damian asked there were like 30 men standing outside with duffle bags and gear . one of the men stepped forward . Damian recognized him . It was Milo ,Sami's head of security and former henchman to Jason . We heard you're looking for Mrs. D we want to help . "Milo said Jason smiled and opened the door . "Jason" Milo said excited

Jason nodded . "All of you came on your own to Salem to help ?"

Milo nodded "Mrs. D has been good to us . All of us would die for her . She treated us like family and never judged us about our past ." Milo gestured to all the men ." She always treated us with respect and appreciated our hard work . We want to help find her . Save her from that sick bastard . He killed her husband ,we wont let him kill her too." Milo & men said in unison . Jason smiled proudly "Only Sami could have her own army ."Jason said as he high five Milo and the rest of the men welcoming them in the room. "Clyde Weston you're a dead man ."Damian said smiling


	38. Chapter 38

**_A Truce_**

Lorenzo had been walking back and forth waiting for some news and he got a call. "Hello." Lorenzo answered the phone.

Elijah watched him intently. "Okay let me know if you hear anything else." Lorenzo said disappointed running his hands through his hair. "What was that?" Elijah asked Lorenzo shook his head. "It was possible lead but nothing concrete my men are combing Salem for Weston where about. "Lorenzo said exasperated Elijah couldn't stay still. "There is someone who could possibly help?" Elijah said Lorenzo seemed suspicious. "Who are you thinking of?" Lorenzo snapped Elijah took a deep breath." Bo Brady. He's second in command to Roman. Maybe he could help?" Elijah suggested Lorenzo scoffed "The Salem PD are a bunch of blundering idiots. No I'm going to find her and get her back. Then we are leaving this god-forsaken town getting married and moving to Columbia. "Lorenzo announced

Elijah shook his head. "In what universe do you think she is going to leave her family and friends behind to move to Columbia?" Elijah demanded. Lorenzo shook his head. "After this she will see that's where she belongs. Away from the DiMera's and all this humdrum life." Lorenzo Elijah shook his head. "It's no wonder your trying to get her out of here. You want her to have no ties to her past. Do you really think you can erase her pas and create a new one with you? That's just not going to happen you fool." Elijah scolded. "Samantha loves her family her friends and her club She will never walk away from that and if you think she will. You are delusional." Elijah said Lorenzo scoffed "I know we called a truce but I can kick you out at any time you know?" Lorenzo yelled Elijah threw his hands up. "I know you can but I'm only being honest. Samantha cant live without the people she loves. The sooner you realize that the sooner you will see I'm right. "Elijah said "Samantha loves me and she will want to leave here. She already did when she moved to Malibu. It was to get away from this not to run to it. "Lorenzo announced Elijah shook his head. "She will never truly turn her back on Salem. She will always be connected to the people here. This will always be here home." Elijah said sadly Lorenzo sighed "I know what you're saying is true Elijah. I just feel like the longer she is in this town the more he pulls her in." He said frustrated Elijah was confused "Who?" Elijah asked

Lorenzo sighed "EJ DiMera that's who. You can't imagine what its like living in another man's shadow. Just when I start to feel closer to her. He pulls her back in with a memory, an action or even a letter. I have never seen a woman be so loyal to a dead man. He didn't even deserve her from the stories I heard. I know he was your friend but he isn't the saint she has made him to be. That pedestal she built for him is so high not any man can climb." Lorenzo said Elijah laughed "Trust me I have climbed many of mountains. Anything worth it takes a hard work. Samantha is worth every moment of pain & struggle." Elijah said Lorenzo was confused "Why do you care about her so much and don't tell me its because of EJ? "Lorenzo said Elijah stood up and looked at Lorenzo. "Truth is it has everything to do with EJ." Elijah said Lorenzo was listening but then they were interrupted. A henchman ran in. "There's a call for you?" He said as he handed him the phone. Lorenzo looked at Elijah and he nodded. "Hello this is Lorenzo." he said firmly "Hello I'm pretty sure you ben expecting my call. That girlfriend of yours is a feisty one "Clyde said cryptically

"If you harmed one hair on her head I will make you die a very slow death. "Lorenzo threatened. Clyde laughed, "You can try but if you want to see her alive it will cost you 10 million. If I were you I would control that famous temper." Clyde threatened. Elijah looked at Lorenzo and nodded "Okay I will get the money. Just tell me where to meet you and I will bring the money to you and tell me where we can get Samantha. "Lorenzo said anxiously Clyde laughed "No so fast there. I think we should slow it down before you get a head of yourself. When I see the money I will get you the where about to your beloved. Remember you must come alone or she dies. "Clyde warned Lorenzo tried to remain clam. " I understand as long as you understand Samantha comes home alive?" Lorenzo warned Clyde scoffed "You just have my money ready and you will get her back. Tonight the private area in Horton Square at 10 pm. You better come alone or trust me she's dead. "Clyde said as he hung up the phone. Lorenzo shook his head and nodded to Elijah.

Five floors below someone else were listening. "Spinelli did you get that?" Jason asked Damian smiled "Yes I did. I narrowed down the coordinates to his exact whereabouts. Let me narrow it down. "Damian said as he typed into the computer.

"We got her! Damian proclaimed. "Wait a minute it says here that Kate Roberts owns that building. That's who's been protecting Weston and was also behind EJ's death. Sami is not going to take all these secrets well. "Damian warned. Jason shook his head. "Lets get her home first. Then we can worry about telling her all those secrets. She's going to need us more than ever now. You think we should call Athena and get her here." Jason asked Damian shook his head. "No she's a spy for Stefano. I have a feeling when we get Sami e should keep everyone from her until she decides what she wants to do." Damian said cautiously. "We don know what her mental state will be. We don't know what Weston did to her?" Damian said scared Jason shook his head. "I think we better be prepared for the worse. Including Weston dying. He has to go If not by my hands. He's going to die by Lorenzo's hands. "Jason stated. "While Lorenzo is meeting with Weston we will go in and get Sami." Jason ordered Damian nodded "Should we warn him or tell him." Damian asked Jason shook his head. "No I say we keep It quiet until we know how badly hurt she is. "Jason warned Damian agreed . "Okay lets get ready. I will call Dr. Jonas to be on stand by. He's a close family friend and very discreet. "Damian said then men got ready to go while on the other side of town everyone else was getting ready too.

Lorenzo started putting money in the suitcase to take.

Clyde was planning on ditching Kate as soon as he could.

Sami started to stir but could barely move .Se couldn't think straight. He eyes her body and we swollen close was bruised everywhere. Kate was standing over her body. "I told you to stay in California. You have no one to blame but your self." Kate said Sami tried to speak but her mouth had too much blood in it. Sami tried to open her eyes when she heard noises. She saw Kate draw a gun but then she heard shots and saw Kate drop to the floor. Sami struggled to scream but she couldn't everything went black again. Then she heard a familiar voice.

She was sure she was dead because she was lifted and it felt like she was flying. It was Jason carrying her in his arms rushing her in the van that was waiting for her. "Stay with me Sami. Sami stay alive your safe now. "Jason assured "Lets go she needs help she's dying. She needs the hospital now. "Jason demanded the driver and the men saddened seeing their boss in such a fragile state. Jason wanted to kill Clyde with his own bare hands but he figured he let Lorenzo do that. Jason dialed

Lorenzo picked up. "Hello who is this?" Lorenzo demanded

"I'm a friend of Samantha DiMera and she is safe now. What you need to know is he beat her real bad. She's on the brink of death. If you don't kill him I will. His partner Kate Roberts is dead she got in the way but she was in on it from the beginning

The death if Ej and the death of your ex fiancée Angelica. Spinelli will explain everything. Right now I'm taking her to the hospital. "Jason stated Lorenzo's eyes got real dark and so did his voice. Weston was waiting with a smile on his face.

"So glad you could make it ." Weston smirked

Lorenzo nodded "I told you not a hair on her head. "Lorenzo said evilly. Clyde started laughing nervously "What are you talking about? I told you if you gave me money she would be safe. All I have to do is make one call." Clyde bragged

Lorenzo said in a husky voice. "Go head make that call." Lorenzo dared him Clyde nervously dialed nervously.

The phone went to voicemail. "Pick up the phone damn it." Clyde yelled and dialed again. Lorenzo shook his head

And nodded. "Grab him. Mr. Weston you're going to learn why the called my father the butcher. "Lorenzo said sneering

Then snatched Clyde and dragged him through the park and into their van waiting for them. Clyde's mouth was muzzled as they knocked him out. Everything went black for Clyde. Lorenzo wanted him to suffer but first he was going to see Samantha. He then dialed his phone and Elijah picked up.

"Lorenzo is it done?" Elijah asked Lorenzo cleared his throat.

"Its only beginning. Samantha was found and apparently she is near death. I'm heading to the hospital now but I have Weston. I will have him taken somewhere until I see her first.

Since we called a truce. I thought I should let you know. After tonight the truce is over you understand that right?" Lorenzo asked Elijah nodded. "I understand as long as you know I don't plan on stepping aside no matter what?" Elijah swore

Lorenzo nodded "I'm looking forward to It." he said calmly


	39. Chapter 39

**_Save her please_**

Jason busted through the door carrying Sami. She was barely breathing. Dr. Jonas was ready for Sami. He tried to access her in the hallway but he couldn't. There was a crowd behind Jason. Sami's had her own army. "Take her trauma room one. "Dr. Jonas ordered Jason followed him. "No you and the crew stay out here. Jason nodded "Everyone take their positions. No one disturbs the doctor." Jason ordered the men took their places.

Damian ran in and saw Jason's look on his face. He shook his head. First to show up was Chad & Elijah. Then Lorenzo.

Then men looked at Jason who had Sami's blood all over him.

Jason walked over to the men. "No one sees her until she decides who she decides who she wants to see." Jason ordered

Lorenzo stepped forward. "Who the hell are you? "Lorenzo demanded Jason said calmly "I'm the man who saved her. I'm her very good friend and I'm her personal bodyguard. I'm the one standing to make sure she is safe. So you can either del or leave." Jason demanded. Then Elijah stepped forward. "No I think he mean who the hell are you? Your name?" Elijah asked

Jason looked Elijah up and down. "I'm Jason Morgan and I know who you are. I don't care you don't get to see her either. Both of you lied to Sami and put her in danger. You see these men they will die for her and they will kill for her. She is their concern. So I suggest you have a seat because no one is going anywhere anytime soon. "Jason ordered Elijah shook his head and had a seat. Dr. Jonas yelled. "I need a crash cart now."

The nurses came running in with the cart. "Give me charge of 300." demanded, "She's flat lining. Again, again."Dr. Jonas yelled. The floor got silent as they waited to hear that sound. Then they heard it a long beep. Everyone held their breath and began to cry. Then they heard it beep, beep-beep. It was heartbeat and all the men cheered.

Dr. Jonas stepped out the room to face Jason. Lorenzo and Elijah running to his side. Dr. Jonas face was dismal. "She's lost a lot of blood and he beat her really bad. She has swelling in her lungs. Sami is alive but in critical condition. This animal took please in beating her. I suggest you call her family because I don't think she's going to make it. "Dr. Jonas warned

The men in unison said. "When can we see her? "" they all asked at once "Only Mr. Morgan or Mr. Spinelli has permission to see her. She had a written proxy and they decide legally her medical decisions. " Dr. Jonas explained "What " Lorenzo said Elijah also was shocked "What about her family?" Elijah asked Dr. Jonas shook his head. "No Sami put them in charge. She literally trusted them with her life. "Dr. Jonas "I suggest you go home and rest its going to be a very long night."Dr. Jonas said to Elijah & Lorenzo. Jason stepped forward "I'm staying and so are the men they are her private security as long as Clyde Weston is out there free. We already see what he is capable of. I want her safe at all times and no one upsetting her. "Jason said as he looked at Lorenzo & Elijah. Both of them said at the same time. "We are staying. We are not going anywhere. Sami is our family too. "Elijah and Lorenzo said in unison

Jason shrugged "I don't care if you stay but don't try to see her or my men will have you thrown out I don't care how much she loves both of you. Her health is all I care about. I'm going to call her family now. Stay out of my way. "Jason demanded

Damian came over and spoke to the men. "He adores her. He just ant what's best and since both of you lied to her .He is just worried you both will upset her when your betrayal are revealed. As her friends we have to protect her. If she wants to see you when she wakes up. He will let you see her. He needs to hear it from her mouth first. "Damian said "Elijah can I speak to you please?" Damian asked Elijah nodded Damian took him to another waiting room where they can be alone. Elijah was confused. "Have a seat please." Damian asked. Damian sat next to him." Athena told me everything. I know your EJ. Why haven't you told Sami and why are you keeping this secret even now that Sami has been badly hurt.

You know your father will take advantage of this right? He wants those kids so badly he turned her best friend as a spy.

You have to come forward and tell everyone your alive. "Damian insisted Elijah shook his head. "It's not safe for me to come forward. My father will not just let claim my life back without a price. I wanted to tell Samantha but you see something got in the way." Elijah said sadly

"Nothing should interfere with true love and Sami is your true love. Right now Lorenzo is trying to interfere but if you revel yourself .He wont be able to compete with the love that is EJ & Samantha DiMera." Damian said Elijah laughed. "Now I know why Samantha chose you but I don't understand why she chose him to make decisions for her." Elijah asked Damian sighed" She chose him because he makes the hard decisions and he's a protector first. He doesn't put emotion in his decisions and I do. It's her balance. I know it's not fair but its what she wanted. I wanted you to know because she still loves you with all her heart and I believe she will forgive you and come back to you. You need to give her a chance to know the truth. She doesn't belong with Lorenzo. The longer you wait the longer you have a chance of losing her." Damian warned Elijah was confused.

"What is it you're not telling me?" Elijah asked

Damian sighed "I told her about him and she didn't flinch. She's fallen in love with him. I'm afraid if you wit to long. That when you tell her the truth it will be too late. He loves her in a very unique way and she loves him also in a very unique way.

It was the way she talked about him that scares me and it should scare you. You have the power to get the woman you love and you're just waiting. If that was my love of my life lying in that bed critical. I would do anything to come back to her. She's slipping and if she does .You will have no one to blame but you. She's your wife and she may die without knowing you're alive. I couldn't live with that." Damian said. Damian left Elijah to think. Chad came in "Is everything okay?" Chad asked

"Call Kristen we need to call a family meeting .Its time for Ej to rise from the dead .We need to be prepared for father. When Samantha wakes up she needs to see my face and know I'm never going anywhere ever again. "EJ announced. Chad smiled

"Its about damn time." Chad said anxiously as he dialed Kristen. "Kristen, he's finally ready." Chad bragged

Kristen smiled. "Yes I will be right there." Kristen swore


	40. Chapter 40

_**Wake up Sami Please**_

The men who were devoted to Sami were all vigil for her condition including her own army. They were all present and anxious for her to wake up. The hospital floor remained quiet as they waited for Sami to become conscious again. Sami tossed and turned while she was unconscious. Sami was lost in a dream world she was trying to escape. Sami found her in a dark room. Sami kept running in the dark screaming for EJ but there was a shadow was following her. She continued to scream and Clyde came running towards her and started beating her with a blunt object. She started screaming and tried to get away he bent down to breathe in her ear. "You will never get away from me." Clyde hissed. Sami's body started jarring as Damian and Jason were watching her.

Damian ran to her side. "Sami wake up. Sami Wake please its just a dream. "Damian demanded. Sami opened her eyes for a second and screamed. The monitors started going off. Lorenzo pushed passed the guards and forced himself in the room. Elijah was right behind him. Daniel pushed passed all of them and ordered, "Everyone get out we need to work." Daniel ordered as more nurses came running in. The door slammed shut as all four men stood helpless waiting for her prognosis. Another doctor came running in they didn't recognize. The men looked at each other shocked. They waited for what seemed like forever and both doctors came out. Both had a serious look. "What's happening? "Elijah asked Lorenzo nodded "Yes tell us what's going on?" Lorenzo demanded. Daniel looked at Jason.

"We need to talk privately." Daniel asked Jason nodded and went with him to the private area. "Is she okay?" Jason asked Daniel shook his head. "There's something you need to know but you can't tell anyone until I can speak to her." Daniel demanded the night dragged on, as Jason remained watch at Sami's door. Lorenzo got a call. He completely forgot about Clyde being held by his men. Lorenzo got up and went to another waiting area for some privacy. "Yes what's going on? No hold him I will be right there." Lorenzo ordered. He went back out to the waiting area where everyone was. "I have something to take care of. Can you update me when there's word of her condition." Lorenzo asked Jason. He nodded

Elijah went to Jason after Lorenzo left. " Will you let me see my wife now?" Elijah asked. Jason looked in his eyes "Are you ready to be her husband and tell her the truth of who you really are? Enough of this Elijah Josephs, she needs EJ DiMera

To pull her through this." Jason stated EJ nodded "I'm more than ready to claim what's mine. I'm never leaving my wife's side again. No one will stop us from being together. "Ej said firmly. Jason nodded and he opened the door to Sami's room to let him inside. EJ's heart sank when he saw her. She was badly beaten and she even looked small. She looked a broken baby doll. Her eyes were swollen shut and her body riddled with bruises. EJ almost fell to his knees at the site of his beautiful wife all mangled and broken. Tears started rolling down his face he couldn't help it.

He leaned over and kisses her busted lips and put his head in her chest as he sobbed uncontrollably. "I will kill Clyde Weston for what he did to you. "Ej said as he tried not holding her hard but feeling her body cold and limp. He crawled in the bed next to her being careful of the wires that were attached to her. "He's going to pay for all he took from us I give you my word as a DiMera." EJ swore Sami stirred while EJ was speaking and his heart leapt. "That's right my love come back to me. Samantha I need you now more than ever. You fight to COM back to our children to me. I promise I will never let anyone tear us apart again. "EJ said tearfully

EJ held her in his arms as he felt her stirring. Praying she wake up and he could see her beautiful blue eyes again. Sami was back in the dream world for a second she thought she was awake and heard EJ's voice. Sami felt her body was numb. She looked around and everything was dark. She could hear voices in the distance. "Hello." She yelled. No one answered. She walked towards the voices. Sami felt scared she didn't recognize the voices. She tried hard to listen but the closer she got the more garbled they seemed. Sami called out again and a shadow came forth. Sami rubbed her eyes so she could see clearer but it didn't work. She stepped forward and he stood before her. The shadow had no face but he felt familiar. She reached out to him and she held him close. She could smell his cologne on his body. She pulled away and looked up. "EJ is that you?" Sami whispered.

"Yes I'm here, Samantha." EJ whispered as he held her hand and kissed it.

"Come back to me I'm waiting for you. "Ej said as he moved a strand of hair from her face. "Wake up Samantha I'm here and I'm not going anywhere ever again. "EJ promised. Sami stirred but remain unconscious as EJ laid bedside her.

Jason & Damian watched from afar looking at each other and shaking their heads.

Sami continued to run towards the voices but it seemed like they were getting farther and father. So she stopped and turned to look around her and then she saw a door and started walking towards it. She opened the door she was back in Malibu on the beach with the kids. Lorenzo was building sandcastles with the kids.

Sami ran towards them and they waved at her. Sami was feeling elated as she got closer they weren't fading. Lorenzo stood up and walked towards her and then he started running towards her. She ran into his arms and he held her tight.

"Mi Amor." Lorenzo called out and he got to Sami to hold her tight.

"Lorenzo." Sami whispered as EJ held her and he pulled back and looked at her and then Damian & Jason. EJ had a look of anger and disappointment on his face.

Back in dream world Sami was in Lorenzo's arms as he held her tight.

"You are safe mi Amor Weston will never hurt you again or our family. I will protect you and together we will destroy Weston. "Lorenzo promised

Sami looked up at Lorenzo. "Did you kill Angelica Lorenzo?" Sami asked

Lorenzo shook his head "I loved Angelica but I never killed her someone else did and made it look like me. I lost my temper with her but I would never really hurt her." Lorenzo said sincerely. Sami nodded "I know the truth. I just needed to hear it from your mouth. I know the truth I heard Weston talking and I know who set you up. It was …"Sami tried to explain Lorenzo smiled "None of that matters now. I love you mi Amor. That was the past and now we can look to the future as husband and wife. We will destroy all our enemies together. So come back now. Mi Amor comeback to me and the kids "Lorenzo said he leaned down to kiss her. Sami nodded

In the hospital room "Samantha come back to me. The children and I need you" EJ pleaded Sami looked around the beach and saw the kids playing and smiling. She hugged Lorenzo and looked in his eyes and said, "Lorenzo I love you and yes I will be your wife. Sami said smiling Lorenzo picked her up and kissed her deeply.

Sami stirred and EJ got up from the bed and looked at Jason & Damian.

"Call the doctor and get him here. "EJ demanded Damian rushed out the door.

Sami stirred some more and EJ held her hand. "Samantha comes back to me please. "EJ pleaded Sami began whispering as she was stirring. EJ leaned down so he could hear her. "Yes Lorenzo I love you and I will be your wife." Sami whispered EJ turned pale

Ej turned and looked at Jason. EJ stepped back from her hurt and a tear rolled down his eye. Jason put his hand on EJ's shoulder and he pulled away. Jason sighed. "She doesn't know you're alive. Once you tell her the truth, Lorenzo will be a memory. "Jason said EJ shook his head. "This is my bloody damn fault staying away not telling her I was alive. Now I have lost her to that Latin Casanova. "EJ said angrily. Jason shook his head. "You don't know that for sure." Jason said

Sami stirred some more and then opened her eyes. Both men ran to her side.

Sami opened her eyes and looked at both men and looked around.

Sami shook her head. EJ leaned down and grabbed her hand. "It's okay sweetheart,

You're safe here in the hospital. "EJ said as he kissed her hand. Sami looked confused. She then saw Jason and smiled. EJ was hurt but he forgot he still had the Elijah mask on. EJ stepped away. Jason came close. "Are you okay you gave us a scare. We thought we lost you." Jason said honestly Sami looked at him confused. "Where is Lorenzo?" Sami asked Jason sighed, "He stepped out but are here. Do you need anything?" Jason asked Sami still looked confused. "I ant Lorenzo get me Lorenzo now!" Sami nodded Jason nodded "Okay I will find him." Jason said he left the room.

Sami looked at EJ up and down. "What are you doing here? "Sami asked Ej forgot he was still wearing the Elijah mask.

EJ eyes were sad. "I'm here because there something I have to tell you, but right now your health is more important it can wait. "EJ said

"Elijah I want you to get the hell out and I never want to see you again. Do you understand me? I don't want you to say another damn word to me about EJ or anything else. I want you gone all you do is remind me of what I lost .Its time to let the past die with EJ. "Sami demanded, "Samantha there's something I have to tell you something first please. "EJ pleaded Sami shook her head. "I don't care what you have to say and I don't care about you, so go back to Malibu. I will deal with you when I get back because we will never be partners in anything so get out." Sami demand Dr. Jonas then walked into the room clearly it was at a very tense moment.

"I heard you were awake. I wanted to take a look at you and we can talk."

Sami forced a smile "Well Elijah was just leaving. SO now is a great time." Sami said firmly. EJ shook his head "I will be back because we need to talk. "EJ insisted

Sami scoffed "Keep dreaming Elijah. "Sami said sarcastically

EJ left the room and ran into Jason. "Did you tell her?" Jason asked

EJ shook his head." No she wouldn't let me she kicked me out when Dr. Jonas came but I'm not giving up. "EJ promised Jason nodded Damian sighed, "If that doesn't work then I will try to talk to her. I have to tell her about information I found about Lorenzo so I will try to speak to her then." Damian stated EJ nodded EJ sighed, "I refuse to let her go. I'm going to get this mask off my face and I will be back. I won't stop until I speak to her. "EJ stated EJ left to head back to the hotel and started walking to his car that was waiting. EJ stepped into the car and there was someone inside. "Hello my son I'm happy to see you've come back home. "Stefano said EJ rolled his eyes and sighed." Hello father. How did you figure it out?" EJ said Stefano laughed "Elvis you have one weakness and that's Samantha. Did you really think I wasn't going to find out .We will go to the house and talk about what this will mean to the family?" Stefano demanded "Father with all due respect my only concern right now is getting Samantha ell again so I can tell her I'm alive. I need to keep her from marrying Lorenzo Alcazar .I don't want to come back to the fold. I want to put my family back together again but first he needs to go. "EJ said anxiously Stefano nodded." Then e does have to talk because we have a mutual enemy and he must be eliminated." Stefano demanded EJ shook his head. He knew this wasn't going to be good but he wanted to get Samantha back at any cost even if it meant his soul. Ej nodded. Stefano smiled "Take us to the mansion Carlo." Stefano demanded, "Its good to have you home Elvis, very good …"Stefano said with a sinister smile.


	41. Chapter 41

_**The Battle Lines are drawn!**_

Dr. Jonas was examining Sami. "How do you feel?" Daniel asked Sami scoffed

"How would you feel if you went ten rounds with Mike Tyson?" Sami said sarcastically. Daniel frowned. "I'm serious Sami how do you feel?" Daniel demanded

"Well doc I'm not going to be running any marathons anytime soon. When can I get out of here? I need to get back home to my kids." Sami demanded Daniel sighed

"Sami we need to talk about your condition seriously. We found a few things. The cops are going to want to talk to you but when you were brought in. I saw bruising in your inner thighs and I need to ask you a very difficult question. Were you sexually assaulted? "Daniel asked quietly Sami closed her eyes and she could hear was Clyde's voice and his hot breath on her neck. She flashback to him beating her and ripping her legs apart but the rest she blocked out .She shook her head to get back to reality. Sami tried to speak and began to stutter. "I don't know I blacked out. I tried to stay awake but he kept hitting me in my head and I couldn't fight him. I don't know. I don't know. "Sami began crying hysterically. Daniel sat next to her and she winced. Daniel stood up. "I think we need to get you examined if that okay with you. In case you were so you can prosecute him for more than assault. I can also call for your aunt Hope to come if you feel more comfortable." Daniel said softly

Sami began crying. "You can have someone examine me but I don't want anyone knowing. Do you understand me? I don't want a word of this mentioned to anyone especially my mother. So Dr. Jonas you are my doctor and you will keep this extremely confidential, especially from my mother. No one can know until I have all the facts or remember. Lorenzo will kill Clyde if he knew or even suspected Clyde violated me in any way. Do you understand?" Sami demanded Daniel nodded "I understand no one will know. I also need to speak to you about something else." Daniel said Sami wiped her tears "Oh joy there's more. The hits just keep coming." Sami scoffed Daniel sighed and pulled out scans and put it on the lighted screen near her bed. "You took a very bad beating, so bad a matter of fact that a bone fragment separated and is in you lower brain quadrant. This quadrant affects memory, motion and action. If not repaired it can cause irrevocable damage where you lose all body function. I have consulted a brain surgeon to come in but he can't get here for a few days. Are you feeling pain or any memory issues?" Daniel asked

Sami shook her head "No not as of yet? Are you saying it could affect me now?" Sami asked

Daniel sighed " Yes it can .I'm afraid it can be very dangerous. It can affect your behavior in a dramatic way. So if anything changes you let me know. If you start developing any memory issues at all, you let me know I'm going to order that examination and we take samples in case you change your mind if we find anything. Please think about it. It's very important that Clyde pays for all his crimes. "Daniel said Sami nodded

Daniel left and Sami began to cry hysterically and uncontrollably. Jason came back in the room. Sami looked up and he sat by her side and hugged her. "Its all my fault

Jason. I brought all this on myself telling Lorenzo to go after Clyde .now…now.. Everything has changed for the worse." Sami started crying Jason hugged her

"What did the doctor say?" Jason asked Sami shook her head "I don't want tot talk about it please. "Sami pleaded Jason nodded "We need to talk about Elijah. There's something you need to know." Jason said adamantly Sami shook her head

"I don't want to talk about him. I want to know where Lorenzo is?" Sami demanded

Jason sighed, "He said he had to leave to take care of something but he was coming back. He wanted me to let him know when you were awake. I'll call him now." Jason said

In an empty warehouse Lorenzo's phone was vibrating but he was busy.

"So you like to lay gangsters do you?" Lorenzo screams as he slices Clyde and he howls. Lorenzo slices him again. "You hurt someone I love and you will have to pay for that." Lorenzo screamed and Clyde winced in pain. Lorenzo grabbed Clyde's hair.

"The only reason you're still breathing is because I'm going to let her decide when your life ends in the mean time I'm going to have fun slicing you up like the pig you are." Lorenzo hissed. Lorenzo realized his phone was vibrating. He dropped the knife and removed his gloves. He picked up the phone." Hello Jason. Tell her I will be right there. It's your lucky day Weston you get a reprieve for a little while but I will be back." Lorenzo growled "Now don't you go anywhere." Lorenzo mocked as he squeezed Weston's face then punched him. Weston fell back on the floor bleeding.

Lorenzo nodded at the men standing by "I will be back, you boys are more than welcome to have at him while I'm gone but I want him alive you understand me?" Lorenzo ordered then men smiled and nodded. "Good boys have fun." Lorenzo chuckled as he left

EJ followed his father in the house and his siblings were they're waiting for them

All of them looking like they were sent to the principal's office.

"Now that the family is together its time someone tells me the truth because we have a very powerful enemy that is trying to destroy our legacy. His name is Lorenzo Alcazar. He is under the impression I'm responsible for the death of his parents so he has attacked our businesses. Its time all of you tell me what the hell is going on and why did all of you lie about Elvis's death. "Stefano said

EJ stood up "Father this was all my doing I kept me being alive a secret. I kept it from everyone including Samantha who is now may be marrying Alcazar. The only way I can stop this is if I go to her and tell her I'm alive. She will stop him from going to war with us but he is also coming after you because you're trying to take my children from her. I've gotten to know this man and he is devoted to Samantha. He will do anything she says. "EJ stated Stefano sighed, "Well it's just like you Elvis. Your weakness is Samantha and always has been. "Stefano said sarcastically

"Father she is my wife and the love of my life I'm never giving her up. She's the mother of my children and the woman I ant to spend the rest of my life with. I will never let her go." EJ stated Stefano nodded "I know Elvis but here is my offer. I will step back if you step forward and take over the family. That means all aspects including this war with Alcazar. I will forgive all the transgressions as long as you take over the family and bring it back the family to its glory." Stefano said

Chad stood up "Father Sami has made a life for herself in Malibu. She wont comes back to Salem." Chad pleaded Kristen stood up.'Why can Chad And I take over and we let EJ leave with Sami. We can handle everything father." Kristen insisted

"Enough!"Stefano yelled, "Those are my terms. Both of you can assist Elvis but he is going to be the head of the family. Or things stay the same and he watches the woman he loves marry Alcazar. Its his choice not yours but otherwise all of you will be punished how I see fit. I will let you think about it. "Stefano said laughing as he left the room.

"EJ there's no way Sami is going to stay in Salem even if she finds out you're alive. Father has been relentless with her. She's not going to forgive and forget. How are you going to deal with this? If you don't get Sami to agree we are all doomed." Kristen pleaded

"EJ father knew this wouldn't work. He knew Sami wouldn't agree to it but he gets you back. You know this is a no win situation. What are you going to do?" Chad asked EJ shook his head "Enough I have kept the truth from Samantha for far too long. I'm doing it anymore. I will explain to her about this and she will understand. I will make her see hat its best for everyone but I need to do it soon before I lose her entirely. While I was watching over her she cried out for me then for Lorenzo. She whispered she would marry him. I can't let that happen. I can't lose her. There's no way I can live without her or my children. I need to get this farce over with now. "EJ said forcefully as he ripped off the mask. "Its time I make Alcazar's fear come true. He admitted he was worried Samantha wouldn't choose him if I was alive. Its time

He realizes you don't mess with the DiMera's. I'm going back to the hospital and I'm going to lay it all on the line. Samantha loves me I know she will stand by me on this." EJ assured Kristen and Chad looked at each other "We hope you're right." Kristen said Chad patted EJ's shoulders "Go get her tiger. You both deserve to be happy." Chad stated. The DiMera siblings hugged and EJ sprinted out the door.

Chad and Kristen looked at each other and said at the same time. "We are totally screwed."

Sami was alone waiting for Lorenzo to arrive. She closed her eyes and felt a sudden pain in her head. "What the hell?" Sami winced in pain. Sami tried to get up and she wobbled to the bathroom with all her wires she looked in the mirror. Horrified at the sight of her face. She touched her face and all of sudden the pain hit her again.

She looked back in the mirror and she saw double. There was two of her in the mirror. "What the hell is going on?" Sami asked her double started laughing

Sami shook her head but her double was still there. "Who are you?" Sami asked

Her double laughed, "I'm you of course but I'm the better version of you." The doubled answered Sami was confused "What do you mean?" Sami asked Her double smiled

"Well good Samantha needs to take a nap and let the fun Sami take over. I'm going to give you a little break from reality. Its time we had some fun in our lives. All this goody, goody behavior I can't take it. You wont report Clyde for hat he did to us? Are you crazy he deserves to pay and pay hard? If you think I'm going to let you take over again .Its not happening its time we make everyone pay for betraying us. Staring with Clyde Weston, Lorenzo and Elijah. They all used us for their own agendas its time they all pay for their mistakes." The double said Sami shook her head. "I am going crazy I have to see that doctor immediately. I'm talking to myself. My evil self to top it off. No I'm going to call Daniel now." Sami said her double laughed "Oh no you don't." Her double yelled. Sami winced in pain and fell to the floor. About ten minutes passed and Sami struggled to get up. She looked in the mirror. "Now that's much better." Sami said as she looked in the mirror she saw good Sami screaming but evil Sami ignored her. "You rest now its time for things to get interesting. "Evil Sami smiled Lorenzo came running in. "Mi Amor I got here as soon as I could. I cant believe you're awake and out of bed. "Lorenzo fussed he picked her up and carried her back to the bed. Lorenzo looked in her eyes. "MI Amor I thought I lost you. I couldn't bear it if I did. I love you so much. I will never let anyone hurt you ever again. No one will put a hand on you and when you become my wife. You will be the most powerful woman in the country. We are going to make Weston pay for what he did to you and Stefano DiMera too." Lorenzo professed .He hugged Sami and began kissing her. Sami kissed him back

"I love you Lorenzo and yes we will make everyone pay absolutely everyone." Sami smiled as she watched good Sami in the mirror screaming to break free.

"Absolutely everyone." Sami said as she nuzzled Lorenzo and began kissing.

Sami pulled away from Lorenzo and caressed his face. "By the way my answer is yes, I will marry you. I'm ready to bury the past and let you in completely. We can be the most powerful people that get to do whatever we want." Sami whispered

Lorenzo smiled "I will make arrangement's as soon as possible. You made me the happiest man alive. He kissed her again. "There's something I have to tell you that may make you very happy. Lorenzo whispered Sami smiled "What is it? "She asked

Lorenzo caressed her face. "I have Clyde Weston. I captured him and I was waiting for you to wake to decide what you want me to do with him. I know you like following the straight and narrow but he hurt you. I couldn't let him get away with that. You know in my world that is punishable by death but I know you're crazy about these things." Lorenzo said Sami smiled "I have changed my mind about that. Everything is going to change. If I'm going to be your equal partner and wife I must be okay with these things. We must share everything including the dark. "Sami said calmly Lorenzo smiled "What do you want me to do?" Lorenzo asked excitedly

"Keep him alive until I can get my hands on him. I want him to feel pain by my hands. I want him to hurt real badly. I want to watch him like he watched me. "Sami said in a husky tone. Lorenzo smiled and kissed her. "You're wish is my command Mi Amor." Lorenzo said he crawled into bed with her. Sami nuzzled her head into his chest. "Everything is going to be prefect. As soon as you get out of here we will be married." Lorenzo said kissing her lips again.

"I'm afraid the wedding is going to have to wait. "Jason said grimly

Lorenzo got up "What do you mean the wedding is going to have to wait? "Lorenzo demanded

"That's because she's already married to me. Last time I checked you promised me forever. "EJ said leaning on the door in a dark grey Prada suit.

"EJ It can't be you?" Sami said breathlessly

EJ smiled "Hello darling I'm so glad you're awake. I missed you so much trouble."

Lorenzo's face went pale "EJ DiMera is alive. That's impossible."

EJ nodded at Jason and Jason smiled "I think EJ would like to be alone with his wife don't you?" Jason said sarcastically Lorenzo stood up." I'm not leaving." he stated Sami looked at Lorenzo and nodded "Lorenzo please leave us alone." Sami asked Ej couldn't keep his eyes off her smiling. Jason grabbed Lorenzo and he pulled away. "I'm going, I'm going. I will be right outside. I'm not going anywhere." Lorenzo announced EJ rolled his eyes "Whatever makes you happy." EJ scoffed Sami's eyes widened as EJ came closer. "Hello my love. "EJ said as he kissed her deeply. Sami responded and pulled him in deeper. EJ moaned, "Samantha missed you so much." Sami pulled away slightly. "I can't believe it. I dreamed about this. I never thought it would come true. You're here!" Sami exclaimed as she kept touching him. Ej crawled into the bed with her. "I'm here and I'm never leaving you again." EJ swore as he caressed her face. Sami smiled evilly and then smacked his face. "Where the hell have you been? "Sami scolded EJ shook his laughing. "Now that's the Samantha I know and love. "EJ said sarcastically laughing


	42. Chapter 42

**_The Truth will set you free or not_**

EJ was rubbing his face and smiling loving at his wife. "Samantha aren't you happy to see me? "EJ asked Sami frowned "You didn't answer the question . So spill tell me everything because I saw your body with my own eyes. I crawled on the lab with you. So we are going to talk about it. So what happened? Why haven't I known until now that you were and what does it had to do with your father?" Sami demanded. EJ crawled back in the bed with her and began kissing her forehead. "What's important is that we are reunited the details aren't relevant. "Ej said smoothly Sami shook her head "No the details are relevant because I spent months, your children spent months I think we are entitled to find out why you didn't come to us sooner. It just seems like you're hiding something so out with it DiMera. "Sami demanded

EJ sighed, "Ok I will tell you. My father has Kristen inject me wit a serum to revive me. She defied my father's orders and switched the body. She then took me back to Italy to recover. At first I couldn't walk but eventually I did. The whole time all I could think about was getting back to you and the children. Being with you again motivated me to heal. "Ej said honestly Sami still looked confused. "Ok was your speech impaired ?"Sami asked EJ heart sank. He already knew where this was going. "No Samantha, Kristen thought it was best not to contact you right away. Until we figured out how we get around my father not finding out I was alive. "EJ said trying to avoid the rest. Sami still looked confused. "So you weren't speechless and the woman who destroyed my brothers life told you not to contact me. So you just went along and said okay. My wife doesn't need to know I'm alive. No let her and my children continue to suffer and go on with life without me. No there do no way I can trust my wife with the fact I'm alive from Stefano.

So you let me suffer and poor Johnny suffered the most. Do you realize how many nights I had to get him to sleep? So your wife couldn't be told anything? Are you kidding me EJ?" Sami demanded EJ went to her side.

"Samantha of course I trust you this was about your safety from my father. All I wanted to do was get back to you. I would have donned anything to do that. There was nothing was gong to stop me but I had to be careful. "Ej said honest Sami's face softened. He leaned in closer to kiss her. Sami smiled. "You don't know how happy I am to see you and how excited the children are going to be. Does your father know you're back? What about now? Is it safe for you to be here? "Sami asked

EJ leaned again. "Nothing else matters right now except me taking care of you and making up for all the time we lost. "EJ said smoothly

Sami pulled him in for a kiss and his hands travelled down her back and she winced. "Are you okay? Am I hurting you? "Ej said as he grazed his lips on her cheek then her neck. Sami shook her head "I can't feel anything but you right now." Sami said dreamily EJ smiled "My beautiful brave wife. "EJ said continuing to kiss her. "So what are you going to do about Lorenzo?" EJ said as he hands travelled and Sami giggled.

She looked in his eyes "It's complicated and there's something I have to tell you." Sami said honestly. Ej sat up still holding her in his arms being careful about the wires. EJ snuggled next to her. "I know sweetheart but he has to understand I'm back and you're my wife. So whatever promises were made are out the window. I know you will let him down easy. There's no way I'm ever leaving your side ever again. Nothing will keep me from you ever again. "EJ said looking lovingly in her eyes.

Sami smiled "I will talk to him later but right now I don't want you to move." Sami sighed she buried her head in his chest and he sighed relieved. Ej wouldn't tell her any of the details now but eventually he knew he had to come clean. Right now he was happy that Lorenzo as away from her and he had her all to himself. Sami began to cry.

EJ caressed her face "What is it sweetheart? I'm here now no one will ever hurt you again. "Ej swore. Sami was overwhelmed it felt a like a dream she felt bad for Lorenzo but EJ was her heart & Soul and she was trying to break free to enjoy this moment but evil Sami had control of everything. "EJ promise you will never leave me again." Sami begged

Ej nodded "I promise I will never leave you again. "EJ promised they began to kiss and Sami pulled on his collar. "I can't wait to get home so we can have proper reunion. "Sami said smiling Ej smiled "Yes I don't think we will get out of bed for at least a few days. As soon as the doctor says you can go home. I'm looking forward to falling asleep with you in my arms. "EJ said Sami teared up again. "Shhh Darling no more tears. We have our whole lives to make up. "EJ said Sami nodded.

Then the door flew open. Jason was trying to hold back Lorenzo.

Sami realized she had to deal with reality and a wedding that wouldn't happen. "If I could possibly speak to Samantha now? "Lorenzo sneered

EJ scoffed "Sure go right ahead. "Ej sneered back Lorenzo rolled his eyes

And laughed. "So did you tell her? "Lorenzo snapped Sami looked confused. "Tell me about what?" Sami asked EJ's put his poker face on. "I don't what you're talking about? Tell her what? She knows exactly everything she needs to know." EJ said snidely Lorenzo nodded "Really so she knows everything does she? "Lorenzo said Sami sat up "I don't like where this is going, EJ what's he talking about?" Sami demanded

EJ grabbed Sami's hand "It doesn't matter I'm home now and the most important thing is you getting better. Then you can come home and we can tell the children. "EJ stuttered Lorenzo smiled "Is that right Elijah? Or is it Mr. Josephs? Did you tell her you been planning for months to infiltrate her life as a complete stranger. You used her grief to try to seduce her and yet never felt it was important to tell her you were alive every moment you were alone with her. Mi Amor he has been playing you and did he tell he has made up with his father. He is now head of DiMera enterprises again? Or did he leave out his deal he made with Stefano is to get rid of me?" Lorenzo Said Sami started to get angry.

EJ realized he had to come clean quick but instead he threw Lorenzo under the bus. "Did he tell you he was using you to get to my father?

He wanted for revenge for the death of his parents and used our son to get to you? That he really killed his fiancée Angelica and that it's his fault Clyde Weston came after you? "Ej screamed Jason tried to get in the middle of the men. "At least I'm protecting her from Weston, which is more than you did. You actually put her in danger dealing with him in the first place." Lorenzo screamed. "She's my wife and she will never be your wife. You're just angry because you know she won't have anything else to do with you once she forgives me? "EJ yelled "You only came forward to stop her from marrying me not because you wanted to come back home because you could have come home sooner .You just couldn't stand her moving on." Lorenzo sniped. She will never be your wife over my dead body. "EJ defended "I could help you with that." Lorenzo sniped back. Both men were yelling back and forth. Jason looked at Sami and realized she was crying hysterically. "ENOUGH! "Jason yelled

He let the men go and walked to Sami. "Are you okay?" Jason asked

Sami shook her head "No how did you get this information Lorenzo?" Sami asked Lorenzo fixed his suit. "Damian was talking to Athena on the phone and by the way she has been working for both EJ

& Stefano. Apparently everyone knew EJ was alive including Chad and no one found the time to tell you. "Lorenzo jabbed EJ was angry "Sweetheart I can explain everything I promise. Yes what he said is true and I was going to tell you I was alive but your father got shot. That night I had come to you because Chad told me I couldn't keep the charade of Elijah Josephs that you needed to know the truth. I know it feels like I was deceiving you and in a way I was but I was going to tell you everything. Yes him proposing made me come forward sooner but I was going to do it anyway it just happened like this. You know I love you and there's nothing more I wanted than to come back to you. I was trying to make sure you were safe first. He attacked my family and yes I did make a deal with Stefano but I would do anything to keep you safe. "EJ pleaded EJ walked towards Sami. She lifted her hand up to him. "No you don't come near me. The reason I went after Weston was for you to get revenge for you. For nothing because you're alive and well and have been lying to me for weeks and I'm just suppose to say okay. You didn't trust you and me lied to me. You used my grief for you to get me closer to you as Elijah Josephs. You made a deal with the man who has been trying to destroy me for months and take away my children. "She yelled at EJ "Oh and You!"Sami yelled at Lorenzo


	43. Chapter 43

**_Your True Colors_**

"You went after the DiMera's and you didn't expect me to be upset. I understand you were trying to protect the kids and me. Yet you never told me about Angelica. Then you went after Weston for me and I know you were trying to help me get revenge .I don't blame you for my attack but using to Johnny to get to me. You made me fall for you and you were lying to me too. It wasn't a huge lie but its still a betrayal. I could even understand the motivation but you were hones about your business and your family. I don't understand why you kept this from me. Right now my head is hurting. I just want both of you to leave. I need some space. "Sami pleaded, "Samantha you're asking me to leave are you? "EJ pleaded. Sami nodded "I can't even look at you right now .You laid here and you had every opportunity to tell me the truth but you didn't. As usual you got into default and lie to me. You go behind my back after all we have been through. You knew better than this and you went back to being Stefano's soldier. I just can't do it EJ. I cant wrap my head around it .I cant just let this betrayal go. "Sami said sadly "Samantha you love me and we can get through this. I only did it to protect you. I will leave but I'm not going anywhere .I'm never letting you go. You're my wife and you belong with me." EJ pleaded Sami cried into her hands. "Just go both of you! I can't trust either one of you and you claim you love me! "Sami screamed Jason nodded at both men. She wants you to leave. "Jason ordered EJ tried to look at her but she remained with her face in her hands refusing to look at him." Samantha I love you! "EJ said sadly. Sami didn't respond. "I'm going to be right here when you need me. I love you and most of all you know there is no one else for me except you. I'm sorry for the betrayal but I never expected I would love you so much. I don't care about the DiMera's I will walk away from it if you ant me to because I love you so much nothing will ever come before you. Not family, not business, not revenge just you and the children and our life together. "Lorenzo said "Te Adoro Mi Amor." Lorenzo said as he blew a kiss her way. Sami looked up at him and EJ saw something he never thought he would see. His wife responded to him instead." I know Lorenzo I know." Sami said weakly

Both men left the room and Jason stayed. Sami cried hysterically in Jason's arms as he comforted her.

Lorenzo went to sit in the private waiting area and EJ followed him.

Lorenzo turned to him. "What is it you want?" Lorenzo demanded

"This is far from over you know that right? Samantha may be angry but she wont is for long because we belong together? "EJ stated

Lorenzo giggled "Well I know you didn't get the homecoming you were hoping for did you? I also know from the look on her face is that you have hurt her for the last time? So I think you may be overestimating your own wife. The fact is she loves me too and before your resurrection she agreed to marry me. You see she responded to me so I think she will be forgiving a whole lot quicker than she will you.

Maybe she realizes she just doesn't want to be constantly lied to over and over again. This was one lie apparently you have mountains and eventually people just cant get past it. Lorenzo mocked

EJ scoffed "You may have my wife's attention but I have her heart, body and soul. So don't get comfortable on my side of the bed. "EJ mocked back. Lorenzo smiled and got close to EJ's face "You see its whole new bed and Samantha can have any side she wants because as Mrs. Alcazar

She's going to have world at her feet with nothing holding us back like my daddy. I also have something to offer you cant." Lorenzo mocked

EJ scoffed "What's that? " Lorenzo smiled as he sat down "A life way from this god forsaken town. You forget Salem is no longer her home and she has no ties here anymore. "Lorenzo said

EJ smiled "That's where you're wrong Alcazar Samantha is home is with me and I will never let her go. It doesn't matter where we live because we will always be connected and now that I'm alive we wall do what we do best. We will fight, we will push, we will pull but in the end it's the love and the making up that's so worth it. By the way we always make up for days because our love is inevitable and epic. You will never have that with her no matter how hard you try. I wish you luck but your not going to need it because I'm EJ DiMera and I always get what I want. You're not the first or the last but you will lose none the less because Samantha is a DiMera she is my DiMera." EJ said laughing as he walked away. Lorenzo shook his head "Yes you keep believing that because I have Clyde Weston for Samantha to do whatever she wants with him." Lorenzo said snidely


	44. Chapter 44

**_Bad Sami take the Wheel_**

"Did you know Jason?" Sami asked Jason shook his head.

No I didn't know until Damian told me and that was after we found you. He has been trying to tell you for weeks but one thing after another. He feels real bad about it too." Jason said honestly. Sami sighed, "I feel like I can't trust anyone. The love of my life was alive and didn't tell me. He decided to go around wearing a mask and pretend to be someone else. Seeing me struggle with his death and he said nothing. He tried to seduce me as Elijah Josephs playing on my memories of him. It was like torture and poor Lorenzo I had him on hold trying to let EJ go and he was here the whole time. I prayed for EJ to be alive and now he is I have no idea how to move forward. I had been

Suffering and watching the kids suffer how can I just let that go?" Sami asked Jason sighed, "You don't have to right now Sami. They can wait until you're better. This doesn't have to be solved today and I think you getting better are more important than their broken egos. They caused this mess let them wallow in it for while until you absolutely sure. "Jason said Sami sighed, "You're right I can think with either of them in the room much less fighting. I'm not myself." Sami said as she looked in the mirror and saw her double screaming at her. "I think you should take your time making your decision. "Jason suggested

Sami sighed and nodded "Can you please tell them to go home and give me time. Can you tell them I will call them when I decided? I don't want them sneaking in here trying to plead their case. "Sami whined Jason nodded "Okay I will go tell them. They will just have to be patient. "Jason sighed

Sami smiled "Thank you Jason. "She said gratefully. Jason smiled and kissed her forehead. Sami wiped her tears and waited for him to go. The door closed and she got up and went to the bathroom. She smiled in the mirror and good Sami was in the reflection. "Well I think that went very well. They actually believed I was conflicted. Even though I'm kind of leaning towards Lorenzo he has that whole brooding thing happening. "Evil Sami said Good Sami was in the mirror. "Go head speak no one is here." Evil Sami Ordered. Good Sami had her voice back. "How the hell could you kick both of them out? You know we would have given anything for EJ to be alive? I think you were too hard on Ej and too soft on Lorenzo. You need to bring EJ back. I know he made a mistake but I know he adores us so would you turn your back on him now?" Good Sami asked Evil Sami smiled "He's become such a puppy and not the bad ass EJ we fell in love with. We should know when he tried to reclaim his drug lord status. Just admit you neutered him and made him passive EJ. Not the EJ that sent chills down our spine. He made us melt whenever he pulled off some evil scheme and did whatever he had to get us? Now he expects to say I'm sorry and all is forgiven." Evil Sami said

"Samantha Gene Brady DiMera What is you planning?" Good Sami said, "Tell me your not going to do what I think you're going to do?" Good Sami asked Evil Sami laughed "You know since you changed and mature you're no fun anymore. It's time we reminded the men in our life how privileged they are to have us. Its time I run things for a while. You have been dependable, passive, doormat Sami far too long. I will give you rebuilt our life after EJ died but you basically became a nun. Have you seen how sexy those men are? Especially that Jason Morgan he makes me just want to climb a motorcycle all day long. "Evil Sami said laughing "Don't you dare Jason is our friend and nothing more. You leave him alone!" Good Sami demanded, "Fine, fine he's off limits but do you remember it was bad Sami EJ fell in love with, yes he loved loyal Sami but he lusted after manipulative, scheming and sexy Sami. Trust me I know EJ is end game but he did lie to us for months and not to mention keep his death a secret. He deserves to be punished a little bit. Did you see him walk in here and automatically assumed you would dump Lorenzo? Its like he took us for granted. Its time we step it up and make him realize he has to earn our love again. That's why you need me because you will go weak in the knees as soon he starts kissing your neck and all is forgiven. No that won't work this time and what's wrong with using Lorenzo to do it. We care about Lorenzo we actually feel love for Lorenzo so its not really deceitful. He was also deceitful to us. Yeah I get he wanted revenge on Stefano who doesn't want revenge on Stefano. Isn't that what we want too EJ away from Stefano, with the children and us. So let me handle this. Its time for you to remember too you have more power than you think .You built a business from the bottom up. You sang and worked in dives to get your club .You made a ton of friends along the way as well as people are loyal to you and respect you. You have your own personal army. Its time you remembered you're a damn Dynamo Samantha Gene Brady DiMera. "Evil Sami said Good Sami nodded her head "You're right I have been too responsible Sami but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you wreak havoc. There has to be limits." Good Sami "You See that's the fun there is going to be no limits, until they get this fragment out our brain I say we have as much fun as possible." Bad Sami said smiling "I'm going to go on record and say I don't like this and think it's a very bad idea." Good Sami demanded Bad Sami shook her head "Relax its not like I'm not taking you on this ride with me .You deserve to have fun too. We are only going to have a short time together how much damage can I do." Evil Sami asked Good Sami shook her and said, "That's what I'm afraid of. So you get the guys to back off and then what?" Good Sami asked Evil Sami smiled "I guess you're going to have to wait and see." Evil Sami said laughing

Good Sami shook her head and knew this was going to be a crazy ride.


	45. Chapter 45

**_Everyone wants something_**

There was a knock at the door it was Daniel. "Sami how are you? "Dr. Jonas asked Sami sighed "Well my late husband is alive and he is fighting with my current fiancé and I have a loose fragment in my brain that could kill me .So I think I'm peachy. "Sami said sarcastically. Daniel stood shocked "EJ is alive?" Daniel asked "Did you tell him about your condition?" Daniel asked Sami sighed "Well we didn't exactly get to that and we wont right I don't want absolutely anyone to know about my condition and that includes my mother. Do you understand Dr. Jonas I don't care who it is? You only discuss it with whoever the new doctor is and me. "Sami said

Dr. Jonas nodded "I understand Sami no one will know that's your right as the patient. "Dr. Jonas said "Great so when does the fabulous neurosurgeon get here?" Sami asked

Daniel sighed "That's why I'm here he's running a few days behind he was called on emergency case in New York so he wont be here until next week and I think I can send you home by Friday. You can see him on an outpatient basis. The fragment is dangerous but nothing we can do it about now." Daniel said "well isn't that great healthcare for you?" Sami said sarcastically "Sami I know this is frustrating did you think about hat we talked about as far as what happened the day you were attacked?" Daniel asked

Sami shook her head "I haven't remembered anything since we last talked. The only thing I'm interested in is getting home." Sami said, "So is there any symptoms from the fragment? Any dizziness, mood swings or pain?" Daniel asked

Sami looked in the mirror at good Sami screaming. "Nope I feel absolutely fine." Evil Sami said smiling. "So with a recently resurrected husband and a fiancée do you know where you will be going home to?" Daniel asked. Sami smiled "Actually I'm going home with myself. "Sami said honestly

Jason walked into the waiting room where bit EJ & Lorenzo was waiting. "How is she?" both men asked in unison

Jason sighed "She has a lot to think about and she has asked me for you both to give her space. She has asked me to call you when she's ready to see you but other wise she doesn't want you here. I will stay with her tonight so she wont is alone and I have my own guys on duty and have sent her guys home.

Right now you both have overwhelmed her with a lot now everyone needs to take step back and regroup. "Jason advised

"She's my wife and she almost died .I just cant leave her! "Ej said angrily "Yes she's my fiancée and before he showed up we were making wedding plans. I know she wouldn't want to leave." Lorenzo said angrily "No she wouldn't want me to leave! "EJ said angrily "Enough this is exactly what is pushing her further away from both of you. This is a bad situation and you're making it worse. She's my friend and my concern is her not her love life .If you interfere with her health you will have a problem with me. Right now she can't deal with this. She just woke up a few hours ago after being brutally attacked. Go home think about her and not yourselves. I will call you when she's ready. Don't try to see her before then. Just trust me I take no pleasure in this but I'm only thinking of her. It's about time you both did too." Jason scolded and left. Both men looked at each other and bowed their head in shame.

Jason was right it was time they thought about Sami and theirselves. Jason sneaked back into Sami's room and she was sleeping. He moved a strand of her hair from her face "You bring out the best and the worse in people but one thing you inspire is love. I just hope you get the love you deserve because you deserve the best love there is." Jason said softly as he kissed her forehead. Yes Sami touched a lot of people and she forgot how deeply she but soon she would find out exactly what she meant to everyone. EJ headed back to his hotel rom and there was someone waiting for him. Damian Spinelli stood at his door. "Are you ready to get rid of Lorenzo for good? It may mean getting down and dirty like he is can you handle that? " Damian asked EJ said smiling "I'm a DiMera I can handle anything. I'm absolutely ready to get rid of Lorenzo for good. I'm going to make all his worse fears come true. He has no idea far far I will go No one will stop me from getting Samantha back." EJ said evilly as he held their wedding rings in his hand. "You promised me forever Samantha and I intend on collecting. "EJ said intently Lorenzo paced back and forth and flashback to moment before EJ walked in and blew up his world and came up with an idea."DiMera if you think I'm walking away you're sadly mistaken "Lorenzo picked up the phone and dialed. A male voice answered. "Stefano I will call a truce if you want to make a deal." Lorenzo said

"I'm listening." Stefano said "I want Samantha and you want the prodigal son back in the fold." Lorenzo said Stefano nodded "Yes I want Elvis but he will never leave Samantha. "Stefano said Lorenzo smiled as he looked at the engagement ring he got for Sami. "He will if Samantha marries me and turns her back on him." Lorenzo teased Stefano laughed, "If you could do that I will happily help you anyway if I can." he said Lorenzo smiled "Then we have a deal. I will call off my men and we will destroy the epic love story of EJ & Sami." Lorenzo said laughing Stefano nodded "Yes I agree." He hung up the phone. "It's all for the best Elvis all for the best." Stefano said evilly


	46. Chapter 46

**_Sweevil EJ Come Forward_**

EJ hardly slept excited to see Samantha today. Damian gave him hope that someone was on his side in is fight for Samantha

And today he wasn't going to take no for answer. He knew what had to be done and he was confident finally he would convince Samantha to give him another chance. EJ went to the florists and picked up some daffodils. It had been two days since Sami found out and Jason called stating she wanted to see him. Lorenzo was also getting ready to see Sami. He was looking forward to it. Finally Jason called for him to see Sami too. H was also feeling confident now that he had Stefano on his side to help get rid of EJ out of Samantha's life.

They headed to the hospital to see Sami both getting in their separate cars and ready to face the woman they loved.

Sami was signing her discharge papers for her to go home.

She was dying to get back to Malibu she felt the longer she was in Salem the more she felt like a child stuck on punishment.

Her bruising had gone down a lot in the past few days she was starting to feel like herself and in a goo mood but that didn't last long. Marlena walked into the room and Sami did not want to deal with her. She would know something was off and she had to play good Sami. Sami knew Marlena was there to shrink her after finding EJ was alive. Sami sighed "Hi mom." Sami tried to sound cheerful. Marlena smiled "How are you feeling sweetheart? Daniel has been very tight lipped about your progress. "Marlena complained Sami smiled "Mom I'm okay I'm just adjusting." Sami covered Marlena shook her head "Sami you were brutally attacked and then you found out EJ was alive .You must be feeling something. "Marlena questioned

Sami nodded "Yes I'm feeling angry and betrayed but I'm not going fall into a little ball. I'm not feeling sorry for myself. Its them who should be sorry not me. I'm not going to play victim. I have to move on and get out of here." Sami demanded

Marlena looked confused." The doctors said you could go home?" Marlena question "I really think you should talk to someone. "Marlena insisted Sami shook her head "Can you stop being a doctor for two minutes and just be my mother. Mom I cant even trust you to let me del .You ant to shrink me I'm not one of your patients just get out." Sami yelled Marlena was surprised at Sami's anger. "Sweetheart I'm here because I love you and I'm worried. "Marlena said concerned. Sami laughed

"Mom I'm fine. If you could just leave I think I've had enough of your motherly concern. If I need to talk to someone it wont is you." Sami demanded Marlena tried to hug Sami and she pulled away. "Mom just goes." Sami said Marlena sighed, "Okay I will go but if you need me I will be here for you. "Marlena promised

Sami scoffed "Sure whatever you say." Sami said

Marlena left. Sami went into the bathroom." You were too cruel to her." Good Sami said Evil Sami rolled her eyes.

"She's not concerned for us .She only cares about herself.

She will find another head case and she will be fine. Dr. Marlena Evans always lands on her feet." Evil Sami said

"If you keep pushing people away like this. People are going to be suspicious." Good Sami pleaded Evil Sami shook her head. "No they will just say I'm lashing out because of the attack and because EJ lied to me yet again. Trust me no one will suspect anything." Evil Sami promised, "You should still apologize." Good Sami advised Evil Sami scoffed "She'll live." Evil Sami said Marlena left in a huff and ran in Dr. Jonas.

"Daniel." Marlena called out. Daniel sighed "Marlena what can I do for you?" Daniel asked half-heartedly. "Can you tell me what's Sami's progress? "Marlena inquired Daniel shook his head. "No I cant she has sworn me to secrecy .She wants no one to be informed about her condition treatment or anything else for that matter." Daniel said sarcastically. Marlena frowned. Don't you find it strange she's boxing everyone out? She won't even talk to me why is that? What did Weston do to her? "Marlena asked concerned "It's your daughter's right not to inform anyone what's going on? She wont talk about what happened or deal with it. No matter how much I will push. It turns out she will only trust Jason Morgan. So maybe you should talk to him." Daniel answered frustrated and walked away. Marlena was left puzzled and on her way to find Jason.

Jason walked into the room with two cups of coffee. "Good Morning. The men should be here shortly. Here's some good java from your grandmothers pub. She sends her best by the way. I really think you should talk to your family." Jason suggested. "No Jason I don't trust anyone except you. Everyone has an opinion. My family loves Lorenzo and hates EJ. So if you expect to them to be fair that's not happening. So I have to do this on my own. Now is everything set up for me to leave this god forsaken place?" Sami asked Jason nodded "Yes

I rented a small house by the water like you asked. I'm glad you're not going to stay in a hotel staying away from the guys." Jason said Sami smiled "Did you pick out a room?" Sami asked Jason smiled "I love it when you smile you should do it more often." Sami teased Jason shook his head. "I'm not sure about staying with you .I'm perfectly fine in one of the room above you grandmother's pub." Jason said honestly

"Well since you're my newest bestie and my moral compass. No you stay with me. Since I have no idea when I'm going back to Malibu. I want the children to have a place to stay. "Sami said Jason nodded "Don't you think the kids will feel funny me staying there with you." Jason said concerned Sami laughed, "Are you kidding uncle Jason staying for little while. You know Johnny loves it when you let him play with is motorcycle. Speaking of motorcycles did you secure me that little item I asked for?" Sami said smiling Jason smiled " don't think you should be getting on a bike in your condition?" Jason warned

"What condition would that be?" Sami asked Jason shook his head. "You just survived an attack from one most evil men. You wont talk about it or deal with it. You know you can tell me anything right? If you want me to take care of him I will." Jason said honestly Sami sighed, "You know I can't talk about right now. If I do I will go down a dark place and I'm not going to give him that power. I could kill him with my bare hands. I appreciate the offer when I'm ready I promise you will be the first one I will come to. "Sami said and walked towards him and kissed him on the cheek. Jason blushed. He loved being around her. She never judged him and he never judged her. He knew she was spiraling but he also knew he couldn't push her. All the men in her life were doing that already. He was glad he would be watching over her. She was right about one thing right now her stepping away was the best thing.

Both men arrived and they saw each other. They both knew this wasn't going to be good. They arrived to Sami's room to find Jason Morgan engrossed in a conversation sitting very close to each other. Jealousy was starting to creep in for both men. Sami was clearly turning to Jason for everything now.

They had no one to blame but themselves. Sami realized her and Jason wasn't alone. "Good Morning gentlemen "Sami said cheerfully.

"I'm glad you could make it as you can see I'm going home today and before you both start arguing. This is how things are going to be. I'm not going home with neither one of you. You both broke my trust and for me that a deal breaker. So this is what I'm going to offer you when I leave this room I belong to no one. Both of you threw my love and trust out the window like it meant nothing so I'm walking away from both of you." Sami announced

"Samantha you're my wife and you should be going home with me." EJ demanded Lorenzo scoffed "She's my fiancée and she belongs with me. "Lorenzo insisted Jason sucked is teeth. "I see no one listened to a word I said." Jason warned

Lorenzo sighed. "I need to talk to you alone just five minutes." Lorenzo asked "Samantha I want to talk to you too please. "EJ asked

Sami looked at Jason and he shrugged. Sami sighed, "Okay five minutes each and that's it." Sami stated

Jason nodded "Okay one at a time. EJ you go first." Jason ordered Lorenzo sighed and walked out with Jason.

Sami stood with hands on her hips five minutes.

EJ smiled. "I know you're angry trouble but I was trying to protect you. You know I love you and never wanted to hurt you. Please come home with me." EJ pleaded

"Back to the mansion back to the man who gave me fake ashes to spread and let me believe you were dead." Sami retorted

EJ pulled her close to him and Sami sighed. "EJ you lied to me .You promised you wouldn't lie to me again." Sami said breathlessly he turned her around to face him. "Then you can punish me anyway you want but come home with me. I don't want to spend another night away from you. "EJ whispered as he pulled her in for a kiss. Sami didn't resist she pulled his collar to pull him closer. He slowly moved his hands over her buttocks and Sami moaned. Sami pulled away "No DiMera I love you but you went too far and you know you were dead wrong." Sami said, "Then come home with me and we can work it out. "EJ suggested Sami nuzzled "No EJ this time you don't get what you want. I need to think and I cant do that when you're around .I made up my mind. You can either pack up your toys and go. Or you take this breather as what it is a way for me to find a way to forgive you." Sami whispered kissing his lips

"Are you taking this break because you're punishing me for my deceit or is it because you love him. Have I lost you for good?" EJ said Sami pulled away "Do you want me to lie? You know I have feelings for him." Sami stated EJ face dropped "Do you love him Samantha? Answer me?" EJ ordered as he pulled her close. Sami sighed, "Why didn't you come to me and tell me you were alive? Why did you stand by and let me…."Sami said sadly EJ heart dropped "You love him don't you? You're willing to give up on us? No Samantha you love me, your life s with me not with him. "EJ said angrily Sami caressed his face "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't leave me alone. I barely looked at anyone because I loved you so much. They called me the ice queen because I was never going to let anyone in. Lorenzo got in and he never asked me to forget you. It was what made me want him more. He accepted me like you did. He loved the kids and I know it started as pretense but I know he adored them. You left me alone what did you expect me to do." Sami started crying EJ melted and he held her in is arms. "I'm so sorry Samantha I will never give up on us. We will find our way back to each other. I won't stop until we are whole again. "EJ promised, "I love you Samantha DiMera

And you're mine and I will never let you be with anyone else.

I'm in your heart and in your blood. I'm warning you I will do anything to make that possible. So I hope you understand that. "EJ warned. He pulled in for a kiss to was a hard deep kiss hat made Sami moan loud. EJ smiled "You see you're mine and I'm going to make you remember that. "EJ said evilly Sami tried to keep a straight face but she was thrilled her plan was working.

Ej was waking up and that was all she needed. Sami smiled "We will see , we will see." Sami mocked. There was a knock at the door. "I'm going to stay until you leave I need to know where you're staying. "EJ demanded Sami nodded "Okay

I wont be far." Sami said calmly EJ refused to pull away and Sami shook her head. EJ didn't care he wanted Lorenzo to see he wasn't giving is wife to him. EJ kissed her in front of both men. EJ turned and smiled as he walked out the room. Whispered in his ear "She will always be mine. "EJ mocked

EJ turned around and said "Oh by the way I want my children here immediately. It's about time they knew I was alive. I'm their father and it time for our family to put back together .No excuses Samantha." EJ said as he winked at her and whistled as he went on his way. Sami smiled and nodded. Yes EJ was back and he was going to be his Sweevil self to get what he wanted and no one was going to get in his way.


	47. Chapter 47

**_Lorenzo's way_**

Sami sighed as the gentleman left and was left alone with Lorenzo. Lorenzo shook his head "So you're just going to forgive him. He gets a free pass." Lorenzo protested

Sami frowned "Not that I have to explain this to you but he is my husband and we have children together. So If I were you I tone back the attitude. You knew full well that I love him. I never lied to you about that. You know this is very difficult for me or do you?" Sami asked Lorenzo sighed "I know but seeing you in is arms just drives me crazy. I've heard the epic love story of EJ & Sami. I don't have to like it Samantha. I love you too. A few days ago we were talking about marriage now we have been thrown into this. "Lorenzo protested Sami sighed, "You know you lied to me too right. I mean I understand why you

Lied but you still used my children in your deceit. No one is getting free pass because I love them." Sami protested back

"So you do love me." Lorenzo said happily and he kissed her.

Sami shook her head "Of course I do but I'm trying to be fair to both of you. I can't do that with both of you fighting all the time. I will make decision but now that EJ is back you will have deal with him. He's my husband and the father of my children and when he died we were about to get remarried. I know this is torture for you but if you want to be a part of my life. You can't try to destroy his family. I know you think Stefano is responsible for your parent's death. I can't start a war with them because my children will be the ones losing. Lorenzo nodded. "Then my news will be music to your ears. I called a truce with the DiMera's a few days ago because your health is so much more important to me and All I want to do is love you.

I want to build a life with you." Lorenzo said honestly and he pulled her closer and kissing her. Sami sighed, "I know Lo but we all have to make this work somehow. "Sami lectured

Lorenzo nodded. "Okay now onto unpleasant news?" Lorenzo asked Sami looked confused. "I need you to come with today. There's something I need to show you." Lorenzo said cautiously

Sami nodded "Okay What is it you want to show me?" Sami asked

"I remembered you told me the Salem PD was incompetent so I took matters into my own hands. "Lorenzo said stoic

"Lorenzo what did you do?" Sami asked frightened

"Sit down please." Lorenzo said pulling her close to him

"The night you were assaulted I captured Clyde Weston and I have been holding him hostage." Lorenzo said proudly

Sami had a look on her face Lorenzo couldn't figure out. Then he heard something come out her mouth that scared him.

"Please tell me you have that son of a bitch tied up like the pig he is and that your men have been beating him senseless." Sami said dryly. "Samantha I have never heard you talk like this except the night I told you we were going after him. "Lorenzo sounded scared now. "Samantha I can have my men takes of him. What did he do to you?" Lorenzo asked

Sami had this look over her face. "I can't talk about it." Sami said shaking "Okay I will have my men take care of him." Lorenzo said sternly. Sami grabbed his arm. "No I want to see him. I want to make him bleed with my own hands." Sami demanded Lorenzo grabbed Sami. "I will take care of this. This is what I do when someone I love is hurt and put in danger. I will make him suffer long and slow." Lorenzo promised. "Do you love me Lorenzo?" Sami asked

"Of course with all my heart you know that. I would do anything for you." Lorenzo said caressing her face

"Then take me to him and let me hurt him the way he hurt me." Sami said evilly. "I really don't think this is a good idea. "Lorenzo said nervously. Sami looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Please Lorenzo if you love. You will let me do this. "Sami begged Lorenzo sighed "Okay but as soon as it starts getting ugly. I'm putting you over my shoulders. No matter how much you kick and screaming. If he starts to torment you I will cut him like a pig." Lorenzo snarled Sami smiled "My hero." Sami whispered closely to him. Lorenzo pulled her in a kiss. "I love you so much Samantha. I can't imagine my life without you." Lorenzo whispered Sami kissed his lips. "I can't imagine my life without you Lorenzo." Sami responded. "Let me just freshen up." Sami asked "Okay I will wait for you outside Mi Amor." Lorenzo said smiling Sami blew him a kiss and went into Samantha Gene Brady DiMera. You're just using Lorenzo now." Good Sami argued, "That creep is going to pay for what he did. I can't forget that ugly smell of his breath on my neck. " Evil Sami said and rolled her eyes and cross her arms. "We said we were going to make everyone pay. Don't wimp on me now. "Evil Sami protested. Good Sami sighed "Okay but don't do anything we will regret. "Good Sami ordered, "Yes mother" Evil Sami said. She put on her lipstick fixed her hair and forced a smile on her face.

EJ looked annoyed when Lorenzo explained to Jason he would be driving her home after they went somewhere.

"Samantha I though everyone was getting their space? "Ej asked hurt. Sami smiled "Something came up suddenly EJ. It wasn't planned. It's something I need to do please understand." Sami asked EJ looked in her eyes and for the first time he saw something he never seen. Her eyes were dead. No love no hate nothing. He knew something was wrong. "I don't feel good about this Samantha." EJ said worried "I'll be fine EJ. "Sami said reassuring. EJ knew Sami all too well. He knew she was lying. "Okay sweetheart you call me later? "EJ asked

Sami forced a smile "Of course. We will talk later." Sami lied

Lorenzo was waiting by the elevator with a smirk on her face.

EJ watched them get on the elevator. Jason stood next to him.

"Did you believe a word of that?" Jason asked EJ scoffed. "Not one bloody word of it. "EJ said angrily. Jason nodded. "Good so I'm having them tailed. You want to see where they are going?" Jason teased EJ smiled and nodded "Absolutely."


	48. Chapter 48

**_Evil is Evil_**

Jason & EJ followed Sami & Lorenzo to a warehouse on the other side of town. They stopped and watched them go into the building. "What do you think is in there?" Jason asked

"Nothing good. "EJ said worried. Jason pulled out his guns.

He gave EJ a spare gun. EJ nodded. Jason knocked out the men covering the front. They were in the building.

Sami walked nervously. Lorenzo noticed she was shaking.

"Mi Amor you don't need to do this." Lorenzo pleaded Sami shook her head. "No I absolutely need to do this. "Sami said defiantly. Lorenzo nodded "Remember what I said. If I think you cant handle it or if your in danger. I m carrying you out kicking and screaming. "Lorenzo warned, "Yes I understand Lo." Sami assured.

Sami walked towards the room that was locked. She hesitated to open the door. Lorenzo rested his hand on her shoulder. Sami nodded. "I'm okay." Sami said quietly

She opened the door and there he was the man that beat her and terrorized her. Clyde the man who hurt her. Sami flashed back to that night. Her head began to hurt. She whispered "Don't you dare wimp out on me Sami. This has to be done." Evil Sami said to good Sami.

Sami wasn't horrified to see Clyde bad beaten. As far as she was concerned. Sami left the door open. Lorenzo followed her inside. Jason & EJ stood behind but could still see everything.

Sami got closer to him. He was tied up and cuffed. Whatever fear she felt now was gone and she was just feeling adrenaline and anger. He was bleeding obviously from a fresh beating at Lorenzo's hand. He was sleeping. Sami got closer to her.

Wake up you bastard. Sami said softly. When he didn't stir .She kicked the chair. He woke up. "Wake up you bastard." Sami yelled

"Is that Weston?" Jason asked EJ nodded "I'm going to kill him. "EJ swore. "Not if I kill him first." Jason said

"Well, Well if it isn't . How are you feeling sugar? "Clyde mocked. Sami scoffed and slapped him "don't you call me sugar. I'm not your sugar. "Sami yelled

"You certainly tasted like sugar. "Clyde mocked

Lorenzo lunged at him and Sami stopped him. "No I got this." Sami assured Lorenzo he nodded

"Well the butcher's son listening to a woman. You should the pleasure he took in cutting me up. Living up to his father's reputation. "Clyde said, "You shut the hell up you pig! He's a far better man than you ever will be! He doesn't need to terrorize or beat women to get off. You see I know the truth

About you and Angelica." Sami teased, "You see you're not such the big man after all." Sami growled

"You see you tried to blackmail Angelica because she was sleeping with your boss. She wouldn't play nice. "Sami teased

Lorenzo stood shocked. "Samantha what are you saying?" Lorenzo asked

"Clyde here killed Angelica because he was ordered to kill her because she was pregnant by your father. Angelica was having affair with him for months. She wanted more from him but he refused to leave your mother. Your mother didn't believe your father when he said he ended it. So she had Weston here kill pregnant Angelica and he enjoyed it. He was bragging to Kate when he thought I was unconscious. "Sami announced

"Shut up bitch, Angelica was bitch and she got what she deserved but before I tasted her the same way I tasted you." Clyde yelled Lorenzo was losing it. You raped Angelica

And Samantha. You don't deserve to live." Lorenzo screamed and lunged at him with a knife. Sami grabbed him. "No Lorenzo let me." Sami begged Lorenzo nodded

"You see you may have raped Angelica but you just couldn't get it up for me could you. "Said Sami as she sliced his face

"You see I may have forgotten a few things. You see when you thought I was knocked out. I pretended and as hard or should I say soft as you could. You couldn't get it up. You pathetic creep. I blocked it out but I had the strength to remember thanks to my stronger self. You may have tasted me but you didn't have me. Sami yelled and sliced him again. You will never hurt anyone ever again. Sami yelled and continued to yell but kept slicing and Clyde was screaming. "What did you tell me scream bitch scream. "Sami said psychotically

"You're going to have nightmare of me because I will never let you invade my dreams ever again. Squeal bitch squeal. "Sami continued to barrage Clyde with slicing all over his body.

"Enough Samantha stop. This isn't you .I wont let you throw away your life for him. "Lorenz said as she pulled her away and took the knife from her hand and she was shaking hysterically.

Lorenzo grabbed her and she began to cry hysterically in his arms. EJ & Jason came running inside. What the hell were you thinking bringing her here? "EJ scolded

Sami turned on him "Don't you scream at him and don't you blame him. He was trying to help me face my fears. You brought that man into our lives when you made your drug deal with him. You made me a target when you didn't tell me you were alive and I anted to get revenge, to avenge your murder. So if it anyone's fault its yours. You stood back and watched me live my life without you because you chose to. When you did nothing t him he was able to go after my father and almost kill him .So the blood on my hands is your fault and you have no one to blame but yourself. "Sami yelled

"Sami you don't know mean what your saying?" Jason scolded

"I know exactly what I'm saying. He took the coward's way out by staying in hiding. Lorenzo did nothing wrong by bringing" Sami said as she pointed at Clyde glaring at EJ.

Lorenzo brought me here because no one has been able to get rid of that creep. He took my whole world away from me and you kept it away from me by not telling me you were alive." Sami yelled at EJ. "Samantha I was trying to be protect you. " EJ pleaded Sami looked in EJ's eyes "But you didn't protect me. You left me on my own to drown in a world I never thought I would have to live without you. You said you said I promised you forever but you promised me too and you broke it." Sami scolded at EJ "So now here I am broken by the same man that took you away from me. I went after him because I couldn't let you go but you had no problem letting me go without you knowing I didn't have to" Sami said crying

"Samantha no I could never let you go. I only did what I thought was right to keep you safe. "Ej pleaded

Sami shook her head "But I wasn't safe you let him continue to live and wreak havoc on my life when you could have stopped It. Don't be mad because Lorenzo did what you didn't." Sami said angrily. "Samantha please let me explain. We can get through this because we love each other. " EJ stated

Sami glared at him. "I don't want to hear another word from your mouth. "Sami said angrily

Jason grabbed her arm. "Sami you're just angry. You don't realize how hurtful you're being? EJ loves you he dint know Weston was a maniac. "Jason pleaded with her

"I don't care anymore. I did what I needed to do. So Weston couldn't have the power of my life anymore. I wasn't going to let him win again. "Sami said coldly EJ tried to grab her hand.

"Don't touch me. I can't even look at you right now. "Sami said disgusted Jason sighed "let me take you home please. You need rest." Jason insisted "No I want Lorenzo to take me home." Sami said EJ's face dropped "Samantha you don't mean that? "EJ said angrily "Just like you said you would never leave me?" Sami retorted EJ began to tear up. "I love you Samantha. "EJ pleaded Sami got in his face "I don't believe in your love anymore because the old EJ would never leave for months thinking he was dead .He would do anything to get back to me. Right now I don't know who you are?" Sami said sarcastically. Lorenzo sighed, "What do you want me to do with Weston?" Lorenzo asked Sami. "Let him live since everyone else has." Sami said coldly EJ grabbed her hand and she pulled away. "Lorenzo lets go." Sami demanded EJ bowed his head.

Lorenzo picked her up and carried her. Sami buried her head in his chest. EJ was clearly upset. Jason patted his shoulder.

"She's angry she didn't mean what she said. She has been nothing but devoted to you. She never wanted to love anyone else but you. Just give her time to cool off." Jason suggested

EJ shook his head "I think I've really lost her this time. I don't think she will ever forgive me." EJ said sadly Jason said, "She still loves you or else she wouldn't be so angry. "Jason said

"That's just it usually when I look in her eyes I see anger, love or disgust. When I looked in her eyes they was no light just darkness. Samantha and I have fought before and claim to have hated one another but I was always able to find some sort of hope in her eyes. A spark of her love for me but as much as what we been through I always was able to find our way back to each other. Lorenzo poses a bigger threat than I thought.

I'm going to have to fight tooth and nail to ear her trust again.

The only thing I want most of all is her love again. I don't think I can bear living in a world without her love after knowing how deep her love for was. I always wanted her to love me the way I loved her.

I had that love and I listened to my sister and I left my father rule over my life. Now I may have lost that love forever. If I lost her I don't think I could ever recover. "EJ said honestly

"I wont let that happen I promise. Sami loves you. She may be lost but not for long." Jason assured

"No I'm going to have walk though fire to get her back. I will take your assistance. I realize I can no longer have an ego.

I didn't know how deep her sorrow was until now. She really did love me heart body and soul. I have to believe a love like never dies. I can't let her be lost. I have to be that guiding light to bring her back home any way I can. Lorenzo may have won her loyalty right now but in the end I will win her completely.

Sami arrived at Lorenzo's hotel room. "Are you sure you want to come here? I can take you to your new house if you want?" Lorenzo asked "No I'm exactly where I want to be tonight. Somewhere I'm safe. I'm safe with you and I missed you." Sami said, "Let me get you some tea." Lorenzo said anxiously and left the room. Sami smiled and looked in the mirror. "You lying bitch "Good Sami yelled Evil Sami smiled

"A girl can change her mind. This is my life now and now that I'm in control there's nothing you can do. You can forget about any reunion with EJ. Lorenzo can give us everything we want.

So be a good girl and shut the hell up. I know what I'm doing so I will be cutting you out from now on. I can't take a chance of anyone knowing I have taken over. By the way there's no way we are going to see that neurosurgeon. I like things just the way they are." Evil Sami said, "I wont let you destroy me and EJ." Good Sami yelled Evil Sami smiled "You have no choice. You're not strong enough if you were I wouldn't be able to take over. "Evil Sami teased Good Sami shook her head "Not for long trust me. Not for long." Good Sami promised

Lorenzo returned with tea and Sami buried her head in his chest. Lorenzo smiled. His wish came true. He had Sami back in his arms. That's all that mattered to him. It was clear she was done with EJ and it was time he planned his future with her. Jason stood up all night waiting for Sami but she never came home. Jason picked up the phone and a male voice answered. "Sami never came home yesterday. Whatever tricks you have up your sleeve I suggest you pull out all the stops.

I have a plan of my own but first I need to talk to her mother." Jason said

EJ hung up the phone and threw his glass across the room.

"Damn you Lorenzo Alcazar, Damn you. "EJ yelled.


	49. Chapter 49

**You're Caught Sami**

Lorenzo had slept so heavy for the first time in months. Lorenzo woke up with a smile on his face. He was happy to start the day with Sami by his side. They slept separately but he was anxious to spend the day together. He got out of bed and headed to the bedroom. "Good morning." Lorenzo said cheerfully. Only to find the bed was empty and note that said. "I'm sorry I can't do this." Love S. Lorenzo sighed

Excusing her behavior to previous nights incident, Lorenzo had no idea he was being used as a tool against EJ. Sami smiled feeling proud of herself that she had Lorenzo right where she wanted him free to make him jump anytime she wanted him to.

Sami arrived at her new house and tried to sneak in but found Jason opened the door. Sami smiled "Good Morning roomie." She said cheerfully. Jason stood stone faced. "You couldn't pick up the phone I was worried." Jason said annoyed. Sami half smiled "boy someone woke up in a bad mood." Sami teased Jason wasn't amused. "Do you realize there are people who care about you and worry? I think you should call your husband and let him know you're okay." Jason suggested

Sami shrugged "He will be fine nothing a cup of Jameson wont cure." She said coldly. Jason shook his head. His suspicions were starting to make sense. Jason realized he had to change tactics with Sami to get to the bottom of things. "So what happened with Lorenzo?" Jason asked

Sami sighed "nothing I left before he woke up. I figured it was easier that way. No sad goodbyes and no pleading. "Sami said

"Well I went ahead and scheduled the appointment with the neurosurgeon Dr. Jonas suggested. "Jason said Sami's smile dropped.

"What are you talking about? I didn't tell you about the neurosurgeon?" Sami said defensive. Jason kept his straight face "yes you did Sami. Don't you remember? You said Dr. Jonas called someone to see you." Jason said and walked towards her. "I agreed that you shouldn't see him because you were feeling fine remember? "Jason said

"Well I know you have been anxious to get back to Malibu so I will start making plans to get you back there. I think seeing the neurosurgeon is a bad idea. I think he was exaggerating about the headaches and loss of memory. Dr. Jonas came off as a douche. I think he was just suggesting you becoming paralyzed was an exaggeration." Jason said sternly

Sami looked confused and didn't understand what was happening but she fell for it hooks line and sinker. Jason knew the real Sami would protest putting her life to extremes .He also knew Sami would never really hurt EJ like this. Jason knew she wasn't herself. Their conversation was proof of that. Jason remembered his conversation with Dr. Jonas the signs of change of behavior. Jason knew what he had to do.

Sami smiled "I'm so glad Jason you understand. I just don't want to deal with anyone telling me how to live my life. "Sami protested Jason nodded. "No I understand when I lost my memory after my accident. Everybody tried to tell me who I was but I just couldn't be who he or she wanted me to be. "Jason said watching her reaction. Sami nodded.

"Exactly. I knew you would understand." Sami said grateful

Jason nodded and understood more than she knew.

"What about the children? EJ wants he kids to come to Salem, what are you going to do about that?" Jason asked

"The kids are going to stay in Malibu I will tell them about EJ when we get back. "Sami said. Jason sighed "Okay that's your decision." Jason said comforting her. The last comment confirmed Jason's fears. Sami would never be without her children or go a day without calling them yet she hasn't even mentioned them. She doesn't want them reuniting with their father. Jason tested Sami and she failed. Jason definitely knew there was something deadly wrong. He also knew he had to do something drastic and he knew this wouldn't like it but the real Sami would want him to do something. Jason pulled out his phone and dialed

"Hello this is Jason Morgan can you please hold there's another call I need to conference in. "Jason ordered and dialed again "Hello this is Jason Morgan can you wait I have another call I have to conference in." Jason ordered "Okay now that we are all on the line like I said this is Jason Morgan and there's a problem with Sami and we have to save her .She will be angry I'm betraying her confidence but I'm returning

The favor she did for me. I want to bring her back to her family where she belongs and away from Lorenzo Alcazar. There's something you don't know. "Jason said. He began to explain everything from the beginning until now. He told them everything and Jason was relieved

Because in order to save his friend he needed all the help he could get.

Sami entered the bar and sat down .She ordered a drink and enjoyed the noise. She hated the quiet it meant she had to hear the screams of good Sami inside her. She had to think or feel. She didn't want to feel

Or think. She just wanted noise and moving. She couldn't sit still without feeling the thumping in her head it was getting worse as the days went on. Good Sami was becoming stronger and bad Sami could feel it. She couldn't let that happen she needed to be free. Sami took another drink her mission was to be lost and numb. Jason threw her with all his questions but she covered well she thought or so she thought. Sami looked up and saw someone walk in. He wasn't the usual

Customer. She could tell he wasn't a Salemite. He was gorgeous. He had sandy blonde hair and some beautiful grey eyes. They were a light grey she could see. All the single women were panting already as soon as he walked in the door. She scoffed at how desperate they looked practically drooling. Sami laughed as she continued to ogle him herself.

Then he looked her way and she was struck. They made eye contact and he headed her way. The desperate women were flushed with anger as they watched him walk towards her. Sami smiled because she needed this. She wanted to escape good Sami reality. Good Sami had a husband, a fiancé and four children. Yes bad Sami wanted to escape it all she didn't want to make any decisions. This man coming her way wasn't a decision he was a necessity. "Hello may I buy you a drink?" He asked smiling

"My mother never to accept gifts from strangers." Sami teased

"Well let's not be strangers my name Aidan James." He said confidently

Jason waited patiently the door opened and everyone appeared.

The room filled up quickly. Jason stood in the middle of the room

He stood confident as everyone looked on. I called all of you here because Sami needs our help. I have plan in place but all of you will have your parts.

In this room was mixed bunch. To the left was Chad DiMera and to the right was Marlena, Damian Spinelli, Kristen DiMera and most important of all was EJ DiMera and there was no Lorenzo Alcazar in sight.

Jason nodded as everyone agreed to his or her parts. Bad Sami had no idea what was going to hit her.


	50. Chapter 50

**_Complications_**

Lorenzo was becoming frustrated that he has made no progress with Sami. He decided to make a move feeling desperate. He headed for the DiMera mansion to get some help. Lorenzo looked around the living room were pictures and one caught his eye. It was the same picture Sami had hanging up in her den.

It was the family photo that had been haunting him. When he saw it he knew Sami would never let EJ's ghost go but now he was alive and he was back to square one. He hated dealing with Stefano but he had no other choices. Sami had pushed both he and EJ away. He didn't like sitting on his hands and he thought she had finally came to him but she didn't. He couldn't bear a life without her at any cost.

Stefano entered the room. "Lorenzo what is you want? Do you realize if anyone sees you, they will run straight to Samantha? "Stefano said angrily

Lorenzo shook his head "I'm tired of waiting. What are you doing to insure that Samantha comes back to me? "He answered back angrily

Stefano laughed "everyday Samantha is pushing him further away everyday. Soon she will be running back into your arms. "Stefano said snidely

"So I'm just supposed to sit on my hands? Alcazars don't sit on their hands Stefano. The more time she spends away from me the closer they will become I can feel it." Lorenzo complained Stefano laughed, "You have to have patience. Sami always finds way to self-destruct. It's just a matter of time. There's no way we are going to let them reunite. I have a plan in place to finally separate them for good. What you Lorenzo took a deep breath. "How are you reigning in your son? I need you to keep him occupied with family business that he has no time for Samantha. "Lorenzo demanded. Stefano was becoming annoyed. "You came to me for help and I'm telling you what you have to do. Stop acting like a spoiled child. My son's weakness is his love for Samantha. So we need to destroy that love by exposing its weaknesses. "Stefano announced Lorenzo shook his head "All I hear about is how epic their love is. I'm just grown weary of it. I know I can make her happy. I think you're just dragging your feet because you don't want to anger your son." Lorenzo accused "Enough." Stefano yelled, "Go back to your hotel and just wait for me to call you. "Stefano scolded. Lorenzo now was annoyed. "You're not going to help me. You're only going to help yourself. I see you old man and I don't trust you." Lorenzo said honestly Stefano laughed, "no one said you should." Stefano said snottily Lorenzo was regretting his alliance with Stefano. He could clearly see Stefano DiMera was only wanted Ej to come back into the fold. He didn't care about anything else. Lorenzo realized he was on his own to get Samantha back. Lorenzo shook his head "Fine I will wait for your call." Lorenzo said in a huff and stormed out the house. Stefano started and laughing and began playing his Classical music. What neither man noticed was that Chad was listening in on the whole conversation. Chad knew his father was up to something but aligning with EJ's enemy. This was not going to be good. Chad sneaked out the house. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed. "Hello EJ there's something you need to know. "Chad warned. Chad informed him of the whole scene and he wasn't very happy to hear any of it. Chad was now worried EJ was armed with info that could potentially be an explosive powder keg. Chad had to tell him. He needed to know the truth. Chad all of sudden had a great idea but he needed his sister to pull it off. Chad smiled as a matter of fact he needed someone else that could make it happen. He was excited to put everything together as he ran off to make it happen. Lorenzo was frustrated and decided not to head back to the hotel. He needed a drink so he head to the club. Lorenzo walked in it was pretty lively for a small town club but it wasn't Club Shandy. Lorenzo took a seep breath, as there were some ladies That was trying to get his attention. He ignored them as he managed to get to the bar. He ordered his drink and swallowed it immediately and ordered another. Before he knew he swallowed five drinks in a row and was starting to feel good.

He decided he would stay a while and started to look around the room. Then his heart sank. On the dance floor was something he didn't want to see. Sami was dancing with a guy that was a little too close for comfort. Lorenzo's blood began to boil when he noticed the guys hand was traveling a little too far down Sami's back. Lorenzo pushed his way through the crowd. Sami didn't even see him coming. "Samantha What is you doing?" Lorenzo demanded Sami turned and her face went pale. "Lorenzo what are you doing here?" Sami asked surprised

Lorenzo dark tanned face was flushed in red. "That's what I asked you Samantha." Lorenzo demanded Sami was annoyed "I'm trying to have some fun." Sami sneered

Lorenzo shook his head. "You should be home you just got out the hospital and are in no condition to be drinking and dancing. Come on I will take you home." Lorenzo said as he grabbed her arm. Aidan stopped him. "Who the hell are you? The lady is having fun." Aidan said as he pushed Lorenzo's hand away. Lorenzo then got in his face. "She's my fiancée that's who I am and if you want to live you will step away from her right now." Lorenzo growled Aidan laughed, "Am I suppose to frightened of you. The lady said she's trying to have a good time." Aidan growled back Lorenzo pushed him and Aidan pushed him back and then the fists started flying. Lorenzo and Aidan were going at it. Sami tried to break them up but security came running over and separated the men. Then in walked Chad and pulled Sami away from the crowd. She tried to tell him to wait but he pulled her out in time when The police arrived. Sami sighed, "Thanks Chad I appreciate it but Lorenzo and Aidan were fighting. I need to see if they are okay. "Sami said Chad pulled her back. "Sami they are going to be fine. Who is Aidan?" Chad asked surprised Sami smiled "He's my new friend I met tonight and we were dancing. Lorenzo comes barging in and gets all jealous. Starts a fight like he owns me. "Sami complained. Chad shook his head and started taking her home. Sami pulled away. "I don't want to go anywhere with you Chad. I want to stay here." Sami demanded and pulled away a she pulled away. Sami then got dizzy and the thumping in her head got stronger. Good Sami was pushing through. Chad looked puzzled and caught her before she fell to the ground. Chad lifted and took her the car waiting. He laid her in the back seat and moved her hair. "Sami I hope you come back to us." Chad said heartfelt. Chad picked up the phone and dialed. "Meet me at Sami's house right away." Chad ordered. They arrived at Sami's house and Jason opened the door. Chad figured EJ called him. "What happened why is she knocked out?" Jason asked Chad shrugged "She must be getting worse because she held her head before she collapsed and winced in pain. Should we take her to the hospital?" Chad asked Jason shook his head. "No the doctor warned us this would happen. If we take her to the hospital she will refuse treatment if she is her other self. "Jason insisted. Jason grabbed her and took her upstairs to her bedroom as they both watched her. EJ came running in and immediately kneeled by her side. "We have to take her back to the hospital what if she gets worse. "EJ said picking up the phone and dialing. Jason eyes widened. "Who are you calling?" Jason demanded

Ej put his hand up to silence him. "Hello Dr. Simmons how quickly can you get to 175 Stanhope Street? Great we need your assistance my wife has passed out. Can you please come right away? Thank you doctor, you will be well compensated. "EJ promised. All three men were standing around. "What the hell happened? "EJ demanded Chad bowed his head. "I found her in the club with some guy and Lorenzo. Apparently Lorenzo went in a jealous rage because the guy was with Sami. It looks like they are friends. I was there to break it up. All I got was the guys name was Aidan." Chad said honestly EJ looked at Jason and he shrugged. "You don't know who his Aidan is? "Ej asked. The doorbell rang and Jason left to open the door. Chad and Jason excused themselves but EJ refused to move. EJ watched as the doctor examined Sami. The doctor shook his head. EJ knew that look too well. There was no good news. EJ sighed. "She needs to have that surgery doesn't she? "EJ Asked. The doctor nodded "I'm afraid so her time growing short .I gave her something for the pain. She should sleep through the night and I would take her to see the neurologist as soon as possible." The doctor warned. EJ nodded "I understand I will talk to her about it and hopefully. I'm hoping she will change her mind. If not I will take action to ensure she does. "EJ promised Jason & Chad came back in the room. EJ nodded and stepped out the room. "The situation is dire and we are going to have to step up our plan. "The men agreed when Sami woke demands would be made . Sami drifted into dreamland by no choice of her own. Sami found her in a dark room and she heard voices. She ran to those voices and nothing. Then she saw a mirror and became angry. She looked at the mirror and then felt someone behind her. She turned to face herself. It was Good Sami facing Evil Sami. "I'm done letting you run my life. We almost died tonight I'm not letting you ruin things for me. I need to be with my family, my husband. These games you're playing are done." Said good Sami. Evil Sami laughed, "I'm just beginning. You've gotten soft. You're all emotion now. All I hear is you whining." Evil Sami yelled. Good Sami grabbed her and all I see are you destroying everything little by little. Hurting people I love especially EJ. I would have done anything for him to be alive and you pushed him away. I'm not letting you do that anymore. "Good Sami grabbed her and threw her into the mirror. "Its time for me to go back home. "Good Sami yelled. Sami ran to the voices and outside the door. Sami opened her eyes and EJ was lying next to her asleep and she whispered, "you fought to come back to me and I fought to get back to you. "Sami said smiling while she ran her hands over his face. Sami leaned over and kissed his lips. EJ opened his eyes and whispered "Samantha you're awake. "EJ said happily Sami grabbed his face .I'm better than awake I'm back." Sami said smiling. EJ looked in her eyes and he saw it. It was true her eyes said it all. He waited days to see the sparkle back in her eyes. His prayers were answered. He couldn't wait any longer, EJ smiled and kissed his wife. Finally EJ was where he belonged. He grabbed her face and looked in her eyes and kissed her. "I have missed you so much Samantha. I'm never letting you out of my sight again. I thought I lost you forever. I'm truly sorry I spent months apart from you and the children. It killed me every day being apart. Then being forced to see you with someone else. I will never let that happen again. Samantha, Please forgive me." EJ pleaded. Sami smiled and kissed him slowly. "EJ you know I couldn't stay angry for long." Sami giggled as she kissed him. EJ sighed and pulled her closer and then pulled away. He looked in her eyes and said "What about Lorenzo? "EJ asked nervously. Sami sighed, "EJ Lorenzo is a good man and honestly I care for him. He is a big part of my life." Sami said honestly. EJ pulled away "Samantha are you saying you love him? "EJ asked anxiously Sami sighed and started crying. EJ you were gone and he was there. He was there for me and for the kids. He was there for Johnny; I agreed to marry him so you know he means something to me. "Sami said EJ shook his head. "You're my wife and you love me. I know things are complicated but you belong with me. Lorenzo is not the one for you especially. "Ej said frustrated. Sami was curious. "Especially since what EJ? EJ answer me! Especially since what?" Sami demanded EJ sat next to her and held her hands." Lorenzo is working with my father to tear us apart." EJ confessed Sami shook her head."No there's any way He hates Stefano and he knows what Stefano did to me. He wouldn't work with him .Its just not true. "Sami insisted

EJ became angrier "Chad heard my father and him arguing because you still haven't come back to him. They have been in cahoots for weeks. The man you're defending is doing whatever he can to get you back including working with the devil. I other hand have been patient and done nothing underhanded since my return and yet you're sitting here defending him to me. Have you fallen out of love with me Samantha? Is this what you're trying to avoid saying because there was a moment when we were laying here it felt like no one existed except you and me. It felt like it did when we finally came together again. I'm not giving up on us but clearly you have. The fact you would let a stranger come between us says a lot. "Ej said angrily Sami shook her head. That's not it at all I love you EJ DiMera but I was made to believe you were dead. I couldn't let you go no matter how hard I tried. I love you so much I couldn't imagine anyone in my heart much less sharing my life because you are my life! I never stopped loving you but I let someone else in because you gave me no choice. It took a long time to let someone in and yet I still couldn't let you go. He had me but he could never have me like you did. You have me heart, body and soul. Since when did you know me to turn my back on people I care about? Its one of your reasons why you love me so much. I could never turn my back on you no matter how hard I tried. You can't expect me to do the same to Lorenzo.

He must be desperate to go to Stefano a man who he hates. His desperation should seem familiar. He knows he could never take your place now that you're alive. He knows I will always choose you EJ DiMera. "Sami insisted as she walked towards to him. She grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her to kiss him. "I'm yours . I'm Samantha Gene Brady DiMera and I promised you forever. Sami's said breathlessly as she ripped open his shirt. EJ smiled and lifted her, kissed her hard and whispered back. "Yes you did Mrs. DiMera. Your all mine and I are never letting you forgetting that. "Ej said breathlessly as he laid her on the bed. Kissing her hard and long. Letting his travel down her neck. Ripping open her blouse. Sami began breathing fast and answered. "I think I need a lot of reminding." Sami purred EJ smiled and continued to kiss her. He removed her blouse and she took off his shirt. Sami grabbed for his belt buckle. EJ smiled as he removed her skirt. Ej released her hair from her bun and grasped it tightly. Sami moaned straddled him and relived him of his pants. EJ couldn't stop kissing her and feeling her skin was like grabbing silk. He imagined her body many nights but nothing came close to reality. He flipped her over and began kissing her stomach. Sami grabbed his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist. EJ moaned because began to grind up against him driving him crazy. He needed her more than ever. Felling her beneath him was heaven. He moaned "Samantha, my beautiful Samantha. I have missed you. "EJ growled Sami smiled "Show me "Sami growled back. EJ smiled as he began to remover her underwear and she reciprocated. Sami began groping EJ and he began to moan as he guided him to where he wanted to be. EJ grabbed her legs and kissed her deeply. Sami used her feet to remove his underwear. Sami was breathing heavy and moaning. Ej loved the sound of her voice in his ear. He pulled away and looked in her eyes and said hoarsely. "I love you so much." Sami smiled

"I love you more. "She said breathlessly EJ smiled and kissed. He parted her legs as he could feel her lips on his neck. EJ braced himself for what he had been waiting months to do. EJ had never felt so happy in his life he finally reunited with the love of his life. EJ took a deep breath and kissed her lips.

There was a hard knock at the door. "I'm sorry guys but we have a problem. "Jason said. Sami & EJ looked at each other and sighed. "Give us a minute Jason. "Sami yelled. EJ shook his head and kissed her. "Who ever it is. It better be good. "EJ threatened. Sami smiled and kissed him. "You do understand that we are not sleeping apart again. So we will pick this up where we left off." Sami reassured EJ smiled as he fixed his shirt and closed his suit jacket not to reveal the ripped buttons. Sami & EJ headed downstairs. Sami's heart dropped and she looked at EJ. He face turned to anger when he saw whom it was. Lorenzo was at the door."I'm glad you are all here the children are missing." Lorenzo said

Sami gasped, "What the hell happened Lorenzo? You said they were being watched! "Sami chastised Lorenzo bowed his head. "There's only one person I know that could pull this off. "Lorenzo said EJ looked at Sami as she began crying. "Your father has our children EJ" Sami said hysterically. She walked towards Lorenzo and smacked his face. "And you helped him take my children. This is your entire fault. I will never forgive you for this." Sami said screaming ash she continued to hit Lorenzo. EJ pulled her away. "Its okay sweetheart we will find them. I swear to you I wont let anything happen to our children. Jason also came forward. "We won't stop until we find them. "Jason promised. Sami pulled away from them both. "You betrayed me by making a deal with the devil but this is unforgivable. "Sami said angrily "I don't want you anywhere near me ever again. "Sami stated, "I defended you and you do this! "Sami said visibly upset

Lorenzo shook his head "I will bring your children back to you I swear my life on it." Lorenzo promised Sami rolled her eyes at him and grabbed EJ "Find our children please!" Sami begged. EJ nodded 'I will bring our children back home .I swear to you " EJ Swore. He grabbed his coat and headed for the door. Jason grabbed EJ. "Where are you going?" Jason asked EJ sighed, "To see the devil and get him to bring my children back. "EJ answered angrily Jason nodded. "Then I'm coming with you. "Jason said Lorenzo nodded. "So am I. I would never do this to Samantha; they were under my protection .I having to fix this. "Lorenzo pleaded EJ looked at Sami and she nodded. "Let him fix this. I do anything to get my kids back home. You make sure your father knows I will kill him if he is behind this." Sami warned. EJ kissed her forehead. "Not if I kill him first. "EJ swore .The three men left and Sami stood alone. Sami collapse to the floor in tears. "Where are you? "Sami begged for answers Johnny, Sydney, were sitting playing quietly with not a care in the world. Athena was watching over them. "Are you sure this was a good idea to take the kids without anyone knowing?" Athena asked the person over the phone Chad smiled. "It's a great idea we want to surprise their parents. So no one can know they are on their way back to Salem. This will guarantee EJ & Sami will come together and stay together. "Chad assured Athena nodded "Okay Chad if you say so. I just don't feel right leaving without telling anyone. It doesn't feel right. "Athena said panicked. Chad smiled "This is just the surprise the family needs. "Chad said smiling. Chad looked at his phone. It was EJ calling and he pressed the ignore button. Chad had no idea his good intentions would create ramifications that could never be undone. Chad would send a ripple in time that would change everything.


	51. Chapter 51

**surprise guys an new update enjoy !**

 **Lorenzo Rises**

Aidan smiled as he looked at Sami's chart. Aidan was very familiar with the DiMera's and their sordid history. Aidan was intrigued with the mob wife who had a few kills under her belt. Meeting her was interesting considering it was planned. Aidan laughed because he has never gotten punch in the mouth for a woman. She was a gorgeous woman at that. He was warned that she comes with two very crazy complications a resurrected husband and a psychotic fiancée but he was enjoying possibilities.

His benefactor was insistent the mission was to get inside her world and evaluate her actions for possible erratic behavior contributed by the growth in her head. In other wards he is to evaluate her to decide if he will grace her with surgical abilities. Aidan was a notorious neurosurgeon and this was a favor and mostly curiosity. Aidan was a child of a former mobster. He was always intrigued with that world. Now he was intrigued with Sami. His last update was that her behavior had changed dramatically and his services were needed. He was also warned discretion was needed no could know who asked him to come here. Aidan was trying to get close to her because she had been resistant to being examined.

He couldn't stop thinking about her and had already met the fist of one of her complications Lorenzo Alcazar another notorious family. Aidan wasn't phased by him and wasn't afraid of anyone. When you save lives everyday you have no respect for people who take them. That was except his benefactor. Aidan had a deep respect for him and was more than happy to help him when requested. Aidan was done waiting and decided he was going to check up on Sami. Hid benefactor gave him her address and was curious how she was doing. Aidan got dressed and headed towards Sami's house.

Aidan had no idea what he was walking into and now the complications were going to have complications .EJ, Jason & Lorenzo arrived at the mansion at top speed. EJ was fuming not only was his father playing games, he was accompanied by the man who wanted his marriage obliterated. EJ was in a very angry mood that Sami suggested he work with Lorenzo to begin with. EJ hated the hold this man had over her and wanted him gone. EJ stormed into the mansion and Stefano was sitting comfortably with a drink in his hand . Stefano became happy seeing EJ. "Elvis it's so good to see you and who are your friends? "Stefano asked EJ got in his face "What's wrong father you don't recognize your co conspirator Lorenzo Alcazar. I mean the two of have been conspiring to destroy my marriage so stop your ignorance. Now you have taken my children to teach me a lesson. You have no respect for my family and my decisions.

You constantly undermine me and put my family at risk and still expect me to fall in line. I have had enough of it where are my children? "EJ yelled as he grabbed Stefano. Jason grabbed him. Lorenzo stood by watching amused. Jason finally pulled EJ off of Stefano. "Ok Mr. DiMera if you don't start giving us answers I'm going to let your son have at you. "Jason warned. Stefano fixed himself "Why should I answer anything? It's obvious you have no way to protect those children from outside influences. Maybe this is a lesson t you and Samantha that you cant escape me. The children deserve to grow up in the true DiMera fashion and shouldn't be separated from their grandfather. "Stefano said coldly. EJ was becoming even angrier. Lorenzo then approached Stefano and fixed his collar.

"Old man you have no idea how much I love Samantha. I love her so much I would kill for her but you know that already don't you? You see those children are going to be my stepchildren and part of their mother, so that means I will kill for them as well. I suggest you return those children or our war is back

On. You already know how far my reach can go. Your son may have waivered destroying you but all Samantha has done is snap those beautiful fingers and you will be non-existent. "Lorenzo growled

EJ & Jason realized Lorenzo was far more dangerous than they realized. They also realized he had nothing to do with the children's disappearance. EJ also stepped forward 'the crazy thing is I believe him father. I'm fully aware where is coming from and though we may be enemies I agree with him. The only thing he is wrong about is that I'm more than capable of killing for my wife and children. "EJ also growled. Jason pushed past both of them. "Enough small talk where are the children because unlike these men death is what I do for a living. From what I gathered you won't be missed. "Jason yelled

Stefano finally stopped smiling. "Elvis you do understand that this betrayal will not go unpunished. You will never be safe from me. I will come for you and your Bitch wife. "Stefano warned Jason cold cocked him .

"Old man you're annoying the hell out of me. Tell us where the children are now!" Jason yelled

Stefano started coughing two henchmen came running in. Lorenzo & Jason both pulled their guns on them and shot them dead. Jason turned the gun on Stefano "My patience is running thin DiMera! "Jason yelled Stefano sighed, "I don't have the children. I don't know where the children are I swear on their lives. I don't have them. "Stefano swore Lorenzo nodded his head as he looked at EJ. A sign they believed Stefano. Now they needed to figure out who else would want the children. EJ didn't want to believe it but he called Kristen and it went straight to voicemail. The three men left even more confused than ever and headed back to Sami's house.

Aidan knocked on the door and was literally nervous to see Sami again. Sami opened the door. She looked like she was crying for hours. "Aidan? What are you doing here?" Sami asked

Aidan forced a smiled and not get offended. "Is this a bad time? Are you okay?" Aidan asked concerned Sami sighed "No but please come in. I can use a distraction right now." Sami said anxiously

"Sami I'm sorry I didn't realize this wasn't a good time. I will just go." Aidan said honestly

Sami grabbed him arm. "No please stay. I wanted to apologize about the other day with Lorenzo. He can be a little hot headed and jealous." Sami said and she started crying again

Aidan became nervous and touched her arm to comfort her. Sami explained everything to him and he could sympathize. Aidan never had children but he loved children and wanted them someday.

Aidan was glad he was getting to know her. Its wasn't his usual style to get know a possible patient.

Aidan had to admit he was enjoying his new job. Sami's eyes even though they had tears in them they were so beautiful. "Focus Aidan focus " he told himself

Sami began crying again and Aidan just couldn't help it. Aidan had to comfort her; he was completely drawn to her. Aidan got up and held her in his arms. As hard as he tried to remain cool and collective she broke right through it. Sami held him tighter as she buried her head in his chest. Aidan took a deep breath and kissed her forehead. "Everything is going to be okay Sami. They will find the kids."

Sami was sobbing so hard and Aidan's back was to the door. He didn't hear the door open and all three men stood in shock as they watched a strange man holding Sami comforting her much less kissing her forehead. EJ was already beyond pissed from his scene earlier with his father decided he would slam the door closed. Bam! Went the door and startled Sami jumped but Aidan didn't let his grip on her so slowly. EJ was pissed "I'm sorry are we interrupting something? "EJ said annoyed Lorenzo was also annoyed but Jason's face was in shock. Sami face was filled with guilt. EJ stepped to her "You want to tell me what's going on here? "EJ prodded Sami went to open her mouth but Aidan put his hand out instead. "I'm Aidan James a friend of Sami's. You must be the husband?" Aidan asked EJ looked at his like it was infected. "I must be. "EJ said disgusted Aidan pulled his hand away. "I already met the fiancée. So how's the jaw feeling?" Aidan said sarcastically Jason stepped in the middle." We have much bigger problems than this "Jason stated, "We could always finish what we started." Lorenzo announced

"What the hell are you doing here? "Ej asked again. Aidan smiled "I'm here to check on Sami to make sure the ape over there didn't hurt her. " Aidan retorted Lorenzo leapt forward "I will give you ape. "Lorenzo promised. "Anytime you ready Rico Suave." Aidan said sarcastically. "Enough." Sami screamed. " My children are missing that's all I care about. Did Stefano have anything to say? "Sami asked EJ huffed "Should we be discussing this in front of a stranger whom you picked up at the club. "EJ snapped Sami rolled her eyes. "It was more like I picked her up to be honest Sherlock Holmes. I will go because clearly she is in very incapable hands. I will check on you tomorrow." Aidan said as he kissed her on the cheek. Here's my card if you need anything and I mean anything you call me. Night or day I will be here no matter what. "Aidan promised EJ & Lorenzo scoffed. After Aidan left EJ & Lorenzo glared at Sami. "Okay he is gone what did Stefano say?" Sami before anyone can speak Lorenzo stepped forward

"He said he wasn't involved but I don't trust him. "Lorenzo said EJ scoffed but you trusted him enough to align yourself with him. "EJ protested Lorenzo smiled "Samantha understands why I did that .She knows I would do anything for the people I love even line myself with the devil. Isn't that right Samantha?" Lorenzo teased EJ glared at Sami. "Yes Lorenzo I know all too well." Sami confirmed

EJ was beyond angry. What is it about this man? What hold does he have over you? "EJ demanded

Lorenzo smiled "She knows I would make all her dreams come true even her darkest ones. I will do anything for her and I have proven that. That's why I know she understands my motives. Isn't that right Mi Amor? "Lorenzo asked Sami nodded. EJ couldn't believe his eyes this wasn't his wife; this was another person in front of him. He couldn't understand it a few hours ago she was his and now he walks in the door and all has changed. "Samantha look at me, do you not trust me anymore to do what needs to be done? "EJ asked Sami swallowed hard." When it comes to your father and what he is capable of you're blind. You have let him do everything he can to destroy us and you let him rule over us in fear.

He had me followed for months; he even turned my best friend to work for him. As long as he is in our lives we will never be free to have our own lives and we will never be happy. Sami said honestly

Tears welled up in his eyes. "So you trust him to get things done and not me." EJ asked hurt

Sami looked at him "I have two words for you Clyde Weston." Sami said coldly

EJ's face dropped and Lorenzo smiled." I will get my people right on it to get it done." Lorenzo promised

He walked over to her and grabbed her face "I love Johnny and Sydney like if they were my own. I will bring them back to you no matter who I have to destroy to do it. "Lorenzo promised and kissed her head. Sami smiled "I know Lo, I know." Sami said sadly they hugged and he kissed her forehead.

Lorenzo kissed her forehead. "I love you mi Amor." Lorenzo said softly. EJ scoffed "You do realize I'm standing right here and she's my wife. How dare you treat me like I'm not standing here? " Lorenzo laughed you do realize she's my fiancée and I don't care if you exist or not. That's not going to stop me from telling the woman who's going to be my wife how I feel. "Lorenzo mocked. Lorenzo didn't care who was watching and who heard. He knew she couldn't say it back but he felt she did. "She will never be your wife because she loves me and I'm not going anywhere. You will never understand our love and connection. "EJ said angrily. Lorenzo laughed, "Just like you will never understand ours. I'm here for her I don't care about you at all. " "That is enough the only important thing right now is coming home safely." Sami said sternly Sami looked at Lorenzo "Bring them home Lo please I will die without them." Sami pleaded Lorenzo nodded. He winked at her and blew her a kiss. As he was walking out his phone rang and he stopped. "Hello." Lorenzo stopped in his tracks "Johnny is that you? Where are you son? "Lorenzo asked EJ glared at him Johnny was his son not Lorenzo's. Sami began crying and ran to Lorenzo." Is that Johnny? Let me talk to him!" Sami begged Lorenzo handed her the phone "Johnny is that you? Johnny honey its mommy, where are you?" Sami begged Johnny's voice came in and out. "Johnny, Johnny," Sami screamed then she heard his voice again .she put it on speak " Johnny tell me where you are baby please?" Sami begged

The voice came back on "Mommy you and Lorenzo come get me please." Johnny begged then the phone died. Johnny, Johnny Sami cried out. There was no sound. Sami looked at Lorenzo "Lo he wants us to save him. My son where is my son?" Sami cried out and collapsed in Lorenzo's arms.

Athena caught Johnny playing with her phone. "Johnny did you make a call? You know you cant make a call while we are flying . The connection will be very bad. We want to surprise your mother when she sees you.

We will call her when we land okay? "Athena informed

Johnny nodded you mean my mommy, Lorenzo and my daddy. "Johnny said happily Athena nodded "Yes Johnny your mommy Lorenzo and your daddy. "Athena said as she hugged him. Sydney was sleeping. Athena still felt something wasn't right. She would call Sami immediately.

Sami collapsed and faded into the blackness. Evil Sami laughed in Sami's brain "Thank you Lorenzo for releasing me I so appreciate it and all your evilness. " In dreamland Evil Sami watched Good Sami on the floor. "Bitch it's my turn now. "Evil Sami said laughing. Lorenzo held her in his arms begging her to come back. EJ stood there shocked as if he couldn't move and he was watching his life flash before him. EJ ran to her side calling out her name "Samantha, Samantha " EJ called out but no response. "Call 911 NOWWW ! "Ej was heartbroken of what he was watching. "You can't leave me now Samantha, I need you here with me." EJ cried out now he saw it with his own two eyes and couldn't believe it. Could he actually lose Sami forever? EJ shook his head he would be damned if he ever let her go. Sami was the love of his life, Sami was his whole world. He couldn't bear to lose her .EJ would never give up on her or let her die. EJ would fight for her life. He would do anything to keep her with him. EJ realized Lorenzo was her split personality trigger. Whenever he was around she came out and her personality changed. EJ knew one thing for sure Lorenzo Alcazar needed to be gone immediately and for good. If he was ever going to get his wife and his family back completely Lorenzo wouldn't take his life he fought so hard to get back to ever. EJ decided Lorenzo needed to die not Samantha.


	52. Chapter 52

**_Move Mountains_**

 _The ambulance sirens were blasting as they rushed Sami to the hospital. EJ was with her in the ambulance as they working on her. He wasn't use to feeling helpless. The woman he spent most of his adult life loving was slipping away. He wasn't ready to let her go. They were working on her vigorously to bring her back. Then EJ heard a sound that made his heart sing. It was her heartbeat beating again. When they arrived to the emergency room Dr. Jonas was waiting along with Neurosurgeon Dr. Steinberg. He was the doctor Dr. Jonas was waiting for. EJ was holding onto the gurney for dear life and refused to let go when the doctors asked. Jason pulled his hands away. Lorenzo wasn't far behind. The doctors took her into a trauma room. EJ tried to follow but was blocked. It took all the strength Jason had to prevent EJ from busting in that room. EJ was annoyed Lorenzo was there. Now that he figured out Lorenzo was Sami's personality trigger .He wanted him gone. "Your not needed here so you can go! "EJ chastised Lorenzo. Lorenzo laughed, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here until I know she is okay. "Lorenzo insisted. EJ shook his head and walked towards him. "You are really trying my patience. I will not hesitate to have you removed physically. "EJ threatened Lorenzo smiled "I'm waiting for you, go head." Lorenzo mocked  
EJ Jason huffed and stood between them. "I'm going to shoot both of you in the legs if you don't stop. Sami is the priority here! "Jason scolded EJ & Lorenzo both rolled their eyes at each other. The men waited for what like it seemed forever. The doctors came out and their faces were very grim._

 _EJ heart dropped as they walked towards him. "How is she?" EJ asked Dr. Steinberg face was very serious. "Who is Jason Morgan? "Dr. Steinberg asked EJ stepped forward "I'm her husband EJ DiMera, so you can speak to me." EJ proclaimed. Jason stepped forward. "I'm Jason Morgan and he's right he is her husband when she assigned me to be her proxy her husband was presumed dead. SO you need to speak to him now and if you need my permission you have it." Jason stated. EJ stepped forward "Can we speak privately please?" EJ asked they went into a private waiting area. "Jason can you please come along. "EJ asked Dr. Steinberg looked confused. "Okay I understand. Mr. DiMera your wife has a growth in her brain that is rapidly growing. "He stated EJ sighed, "Can it be removed doctor? "EJ asked the doctor sighed "Because of where it is if affects a big part of her brain. Emotion, reasoning, speech and even motion. I will have to do more scans but I was told she was refusing treatment. "Dr. Steinberg proclaimed EJ sighed, "AS you probably know she's not herself. It hasn't been diagnosed but her she has had a split in personality. On one hand she is herself and on the other hand she is other self. No remorse, no emotion just pure evil. "EJ stated. The shook his head "Even so if the patient doesn't give consent to treatment we can't move forward. I was told Dr. Evans is her mother, is that correct? "Doctor asked EJ nodded "yes she is why? 'Ej asked. The doctor sighed, "With Dr. Evans reputation and the fact she is her mother can make a difference to find your wife incompetent. If you can get a physiatrist to diagnose her as having this split personality affects her judgment, you can over rule her refusal of treatment and we can evaluate her for possible surgery otherwise I cant touch her." Dr. Steinberg warned. "I couldn't do that to Samantha." EJ objected the doctor sighed. "I'm sorry but they may be the only way to save your wife's life. Or if you can get her to agree. Either way I can't help you until that's done. "Doctor said sternly. EJ was frustrated how could he get her split to agree to the surgery when she is so adamant she wont does it. Ej bowed his head in defeat. "So I'm suppose just let her die because she has this spilt personality that wont let her think straight? "EJ asked Jason sighed, "You don't know how Sami saved me do you? Or how we became friends? "EJ shook his head. "Have a seat and let me tell you why I would die for your wife and why you need to do anything to save her ."Jason said sadly_

 _"_ _I worked for a crime boss in New York by the name of Sonny Corinthos who was also my best friend. One of his enemies was after him and I was suffering from a brain injury and I was refusing treatment. My former wife fought tooth and nail for me to get treatment and didn't listen. That enemy came for me and I passed out my wife tried to prevent him from killing me. So he killed her instead not without her getting a shot off killing him as well. She died because I wasn't on my game and I was stubborn._

 _She would be with me now. So after I did get the treatment I walked away from the life and wandered for a while. Sami was walking to her car and this guy tried to get her purse she fought him off and I passed by and tackled him. He was arrested and as a thank you she bought me a drink in her nightclub. Then we started talking about the loves we lost. We bonded immediately she let me work for her as head of security and I hand picked most of her men. She never let go hungry or sad. She was devastated after she lost you but she motivated me everyday. Then our mutual friend Spinelli needed help and she didn't hesitate. She did anything she could for the people she cared about. Not to mention the devotion she has for your children. She fought for them everyday not to be sad but to honor your memory. That woman lying in there is my friend and never waivered for me. I wont waiver for her. She loves you so much she never went a day and didn't mention you. She honored you everyday. It's because of that love you need to do what the doctor said. Don't have any regrets like I do._

 _I will never hold my wife in my arms ever again except in my dreams. Don't let it happen to you the same. I will help you whatever you need but we all need her. She's your wife but the love I feel for her …she's my sister. "Jason proclaimed Ej was moved to tears. "I never knew your history with her. I just thought you were just another man trying to get in my way. I'm sorry Jason, while I was gone you were my wife's protector and I should be honoring you. Because you're like brother to her, there's something you need to know. Lorenzo is her split trigger. He has somehow tapped into her darkest part of her. He actually makes it manifest. I've seen it with my own eyes. He needs to go. He can't be around her under any circumstances. I want to kill him with my both hands because I'm pretty sure he thrives on it. I'm not sure if he is aware of it but he's not discouraging it either. I'm not sure Marlena will do it especially if I ask. We don't exactly have good history. "EJ said sternly Jason nodded "Then let me help you convince her. "Jason offered Ej put his hand out to shake Jason's hand. "I'm so glad she met you Jason Morgan because now your family to me too. "EJ said. Jason smiled "Great now lets get our girl back." Jason announced Ej took his phone and dialed "Hello Marlena its about Samantha. I'm at the hospital can you please come. We really need to speak to you please." EJ pleaded_

 _Marlena rushed to the hospital and headed straight to her office where EJ & Jason was waiting for her. Marlena was taken aback but she listened to both Jason and EJ. Things made sense to her now .She saw the signs and didn't pay attention. She was upset she wasn't aware sooner. She agreed to diagnose Sami but she had to do it without her knowing. All were agreed EJ would turn up the heat in another way. He already had a plan in his head. They were discussing their parts when there was knock at the door. Dr. Jonas opened the door and was surprised to see all in cahoots. "Hello Daniel is everything okay? "Marlena asked Daniel nodded "What's going on here? "Dr. Jonas asked. They looked at each other._

 _We were discussing Sami's treatment. Dr. Jonas smiled "sure." Daniel said sarcastically. "Sami is awake and she is asking for you Jason. "Dr. Jonas said. Jason looked at EJ and EJ nodded. He understood everything now so he didn't feel threatened by their friendship at all. Jason made his way to see her and Dr. Jonas left leaving EJ & Marlena alone. "EJ I know we aren't the best of friends but how are you dealing with this? "Marlena asked concerned EJ sighed, "It's killing me Marlena. She changes before my eyes. One moment she loves and I can see the sparkle in her eye but when she switches its crazy. I look in her eyes, its her but her eyes are dead._

 _There's just darkness and now with the kids missing …"EJ said sadly. "Wait the kids are missing? What happened EJ?" Marlena demanded. EJ shrugged "WE have no clue. We think my father is behind it but he swears he's not. I went to confront him with Jason and Lorenzo but he denied it. The fact that Lorenzo and my father were working together to destroy my marriage, I don't trust Lorenzo either way. Lorenzo is Samantha's trigger to her split personality he hasn't figured it out. Once he does I know he will exploit it. "EJ Sternly Marlena shook her head "Then we have to do whatever is possible not to let that happen. I'm not your biggest fan but Samantha loves you and I know you love her. You made her so happy I never saw my daughter glow more when she told me you reunited before your presumed death. I just want her to be happy again. "Marlena said_

 _EJ nodded and said, "Then we are agreed." "Yes we are "Marlena answered. Jason made it upstairs to Sami's room. He took a deep breath before he entered. "Jason thank god you're here can you spring I need to get home. This place is just awful." Evil Sami said_

 _Jason's face changed "Are you kidding me? You wake and you want to leave? You don't ask where your children are? Or if they were found?_

 _What kind of person are you? I have been letting you get away with your awful behavior but no more. "Jason scolded "Jason why are you so angry?" Evil Sami asked Jason huffed "Did you not listen to a word I said?" Jason scolded, "You are determined to destroy my friend my sister's life because of what? You want to have fun? The Sami I know and whom I would die for would jump out of that bed and practically kill her to find her children._

 _Yet you're trying to destroy her life bit by bit. You're playing games with Lorenzo making him think you will go back to him. Then EJ you leave him out in the cold knowing he loves you. Who you think hasn't left your side? EJ has. He's your husband. At this rate you keep using discarding people you wont have anyone left. I'm not sticking around for that I have been protecting but you insist using me too to be your go between no more._

 _Enough is enough bad Sami or whatever you want to call yourself now._

 _I'm telling you now get your priorities straight or I'm going back home._

 _But before I go I will make sure EJ gets all my help getting those children away from you because obviously you don't care about them. "Jason said sternly "Jason you're my friend, my brother you can't turn your back on me now. You don't know how hard it's been for me. She fights me every day and she almost wins but I'm stronger and she is weak. "Evil Sami said_

 _"_ _She's weak, She's weak? That woman saved me from myself when I was in my darkest moment. When she was told the love of her life was dead she rebuilt her life for her children. She built a club to make it one of the best with her two hands. No the only one who is weak if you because no one just takes and takes have anyone fighting for her in return. You're getting rid of everyone she loves because you're incapable of love. You have love all around you do you know how much I wished Sam was here with me. I would give up anything to hold her again but you have two men and you can't even handle one. The Sami I know would let Lorenzo go because I held her when she cried for EJ to come home because like me she would have given up anything to have him back. Now you do and you're throwing it away. I have no respect for that. I'm telling you get the surgery. Its much easier living then it is destroying everything and having nothing. As soon as we find the children I'm going back home. You want me to stay then get the surgery. "Jason warned Sami began to tear. "I'm tired Jason I don't want it to go back to the way it was. She got rid of me after they got back together she was happy. I became insignificant then when he died. She was in misery and still I was buried. Then he came along. Lorenzo filled with his dark hair, his dark life and I was able to let loose again. Then Clyde Weston took me. The things he did make me get stronger. I hated him, I wanted to kill him and I liked it. I wanted more and I knew Lorenzo wouldn't stop me. Then EJ came back and I had to be good again and it drove me crazy. When they found the growth I was able to come to the surface. I didn't want to leave because I could be bad and no one could stop me but she did. She came to the surface and I had to take a back seat yet again. I can't do that Jason I just cant." Sami confessed_

 _"_ _Then I have to go." Jason said Sami face dropped "No please don't go Jason please." Sami begged Jason kissed her on her forehead. "I love you sis." Jason said heartfelt. Jason walked out the room and picked up his phone and there was someone on the other line. "Dr. Evans did you get that?" Jason asked Marlena & EJ was listening. "Yes I did Jason thank you." Marlena said and hung up the phone. "Are you okay? "Marlena concerned for EJ. "She's sick EJ and we can help her. Are you sure you want to proceed? "Marlena asked "That's not my wife in that bed, I use to think I wanted Samantha to be evil with me but Samantha showed me time and time again she was wants one dimensional she has endless aspects to her. She was good, bad, a manipulator, an angel, a fighter, a lover, an enemy and the love of my life. She helped me grow see beyond the darkness to find the love I always wanted. I had always accepted but it wasn't until she finally accepted me we were able to find a love that was extraordinary. I will do anything to get that back even having a judge rule her incompetent to get her back. I will do it ,I take no joy in doing this but I need her alive and healthy. "EJ confessed Marlena nodded "Then I will sign the paperwork, you bring my daughter back to us. "Marlena said _

_"_ _I will move mountains to make that happen Marlena because I don't want to ever live without her. "EJ said determined_


	53. Chapter 53

**Fool me once Shame on me**

EJ & Marlena had discussed their plan and she signed the document needed. EJ would head to the courthouse and Marlena would tell Dr. Steinberg the examination could happen and could schedule Sami's surgery. EJ took a sigh of relief that he was finally going to get his Samantha back and finally can start getting back to their life. EJ showed up at the courthouse and was going to meet with the judge in his chambers. " Good Morning what is the urgency that I had to get pulled out of my court?" The judge asked

"Well your honor my wife is currently in need of a surgery to save her life but due to her diminished capacity she's refusing her treatment and the surgery. She has been evaluated by Dr. Evans to have a split personality and incompetent of making her own decisions. She has signed the document I'm submitting for review. "EJ Said The judge looked at the paperwork and acted like he was making a decision but no one says no to a DiMera. EJ smiled the judge gave him everything he needed, including something special. EJ wasn't going to let anyone take his wife away from him. EJ was taking extremes but he had good reason to. As he headed to the hospital he received a call coming in from Chad but decided to ignore it to hurry up to the hospital.

Chad left a voice message "EJ call me as soon as you get this its urgent. "Chad warned

Jason began to pack his bags and head back to California. Someone had to look after Club Shandy for Sami. It had to be him. Jason knew Sami would want her other baby tended to while her evil side was wreaking havoc on her life. Jason was serious when he threatened to leave if she didn't have the surgery. Jason hadn't heard any word and he took it to mean she decided against it. The doorbell rang and went to get it.

It was Damian Spinelli. Jason was surprised. "Spinelli What's going on?" Jason asked surprised Spinelli's face was grim.

"We need to talk about Aidan. There's something you need to know immediately. "Spinelli warned. Jason closed the door and listened to everything Spinelli had to say.

Marlena was on her way to Sami's room with Dr. Steinberg

When EJ came off the elevator. They stopped to talk to EJ.

Dr. Steinberg spoke first. "Did you get everything you needed?"

EJ nodded as he held up the documents needed. Marlena smiled "This is for the best. "Marlena. EJ agreed "We finally going to get Samantha back."EJ said confidently

There was a knock at the door

Two doors opened at the same time and both men said in union both on opposites sides of town. "Samantha?"EJ & Lorenzo

"Samantha "EJ called out as the bed was empty

"Samantha. "Lorenzo said as he hugged her "I have missed you."

Evil Sami smiled "That's why I'm here because I think our time apart must come to an end. "Sami said smiling

EJ lifted the sheets "She's gone. Nurse, Nurse where's my wife? "EJ demanded. The nurse shrugged. "Damn it where are you Samantha? "EJ asked "We have to find her now! "EJ yelled

Lorenzo didn't want to let her. Holding her in his arms again felt so right. He kissed her lips. She smiled "I think we should get married immediately. They are just trying to keep us apart.

We can get on the jet and go to Vegas immediately and they can't do anything. "Evil Sami was talking so fast Lorenzo was concerned. "Mi Amor? What's going on? What is the rush? You know with EJ alive that complicates everything? We can

Get quick divorces and then we can get married. "Lorenzo said concerned "NO! That will be too late! "Sami screamed

"He's trying to make me have the surgery so he can take me away from you! I thought you said loved me but if your too scared to face him. Then I will go but I wont let him force them to touch me." Sami said nervously. Lorenzo was realizing something was completely off. "Samantha sits down. We can talk about this. "Lorenzo tried to grab her but she pulled away.

"You just don't love me anymore now that EJ is back you're scared of him. "Sami said sarcastically. Lorenzo's face darkened. "EJ doesn't scare me. I'm concerned about you right now. You're not acting like yourself. Look at me! The children are still missing we have to think about just taking off without finding out where they are? Mi Amor thinks about this please!"

Lorenzo begged. Lorenzo could see she was nervous and scared but she was never scared of EJ before. There had to more to it. He had to keep her calm. "Mi Amor ok I will call the pilot and we will get the jet ready and we will go to Vegas if that will make you feel better. As a matter of fact why don't we leave right now and head to the airport. "Lorenzo said Sami smiled "I knew you would protect me." Evil Sami said as she kissed his lips. Lorenzo definitely knew something was wrong.

This wasn't his Samantha but he had to make her think he wasn't suspicious of her. Lorenzo smiled. "I'm going to the bedroom and get my wallet and things. We will leave immediately. "Lorenzo assured

Sami nodded. She really thought she fooled him. EJ couldn't stop her if she was married to Lorenzo. He couldn't force her to have the surgery. She wasn't giving up her freedom just yet.

EJ was pacing waiting for security to pull the footage and was becoming impatient. Then his phone rang "This is EJ DiMera. "EJ said sternly "Really don't let them leave. I'm on my way with some men. Whatever you do, don't let her leave with him. "Ej demanded. Marlena looked confused. EJ went to her and whispered in her ear "Lorenzo has his jet ready to leave for Vegas. She's trying to leave Salem. I'm going to get her don't let Dr. Steinberg leave please. "EJ pleaded Marlena nodded and whispered back "Good luck EJ, bring my daughter back please. "Marlena pleaded .EJ nodded and fled for the elevator.

Lorenzo pack a suitcase for both of them and headed to the door. Sami was smiling and then opened the door and gasped.

"Mommy." Screamed Johnny and Sydney and ran to her.

Evil Sami stood in shock as they were both hugging her legs.

Sami bent down to hug them. "Johnny, Sydney where have you been?" Sami asked pretending to be happy. Lorenzo watched every second and he knew something was definitely wrong.

"I missed you so much mommy. Athena brought us to see you. "Johnny said excited. Sami hugged them and glared at Athena. Chills went down Athena's spine, as Sami never looked at her like that before. It scared her. She knew Sami was angry at her but not like this. She looked like she could kill her where she stood. The kids ran into Lorenzo's arms and he hugged and kissed both of them. Sami smiled and grabbed Athena's arm.

"What the hell were you thinking bringing my children to Salem?" Sami asked angrily. Chad appeared at the door. "Sami don't be angry it was my idea. I thought it would be good for the family to be reunited. "Chad said guilty Sami pretended to smile. Chad knew about Sami's split and he knew she wouldn't be happy to be reminded of Sami's life. His plan was working.

Chad went to hug Sami and whispered in her ear "You didn't think I would let you destroy Sami & EJ's world id you. So smile and play nice. Kiss those kids like you mean it. "Chad warned. Evil Sami swallowed hard. She was caught and couldn't escape. Evil Sami smiled and went to the kids and hugged them. "Mommy missed you too. "Evil Sami said convincingly. Athena stood there confused and knew something was really wrong. Now she regretted coming to Salem. She regretted not talking to EJ or Sami before getting on the plane. She now knew they had no idea. Lorenzo was holding Sydney when they hugged with Sami. Johnny wriggled out of it and ran to the door. Johnny screamed "Daddy, Daddy its really you. "Johnny squealed. EJ grabbed Johnny scooped him up in his arms and hugged him tightly. EJ had tears steaming from his face. Sydney then came running. "Daddy, Daddy." Sydney squealed. Evil Sami swallowed harder and forced a smile on her face. EJ didn't want to let his children go and wouldn't have if he didn't notice Sami trying to squeeze by him.

He grabbed her "Sweetheart isn't it great we are here together a family again. "EJ said as he squeezed her wrist. Sami winced.

"Yes sweetheart we are finally a family again." Evil Sami said nervously. Chad smirked at Lorenzo as he gave him some papers.

"What is this? "Lorenzo asked Chad smiled "This is your don't pass go. This means you stay the hell away from my brother's wife because if you come anywhere near her or the children.

I will make sure I call her father. You the commissioner of police and he will send one of her detective family members to arrest your. They will put your unwelcomed ass in jail. That's my brothers family not yours. So back the hell off or I will make sure you do. Chad delivered EJ's something special the judge gave him. Lorenzo was Evil Sami's trigger. He couldn't kill but he would make sure he stayed the hell away from her.

EJ smiled evilly kissing Evil Sami's head "Sweetheart I think we should take our family home now. "EJ said sternly. Evil Sami sighed heavily. "Yes sweetheart I think that's a great idea." Evil Sami said

Chad took the kids and helped them to the car waiting. He whispered in Athena's ear "You can go home now traitor or stay with him. I don't care you're no longer welcomed in this family. If you come near Sami I will make sure she knows everything about you and your betrayal. Including the no dead mother you fooled her with." Chad said harshly. Athena began shaking. "I was trying to help because I wanted Sami to forgive me. She's my friend I wanted to make up for betraying her. I love those kids I would never hurt them. I just wanted her to know I love her and I didn't mean to hurt her. "Athena said crying. Chad smirked "Once your worked for my father, she will never forgive you. "Chad warned and slammed the door shut. She jumped. Lorenzo shook his head. Athena became hysterical. "What the hell just happened? "Athena asked

Lorenzo shook his head "The DiMera's. The more important thing is that they are hiding something. Something is wrong with Samantha and we need to find out what. "Lorenzo stated

Athena nodded


	54. Chapter 54

**_I'll do Anything_**

The DiMera's arrived at Sami's house and entered.

The kids ran in with Chad. EJ pulled Sami back. "Did you really think you were going to get away from me?" EJ asked Evil Sami smiled "I almost did if those brats didn't show up. "Evil Sami said EJ shook his head "You not going anywhere until I get my Samantha and I will damn you back to hell where you belong. "EJ warned. Evil began breathing hard. This side of EJ scared her. He wasn't a push over. She was over her head she could feel it. "Now lets get in the house and soon as the kids go to sleep .I'm taking you back to the hospital and you will have that examination. I can't stand to be in your presence longer than I have to. "EJ said as he grabbed her arm. "Oh by the way if you even think about trying to escape. I have guards posted all over the house. You and I will be sharing the same bed. NO separate bedrooms for us sweetheart. "EJ warned. Evil Sami rolled her eyes. Then they heard a noise. EJ and Sami turned around. They had chloroform put over their mouths and hoods put over their faces. Everything went black.

"Uncle Chad where are Mommy and Daddy?" Johnny asked

"They are having some mommy & daddy time. You're stuck with me tonight is that okay? "Chad asked

They kids squealed they were happy their parents were together and they were with their favorite uncle.

Chad smiled his plan worked perfectly or so he thought.

Sami & EJ were carried into a locked room and were left there alone. Chad's phone rang "Hello, did everything go okay? "Chad asked A man answered, "Operation DiMera Honeymoon is a go."

Sami & EJ began to stir and awake. Ej pulled his hood off his head. He ran to Sami and pulled her hood off her head.

"Samantha sweetheart are you okay? "EJ asked concerned

"I'm fine where the hell are we?" Evil Sami asked

EJ shook his head. "I have no idea we trapped somewhere. "EJ answered. EJ stumbled in the dark and found the light. He turned it on. The bedroom became lighted. EJ smiled he recognized where they were. He realized they weren't in danger. They were trapped but by someone they trusted.

"Why the hell are you smiling so damn much? "Evil Sami asked

"Don't you recognize this place? "EJ asked Sami shook her head.

"This where it started for us again. "EJ said reminiscing "We are back in the safe house when we went on the run. When I was accused of murdering my father. This is where found each other again Samantha. Chad did this so we can find each other again." EJ said smiling. Evil Sami got up and ran for the door.

"Then there is a way out. "Evil Sami said EJ shook his head

"You can try but we are in lockdown. There's no escape until they let us out .So we are stuck here until they let us go. "EJ warned. Evil Sami sighed "Great we are stuck together. "Evil Sami said EJ nodded "Or until you let Samantha out where she belongs. You know she's becoming stronger everyday and it's just a matter of time. That's why you panicked and ran to Lorenzo. She's getting stronger isn't she? "EJ asked excited

Evil Sami shook her head "No she's not. I'm the strong one and I will stay that way. I just want to get away from you. "Evil Sami said nervously. EJ stepped closer to her. "Samantha comes back to me. You remember when we were here and you told me things had changed for us .You let me back in your heart. I remember I can never forget. We came so close to making love that day. I was so excited to come back to you and for us to be together finally do you remember? "EJ said as pulled her close Evil Sami tried to pull away. "I know you remember we were the closet we been in years. Our hearts beating as one. Fighting the world together. "EJ cooed Evil Sami began shaking "Stop it I don't remember anything. Stop trying to bring her back. She's never coming back. "Evil Sami tried to pull smiled "If that's the case then one kiss won't hurt will it? "EJ said slyly Evil Sami began breathing heavy. "Kisses wont bring her back. "She proclaimed .EJ smiled "Okay then one kiss wont hurt. "EJ said suavely and pulled her closer. She couldn't pull away. He was intoxicating and smooth. "One kiss wont proves anything. "Evil Sami protested. EJ put his finger on her lips and grabbed her face gently and leaned in for a kiss.

Evil Sami couldn't resist. EJ pulled her in even closer and she began to respond. EJ was moaning and so was Evil Sami.

Then the kiss got deeper and her hands were traveling around his waist. They fell to the bed. His lips began traveling opening her shirt. She began breathing heavier. Ej shifted his weight to on top of her. He was between her legs. She began grinding up against him. EJ grabbed her thighs. She grabbed his face and kissed him deeper. His tongue began traveling down her chest to her belly button. Her hands were wrapped in his hair pulling him closer to her. He opened her pants and she pulled his face up to hers. She looked in his eyes and he saw it.

Samantha was there. He was able to get through to her and she was back. A tear began to fall from his face "Samantha is it you? "EJ begged Sami smiled "Only you could bring me back my love." Sami came through EJ kissed her harder and ripped off her pants. "Tell me please I need to hear it." EJ pleaded

She grabbed his face "I love you EJ DiMera because I'm your wife and I'm yours heart, body and soul. "Sami said

EJ smiled "I knew would come back to me, my beautiful wife Samantha DiMera. I will never let you go again. "EJ swore

"Don't you ever let me go , you promised me forever. "Sami said Ej nodded his head "I will love you forever."

Sami smiled "Then show me because we have a lot of time to make up for. We were interrupted last time." Sami complained

EJ shook his head "No one is interrupting us tonight. Your all mine all night long and I don't plan on stopping anytime soon. "EJ promised. Sami removed his clothes kissing every inch of him. Letting her tongue drive him crazy until he couldn't take anymore. He opened her legs and entered her hard and deep. Sami gasped but pulled him deeper covering him in kisses. EJ's body was fire and Sami was the only one who put it out. EJ lost himself in her forgetting about everyone and everything. All he saw was her the woman he loved. She looked in his eyes and he could see the love he had missed for months. They made love for hours in to the wee hours of the morning. They collapsed into to each other's arms.

It was early morning EJ woke up. Sami stirred a little when he kissed her. EJ smiled and went off to make breakfast.

Sami felt stronger. EJ pulled her back to the surface the way only he could. Sami could hear him in the kitchen. She smiled, as she smelled his pillow. Finally everything was the way it should be. Sami decided to fix her face and headed to the bathroom. Sami was dizzy at first and stumbled and then she felt a pop. "EJ" She whispered then all went black. Sami fell to the floor. EJ came into the room with breakfast. "Ok lazy bones I don't think I burned breakfast much. Samantha, Samantha.

SAMANTHAAAAAA! "EJ yelled as he ran to her side.

"Samantha wake up sweetheart. Don't you leave me! "EJ screamed. EJ got up and ran to the living pressing the red button. Letting them know they were in distress. Men came running in. "Call 911 NOWWWW!"EJ pleaded. He ran into the bedroom. He picked her limp body and began sobbing. "You promised me forever don't you dare leave me you hear he YOU PROMISED ME FOREVER SAMANTHA!"EJ sobbed. It felt like forever but the ambulance arrived. EJ was shaking as he watched them trying to revive her.

Then he heard it. Beep, beep, and beep. "She's back!" the paramedic said. EJ whispered, "Please let her stay god I cant live without her. I'm just no good without her. Please help her fight we all would be lost without her. "EJ confessed. They headed to the hospital and for the first time in a long time EJ went to a very dark place of despair. He could feel the woman he loved slipping through his fingers and time was running out.


	55. Chapter 55

_**Traitors in our midst**_

EJ was pacing back and forth waiting for some news on Sami's condition.

On the other side of the hospital a deal was being made that would change everything. "Do you understand what you are asking me?" Dr. Steinberg asked. The man laughed and nodded. "Its what needs to be done? No one has any clue that you have been poisoning her for days. Now you can cover I up and let her die in the process. I need that bitch gone and dead. She doesn't deserve to live. I can't proceed with my plan if she does." The man insisted. The doctor was petrified "What has she done so wrong that you would take her life? "Doctor asked. The man roared, "She has stolen a life from me. She has had my son turned against me and he can't come back unless she's gone. So do what you have to or you will be the one dead. "Stefano demanded. Dr. Steinberg had been on Stefano's payroll from the beginning and Sami's worsening condition was his doing. No one had any idea since Sami had kept her condition under wraps during her personality split. It was the perfect opportunity to destroy Sami. Lorenzo was useless to him and to do it another way.

Dr. Steinberg had a weakness that Stefano could expose. He was in deep for his gambling debts. Stefano paid it off and now owned him. Dr. Steinberg tried to resist but Stefan made sure he understood if he betrayed him. He showed him a picture of his son in Pre School and his wife at yoga. Dr. Steinberg was caught between a rock and a hard place. Now Sami was going to pay the ultimate price. "Get it done. "Stefano ordered. Dr. Steinberg nodded. The men left the room as went on their respective ways. They failed to check if someone was listening and there was. "There's no way I'm letting you kill Sami." Jason whispered.

The nurses were working feverishly to bring Sami back to the living but there was something wrong. There was a reason she wasn't responding. Dr. Jonas noticed a spike in her blood work. He had a suspicion but couldn't put his finger on it. He would run another set of blood work to confirm. He was looking for Dr. Steinberg but was nowhere to be found. Then he miraculously appeared and shouted orders. Dr. Jonas noticed a change in Dr. Steinberg's demeanor. Dr. Jonas shook his head and began to question his orders. "Dr. Jonas if you cant helps you have to go. I know what I'm doing .Its why you called me here isn't it? Dr. Steinberg asked. Dr. Jonas nodded. "I understand Dr. Steinberg this is your show. "Daniel assured Dr. Steinberg went to work and was able to bring Sami's pressure up and her vitals were climbing. Dr. Jonas watched every move with precision. He forced himself to remember every step he took. Then they heard the noise that mad everyone in the room happy. It was a strong heartbeat and Sami was coming around.

Daniel wasn't impressed but he pretended to be to get the answers he needed. He wanted Dr. Steinberg to trust him so he can prove he was sabotaging Sami's health. Sami came around and began to wake up.

She whispered and Daniel bent down to hear her. "What is it Sami? "Dr. Jonas asked. "Where is EJ? I need EJ "Sami begged. Daniel nodded and proceeded to go the exam room. He met with a very anxious EJ waiting for him and by his side was Jason. Both men listened carefully. "She's asking for you EJ." Daniel said Ej ran to the room and Daniel stayed behind. Jason could tell there was something on his mind. "Doc why do you look like you lost your best friend? "Jason joked but Daniel's face was serious. "We need to talk. "Daniel demanded Jason nodded. Jason wasn't sure whom he could trust with the conversation he overheard. Jason had a feeling he wasn't the only one who stumbled onto information on Dr. Steinberg. They went into a private room.

"I know Sami trusts you and I cant tell EJ because he will kill first and ask questions later. "Dr. Jones said anxiously. Jason was concerned now.

"Okay now you have my full attention Dr. Jonas." Jason asked.

"Dr. Steinberg is sabotaging Sami's case. I saw him purposely dodge certain tests done for her condition, which makes me believe he's not on the up and up. Not to mention Sami's blood work is all over the place.

It suggests she has a possible foreign substance in her body. I don't know what is and I need to find proof. I need you to talk to Sami about switching doctors. You need to convince her to bring someone else in.

I have a feeling he's working for Stefano. "Daniel said honestly. Jason nodded. He didn't want to admit he was right either. Jason knew if he went to EJ with no proof it could be deadly. It was lucky he had a plan in place that no one knew about. "There's only one problem Dr. Jonas even if I convince her to switch doctors, EJ declared her incompetent on Dr. Steinberg's suggestion. Now things are starting to make sense now why he insisted on it. If he were working for Stefano it would factor in he would go through Sami to get EJ back. "Jason insisted "We have to be real careful how we approach EJ especially if Dr. Steinberg is poisoning Sami. "Jason said Daniel face dropped. ''He's poisoning her with what? "Dr. Jonas asked. "I have no idea that's why you need to stay on his team. Get me because he will get suspicious and go after his father.

Fro What I know of Stefano DiMera he doesn't go revealing his secrets. "Jason said angrily. Daniel nodded "Yes Stefano is notorious. I wouldn't be surprised if he has the anecdote handy. I don't know what is his end game? "Dr. Jonas said. Jason shook his head. "It is what it always was and that's to EJ back in line. He doesn't want him with Sami and the anecdote is probably a negotiation tool. WE need to find out what that poison on our own. "Jason said Daniel shrugged 'so you have a chemist in your back pocket who specializes in infectious diseases." Dr. Jonas said sarcastically. Jason glared at him. "Not in my pocket no, but I have access to one. "Jason said proudly. Jason picked up the phone." Hey its me I need a favor. How quickly can you get to Salem? Great I will see you then. I appreciate you coming on short notice. It's for Sami. I will explain later when I see you. "Jason said. Daniel smiled. Sami was smart to trust him and he would too. "Okay I will go back to the room and I will see if I can get that blood sample for you. "Dr. Jonas said anxiously. Jason nodded. "Good Luck. "Jason said.

Ej entered Sami's room. She looked weaker than last time. She was very pale and looked like the bed would swallow her whole.

Dr. Steinberg was waiting for him as he stood by Sami's fragile body.

Ej swallowed hard as he leaned over to kiss her forehead. She opened her eyes and he was relieved to see her baby blues. "EJ. "Sami said barely above a whisper. "Yes darling I'm here." EJ said as he kissed her forehead again. "EJ something is wrong. Something doesn't feel right. I don't think it's the growth in my brain. I feel like my body is just giving out. "Sami said EJ face dropped "Its okay sweetheart you're in good hands, they are going to help you. "EJ assured. Dr. Steinberg cleared his throat. "Mr. DiMera if we could talk outside pleases?" Dr. Steinberg asked

EJ had chills go down his spine he knew that tone anywhere. It was the same tone when Lexie was dying. "Samantha can die." EJ thought to himself. Jason was also outside waiting. Dr. Steinberg was uncomfortable with Jason present. "Maybe we can speak alone? "Dr. Steinberg asked

EJ dismissed it immediately. "You can speak in front of him he's a close family friend and Samantha trusts him implicitly." EJ insisted. Jason nodded and Dr. Steinberg became increasingly nervous. EJ could tell something was off but his concern was Samantha. "Go head doctor." EJ demanded. Doctor cleared his throat again. Jason noticed Dr. Jonas sneaking back in Sami's room. Jason nodded. "Mr. DiMera…"Dr. Steinberg stuttered " I'm afraid the growth in your wife brain has moved and is causing a deadly infection in her blood stream. That's not the worse part of it. The fragment is in a part of her brain that can't be removed without possibly killing her. We can try t eradicate the infection but the growth will continue to wreak havoc on her body. "Dr. Steinberg said. EJ got choked up "Are you saying my wife is going to die? "EJ demanded Dr. Steinberg nodded .I cant take the fragment out without possibly causing brain damage, possible paralysis or both and total memory loss. She could survive and become brain dead. "Dr. Steinberg tried to sound convincing. Jason knew better. "Is there any other tests you can run to know for sure? "Jason asked

Dr. Steinberg nodded. "I ran almost every test I could think of but you're right we run some additional. Dr. Steinberg said trying to save face. EJ was in shock and couldn't move. "Then I want to fly in another specialist. I don't care the price. I will move heaven and earth because I'm not going to let my wife die. You run your tests for now because I will be getting another opinion. "EJ said angrily "You may have given up but I haven't. I waited half my adult life to be with that woman in there. Our life together isn't over. "EJ yelled Dr. Steinberg cowered in fear. "I'm sorry its not the news that you want. "Doctor insisted. He turned to face the room but Ej grabbed him. "Why are you willing to let my wife die, explain yourself. "EJ continue to badger the doctor. Jason tried to pull him off and saw Dr. Jonas sneaking out Sami's room.

"EJ let him go. Sami wouldn't want you to go to jail. You need to be with her. I will take care of this. "Jason insisted. EJ let his grip go and nodded. EJ shook his head. "You're no healer, I will find my wife a miracle. You run those tests until I can find a new doctor. "EJ ordered

Dr. Steinberg nodded. EJ walked away and headed to Sami's room.

"I wont give up on my wife and I will get her a doctor who isn't coward either ." EJ promised


	56. Chapter 56

**It's Not Over**

Jason now grabbed Dr. Steinberg. "You have the chance to do what's right here. I know you lied to him about Sami. You see in my past life I was pre med. my parents are both doctors. I know you're scared of Stefano DiMera but you really need to be scared of me. I don't have anything to lose but you do. I suggest we go somewhere private and we talk. "Jason said as he put a gun in his rib. "You see like EJ I wont let Sami die either. "Jason said coldly. They wet into a private room.

"So now I need you to tell me what poison you used on my friend?" Jason demanded. Dr. Steinberg shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about. "Dr. Steinberg lied. Dr. Steinberg tried to run from Jason but he didn't succeed. He became desperate, he dug into his pocket pulled out a pill and swallowed. Jason heard the pill pop.

Jason tried to open his mouth. He started to convulse and fell to the floor. Jason stepped back as the doctor started foaming at the mouth.

Jason shook him. "You damn coward! "Jason yelled

Within seconds Dr. Steinberg was dad. Jason knew he was more scared of Stefano he was willing to die not to face him. Jason was pissed now.

Stefano got exactly what he wanted. Dr. Steinberg gave EJ Sami's death sentence and died trying to keep the secret of the poison he gave her.

Jason wouldn't give up. Now more than ever he couldn't go to EJ and tell him .His proof just died to keep the truth from coming out. It was good thing Jason had an alternate plan in place. There was no way Jason would let Stefano win anything especially not Sami's life.

EJ walked back into Sami's room and tried to put a smile on his face but it didn't work. Sami knew something was wrong when she saw his face. "What did the doctor say sweetheart? "Sami asked EJ took a deep breath. "He is an incompetent idiot. He has no idea who you are Samantha Brady DiMera and how hard you can fight. "EJ stated Sami shook her head. "EJ stop stalling and tell me what he said. "Sami demanded. "No we are going to fly in the best for my wife we will get the answers wee need. "EJ stalled. EJ stop it right now. I'm too weak to fight with you. If you love me you will be honest with right now." Sami demanded Ej bowed his head. It took everything not to burst into tears. "The doctor said the fragment in your brain has moved and is causing a deadly infection. The fragment is in a place in your brain he can't get to. I will search the world for a surgeon that can help you. I wont give up like he did. I already started making calls to get in touch with an expert and he should get back to me fairly shortly. I wont ever give up I love you too much. We just found each other again and I wont let you go ever again. "EJ said as he crawled into the bed with her. He caressed her face. "Nothing will tear us apart again. I will do anything to get you healthy again and home with our kids. We can finally start our life the way we were meant to. I can't bear to lose you. I can't see my life without you in it." EJ said tearfully. Sami smiled. "EJ this is my fault. "Sami said honestly.

"Samantha please explain to me how this is your fault." EJ demanded

"I let her take over and refuse treatment putting myself in danger. Now the thought of leaving you and the kids but we have to face this may be a possibility. I'm not giving up but if the new doctor is says the same thing. We may have to start talking about what we are going to do EJ. "Sami insisted EJ shook his head "We are going to fight, come on trouble get your Irish up. We have faced death before and came out on the other side. There's no reason why we cant again." EJ insisted. Sami frowned and caressed his face. " I love you but we have to start being realistic. I feel it in my bones and its noting like we been through before. My body is betraying me and I'm too tired to fight. Sami said honestly. EJ kissed her lips. "Then I will fight for the both of us. "EJ declared. He put her head in her chest and she held him in her eyes, both with tears streaming down their eyes. They stayed like that for hours neither wanting to move afraid if they did.

Jason was on the tarmac waiting for his secret weapon. He already had one and now he needed the other to save Sami. Time was ticking and Sami was fading fast. Ellie stepped off the plane ready to save a life. She met Sami when she was dating Spinelli. She thought Sami was a wonderful person to help to complete strangers out the goodness of her heart. Ellie was glad to drop everything to help.

Jason didn't ask for many favors but when he did, you knew it was important. Jason waived as she walked towards him. They hugged. "Well I spoke to Dr. Evans Sami's mom. She spoke to the head of the hospital that is giving you privileges but also a very private lab. We can't let anyone know what you're doing here. I don't know whom we can trust Stefano DiMera managed to blackmail a world-renowned surgeon, No telling who else is doing his dirty work. "Jason said cautiously. Ellie nodded as they rushed to the car that was waiting for them. "Lets get to work and save Sami." Ellie announced. Jason nodded and gave the driver instructions. Jason also ordered Sami's security team to protect Sami. Jason wasn't taking any chances. Jason knew never to underestimate an enemy. Stefano DiMera was definitely Jason's enemy now that he was going after someone he loved. Stefano DiMera had no clue the enemy he made in Jason Morgan but soon he would find out. Jason felt bad keeping his plan from EJ but it had to be this way. Stefano couldn't see this coming if no one knew about it. His only priority was Sami now.

Spinelli was digging up dirt on Dr. Steinberg to see if he was able to figure out the poison he managed to get to poison Sami.

Jason picked up the phone .I hope you're ready because I'm going to need you soon. Sami is going to need your help. Are you ready? "Jason asked The mystery man answered on the other side of the phone. "I was born ready," He said. Jason nodded "Good."


	57. Chapter 57

**_You're all I need_**

EJ woke up in Sami's arms and smiled. He grazed her face with the tips of his fingers and lined her lips. He began to tear again he couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't lose her but he was and he couldn't wrap his head around it. He kissed her and got up from the bed. How was he going to tell the children? Ej wouldn't tell them unless he absolutely had to. He was going to find the doctor that could cure her he knew it. EJ went to the private area so he can start making the calls. He didn't see the figure heading to Sami's room. The figure snuck in and gasped at the sight of Sami. She looked like a broken porcelain doll. He walked closer to the bed and his heart sank in his stomach. He grazed her face he couldn't believe what was happening to her. She was crashing fast and he wanted to do something about it. He remembered the first time he saw her. She was like a tornado, when she walked into a room everyone stood at attention. Now she looked like she was shrinking. Then he heard someone coming and decided to duck in the closet.

"Well, Well Samantha looks like you finally will be gone from our lives.

My son will never find out you were poisoned by the time he does it will be too late to save you. He will never have a clue what the anecdote is I finally beat you then Elvis will come crawling back home and I will finally get my hands on my grand children. I will raise them to be DiMera's through and through. When you die Elvis will be so overwhelmed by your death he won't see me coming. "Stefano bragged. Sami turned and opened her eyes. "Stefano what the hell are you doing here? "Sami asked Stefano laughed "Relax Samantha I don't think you should exert yourself. You don't look like you in any condition to do so." Stefano teased. "What is it that you want? "Sami demanded. "I wanted to give wishes for a speedy recovery. "Stefano laughed Sami was becoming upset. He wanted to jump out the closet but he knew if he did his cover would be blown and he couldn't have that. Especially since he learned that he admitted she is in this condition because of him. "So out with it Stefano. "Sami demanded. Stefano pulled out a chair and sat next to her. "You're not going to get better I've seen to that. You can see a ton of doctors but it will be a waste of time. When you are ready to stop suffering and live just let me know. I will tell you what I'm offering." Stefano said chillingly Sami's face dropped. "What the hell did you do old man? "Sami demanded. Stefano laughed, "Like I said when you're ready to live. I will tell you my terms. Otherwise search away

There will be no doctors to save you. You do feel better Samantha. "Stefano mocked as he walked out the door.

Sami began screaming after him but she was too weak to do so. Jason came running in and ran into Stefano. Jason grabbed him. "What the hell are you doing here and what have you done to her?" Jason asked Stefano laughed, "I was merely wishing her well that's all. She is my daughter in law. "Stefano said defensively. "Get him out of here now!"Sami screamed. Jason pulled him out the room and to a private area and there was EJ on the phone. "What is going on?" Ej questioned, "Your father here went to see Sami and he said something to her because she's hysterical now." Jason informed

"Is Samantha okay?" EJ asked worried. Jason nodded "What did you tell her father? Why is my wife so upset? "EJ asked Stefano smiled. "I was merely giving her well wishes and she became hysterical. You know your wife can be very dramatic." Stefano lied. EJ shook his head. "No I trust my wife when she says you said something or did something. I know you did something. My wife's instincts are spot on. So tell me what you said? "EJ demanded. Now he grabbed his own father. "Is Samantha's condition because of you? Is that what you went to her to brag? "Ej demanded. Stefano stood silent and didn't say a word. He pushed him away and ran to Sami's room but she was gone and so was the person in the closet. EJ started screaming "Samantha, Samantha where is she? He had my wife taken. "EJ swore.


	58. Chapter 58

**_Gone Sami Gone_**

Sami was put in the car and driven away. Aidan smiled as he looked at her adoringly. "Don't worry Samantha I'm going to make you all better. No one will find you or hurt you ever again. They can't protect you like I can. "Aidan said Sami was drugged and couldn't respond and was too weak to fight. She closed her eyes and prayed someone would find her. As they rode deeper into the woods she realized no one was coming for her. No one knew where she was but she was sure they would be looking for her. Aidan arrived at his destination ad carried Sami out the car. She pretended to be sleeping but with one eye open she realized she was taken to a deserted cabin. There was a hospital bed and IV's like if she was in the hospital. He carried her to the bed and began examining her and hooking up the IV's. Sami realized she was Aidan's target for weeks. He had been watching her from afar but why. He befriended her but he had an ulterior motive. He was working for someone but whom? Stefano, Lorenzo or Kristen? She had no idea who would be bold enough to order to take a DiMera from the hospital.

Sami was going to be cautious to see whom her captor was working for but she had a feeling whomever it was, they weren't an enemy. If they were she be dead now but she wasn't. Sami opened her eyes and Aidan was fussing over her. "Hello Beautiful I'm so glad you can join me. You don't need to be scared. I don't want to hurt you quite the opposite I want to save you from Stefano DiMera." Aidan confessed

"Why did you take me from hospital? Everyone will be looking for me Aidan especially after my father in law visited. Do you work for him? "Sami asked Aidan laughed .I would never work for Stefano DiMera. I'm doing this to save you. I snuck into your hospital room and I heard everything he told you. I knew I had to get you away from there.

I'm capable of curing you and making you whole again but I needed to get you away from everyone to do that. You have nothing but traitors around you and because of their egos they will let you die. I couldn't let that happen to the woman who is my destiny." Aidan said

Sami looked into the other room and she saw a ton of pictures of her from when EJ died, the club and even present. She was confused of when his obsession began and why. She would tread lightly as EJ would say. "Aidan that's very sweet that you want to protect me but I have a husband for that. I think you should call him and let him know I'm okay. He will be consumed with worry. "Sami asked Aidan shook his head. He never deserved you and when he died I thought we could be together. I waited so patiently but it didn't happen because of Lorenzo. Then EJ resurrected from the dead and your back in Salem. Then you became ill and finally I had an open. When you had your split I had an opportunity but then EJ ruined that too. "Aidan said angrily Sami took a deep breath.

"I don't understand when did we meet? "Sami asked

We met in Chicago; you were staying at the palace for a business trip

And after your meeting you were at the bar crying. We talked for a bit

And you talked about your children and EJ. There was glow in your eyes I never saw before. When you opened Club Shandy, I was in your club every night and I watched you in your glory. I knew there would be a time when you needed me. Now that time is here. I know Stefano poisoned you.

I heard him speaking to you when you were sleeping. I can find the anecdote but I needed you alone. I just need you to do one thing and then we can begin." Aidan said Aidan handed her a pen and paper.

I need you to write a letter to EJ saying good-bye. He declared you incompetent so he rule over you. He is just like his father everyone one is either a pawn or a possession." Aidan said Sami shook her head.

Ej would never do that; he's nothing like his father. Aidan laughed

"See for yourself." Aidan scolded he handed her court papers.

Sami shook her head .He must have had his reasons for doing this!" Sami defended EJ. Aidan smiled. "Is that why your mother signed off on it as well. "? Aidan said as he pointed to the signature. The blood from Sami's face drained. Aidan sat next to her on the bed. "He just doesn't deserve you & neither does Lorenzo. I will prove it to you gives me two weeks and I will not only bring you back to life I will show you where you really belong. I promise you, you wont regret it." Aidan promised

Sami had nothing to lose if Aidan was right Stefano would make sure she was dead in a week. EJ's latest move hurt her that he didn't trust her again. He took extreme steps to declare incompetent but Stefano poisoned her. He wont stop until she's dead and Sami was too weak to fight. She wasn't sure if she was thinking clearly but it felt she needed to think. If Aidan wanted to hurt her he would and if he could get the cure she could live. Maybe away from everyone EJ could figure a way to bring down Stefano. It was a crazy idea but it felt right. She began writing the letter.

Dear EJ

Here we are again with yet another ploy by your father to destroy me.

When he visited me he admitted he poisoned me and only he has the cure. He also admitted he wont stop until I'm dead. So much for your reassurances, that Stefano will never hurt the mother of his grandchildren.

He's determined to get you back and his wish is granted. The truth is

We will never be free of Stefano DiMera he will always interfere with our lives and now he has signed my death sentence. Then I found out you declared me incompetent. Why didn't you trust me to tell me the truth? We finally reunited and you kept yet another secret from me because you will never really trust me. Now I'm dying because you refuse to see your father is far dangerous than you dare to admit.

I loved you more than any other man in my life and yet you keep throwing that love away. This time you and your father have gone to far. I have decided I need space and to come to grips with my death alone. There's nothing you can say or do to convince me otherwise.

I have made sure you will never find me, so don't try to. There was time

You were my only choice for my future. Now I just don't know. Whatever future we had is gone and may never happen because the DiMera's must always destroy the Brady's. Now I'm destroyed forever.

I'm asking you to let me go now because I may never come back alive.

Make sure Ali, Johnny & Sydney know that I will always love them but I refuse to let them see me die in front of them. I want them to remember me as I was. Their loving mother who adored them till death. I guess death did really tear us apart.

Good Bye EJ

Samantha

Sami thrusted the letter at Aidan as she let the tears flow. She had to be cruel for EJ to let her go. He wouldn't give up otherwise. IF Aidan was right and she survived she could get the answers she needed from all of them. Her mother, Ej birth betrayed her in her darkest hour. They needed to explain why but for now she would do anything to get her life back.

Spinelli checked all the security footage and all of it was erased.

"The person who took Sami knew exactly what they were doing. They knew the in and outs of the hospital. It was like they worked here," Spinelli said. Jason was intrigued "So you're saying a doctor took her. "Jason asked Spinelli nodded. "It appears that way. "Spinelli admitted. EJ was confused. "Who has her old man?" EJ yelled as he lunged towards his father. The men pulled EJ off Stefano.

"He wont tells you anything EJ. Let him go, we have to find Sami quickly before her body gives into the poison. "Jason yelled

EJ's face went pale. "He poisoned her." EJ asked frantically

Jason nodded I heard him admit earlier when he was talking to Dr. Steinberg.

I tried to get it out of Dr. Steinberg but he killed himself before I could get any answers. He died to protect the secret. Get him out of here now so we can talk. "Jason ordered

Stefano was removed from the room.

EJ sat down. "Now tell me everything. "EJ ordered

Jason told him about the conversation he overheard. Stefano admitted to the poisoning and threatening Sami. EJ was furious.

"I'm going to kill him. "EJ swore Jason grabbed him. "You leave your father to me. Sami would kill me if I let you go to jail and leave those kids behind." Jason said fuming EJ nodded. "I can't lose her again Jason. Losing her to another man is one thing. Losing her to death I may never recover from. "EJ said heartbroken. Jason shook his head. "I'm not going to let her die. My chemist s working on Sami's blood work now but we need to find her so we can give it to her once its done." Jason said assertive. "Lets go the house and wait o see if we get any word. Spinelli is working like crazy to bring her back home. Everyone is chipping in to help. You're not in this alone." Jason assured. EJ nodded "All I need is Samantha Jason, all I want is Samantha back home where she belongs. "EJ said troubled.

Aidan made Sami comfortable. She didn't realize he was a doctor. From the looks of the cabin he was rich. Everything was start of the art.


	59. Chapter 59

**_Not Dear John but Dear EJ_**

The cabin was beautiful it was more like a cabin mansion.

Everything was brand new and looked expensive. Aidan came up from the basement. "This is a beautiful Cabin, it looks brand new? "Sami asked. Aidan nodded proudly. "Yes I had it custom built .Its more like a fortress with a state of the art lab in the basement. Now I'm going to take a blood sample so I can start testing for the poison Stefano gave you. We need to get started immediately. Now that I have sent the letter to EJ we can commence o save you. We have seven days and counting. I'm a man of my word. I won't tie you up because people who love each other trust each other. "Aidan said cheerfully Sami's face became serious.

"Aidan I don't love you. I barely know you but some reason I do trust you. "Sami said honestly. Aidan nodded. "Good then that's a start. That's all I'm asking for is a start." Aidan said smiling Sami forced a smile. Aidan added liquids to Sami's IV. "What is it you're adding there?" Sami asked Aidan walked over. "These are electrolytes to help you rebuild your system. Dr. Steinberg wasn't interested in you getting better; he was helping Stefano poison you. "Aidan confessed

Sami was floored. "What he seemed so straight forward. "Sami said shocked. Aidan shook his head. "No he was on Stefano's payroll. There was no way he was going to let you leave the hospital alive. "Aidan informed. Sami shook her head. "That man is evil. He would kill his own son's wife and mother if his grandchildren." Sami said sadly. "Do you see why I needed to get you away from there. N one could protect you not Jason, not EJ or even Lorenzo. Well now that EJ served him with the restraining order he couldn't possibly help you either. "Aidan rambled Sami was confused. "EJ gave Lorenzo a restraining order to stay away from me?" Sami asked Aidan nodded

"Yes EJ did everything to control who saw you including Lorenzo." Aidan said. Sami began breathing hard. "Why would Ej do that? "Sami whispered. Aidan scoffed. "To control you of course. "Aidan said sarcastically. Sami became sad. "I see your point." Sami answered. "I think you're right this would be a good time to think about things." Sami said reassuringly. "How do you know all tis Aidan?" Sami asked. "You be surprised that everyone has a price

Marlena volunteered to take the children for the night for EJ. News has spread of Sami's kidnapping. The house was crawling with

Salem PD. EJ was aching for his wife to be returned home. He missed her a great deal. He poured himself a big drink and decided to fill the glass to drown out his loneliness. He would never get use to a life without her. He would die before that happened. He wanted to kill his father for this but he trusted Jason to handle it. He was right the kids needed him but he had a hard time trying to put a brave face on. He poured himself another drink. Then the doorbell rang.

An envelope was left under the door. He recognized the handwriting and ran to the door. He swung open the door and called out her name. A car took off into the shadows. EJ picked up the envelope and read the letter. As he read his face became pale. He shook his head. "No, no, no, no. Samantha you cant does this to me. You can't leave me like this. I will never let you go. This is far from over. "EJ yelled as he threw the glass across the room and then the bottle.

EJ grabbed his coat and headed to the one man he knew would benefit from Samantha leave him. EJ got in his car and peeled off to see Lorenzo.


	60. Chapter 60

**_To the woman we love_**

In Lorenzo hotel room police were there for Sami's disappearance was also questioning him. Lorenzo was extremely upset that someone got Sami again. EJ stormed into the hotel room and began yelling at Lorenzo. "Where do you have her Alcazar? "EJ yelled Lorenzo stood up and yelled back. "She was taken on your watch, I'm pretty sure by your father's people. At least with me there are no enemies coming out the woodwork. Anyone who's touched her has been because of the DiMera name. "You're family brings nothing but misery & pain to anyone who loves you or even gets close to you dies. Now Samantha is going to die too." Lorenzo exclaimed. Something in EJ snapped and he leapt for Lorenzo. They began the barrage of punches each hitting the other harder than the next. The police officers tried to pull them off each other. Roman came in the room and yelled. Enough already. My daughter is missing. This isn't about you damn it." Roman yelled, "Someone helped her leave that hospital. There's no way she could have done it on her own. I ill find out that helped her leave. I wont let her die alone." EJ proclaimed Lorenzo wiped his mouth "What the hell are you talking about DiMera?" Lorenzo demanded. EJ showed him the letter and then Roman. Both read the letter. "Why the hell would you have her declared incompetent and your father poisoning her? Seriously can your family be any less psychotic? You cut her off from everyone did you really expect her not to run DiMera?" Lorenzo scoffed. EJ shook his head. "So you're saying I deserved this. I'm about to lose my wife to a poison and her love because my father can't let me be happy." EJ said with his voice cracking. He crumbled to the floor. Lorenzo shook his head. "Everyone get out now!" Lorenzo ordered. He poured EJ a drink. He handed him a glass filled with whiskey. "I knew you were hiding something but declaring her incompetent. You know that really pushed her too far. She thinks you don't trust her definitely. You rise from the dead you don't tell her or months. You assume another identity playing on her grief for you. Yet she forgives you and you pull this. What did you really think was going to happen? I don't know why it is she continues to forgive you? I love her so much, there would be no way I would hurt her the way you do. Yet she keeps going back to you. This time my friend, I don't think she will come back. You keep telling me about this great love you two have but I don't see it. I made her happy she didn't have to worry about Stefano or anyone in your family. You do realize she's right? You two will never be happy as long as he is alive. I promised her I would stay away and keep the truce with your father. After learning about this I don't know if I can" Lorenzo said honestly. He poured himself a drink and with the bottle in hand sat next to EJ. "I can see why you love her so much. I fell in love the first moment I saw her. From the first moment I saw her I knew she was a force to reckon with. I saw how much she loved you and I wanted her to love me that much too. When she loves you it's unlike anything you ever felt. She makes you feel like you can do anything. When she smiles at you, its like you were blessed by god. "Lorenzo boasted. EJ smiled and guzzled his drink and Lorenzo poured him another. " Now the thought of her not being in this world much less in my life drives me insane. I can't let your father get away with this. That man is a monster that and I never seen something like this and that's coming from the son of the butcher. My father made killing an art but he never went after wives or children. I guess you could say he had a murder code. I would gladly kill for her. "Lorenzo confessed. EJ nodded. "I would too. She has this way of you wanting to do anything for her. "EJ said Lorenzo laughed, "That she does. I refuse to believe she wants to die alone. I know she is stubborn but to be away from the children. I just can't see it. Before you announced you were back from the dead. I watched her with the children. Besides my mother I never saw such a loving, adoring mother. She loves those children .She did everything she could to never let them forget you.

She made sure they would always remember that you loved them. It made fall in love with her hard." Lorenzo confessed EJ nodded and poured them both a drink. "When I met Samantha she only had Will and I would see he with him .It made me love her and want a child with her. When I found out I was Johnny's father I was not only grateful for him but I knew she and I would share a bond forever.

I knew in my heart one day I would win her heart and she would be mine completely. When she was I was never happier but like when she loved you when she was angry that was powerful too. When she pushed you away you would be lucky to get back in without a big fight.

She always made you earn it." EJ said smiling. Lorenzo laughed

"There's no way she would see us sitting here sharing drinks and commiserating in honor of her." Lorenzo said laughingly

"She can't die, I couldn't bear it." EJ said openly Lorenzo nodded "Neither could I. No matter our rivalry I want Samantha to live a long life. I prefer it be with me but if she chooses you, I will walk away and wish you both the best. From the tone of that letter I'm sticking around because I have a feeling she needs me too. Especially until we find her. "Lorenzo said confidently. EJ laughed, "You're willing to help me find her even if she chooses me?" EJ asked Lorenzo nodded.

"Samantha will always choose me just so you know." EJ said cheerfully. Lorenzo nodded "If you say so." Lorenzo said sarcastically


	61. Chapter 61

**_We will break you_**

EJ returned home and the glass was gone.

Jason was sitting on the couch. EJ we have a problem your father wasn't responsible for Sami's disappearance. Who the hell is Dr. Aidan James? "Jason asked EJ looked confused. I don't know who the hell Dr. Aidan James is? Is he the friend Samantha Met at the club that night? "EJ asked. "Well Dr. Aidan James is the one that took Sami from the hospital. Once we find out who he is, the sooner we can find Sami.

Lorenzo walked into his bedroom and closed the door. He dialed his phone. "Hello?" Lorenzo said. "Hello Lo, everything went according to plan. She's resting comfortably and I'm working on the anecdote.

You will be the hero and she will leave DiMera and choose you when you save her from death. Just give me a few days, so far operation destroy EJ DiMera is working." Aidan bragged. Lorenzo smiled

"Yes I know I read the letter the schmuck brought it with him. You're worth every penny Aidan. It just a matter of time before she puts my engagement ring on her finger and becomes Mrs. Alcazar. In the meantime I will play along with him acting like I'm trying to help him find her by the time he does she will be ready to divorce him. I will expose all her insecurities by the time I'm done she will be begging to go back to Malibu forever." Lorenzo said laughing. Aidan smiled

"You're an evil son of a bitch but I can see your motivation. She is gorgeous. Oh by the way great job setting up the old man DiMera to take the fall. Making Steinberg make him believe it was his poison he used when it was really yours. You have the anecdote in your possession already." Aidan said whispering. Lorenzo got annoyed. "Hey you keep your mouth shut and hands to yourself. Keep your eyes on the prize. That's my future wife you're talking about. I wont hesitate to cut those hands off and make you work with stubs. " Lorenzo said angrily "Yes boss I understand. She's off limits I get it." Aidan assured. Lorenzo nodded "Okay make sure she's comfortable and sleeps well. I will be getting a good night's sleep tonight knowing EJ will not." Lorenzo said laughing.

It was true EJ didn't sleep well at all as a matter fact he drank himself to sleep. He laid Sami's nightgown next to him so he could smell her perfume. "I will not give up. I will find you and I will make you see our life is worth fighting for." EJ said

Jason was also up. "Spinelli I don't care, you keep looking. I want everything you can find on Dr. Aidan James as soon as possible.

I won't rest until I know whom he is working for. "Jason swore

Sami closed her eyes and cried her to sleep. Her life has been completely turned upside down yet again because of Stefano DiMera and EJ had apart of it as well. Was Aidan right did EJ not trust her and why did he declare her incompetent. Her head began to hurt she couldn't worry about it for now. She was safe and away from Stefano but she was also away from EJ too and that hurt more than anything.

As each tear dropped she could feel her heart closing. She had to fight to stay alive to keep her love alive for EJ but he was making it very hard to do that. Her words in her letter rang more true than she wanted to admit. Could there really be future without EJ in it? There was a time it was impossible to believe but after today anything was possible. Sami realized she wasn't crying for herself but for her heart that was crumbling fast. Lorenzo and Stefano managed to do what many have tried but never succeeded and that was to slowly destroy Sami's love for EJ. EJ & Sami was losing their way to each other but

The thing about love it may change but it will never go away, destiny may get lost but it always get to where it needs to go. EJ believed that in heart and nothing would convince him otherwise ever.

Samantha was his hear and his home and there was no home without her. EJ closed his eyes and forced himself to dream about her and only her. If he could will his dreams he could make them come true. EJ held her picture tight to his heart and let himself get lost in his dream because in his dreams they were never apart.


	62. Chapter 62

_**Suspect Everyone**_

Sami woke up and was able to move her legs and she actually felt a little stronger.

Were the medications working? Sami was starting to think this kidnapping was well planned. Aidan must of have been monitoring her condition from afar. He inserted

himself in her life but by whom? Sami wasn't buying the creepy stalker angle Aidan was selling. There was more to it and she had to get to the bottom of it. Stefano

poisoned her and then to have her kidnapped to give her the anecdote?

He was planning something but what? He made sure it was revealed that EJ had declared her incompetent . He knew this would enrage her. The insistence of the letter

was more to it. Sami had hoped EJ didn't believe a word of it and was able to figure out her clues.

Sami shook her head. The letter was very harsh but she knew EJ would never give up on her. They have been through too much to let that happen. Sami needed to get

back to him as soon as possible. Whoever was behind this was determined to destroy her & EJ in the process, which smelled Stefano DiMera. What did he have planned

next? Maybe Sami could get it out of Aidan? She had to try her life and family depended on it. Sami swung her legs over the bed and she could feel the floor. Sami

looked around and there was no one. She took a couple of steps but her muscles weren't strong enough. She crashed to the floor. Aidan came running in the room.

Aidan was standing over her and shook his head. "Is the patient is feeling better today? Sami you're not strong enough and you promised me 7 days. You can see

after Day 1 you're stronger than yesterday. I don't want to have to tie you up. I want us to trust each other. I only want to show you that the only man who really loves

you will be me. EJ doesn't deserve you and well we both know Lorenzo is no angel either. "Aidan said as he carried her back to the bed. "Aidan who are you working for?

Who gave you instructions not to harm me or tie me up? Tell me who Aidan I deserve to know, who would keep me from my children or my husband? Answer me Aidan

"Sami screamed. Aidan smiled "Its just me. There's no one else, I'm just trying to protect you that's all. Soon you will see them for their true colors. I'm almost done

with the anecdote. You will be able to leave on your own two feet. "Aidan teased, "So you can scream all you want, no one will hear you Sami. I made sure of it. This is

a sound proof cabin and we are so far from town no one will find you. So please stop being a rude guest because we need you to get better in a hurry."

Sami tears welled up in her eyes. "I want to see my children. How can you expect me to be away from them? Aidan if you care about me, you know I love my children

please? Just five minutes just to talk to them and know they are okay; please Aidan? "Sami begged. Aidan's face softened "Sure but no funny games. I will make sure

the signal is scrambled so they can't trace us. If you say anything out of the ordinary I will cut the call. Do you understand? "Aidan asked. Sami nodded happily in tears.

"I will do everything you said. I don't want to speak to EJ, so I will call Jason and set things up. "Sami said smiling. Aidan shook his head. "Do you think I'm stupid

Sami? So Jason can put a trace on the feed? I don't think so. Its either now or not at all?" Aidan demanded.

Sami's face dropped "Okay I will do it now. "Sami agreed

Aidan nodded. He grabbed the scrambler and inserted it into the phone.

Sami dialed Jason immediately. It rang and rang; Sami was about to give up when someone answered. "Hello. "Jason answered. Sami heart leapt. "Jason its Sami. I

wanted to know if I could speak to the kids? "Sami asked, "Where are you Sami? We have been looking for you, where are you? "Jason asked. Sami swallowed "Jason I

don't have a lot of time can you please put the kids on the phone. "Sami demanded

"Okay hold on. "Jason said. He signaled Spinelli to listen in. Spinelli rand and grabbed his computer and put a trace on the call immediately.

Johnny and Sydney came running into the room. "Hi mommy when are you coming home? "Johnny asked Sami got choked up with tears. "I will be home in a few days I

promise. I miss you and love you. Where's your sister? "Sami asked, "Ali is with Lucas spending the night and Sydney is right here. Mommy before I put her on the

phone. Why is Daddy so sad? He won't talk about it but I know something is wrong? Are you sick again mommy? " Johnny Asked. Sami bit her lip "Yes honey mommy

isn't feeling well but I will be home in a few days, I will be all better. I love you Johnny. Now put Sydney on the phone. "Sami asked

Sydney got on the phone, "Mommy I miss you and I want you to come home soon. Daddy says you want to be alone. Did we do something wrong? "Sydney Asked Sami

began crying. "No sweetheart mommy just needs to get better before she comes home to you. I promise you did absolutely nothing wrong. I love you sweetheart; I will

see you real soon. "Sami said Sydney nodded "Yes Mommy I love you too. "Sydney said. Jason grabbed the phone. "Sami what's going on? Where are you? Sami, Sami

"Jason called. There was only dial tone. "Anything? "Jason asked Spinelli. Spinelli shook his head. "It wasn't enough time. "Spinelli said disappointed. Aidan put the

phone away. "Now you can relax the children are fine. Now you can concentrate on getting better." Aidan said. Sami nodded and continued to cry. Aidan grazed her

face. "This is for the best Sami. You will thank me after this is all over. "Aidan assured. Sami nodded. "Whatever you say Aidan." Sami mumbled. Sami Bit her tongue.

She wanted to scream she wanted to fight but she wasn't strong enough to do that. Tomorrow was another day and soon she would find out everything and what was

really planned for her. Sami would never give up on her family.

EJ knocked on the door. Lorenzo opened the door surprised to see EJ there. "You look like hell DiMera is everything okay? "Lorenzo asked

EJ shook his head. "She's gone for sure. I thought it was just a temper tantrum but she never came home last night. She would never leave the children like that. "EJ

said sadly. When EJ turned his back Lorenzo had a smile on his face. Lorenzo tried to keep his excitement to a minimum.

"I'm pretty sure she just needs time to think. She couldn't have been happy about declaring her incompetent. Like you said she wont leave the children for long its just

another six days before she comes back home. "Lorenzo reassured. EJ tried to keep calm as possible. "Yes you're right she will be back home in a matter of days. Then

everything will be back to normal again. She will be back home and our agreement is back on. "EJ said pretending to be drunk. "She's my wife and like you I won't give

up without a fight." EJ said slurring his words. Lorenzo smiled and patted his back. "Maybe I should call you a cab. You don't look like you're in good shape. "Lorenzo

said. Ej shook his head. "No Athena called me, she says she has something to tell me. That woman has some nerve staying in this town after everything. I have half the

mind to send her packing on her way. Samantha is her best friend and I know she's angry with her but Samantha still care about her to a degree. Let me find out what

she has to say. I hope its something to get Samantha home." EJ said confidently. Lorenzo nodded. "Good Luck DiMera I'm looking to our rivalry when Samantha comes

home. I hope Athena gives what you need. "Lorenzo said EJ nodded and stumbled out the door.

EJ waited until he was in the elevator. He fixed his appearance and mumbled under his breath. "Samantha never said she would be gone for seven days Lorenzo. What

are you up to Alcazar? Jason is right Lorenzo has something to do with it. EJ picked up the phone and dialed.

"Jason has Spinelli look into Aidan being connected to Lorenzo. He just made himself the prime suspect. He knows where Samantha is and is hiding her. I'm absolutely

positive. "EJ said

"EJ Sami called and she spoke to the children. "Jason interrupted

EJ's face brightened. "Did she ask for me? "EJ asked voice cracking

"No she just wanted to speak to the kids. She didn't even speak to me." Jason assured. "Did you get a trace on the call? "EJ asked

Jason shook his head "She didn't stay on the phone long enough for Spinelli to trace it." Jason answered. EJ shook his head. "I have a feeling she's not coming home for

another six days. "EJ said quietly

"Why do you say that?" Jason asked, "It was something Alcazar said. We have to find her Jason before that time is up. "EJ said anxiously

EJ walked to Athena's door and knocked. EJ looked around. He could feel someone was watching him. He needed answers from Athena and why she needed him here

immediately. Athena opened the door. "EJ please come in we need to talk." EJ sense were tingling but his curiosity got the best of him. "Whatever it is better be good."

EJ demanded


	63. Chapter 63

_**The Next Step**_

"Do you understand what you have to do? "Lorenzo asked

Athena nodded "I understand but is this really necessary? Sami will never forgive you for this. Once she learns the truth she will leave you. "Athena assured. Lorenzo

"Samantha will never leave me once this is done. She will see I'm the only man for her. She will be mine forever.

I will make sure of it once EJ is completely destroyed in her eyes and heart. "Lorenzo aid evilly. Athena shook her head "You can't think you will win this Lorenzo? Do

you really think Sami will stop loving EJ even if we do this? Why does this have to me? I love Sami and if I do this she will never truly forgive me. "Athena screamed.

Lorenzo grabbed her arm. "Do you want Samantha to live or to forgive you? If you don't do this I will let her die, before I will let her reunite with DiMera ever again.

"Lorenzo said eerily

Athena shook her head "You're far more evil than Stefano DiMera. You said you love Sami? How can you love Sami if you will let her die? "Athena cried. Lorenzo shook

his head. "I wont live without her and I wont see her with another man. She will be my wife and I will get her out of here. We will go back to the way were before we

came to this god forsaken town. Samantha is meant to be powerful and dark. She is my other half that I will always do anything to have her. There's no other woman

who understands me like she does. She will be angry at first but I will give her such a good life she will see it was for the best. "Lorenzo said. Athena sucked her teeth

"You a sick bastard if you really believe that. "Athena said sarcastically. Lorenzo smacked her and she fell to the floor. "I don't care what you think, you will do what I

say or you will die. Whores come by the dozen is that how Stefano found you? What if I tell Samantha the real truth about you? You think she is upset with your prior

betrayals? I will make sure she knows everything including that you were also working for Kristen when Kristen assaulted her brother. If you don't do this Samantha will

not just disown you, she will kill you. We both know how loyal she is to her family, don't we? "Lorenzo laughed, "You wouldn't? "Athena begged on her knees.

Lorenzo threw her pocketbook at her. "Then get to work because the sight of you disgusts me. I want EJ destroyed before Christmas, so Samantha can come home and

be with her children. Make sure you get good pictures, I want Samantha to have no doubts whatsoever of EJ's betrayal. "Lorenzo sniped Athena nodded "I understand

what needs to be done Lorenzo." Athena said in tears. Lorenzo had a man on her to make sure she did what she was told. Athena sighed and dialed "Hello EJ I need to

see you immediately. Can you please come to my hotel room? Great I will see you in a couple of hours then. "Athena hung up the phone. "I'm so sorry Sami, God please

forgive me." Athena cried.

Athena headed to her hotel room and didn't realize someone was waiting for her. "Hello Athena. "Kristen said Athena's heart dropped.

"Kristen what are you doing here? "Athena asked scared. Kristen got up and walked towards her. "I want to know if Lorenzo is getting desperate? I need to know what

he has planned and if he is behind Sami's disappearance? My brother got a Dear John letter from Sami and I know that it's a fake because Dr. Aidan James is working

for me as well.

I'm trying to get him to give Sami the anecdote since I know for sure that Lorenzo poisoned Sami and had her kidnapped. You just left him room so start talking.

"Kristen demanded.

EJ wondered what Athena wanted to talk about? He was hoping she had some inside on Samantha latest stunt. All EJ could do was think about Sami's letter but Jason

words rang in his head too. Jason suspected there was more to the letter. Sami's behavior has been very erratic. This letter had completely thrown him. He didn't know

what to believe anymore. Apart of him knew that getting her declared incompetent would enrage her. He didn't have an opportunity to explain his actions. He knew his

father was behind this being exposed. EJ could feel it in his bones. His heart was aching but his brain was working overtime to figure things out. EJ shook his head.

Samantha just need time to calm down and he would explain everything to her. Sami still loved him, and he knew that. She made that absolutely clear. There was

knock at the bedroom door. "Come in." EJ said. Jason came in. "There's something

I need to show you. "Jason said. His face was grim. "Spinelli was able to hack into the security at the hospital and he found this. "Jason said.

He gave EJ an Ipad in his hand to look at the footage. "That sounds very ominous Jason." EJ said. EJ looked at the footage. "Jason this shows Samantha being carried

out to a car. So you mean to tell me who has taken her again? "Ej demanded. Jason shook his head .He wore surgeons scrubs and a mask. So we didn't see his face but

we did See Dr. Aidan James on the floor wearing the same outfit. "Jason said

"Who the hell is Dr. Aidan James?" EJ demanded Jason shook his head

"Dr. Aidan James didn't exist before five years ago. Spinelli is digging into his past. He's the guy that Sami met that night at the club and apparently he has developed a

friendship with her. I think it was all planned. He's working for someone I know it." Jason said confidently

EJ realized Sami's letter was harsh on purpose. She was giving him a sign. EJ grabbed the letter and looked at it again. He realized there were capitals he never noticed

before. He got pad and began writing.

Jason realized what he was doing. E-J –F-I-N-D-M-E-A-I-D-A-N-H-A-S-M-E-I-N-A-C-A-B-I-N-D-O-N-T-K-N-O-W-W-H-E-R-E.

"That's it I should have known she wouldn't just leave me. How could I have known this before? He must be on my father's payroll he has to be? "EJ demanded Jason

smiled "That's our Sami always scheming. "Jason laughed. "I will get Spinelli right on it. It has to be a cabin either recently rented or built. I will also check any cabins

that may be related to your father or even Lorenzo. "Jason said "Lorenzo" EJ asked

Jason nodded "Yes I know you two have been talking and connecting EJ but he has motive. I say we don't trust anyone. We don't know whom Aidan is working for? I

suggest you be very careful of everyone and anyone. Aidan didn't do his alone. How did he know where Sami was and that she would be vulnerable? He's a doctor and

very capable of slipping her the poison or the anecdote. I'm leaving no stone unturned and suspect everyone. I suggest you do the same." Jason said "I will call you if I

get anything else." Jason said. EJ sighed "Samantha we will find you I swear my love. Nothing will stop me from finding you. "EJ swore

EJ smiled he finally felt things were going to get better. EJ had an idea.

He grabbed his coat and headed to the Lorenzo's Hotel. EJ grabbed the letter. He would test Jason's theory and see for himself if Lorenzo was playing him. EJ got in his

car and headed out.

It was ironic Athena and Lorenzo were staying at the same hotel. EJ would kill two birds with one stone. EJ pulled up and saw his sister leaving the hotel. EJ's senses

started tingling something was up.

Was Kristen betraying him? Jason said, "don't trust anyone."

EJ realized Jason was right there was no one he could trust except Jason.

EJ put eye drops in eyes and tussled his hair. He took a swig of the scotch in his flask he had in the car. He looked in the mirror." It's ShowTime…


	64. Chapter 64

_**Trapped**_

Athena was nervous. She knew what she was doing was dangerous but Lorenzo made it clear it had to be done to save Sami.

"Why am I here Athena? What is it you need to tell me about Samantha? "EJ demanded

EJ sat down in the chair and had a menacing look on his face.

"Sami didn't leave you she was taken by Dr. Aidan James. He is obsessed with her. He met her back in Chicago and has been obsessed with her ever since. "Athena

blurted out. EJ was watching her closely. He knew she was partially telling the truth. Spinelli already told him this.

"How do you know this? Why couldn't you tell me this over the phone?

Why was my presence required? You're boring me. You telling me anything that could help me find Samantha. "EJ said aggravated.

He started walking to the door. Athena grabbed him. What you don't know is he is part of the Zappetti family. "Athena said desperately.

EJ stopped in his tracks. "Did you just say the Zappetti family? EJ asked

Athena nodded. "They are acquaintances of my father a long time ago. Are you saying my father is behind Samantha's disappearance? "EJ demanded. Athena became

even more nervous. "Maybe you should have a seat and I can explain. "Athena said EJ sat back down and waited for the explanation. "You see I use to work for the

Zappetti family as a runner. Aidan got into some trouble but back then his name was Marco Zappetti. Did you want a drink? "Athena asked. EJ was intrigued and

nodded. "I'll take some scotch. "EJ demanded Athena nodded and she poured him a drink. EJ was watching her carefully as she poured.

"I was a working girl who got caught up in the Zappetti family. I had expensive taste and a drug habit. So I had to work to pay off my debts.

Marco had a friend who always followed him around. He was also trouble. They winded up hooking up with a couple of my friends.

One of the girls partied too much and she overdosed. They covered up her death. They paid me off not to talk. I ran changed my name and started over in California.

Until your father confronted me and threatens to tell the Zappetti's where I was. He wanted me to track Sami and report everything. She was always so sad and the kids

were her life. So I never had anything to report until Lorenzo came around. Then I saw Marco Zappetti again in the club. He had changed his look and he was older.

There was one thing that scared the hell out of me. When I was leaving the club he was talking to someone I knew. "Athena said stuttering

EJ stood up to pour himself another drink. "So who was the person you saw talking to Zappetti. "EJ demanded as he chugged his drink.

Athena stepped back. EJ realized he was drugged the room was spinning. EJ began to slur his words. "What the hell did you do me? Who was the person you saw talking

to Zappetti? "EJ slurred

EJ staggered to the bed and collapsed. Athena walked over to him and whispered in his ear. "It was Lorenzo Alcazar." EJ was passed out.

Athena began crying. "I'm so sorry Sami please forgive me. "Athena begged

Two men came in and began undressing EJ and propping him in the bed. Athena removed her clothes and climbed in the bed. One of the guys

Positioned EJ with his arm around Athena. Then took pictures. EJ began to stir. Athena pushed him back down. Pretending to kiss him.

The guys had enough pictures. Athena ran to the bathroom to throw up.

The guys dressed EJ and put him back in his car. Lorenzo entered the room. "At least your still good for something. "Lorenzo snickered as he threw an envelope at her.

"Now disappear out of our lives again for good this time. I don't want you anywhere near Samantha ever again. "Lorenzo demanded. Athena was crying hysterically.

"She's going to hate me for this. You made sure she would never forgive me." Athena cried. Lorenzo laughed. "I can't have my future wife be best friends with a whore

for hire. After she sees those pictures, she will know what the rest of already do. If you think for a second about telling anyone about this, I will make sure you're retired

for good. "Lorenzo said angrily

He slammed the door. Athena threw herself on the floor and crying hysterically. Lorenzo reviewed the pictures. "Make sure they are edited flawlessly and sent quickly to

Samantha. Let Aidan know to give her the second dose tonight. I wan her to be able to walk tomorrow.

When she gets these I want her to be able to run to the lawyers office to apply for a divorce. These pictures will help her lift the incompetency order. Then I will softly

suggest she gets a quickie divorce and we can be married by Christmas. "Lorenzo chuckled. "Everything is going perfectly according to the plan."


	65. Chapter 65

_**The Day After**_

EJ woke up in his car with a massive headache. He spent all night in the car. The last thing he remembered was being in the room with Athena. "Bloody Hell!" EJ

screamed and ran out the car back in the hotel. He pounded on the door and there was no answer. A maid was coming to see what the noise was. "Sir that woman has

checked out I cleaned the room myself." Maid said

EJ's face dropped. Clearly he was set up but for what? "Can you please open the door?" EJ asked

The maid nodded and agreed. She knew who he was and obliged. She opened the door and she was right. The room was completely clean and Athena was gone. EJ was

pissed that he was played.

EJ could feel something bad was coming and he would pay the price. It dawned on EJ that Lorenzo was in on this little meeting. He shook his head his enemy was right

in front of him. He obviously slipped up in his conversation with him and now Athena. Everything was starting to make sense. Lorenzo was so sympathetic to his plight

because he had something in play. EJ knew he had to find Sami fast. Whatever happened she would be privy to it very soon. He had to tell her he was set up but he

didn't know how.

He would confront one person he knew he could Kristen. EJ looked at his phone and there was a picture of him, Sami & the kids. He missed her more than he realized.

He underestimated Lorenzo for the last time. It was time that thorn was permanently removed from his side. EJ knew what needed to happen to make it so. EJ got in his

car and made a call. "Hello "Jason answered. EJ sighed "We have a problem

And we need to make him disappear for good. Last night I went to see Lorenzo and he slipped up about Samantha coming home. I then meet with Athena in her hotel

room and I wake up in my car with no memory of the night before. I go back to Athena's room and it's cleaned out. She's nowhere to be found. Have Spinelli do a

search for Athena. Also have Spinelli get any security surveillance for the last couple of days... I want her found immediately. I'm pretty sure what they have planned its

going straight to Samantha. They are going turn her against me somehow. I just don't know how. I'm going to the hospital to get my blood tested just in case I need it

as proof. You were right Lorenzo can't be underestimated. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Jason but I'm listening now. How do you want to fix this? "EJ asked Jason

sighed "I don't think you want to hear what I have to say? "Jason said

EJ nodded "You're wrong whatever you want to do we will do." EJ assured. There was silence.

"Jason what's your idea? "EJ asked anxiously

"We free Clyde Weston and find out what he knows about Lorenzo. "Jason blurted out

"Jason, so you understand what that man did to Samantha? IF I'm in the room with him for more than 5 seconds I'm killing him .He's the reason she has a split

personality. We still don't know everything that happened in that room?" EJ said angrily Jason sighed "Don't you find it strange that he's not dead? Why is Lorenzo

letting him live, unless he has something on him? Think about it EJ. You're first instinct and mine is to kill Weston after what he did to Sami. Lorenzo is letting him

breathe. Ask yourself why? "Jason pointed out. EJ sighed "Jason you're making sense and you have a point. Fine we will free him but after he feeds us information. I

want him at the bottom of the Salem River are we clear? I won't have Samantha being reminded of that night. He doesn't deserve to live." EJ said angrily. Jason nodded

"Agreed I will do it myself .It will be my pleasure to make that scum pay. After you finish at the hospital, I will meet you hear. "Jason said. EJ nodded "Agreed if

anything changes call me." EJ said EJ arrived at the hospital and asked to speak to Dr. Jonas. Dr. Jonas appeared shortly after. EJ explained

What happened and what he needed done. Dr. Jonas agreed to do it and his discretion. EJ also asked him to email him a copy of the results. Dr. Jonas agreed. He took

EJ's blood and put a rush on the results. Dr. Jonas would call him in a few hours with the results. EJ had a bad feeling and he couldn't shake it. He headed back to the

house to meet Jason but he had to make a stop first. EJ pulled up in front of the Hotel. He went to see the Hotel manager. EJ gave him a couple of hundred dollar bills.

"I need to know who paid for Athena Mitchell's room." EJ asked. The manager nodded and gave EJ a printout. EJ read the print out and frowned. "Kristen DiMera. Damn

it Kristen!" EJ said angrily. EJ stormed out the hotel and headed to Jason. EJ was not surprised but disappointed it wasn't Lorenzo Listed on it. EJ shook his head.

"Lorenzo wouldn't be that stupid but he's bound to make a he does I will be there waiting." EJ said confidently.


	66. Chapter 66

_**A Step Closer**_

Aidan was helping Sami walk. Aidan was right she was stronger today and was able to make it to the next room. While Sami was walking she was observing her

surroundings. She noticed there were no pictures or any real personal touches in the cabin. She did notice there was a back door in the kitchen and a pickup truck in the

back. Sami smiled as she planned her get away. Aidan was extremely quiet this morning. He's usually ranting. He has been subdued and that worried Sami. Especially

after the phone call he received last night. Sami had a feeling in her gut she couldn't shake. She was still no closer to finding out who was Aidan's partner. As he helped

Sami back to bed. She figured she would prod and ask. "Aidan you're really quiet today is something wrong? "Sami asked. Aidan's body tensed.

"No I figured you wanted some silence today. I know you don't want to be here. Despite what you think I think it's for your own good. Every day you're getting stronger

and soon you will be able to leave on your own. I'm just sorry it had to be like this." Aidan said sincere. Sami's heart dropped to her stomach. It was his tone that

seemed eerily suspicious. Sami learned to trust her instincts and she could feel something coming. There was a knock at the cabin door and Sami was scared. Aidan

closed the door and went to get the door. Sami forced herself out of bed and to listen at the door.

Sami tried her best to listen. Then she heard yelling. The voice sounded familiar. It was a woman voice.

Sami concentrated hard to listen. "Did you know he was going to this?" The woman's voice yelled

Aidan began to stutter. "No I had no clue what he was going to do? He just told me he would turn her against him. I had no idea until he called yesterday what he had

done. I had no idea when asked me for the drug who it was for. I swear to you Kristen I wouldn't do anything to betray you. I want to get Lorenzo as much as you do."

Aidan said nervously Sami gasped "Aidan is working with Kristen?" Sami whispered. Sami's heart was racing no wonder Aidan didn't harm her. Sami was confused and

continued to listen. "Lorenzo thinks I'm helping him to get Sami but we both know us setting him up to get rid of him for good. He told Athena I was after her but the

truth is I always cared for Athena. My father never accepted her and I never told her how I felt. I would never harm her. Since she never knew, Lorenzo used her past

against her. She used what happened years ago to get her to set up EJ. I knew he was going to get dirt on him but not like this. Not with Athena, now she's gone.

"Aidan said his voice cracking. Kristen shook her head "Now we have to let Sami & EJ think the worst. I was trying to help my brother reunite with Sami. I'm not crazy

about her but I love my brother. This is going to blow up their relationship and we have to let it. It's the only way he will give her the anecdote. Why you gave it to him I

have no idea. Now he's holding onto it like a damn prize to get Sami back. At my brother's expense no less. We have to figure out a way to get the anecdote and

destroy him. You follow his orders for now until I figure out how to get rid of him for good. EJ has been calling me like a crazy man because he thinks I'm in on what

happened with Athena. He has no clue what but I'm pretty sure Lorenzo will make sure it's exposed very soon. I hate this so much, I hate feeling helpless but Dimera's

fight. I will make sure Lorenzo pays very dearly for this. Is Sami okay? Has she asked for EJ?" Kristen asked. Aidan nodded "Every chance she gets. She's doesn't want

to let him go. Do you understand this will destroy Sami, you know that? Thinking Athena betrayed her with her husband? I will do my best to follow his orders but he

wants her destroyed so he can save her. I hate him for that and for what he asked Athena to do." Aidan said angrily. "Okay I'm going to deal with EJ and play

like I knew nothing. I'm worried about my brother this will push him too far and back to my father. I'm trying not to let that happen.

If he goes back to Stefano no one will be able to save him except Sami and if she's gone .He will be lost forever. "Kristen said sadly.


	67. Chapter 67

_**In the light of day**_

Sami gasped after hearing the whole conversation. Lorenzo was behind everything. Her instincts were right she knew Aidan wasn't obsessed with her. Sami knew what obsessed looked like and Aidan wasn't it.

Sami's leg muscles were tired but they were working quicker than she thought. She heard some muffled voices and the door slammed.

Sami limped back to bed and fixed herself as if she never got up.

Aidan entered the room and Sami was pretending to sleep.

Aidan closed the door. Sami waited a few seconds and opened her eyes. She limped to the windows they were reinforced windows.

She couldn't see anything. Sami irritated went back to the bed.

Sami's mind was racing trying to figure out what Lorenzo was up to.

She decided it was time to find out. She got back in bed and called out to Aidan. "Aidan, Aidan I'm hungry. "Sami called out.

Aidan came in and he was pale. "I can make chicken salad sandwiches if you like? Aidan answered. Sami could see he was upset about something. "Aidan who was

here? Why are you so upset? Sami asked Affected Aidan sighed "You will find out soon enough. I will make you something to eat." Aidan said dejectedly. "Aidan you say

you care about me and clearly you're upset about something. Can't you just tell me why? "Sami asked concerned. Aidan sighed "I got an email meant for you. I really

don't want to show it to you. You're progressing so well and I would hate to see that decline. I think it's better if we get you stronger to get back to your life. I'm giving

you another dose sooner than planned." Aidan said dispassionate. Sami's heart dropped. She knew what was about to be unleashed was big. She was ready to face it.

"Show it to me now Aidan." Sami ordered. Aidan shook his head "You have to have your dosage first. Then if you feel better I will show it to you but I warn you it's not

pretty." Aidan said unemotional Sami swallowed hard ."Okay do your worse. "Sami teased. Aidan was not amused. Sami nodded and gave him her arm. Aidan injected

her. "I will go make your lunch." Aidan said dryly. Sami took sighed and took a deep breath. The medication flowed through her veins and she could feel her body start t

o react. Lorenzo was giving Aidan the cure little by little she could feel it. Her body was getting stronger, so Lorenzo could destroy her world.

Sami closed her eyes to dream about her old life and EJ. She wanted to hold onto her memories as much as possible. Sami fell into a deep sleep

and she heard voices. She couldn't wake up there was something else in the drug Aidan gave her. Sami was drifting deeper and deeper into sleep.

She felt someone at her bedside watching her. The figure was stroking her hair and she heard the words. "Soon Very soon."

Sami tried to figure out who the voice was but it was too garbled to make it out. "I want to go home. "Sami slurred and she was out.

She heard rumblings and some shots fired. Sami couldn't get up and she slept through it all.

Sami woke up and felt like herself again. It was dark outside. How long was she asleep for? Sami felt like something was wrong. She sneaked out the bed and slowly

opened the bedroom door. Sami gasped

The cabin was a wreck, furniture overturned and papers were everywhere. Sami began looking around and there was something she noticed in the corner. It was

pictures of people she thought she recognized. Sami got closer and began crying. "EJ & Athena." Sami cried. The pictures were graphic and very well taken. You could

see Their bodies entwined. Sami head was spinning. She remembered Aidan's words. "This will destroy Sami." Aidan said. Sami was trying to put the pieces together.

The more she tried to, the more her head hurt. "This is what Lorenzo had planned .These pictures are fake. "Sami said seemingly cold. Sami looked closer at the

pictures and she could see something was off. She knew her husband's body very well. This was a plant and a lie to break her heart so bad she would crumble.

Lorenzo was wrong Samantha DiMera doesn't crumble. She makes people pay for hurting her & the ones she loves . Sami would play is game and will watch him crawl

before her destroyed for going after the man she loved. Sami began to walk to get to the truck and she gasped.

"Aidan, Aidan wake up please." Sami yelled. There was no motion. He was dead. Sami knew in her heart who did it. The voice was clear now. It was Lorenzo. Lorenzo

must have known Aidan was working with Kristen or he just wanted him dead because he knew the truth. Either way Sami had to be extremely careful of how she acted

next. Sami began crying for Aidan, for her letting Lorenzo in her life. She cried for all the mistakes she made but she would right those mistakes no matter what it took.

Sami heard a noise and hid. The door crashed open. "Salem PD." An officer shouted. Sami screamed

"I'm here please help me. They killed Aidan. "Sami screamed holding her hands up . The police came running towards her . "Samantha DiMera?" one of the officers

asked. Sami nodded "Yes I'm Samantha DiMera. They killed the man who was holding me. "Sami blurted

The officer gave her his hand. Her father came running in. "Sami, Sami. "Roman yelled out. "Daddy, Daddy." Sami screamed. They ran into each other's arms.

Her father held her tight. "Are you okay sweetheart ? "Roman asked. Sami nodded. "Yes Daddy Aidan was trying to cure me. He didn't hurt me. Someone killed him. I

heard them but I couldn't get up from the bed because of the drug he gave me. He must have known once he gave me that drug whoever he was working for would kill

him." Sami said. Roman shook his head "Who Sami? Do you know who Aidan was working for? "Roman asked. Sami shook her head. "No clue Daddy. I tried to get it out

of him but nothing." Sami lied. "Well let's get you to the hospital and get you looked at. I will call Jason & EJ to let them know." Roman said. Sami stopped him. "No

Daddy I don't want to see anyone right now. I just want to go to the hospital and know I'm okay before I tackle on the world. "Sami said assertively.

Roman rushed Sami to the hospital to get examined. A phone rang in Lorenzo's room. Lorenzo picked up. "Great it's done. No I will just wait for her to come to me."

Lorenzo said self assuredly.


	68. Chapter 68

_**The Devil Speaks**_

EJ & Jason headed to the warehouse where Clyde Weston was being held. Jason's crew were there already waiting for him. They knocked out the men in the front. EJ &

Jason knocked out the men inside. They all were down. Only two men were inside protecting Clyde. EJ took the one on the right and Jason took the one on the left.

Clyde looked up and saw EJ & Jason in ski masks. "What the hell are you doing here?" Clyde said cynically. Jason punched him so hard he knocked out immediately. The

men grabbed him and took off in the van waiting. They removed their masks and watched a knocked out Clyde Weston.

EJ shook his head "I hope you know what you're doing Jason. We are about to open Pandora's box. I don't want Samantha hurt in this." EJ warned

Jason shook his head. "Don't worry EJ once this scum talks. His days on this earth are done." Jason said emotionless. EJ agreed. "I never want him to bother Samantha

again. "EJ said icy.

They arrived at another warehouse at an isolate location. They tied Weston up to a chair. Jason took off his leather jacket and taped up his hands. He threw water on

Clyde to wake him up. Clyde screamed. "What the hell? "Clyde said both men looked at each other. They both smiled and Jason walked forward. Jason was glad to be

first to begin the questioning Jason punched Clyde in the face his eye blew up immediately. "Tell Me about Lorenzo Alcazar. "Jason demanded

Clyde spat out the blood in his mouth. "Why don't you be more specific .I'm just a dumb hick." Clyde said sarcastically Jason smiled and punched him again. "Why are

you still alive? "Jason asked Clyde laughed. Jason punched him again. Jason held Jason's hand.

"Let me give a whirl." EJ asked. EJ asked for another bucket of water. One of the men came running with a newly filled water bucket. The man poured the bucket over

Clyde. EJ smiled and removed his belt. "I believe the question was why Lorenzo kept you alive." EJ ordered

Clyde smiled. "How is that pretty wife of yours? Does she think about me? Clyde said sarcastically. EJ became anger and whipped him with his belt. Clyde screamed.

"Answer me you bastard." EJ yelled Clyde began to shake as the welts began to show on his body. EJ stepped close and said, "I asked you a question, you filthy piece of

slime." Clyde looked up. "He keeps me alive to keep your wife scared and afraid of Stefano. I'm a constant reminder of how being in the DiMera family is the most

dangerous thing in the world. "Clyde said unkind EJ was confused "Lorenzo claims you were working on my father's orders and even you confessed to it to Samantha.

"EJ said Clyde laughed and Jason punched him again. "What the hell is so funny? "Jason commanded. "Neither one of you have any idea how ruthless Lorenzo Alcazar is

do you?" Clyde asked eerily Jason and EJ looked at each other. "What are you talking about? "Both men said in unison.

Lorenzo has been researching your wife for years. You see he's been a little obsessed with getting back at your father. Sami has always been a big part of the DiMera

world. He knew Stefano hated her and you loved her. Lorenzo waited patiently to be able to get the opportunity to bring your family down for his family's death. Stefano

& you were always the target. Then it changed he became enamored with your wife. He wanted to know everything about her. Everywhere she went. What perfume she

wore even what she ate on a daily basis? He even planted Athena in your father's path to use her. He was meticulous in getting into your wife's world at the perfect

time. He also recruited his friend Dr. Aidan James aka Marco Zappetti came from a well-known mob family and also an enemy of the DiMera's. You see Lorenzo went to

prep school with Zappetti. What they had in common was your family. What they both wanted was thirst for revenge. You see your father managed to flood Zappetti's

territory with his drugs. What was the problem your father let a lackey distribute the drugs. So he cut it with chemicals. One of Zappetti's girls overdosed on it. This

made the Zappetti family left with a mess to clean up. Their son happened to be partying with that girl. They had to send him away and change his name. He took it so

hard .He decided to become a doctor. One person who knew his identity was Lorenzo. They remained in contact over the years. He then contacted him and convinced

him it was time to get revenge. You see Marco always had a thing for Athena. When Lorenzo told him your father was blackmailing her .He wanted in on the plan. So he

had Athena monitoring your wife for him too . He also had me approach you about distributing knowing you were desperate for hard cash. He also ordered your murder.

Lorenzo figured wit you in the way, he would have a clear path to your wife. He transferred his brother to your son's school. He ordered his brother to become friends

with him. Lorenzo engineered everything. Then you ruined his plan by showing up alive. Then he decided to play on her worst fears. He had me shoot her father but he

set me up to be on the run. He never wanted her to learn the truth. "Clyde said . EJ was disgusted by what he heard. Lorenzo made it so his father was the bad guy. It

didn't excuse his father's part in this nightmare. "So when you kidnapped her, what about then?" EJ asked Clyde smiled and said coldly "What do you think?" Jason got

close Answer the question. "He ordered the kidnapping and to make it seem like Stefano ordered it. Lorenzo also wanted her to think she was sexually assaulted.

Lorenzo wanted her to be rescued by him and for him to be her hero. He wanted her to fear being a DiMera would always be a life of danger and tragedy. She wanted

her to fear Stefano himself and that he had power over her life .The truth is Lorenzo was the one with power in her life. Lorenzo manipulated her like she was his

personal toy. He wanted her and the DiMera's destroyed in the process. He wanted it all for himself. He wanted her to no longer believe in you and your life would ever

work. His last plan was to activate the tumor in her head. Feed into her dark desires. He had Dr. James advised him how to trigger her dual personality. He knew exactly

what buttons to press and he put Dr. James in her path to come between you both. When that didn't succeed he decided to poison her. He remembered how your father

bragged about how he had a poison expert. So Lorenzo found him and made sure only he had the anecdote. He also convinced your father to use the same poison guy.

So when the poison guy came to Lorenzo instead. Lorenzo could set up your father to take the fall. Lorenzo made Stefano look like he broke his cardinal rule. Lorenzo

knew Stefano would never hurt a hair on the head of the mother of his beloved grandchildren. Lorenzo would show Sami that was not true. That's where Dr. James

came into play to kidnap her and turn her against you and your family. His mission is to take all you have and destroy you and Stefano in the process. You think I'm

scum .I'm an Angel compared to Lorenzo Alcazar. "Clyde laughed hysterically. Jason punched him out again.

EJ's face was filled with fury and so was Jason's. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" EJ asked. Jason nodded. "We have to keep him alive. He's the only one who

knows the truth." Jason ordered them men to watch over Weston. They both headed out to see Spinelli with the new information they had. Now they knew Dr. James

real name. Both men headed out to find Sami and tell her the truth. Spinelli was hard at work looking for Sami when he received a call. It was from an unknown

number. "Hello this is Spinelli. "He answered "Spinelli its Samantha. I need to you to do me a favor. You can't tell anyone and I mean anyone. Not even Jason it's a

matter of life and death. Do you understand? "Sami demanded Spinelli nodded. "Stone cold and EJ are out looking for you as we speak. It's imperative I let them know

you're safe. "Spinelli insisted Sami shook her head after you do this favor for me. Do you know how to forge legal documents? I don't have much time before I'm not

alone again. "Sami asked anxiously. Spinelli nodded. "Any document you need I can do. Spinelli said nervously. "Great I need you draw me up some divorce papers and

I need you to make my lawyer Diane Miller. Do you understand? I need it done immediately and brought to me to Salem Hospital. The police found me and they are

keeping me for observation. I can't urge on how quickly I need tis before I see Jason or EJ. Please Spinelli I promise I will explain everything. Please swear to me you

will keep this secret." Sami begged. Spinelli nodded "I'll be there in twenty minutes." Spinelli promised. "I will see you then." Sami said coldly Spinelli was confused but

he made a promise to a friend. His loyalty was to Sami and he would do as what she said. It was Jason he was worried about because he could lie to him with a straight

face. Spinelli was between a rock and a hard place. He knew Sami had a plan and for now he would follow it. Spinelli worked on the documents and made it look official.

"This is a work of art." Spinelli bragged. Spinelli ran out the room and headed to the hospital.


	69. Chapter 69

_**The Lies She Tells**_

Sami laid in the hospital room feeling antsy. She wanted to get out of here. She wanted to start working on her plan to get back to EJ. She was going to do the extreme

and couldn't tell anyone what she was doing. She had hoped he would get her signal in the divorce papers and go along with it. What she was doing was risky but no

one knew her better than EJ. He would see through the divorce papers as the fake it was. Just like what she was about to do. She depended on him see through her.

She couldn't tell him everything without cling Lorenzo in on what she knew. She needed tangible proof to bring him down.

Lorenzo's weakness was his love for her. Sami knew how to use it to her advantage. If Lorenzo thought she cut ties from EJ. He would open up to her and he would

make a mistake. Lorenzo's pride was also a weakness. If she boosted his ego enough he would back off EJ and she could tell him the truth. Then we could bring down

Lorenzo and Stefano together the way it always should be. Spinelli ran into the room with the documents in his hands. "I got here as quickly as I could Samantha. I

have to caution you with this. This is a little extreme even for you. Please tell me you have a contingency plan in place. EJ is already on edge with your disappearance.

This may put him over the edge unnecessarily." Spinelli said wheezing. Sami got up the bed and walked towards him. "I know you can't lie to Jason I have seen it. If I

tell you. You can't spill even to him. If you can promise me then I will tell you everything. "Sami warned Spinelli was sweating and stood silent for what seemed like

forever. Spinelli sighed "I will make you a promise, if I see this plan of yours go astray I will only tell Jason about it. My loyalties lie with you and Stone Cold. I know you

love EJ but I trust Stone Cold a whole lot more. "Spinelli said honestly Sami nodded. "That sounds fair. Then buckle up as I tell you the mother of all mother of

secrets."Sami said somberly.

Sami told him everything and explained and how everything happened in the cabinet. They talked for hours about her plan. Spinelli remarkably agreed with her plan and

thought it was very smart. He express his worries if EJ didn't get the message. Sami said she had a plan for that.

Letting Stefano think he won temporarily if EJ returned to the fold was a good thing to keep him unaware of her next move. Spinelli said he would help her trace Athena

and let her know Sami needed to see her. Sami insisted on discretion because Lorenzo was a very dangerous man and capable of anything. Spinelli agreed. He decided

to stay for moral support as she waited for her results to come back about the poison.

Dr. Jonas walked in and had a smile on his face. "Sami despite all the trauma you been through the last couple of days. The last dosage Dr. James gave you was the

anecdote. You no longer have the poison in your system. "Dr. Jonas said Spinelli and Sami hugged both tearing up.

"I also have to tell you the he gave you also shrank the growth in your brain. I would like to address that immediately if that's okay because now it can done

laparoscopic. You don't need to stay in the hospital for more than a few days." Dr. Jonas said. Sami and Spinelli squealed together. "That's great!" Sami exclaimed. Dr.

Jonas smiled "Okay I will leave you two alone congratulations Sami but that growth still needs to come out. I would like to schedule you for surgery for tomorrow.

Coincidentally we have a neurosurgeon on staff that can remove it. I will send him up to consult if that's okay?" Dr. Jonas asked

Sami nodded. "As soon as possible I want my life back .Its time to do what I have to do." Sami sadly. Sami showed Spinelli the pictures and he gasped. "These can't be

real? "Spinelli said. Sami shook her head.

"No they are fake as the 3 dollar bill. Lorenzo is playing on my insecurities after what happened with EJ in the past. You see EJ & I were going through a horrible time. I

didn't leave the house but you can say I checked out on our relationship. I kicked him out of our bedroom and cut him off emotionally. We were just strangers living

together and EJ slipped. He regretted and we worked through it. EJ swore to me he would never do it again. Not to mention there's no emotion in those pictures. He's

just lying there and one thing I know about my husband. He just doesn't just lay there. My husband is a very passionate man and there's nothing in this pictures. "Sami

declared. Spinelli looked puzzled.

Sami smiled and said. "Let's just say EJ likes to make a girl scream."

Spinelli blushed and said." I understand say no more." They both giggled. "Okay here I go .I'm going to call Lorenzo first." Sami said scared. "Lo I need to see you

immediately. The police found me and I'm at the hospital. I need to speak to you right away its very important. No I can't explain now please come I'm in room 714. I

see you soon. "Sami said unemotionally. Sami sighed and Spinelli's face was worried .Sami dialed again. "Jason It's me, I need to speak to you. I can't explain

everything over the phone I'm at the hospital for observation. We need to talk as soon as possible. "Sami stressed "Sami are you okay? Are you hurt? Where is Aidan?"

Jason asked. EJ's face dropped "Is she okay Jason?" EJ asked nervously. Sami heard EJ's voice." Aidan is dead and bring EJ with you." Sami said dryly. Sami hung up.

Jason sighed Sami looked at Spinelli. Its ShowTime wish me luck. "Sami said Spinelli sighed "The most of all good luck. "Spinelli said sincerely

"She's okay she's at the hospital and Aidan is dead. She asked to see me immediately. We better get going she didn't sound happy at all. "Jason said solemnly.

They all arrived at his hospital together and looked at each other. They knocked on room 714. "Come in." Sami said solemnly

"I'm glad you all could make it. I have an announcement and I don't want to be interrupted until I'm done. Does everyone agree or all of you can leave? "Sami said

sternly. All the men nodded .Spinelli got up and headed to the window to watch from afar .He knew this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Three days again I was kidnaped by Dr. Aidan James who said he was obsessed with me and wanted to protect me from the man who poisoned me. It was obvious he

was working for someone but I couldn't figure out who. He claimed that man was Stefano DiMera and he would prove to me one of the men in my life were betraying

me. I just have to trust him and he did. He provided me with documents that I was declared incompetent by my husband. Hence my letter to you EJ"

"Samantha I can explain." EJ interrupted. "Silence or you can leave. I made that very clear. "Sami said furiously

EJ realized she was very upset and now he was about see the shoe fall off the other foot. Lorenzo's destruction would be revealed.

"Aidan had a visitor I believe it was the person he was working for but I couldn't hear a thing. Then Aidan decided to give me the anecdote ahead of time. You see he

was going to give it to me over a period of seven day by then he would prove to me who I couldn't trust. The person he worked for changed the timeline. Aidan also put

in a tranquilizer in it. He must have known as soon as he gave me the anecdote, his employer would kill him. When I found his body, I found something that showed me

who I could really trust. Tomorrow I'm going to have surgery to remove the growth so I will no longer be able to be declared as incompetent. "Sami glared at EJ."As

soon as I'm able to I'm getting the hell out of this town and leaving everything behind. I have been here a month and I have been kidnapped twice ,beaten ,drugged

and poisoned all by the orders of a DiMera one DiMera Stefano DiMera . Now I want out. I have a good life waiting for me in Malibu away from all this drama.

I have been able to see my children much less spend time with them. Christmas is in two weeks and I don't want to spend it here." Sami said angrily

"Samantha I really need to talk to you alone." EJ said as he walked towards her. She stepped back angrily. "For what so you can explain to me this!" Sami shouted as

she threw the pictures at the men's feet. Each I picked up a picture leaving a few more on the floor.

All three of them looked at the pictures in disbelief. "These pictures are not real Samantha .I would never betray you like this." EJ shouted back

"You mean again don't you? I forgave you once for this but not again. "Sami retorted. EJ's face dropped. "If you let me explain Samantha you will understand." EJ

pleaded. "Sami listen to him please." Jason pleaded

Lorenzo was enjoying the show and Sami knew it.

"I don't want to hear excuses as a matter fact I don't want to even see you. You have betrayed me for the last time. Spinelli give him the papers. "Sami ordered facing

him and winked. EJ pulled out the paperwork and read it quickly. He never saw the false name. EJ went towards her and she moved away. "My biggest mistake was

trusting you again and loving you again. I m sorry I even fell in love with in the first. Aidan was right about you. Your father wanted me gone and he will get his wish.

I'm out of your life for good. I was stupid to think I could ever be safe or that your father would leave me alone.

He will stop at nothing to have his son back and he can have you, because I don't want you anymore. "Sami said slamming the papers on his chest. He looked at her

hurt and confused. Jason stepped forward.

"Sami let me talk to you alone please it's important. "Jason pleaded

"I want all of you to leave except Lorenzo he's only one I can trust right now." Sami ordered Jason grabbed her arm." Now I said, I have surgery tomorrow. Sami said

icy Jason nodded he knew he couldn't argue with her when she was like this. Spinelli, EJ and Jason left the room. Lorenzo was trying to hide his excitement. Sami

walked towards him and she began crying in his chest he held her tightly. "I'm so sorry Lo I have been so wrong .Please forgive me, Can you ever forgive me." Sami

begged Lorenzo caressed her face. "Of course MI Amor I have been waiting for this moment when you would see who truly loves you." Lorenzo said coyly and kissed her

deeply. Sami nodded "I definitely know who really loves me now." Sami purred

Lorenzo smiled "What was those papers you gave EJ?" Lorenzo asked

Sami pulled away and looked in his eyes "They were divorce papers of course. "Sami answered icy. Lorenzo pulled her close for a kiss. "My offer still stands Samantha.

Would you do me the honors of being my wife? "Lorenzo asked Sami nodded "Yes Lorenzo I'm going to give you the life you deserve. Sami said sweetly. Lorenzo kissed

her again.

If Sami could have poisoned her lips she would have. Lorenzo thought he won and Sami gave him just what he wanted to believe it.

At the nurses station Jason looked at the divorce papers and smiled.

"EJ did you look at these papers closely? "Jason asked EJ waved him away. " I don't care about those papers I have lost her for good. I lost everything, I don't want to

look at bloody papers. Nothing else matters now. "EJ said helplessly "EJ, EJ listen to me please." Jason called out

EJ walked to elevator and didn't answer him back. EJ didn't get the clue like Sami thought. EJ's mind was racing. Lorenzo managed to take everything from him and now

he will fight back the only way he knows how the DiMera way. EJ used his key it still worked. EJ entered the mansion. He walked in to the living room .Stefano was

waiting for him. "Welcome Home My son. "Stefano belted out. EJ huffed. "I'm only back on one condition and one condition alone." EJ said incensed

"What's that Condition ? " Stefano asked

"That we obliterate Lorenzo Alcazar at all cost." EJ said enraged

"Whatever you want Elvis. Whatever you want. "Stefano roared


	70. Chapter 70

_**Everything Changes**_

Lorenzo stood by Sami's beside all night long and slept on a cot next to her. There was no way he was letting her out of his sight again. The nurses came in early and prepped Sami. Lorenzo was content he finally got what he wanted. He stroked her hair. "Wake up Mi Amor it's a new day. "Lorenzo said smiling. Sami opened her eyes and forced a smile.

"Lo you didn't have to spend the night. You should have gone back to the hotel. "Sami scolded. Lorenzo shook his head. "I couldn't let my future wife go to surgery alone. "Lorenzo said proudly.

"Future wife? You have to be joking right now? "EJ snapped

"You see you were right about one thing sweetheart. Until we are actually divorced and you are declared no longer incompetent, I remain in charge and make all the rules .You wont talk to me but you wont talk to him either. As a matter of fact Carlos will be your shadow from now on. When you're ready to listen to what I have to say we will have an adult conversation of what really happened. I know how stubborn you can be so until then Lorenzo isn't welcomed in you room. Do we understand each other? "EJ said evilly. EJ snapped his fingers and two police officers appeared. "This man isn't an authorized visitor so I want him removed from my wife's room. He's not to be let back for the length of wife's stay. "EJ ordered glaring at Sami. Sami shook her head "EJ you know I don't like being told what to do? "Sami pouted. "Well darling until you get a judge to say otherwise, what you do is very much my business. I'm going to prove to you I didn't betray you." EJ leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I will be waiting for you darling. Good luck I will miss you. "EJ said sincere. The nurse wheeled her out. EJ waved and Sami's face was one of shock. EJ smiled as he watched Lorenzo was being pulled away. EJ motioned for the police to stop. EJ got in Lorenzo's face. "You may have tricked my wife to believe those pictures aren't fake and she may be angry now. In time I prove to her what a fraud you are and I will be saying good-bye to you in my wife's life forever. You see I'm a man who has lost everything. When a man has nothing to lose then he becomes the most dangerous man there is remember that. "EJ said calmly. "Samantha chose she and me will be my wife. I'm going to see that smirk on your face disappear when she becomes an Alcazar." Lorenzo protested "See you soon Lo." EJ said flatly. EJ smiled and waved. "You will never have my wife, I will see you dead first. "EJ mumbled heated

Lorenzo was fuming he got kicked out of Sami's room and decided to take action his plan finally worked she agreed to be his wife. She chose him not EJ. Lorenzo was angry and he decided to make a call.

"Hello Stefano I understand your son came back home. Well if you like him to stay there I need a favor. I need a judge that can reverse Samantha's incompetency's ruling. He's using it to stay in Samantha's life. Now if you want him to be a good soldier for you I need him gone.

I expect a call from a judge as soon as possible. She's already filed divorce papers and he came back to you. This will seal his loyalty to you. Once she is my wife I will take her away from Salem back to Columbia. He wont is able to stop it from happening but I just need this done to remove him. If we don't she will be from letting him back in.

They always find a way back to one another. So I need this done as soon as possible."

Stefano nodded "Consider it done. I will contact you with a name and he will do what you want. "Stefano replied. Lorenzo smiled and finally felt at ease.

Jason and Spinelli arrived at he hospital to meet with EJ.

"How did you get back in Sami's room? "Jason asked EJ sighed, "I still have power of attorney of her. She is still declared incompetent. I had to get her away from Lorenzo. I know she's angry about it but I need to tell her the truth. I cant do that if he's chirping in her ear. He says she agreed to marry him. She still won't talk to me and I need her to talk to me to get this straightened out. I wont lose her again Jason; we both know what Lorenzo is capable of. We have to tell her the truth about him. Once she does she will know those pictures were a set up. "EJ proclaimed Jason nodded. "I need to talk to you about something. "Jason insisted EJ nodded. "Okay we can go speak privately. "EJ gestured towards Sami's room. Stefano arrived. "Elvis you haven't been returning my calls what's going on? "Stefano demanded. Jason glared at EJ. "What the hell is he doing here? "Jason demanded. EJ sighed, "It's complicated. "EJ answered. "Father Samantha is in surgery and I'm waiting for her prognosis. Stefano rolled his eyes "Well she has made it clear she doesn't want your presence here. Why would you subject yourself to her erratic behavior? "Stefano said sarcastically. "She's my wife father and that's all to be said about that. I'm not going anywhere so whatever you have to discuss with me will have to be done here. Our alliance is so I can get my life back and Samantha is a part of that. You will have to stay out of this if you want my help." EJ said defensive Stefano sighed and thew his hands up."alright, alright Elvis I will back off for now. I will stay with you and wait. "Stefano insisted

Jason's face turned icy. "Sami would not want him here, you know that. "Jason said grimly. EJ nodded. "He's right father I need to talk to Samantha urgently. I can't have her agitated if she sees you. You understand don't you? "EJ said blankly Stefano nodded. "I understand Elvis but we have very important business to deal with as well." Stefano warned EJ nodded. "Yes but not now. My wife's condition is more important. Nothing else matters except Samantha. I will take great pleasure in destroying Lorenzo Alcazar for good after I know my wife is okay. Getting Samantha and the children back where they belong is the goal. "EJ swore. EJ was becoming worried the surgery had taken a lot longer than expected. While they were waiting Dr. Jonas appeared with another doctor. " I'm Dr. Anderson I'm the Neurosurgeon who operated on your wife. Dr. Collins said shaking EJ's hand. "Can we speak privately?" EJ and the doctor went into Sami's room. EJ was anxious to hear the news. Dr. Jonas & Dr. Anderson stood together. "Your wife surgery was tricky but we managed to get the growth out but not without any complications. Dr. James treatment helped your wife tremendously .It not only cleared her body of the poison but the growth was shrunk to the size of a dime. I want you to know we were very careful for both their sakes but we couldn't save them both. "Dr. Anderson said EJ was confused.

"You said you couldn't save them both? What the bloody hell are you talking about "EJ questioned the doctors smiled.

"Yes your wife and the fetus. We couldn't save the baby. She miscarried during the operation. We had no idea she was pregnant until she went under. She started bleeding and Dr. Jonas had performed surgery on her as well. I'm so sorry about the child but your wife did remarkably well. We think it was the poison that caused the miscarriage she wasn't more than four weeks pregnant. "Dr. Anderson said . EJ flashed back to the night he and Sami made love. It was almost four weeks ago. EJ became angry "You mean to tell me that the poison my wife was given caused her to miscarriage? "EJ's voice cracked Daniel came forward. "EJ we think it was the poison because it was attacking Sami's body and destroying her cells. No fetus could survive that. The only good thing in this nightmare is that Sami's growth reduced and her recovery could be quicker and could be home in a matter of days. I'm so sorry EJ Sami said it was your father that poisoned her. I can only imagine how angry you are but the positive thing is Sami is alive and doing extremely well. I don't think she knew she was pregnant. Do you want us to tell her or do you want to break the news to her? "Dr. Jonas questioned. EJ shook his head. "I will tell her. I should be the one to tell her. Thanks for everything Doctors." EJ said unemotional. EJ was filled with rage and sorrow but he kept in control.

Sami was wheeled into the room and she was still unconscious.

EJ let the nurses get her settled. EJ thanked them. He closed the room door. EJ crawled into the bed with Sami. He touched her face lightly and rubbed her stomach. He put his head on her chest and began sobbing while rubbing her stomach. "Lorenzo took everything from us Samantha. I wont let Lorenzo take our future too. I know you think I betrayed you but I swear I never did. It was Lorenzo who has to be eliminated from our lives. I will make sure he pays for every bit of sorrow he has brought to our lives. "EJ swore as he kissed her lips.

Sami began to stir and slowly opened her eyes. "EJ what's going on?"

"There's something I need to tell you its important. "Sami slurred

EJ stroked her hair "I know already sweetheart and I'm so sorry."

Sami tried to sit up but she was in pain and it wasn't her head.

Her stomach felt funny and sore. "EJ why is my stomach sore? The doctor said it was a small surgery in my head. Why can't I sit up? EJ why won't you answer me? "Sami demanded

"Samantha sweetheart there's something I have to tell you. When they were performing surgery you began to have internal bleeding. They realized you were pregnant and you started to lose the baby. The poison that was attacking your body also destroyed our child. "EJ said as his voice cracked.

Sami shook her head. "No EJ that can't be possible. I would know if I was pregnant. This cant is your lying to me EJ. "Sami cried. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"No sweetheart it's not a lie. The good news is that your alive and poison free. We have to look on the bright side. "EJ said reassuring

Sami pulled away and EJ face dropped. "There is no bright side to this EJ. I lost a child I didn't even know existed but I should smile because I'm alive. "Sami said angrily. Sami rubbed her stomach. "Since I came back to this town its been nothing but heartache and sorrow. "Sami said infuriated. EJ tried to grab her hand but she pulled away again.

EJ was saddened. "Samantha we can get through this together. We need each other more than ever now. Please there's so much I have to tell you. I know you're not ready right now. This is a lot to absorb at once but I'm here for you. "EJ said lovingly

Sami shook her head. "I'm never going to be fine ever again. "Sami said coldly. EJ tried to hug her but she pulled away. "Samantha please talks to me." EJ begged

"Get out now. "Sami ordered. EJ shook his head. "No we need each other. I know you're hurting and you're angry but please don't do this. "EJ pleaded Sami struggled to sit up. "I said get out now. I want to be alone. "Sami ordered

"Samantha "EJ said sadly

"Get out EJ "Sami said angrily

Sami rang the nurse's bell. The nurse came in. "I don't want any visitors at all. Tell him to leave I want to be alone. "Sami ordered

"Mr. DiMera please you can wait in the visitor's lounge. "Nurse said

EJ was brokenhearted. "Fine I'm not going far. I will be here in an instant if you need me. "EJ assured

Sami turned her back to him and laid back down . EJ lowered his head and left.

The door closed and EJ stood there light touching the door.

He could hear her sobbing hysterically. EJ closed his eyes as he listened to Sami grieve for their child. He wanted more than anything to hold her in his arms and comfort her. She had been through too much and has completely shut down. She shut him out and it just made him angrier about Lorenzo. Jason came to him. "EJ what did the doctor say? "Jason asked

EJ nodded "The doctor said she did great and she's going to be fine. "EJ said. Jason looked confused. "Then why is she crying hysterically right now?" Jason asked. EJ shook his head. "She will tell you when she's ready. "EJ said unemotional. He went walking to the visitors lounge.

Jason followed him to the visitor's lounge.

EJ looked out the window and let the tears flow down his cheeks.

"I wont rest until Lorenzo Alcazar is dead for all the pain he has caused my family. He has to die Jason because he took the last thing from me he will ever take. Please tell me you're with me on this? "EJ asked

Jason nodded. "Everyone is going to pay. That may include your father.

Are you okay with that? "Jason asked

EJ continued to look out the window. "I don't care who it is. If its my father, sister whomever I want them to feel the pain Samantha is feeling right now and much, much, much more…. " EJ said evilly

Jason nodded "Consider it done." Jason promised


	71. Chapter 71

**_The Waiting Game_**

It had been a week since the news of Sami losing the baby and she refused to get out of bed. She continued to look out the window allowing no visitors to see her except one Justin Kiriakis. Not even her family was able to check on her. EJ continued to camp out in the patient's lounge waiting for her word. He looked he hadn't slept in a week. His eyes were red and he was slowly growing in a beard. Jason was also worried that Sami had slipped into a very dark place and he didn't know why. Spinelli tried to see her but to no avail she turned him away too. The doctors came in and out but she swore them to secrecy of her condition. EJ no longer had any power in her room. Justin Kiriakis had served him with papers lifting her incompetency ruling. He had an independent psychiatrist come and evaluate her. Sami passed with flying colors. Now he was just waiting like everyone else to see her. Stefano came to the hospital several times to see EJ but he turned him away too. Stefano knew something was wrong but couldn't get to the bottom of it. Lorenzo had already come to see him twice accusing him of betrayal. He never called that judge and Stefano didn't care that he was threatened he just had him kicked out. Lorenzo was starting to make desperate moves and now with Clyde Weston gone. Lorenzo had no chance of getting to Sami without some opposition. Lorenzo had to wait and be patient for her to give him a sign. There was definitely a sign coming and all hell would break loose. Sami sent a message to Jason to come to her room immediately.

Jason gave EJ a nod and went on his way. "I'm so glad you're feeling better, EJ has been dying to see you. He won't tell me what happened just that your surgery went well. What's going on?" Jason asked. Sami smiled "Sit down I will tell you everything. "Sami proceeded to explain to Jason everything including the murder of Dr. Aidan James. She told Jason about her poisoning, the anecdote and losing the baby. Jason was floored and shook his head. "Well you just know the half of it. Now let me tell you everything. It's a good thing you're sitting down because it's a lot to take in." Jason warned. Sami nodded and listened carefully. She now was floored. She didn't know the lengths of Lorenzo's deceit until now. Sami had been given a new gift of sight. She sees Lorenzo for who he really is and now she has to make him pay.

"Talk to EJ he needs to know you know the truth. He's suffering like you are .it was his child too. He looks like a ghost of a man in that waiting room waiting for you to speak to him or see him. "Jason said passionately Sami sighed. "Don't you see I can't tell EJ I know the truth? I can't protect him if I do. EJ is angry and will destroy Lorenzo and he will definitely put is life at risk. Don't you see Lorenzo will continue to go after EJ? He may even kill him I cant have that. I have an idea and you're probably going to think what I'm going to say is crazy. We have to give the phish what he wants. I will give him me and once we have comfortable then we can take him down. We can do it so EJ isn't suspected but Stefano. Better yet we can kill three birds with one stone. I have a fabulous idea one in which we can get Stefano, Lorenzo and Clyde. "Sami said coldly "Sami I'm afraid of what you're planning and how we will we protect EJ. EJ lives in that mansion and Stefano very rarely leaves without guards. We would need to prevent his guards from coming in and EJ from being there how would you propose that? "Jason questioned "EJ can't be arrested for murder if he's already in jail for something else? "Sami teased

"Sami have you lost your mind? Sami, you can't put EJ in jail, he will never forgive you. "Jason said sternly "EJ will never forgive me yes, but he will never forgive himself if he is apart of his father's murder. No matter how angry he is with him he could never be part of his death. You don't know what it did to him before when he was accused and he thought he killed him. It nearly tore him apart. I will make the sacrifice of his love. But EJ will be free of Stefano forever. He won't have to worry about the children or me and he can move on. After I leave back to Malibu with the children. I will make sure they see him all the time and he gets very liberal visits. He never has to look at me again. I can't let him have Stefano or Lorenzo's blood on his hands. "Sami said confidently Jason shook his head "I can't let you do it alone. I will help you. I will be happy to end of three of them for the pains they have cause you and EJ. "Jason promised and grabbed Sami's hands." I come to respect EJ and his love for you. I have just realized how deep both of you love each other. Are you sure you don't want to include EJ in your plan? I hate betraying EJ and keeping him out of this. If that's what you want you know you're like a sister to me ? I go where you go. " Jason asked concerned. Sami nodded "EJ can't know about the plan or that the divorce papers are fake. I know Spinelli told you. EJ has to believe they are real or the plan wont work. He has to think I have betrayed him. He has to get to the point where he will want nothing to do with me. He has to believe I'm going to marry Lorenzo. If EJ is angry with me Lorenzo will back off EJ. Especially if I make him believe I'm giving him what he want most a promise of marriage. Promises are meant to be broken" Sami said evilly. Jason shook his head "Okay tell me this plan you have? Tell me everything we don't want any surprises. "Jason ordered. Sami smiled and explained everything.


	72. Chapter 72

**_Finally A Sign_**

EJ waited anxiously and realized Jason wasn't coming back anytime soon. He decided to make a call. "Spinelli do you have any leads on Athena? We need to find her quickly so I can clear my name." EJ asked eagerly "No EJ no leads. How is Sami doing any word? "Spinelli questioned" Samantha asked to see Jason and they been in there talking for an hour. I can only imagine what she is telling him. "EJ said as he ran his hands through his hair. "She wont see me or talk to me. She has to be in a very dark place and she wont let me in." EJ said sadly. Jason came back in the room. "Call me when you get something Spinelli. "EJ said quickly as he hung up. "What did she say? "EJ asked

Jason's face was blank and EJ was worried. He knew something was about to happen. Jason sighed "She wants to see you EJ now. She says she has something to tell you. "Jason said flatly

EJ smiled and fixed his frazzled hair. Jason followed him in the room and closed the door behind him. EJ looked and Jason and he stared straight ahead. EJ knew something was terribly wrong. Sami moved to the window again. "I'm so happy to see you. You so much better." EJ gushed Sami turned her around and faced EJ. "What I'm about to say doesn't bring me joy but I need you to let me speak and not interrupt me please." Sami said icy. EJ's heart dropped. "Okay Samantha because there's so much I have to tell you. Do we have to do with Jason being here? "EJ said softly Sami nodded "Yes I need him here he's my friend. Well I asked you to see me because I cant do this anymore. I can't keep winding up kidnapped, poisoned or threatened because your father wants to control me. My children have seen less of me in the last month since I was in witness protection. Stefano has finally won I give up .The cost is too much. This is my fault for letting you back in my life. I regret letting you in because of your father. All we have is more misery than good times. We can never live in peace because he wants you. Now I have lost my child. "Sami said sadly

EJ was becoming angry and said "It was my child too Samantha or did you forget that?" Sami shook her head. "No I didn't forget EJ. I blame myself for that. I blame myself for thinking you and I can ever work. I blame myself for turning my back on a man who has done nothing but give me everything I want. I turned my back on him so you could betray me again and your father can almost kill me. Lorenzo and I were in love until you decided to grace me with your presence. Until you saw I was happy and decided to destroy me the way your father destroys everything. You both brought Clyde Weston into my life and kept him in my life. When he almost killed me on your father's orders. As soon as my doctor says I'm able to fly I'm going back to my life in Malibu. I will let you see the children anytime you want. I will even stay until after Christmas so you can spend it with them. You will arrange your visits through Jason only. Until I feel otherwise all of your visits will be supervised by someone else. I can't trust you or your father ever again. After Lorenzo and I are married we will make other arrangements at the time. If you insist on suing me for total custody

I already have provided Justin proof of the poison in my system and documents that Aidan was on your sister's payroll. I also provided him with proof you paid off that judge to declare me incompetent. So don't even think about it. We will have liberally joint custody again when you have proven your family not to be a threat to my children. In the mean time I don't want to see you or for you to contact me at all. All communications will be through Justin Kiriakis. "Sami said fuming

EJ nodded "Are you quite done sweetheart? "EJ asked livid

"Samantha this is ridiculous my father isn't behind what happened as a matter of fact it's your darling Lorenzo and I will prove it. Jason tells her, tell her what Weston said, "EJ demanded Sami laughed and said. "So you want me to believe a murderer against Lorenzo?" Sami turned her back .

"Last time I checked sweetheart Lorenzo was a murderer. "EJ snapped. Sami smiled "Lorenzo has never lied to me about who he really is . He hasn't betrayed me. He has done nothing but shown me love, understanding and strength. He helped me get revenge on Clyde while you stood and did nothing. Clyde wouldn't have been in our lives if didn't decide to duck and hide." Sami yelled. EJ was fuming "You are so dead wrong about Lorenzo but I will prove it to you. Jason, are you going to just stand there and say nothing? "EJ said irritated "I have no allegiance to you. I'm here for Sami and no I won't convince her of something I cant prove. "Jason said confidently "Both of you have lost your bloody minds but I will prove all of you wrong. "EJ yelled back. "As long as you stay away I don't care what you do. I regret loving you and giving you my heart. I was wrong to choose you. I wont make that mistake again. Now get out my room. "Sami commanded. EJ was shaking his head. "I won't stop until I prove you wrong. "EJ swore "Don't bother my love for you is dead like our child. There's no coming back from that ever." Sami said with tears in her eyes "You're wrong Samantha we will always find our way back always. "EJ swore. EJ stomped and left the room. He headed straight to the elevator. He banged the buttons and yelled as the doors closed. Jason sighed and said "I really hope you know what your doing Sami because that was cruel?" Sami began crying hysterically. "We have to make it work Jason. I just threw away the love of my life. I won't rest until all three of them are dead. This would have been for nothing if I fail, so I cant fail. We have to make this happen at any cost. "Sami said eerily. Jason nodded "By any means necessary that's what I'm afraid of. "Jason said quietly. Sami ran into Jason's arms. He held her tightly. "We will make it work I promise." Jason reassured


	73. Chapter 73

**_Let the Darkness in_**

EJ arrived at the mansion and went straight for the scotch.

He was alone in the living room. He started chugging hard to try and forget what just happened. He needed to get drunk fast .He didn't want to feel a thing. All he could was hear were Sami's words banging in his head. He needed to make it stop.

In a matter of weeks he lost way too much too fast because of Lorenzo Alcazar. He had to make him pay and he had to make it very painful. He's going to crush him and make him bleed.

EJ hadn't never hated someone so much as he hated Lorenzo Alcazar as EJ did in this moment. He pictured Sami in his arms and it was driving EJ insane. The words came out of her mouth she loves him. The man whose main goal was to destroy their lives so he could what was rightfully his. EJ bloodthirsty part of him was awake and is screaming to be heard. EJ closed his eyes and listened. No more Mr. Good guy it was time to let the true DiMera in him loose. Stefano entered the room and could clearly see his son was in much pain. "Elvis what is it? What has happened? What happened with Samantha that has you like this? "Stefano prodded. EJ chugged down the bottle of scotch and opened up another one. Stefano sighed. "What has Samantha done Elvis? She is the cause of this despair? "Stefano said sarcastically. EJ stood up and yelled "No it's your damn partner Lorenzo Alcazar who has taken everything from me. He has taken Samantha and something even more precious. I'm going to make him pay for it. If I find out father you're still working with Alcazar. I will leave this godforsaken house and you will be destroyed as well. There will be no one left in my wake I give you my word as a DiMera. The goal is getting the children and Samantha back. If you don't understand that then let me know now and I will leave right now. After today I wont accept anything but total annihilation of all who stand in my way." EJ said enraged. "Elvis I'm just glad you're back home and you're back in soldier mode. Together we will destroy your enemy. We will bring Samantha back to the fold where she belongs. Whatever you need from me I will do. Right now I need you to go upstairs and get some rest. You can't be ready for battle if you're not prepared and well rested. "Stefano said concerned. Sami was released from the hospital and Jason accompanied her home. Sami asked her mother to take care of the children a few more days until she was ready. Marlena agreed happily she was just glad Sami had reached out and asked. She wasn't going to push her to talk about the miscarriage. She would give Sami her space. Sami dreaded the house was empty but she was happy to lay in her own bed and a hot shower. Sami rubbed her stomach. She felt empty it was like a part of her was hollow. Jason excused himself. "I going to get Spinelli up to speed on everything. Will you be okay alone? "Jason asked concerned. Sami nodded. "I could use the silence. Thanks Jason for having my back. I appreciate it more than you know. "Sami said grateful. Jason nodded. "I will always have your back Sami. We are family and family sticks together. "Jason said softly as he kissed her forehead. "Call me if you need me. I will be back as soon as I can. I think you should wait a few days before seeing Lorenzo. You're not strong enough to deal with him." Jason warned. Sami nodded and said "you're right I need to be battle ready and I'm not right now. I'm going to take a long shower and get some sleep I promise. "Sami said honestly. Jason nodded and left. Sami went into her bedroom

She had a flashback to her and EJ making love. Sami began to sob uncontrollably. She threw herself on the bed and continued to cry. She sat up and looked at the picture on her bedside. It was of her & EJ when they first got engaged. Sami shook her head. She kissed the picture. "I'm doing this for you my love. "Sami whispered. Sami got undressed and turned on the shower very hot. She turned on the radio to some Sam Smith. It was perfect shower crying music. Sami climbed into the shower and continued her crying in the shower as Sam smith sang .It was like he was singing just for her. She gave into the wave of emotions. It was the hormones. They were still in her body. The doctor said it would take a while to leave her body.

The doctor also cautioned her to refrain from sex for at least another week. She had a very high chance of getting pregnant again after a miscarriage. Sami scoffed. The chances of her having sex anytime soon was out the window. There was no way she would let Lorenzo touch her again. The only person she wanted was EJ and he hated her at this moment. So sex was pretty much off the table. Sex was the last thing she was worried about not when she had a thirst for revenge. The three men who destroyed her life were going down. Sami got out the shower. Her body was craving sleep. Sami collapsed in bed and didn't realize she was being watched. There was presence in the house. The person was in her closet. Sami was too tired to notice or realize. Sami feel asleep immediately. The person stepped out the closet and watched her sleep. They sat in the chair and just waited for her to wake up. It was as if they were watching over her. Sami & EJ both gave into their slumber in the dream world where everything was right again. They were in each other's arms and unison both in their deep sleep whispered each other's names.


	74. Chapter 74

_**Hide Me Please**_

The person watching Sami was deeply saddened watching Sami struggle like this. It was a few hours before Sami cold open her eyes. She stirred and felt a presence in

her room. She jolted up and went inside her draw for the Taser she kept inside there. "You're not going to need that because I come in peace and to beg your

forgiveness. "The voice said

Sami sighed "Athena you scared the hell out of me. How did you get in here? Do you realize everyone is looking for you? "Sami said breathless. Athena nodded. "I know

I needed to come to you first. I was trying to see EJ but they said he was with you at the hospital. I wanted to tell him the truth of what happened the night we met.

Then I heard Lorenzo & Spinelli were looking for me. I needed somewhere to hide. I needed to make things right before Lorenzo killed me. I needed to tell you those

pictures were a fake. I saw EJ today he looks like hell and I'm responsible for that Sami. I beg for you to forgive me Lorenzo said if I didn't do it he would let you die. I

couldn't let that happen. I know you hate me and you probably don't believe me. EJ didn't betray you I drugged him as they took picture of us. "Athena explained

hysterically. Sami got up and brought her up from her knees. "Athena I know the truth. I know EJ didn't betray and I believe every word you said. "Sami assured. "Then

why are you not with EJ? I saw him and he looked so defeated and heartbroken. I'm worried he's going to do something desperate Sami. "Athena said anxious. Sami

sighed. "We are going to need a big bottle of wine for this talk.

"There's a lot I have to tell you and I cant do it sober. "Sami said sarcastically. They went downstairs and Sami pulled out a couple of bottles. They sat on the couch and

talked for hours. They cried they laughed but most of all they forgave each other.

Sami explained her plan and Athena made her protests known but she wanted to be in on it. She felt it was her way of helping make things right. Sami reluctantly

agreed. Sami had an idea.

Athena was shocked with her idea but it could work. They realized they had to step up their timeline if EJ was going to be home for Christmas with the children. The best

friends agreed to a crazy idea but first Athena had a request. "You have to tell EJ you know the truth and tell him you still love him. It's only fair he knows at least that

Sami. If you're going to blow up his world and not give him a choice about it. He needs to hold onto something or I tell him myself. It needs to come from you Sami its

only fair. "Athena reasoned. Sami nodded "You're right Athena. I will do that I promise but first we have to work on our plan now that we have to get it done sooner.

"Sami assured. Athena nodded "Lets do it." Athena said excited. They plotted and schemed. They had a plan A, B, C and D.

They looked at it from all aspects. They needed all three men to go down in the ground not six but ten feet under. They both laughed. For the first time in a long time

Sami felt like she could confide in someone about everything. Sami could tell her about her anger, her pain and her revenge. Athena and her have been through the

ringer but they made it through closer than ever. Jason came home and the girls explained everything to him. It was brilliant idea to have EJ could spend a night in jail.

While Jason & Sami set up Stefano, Clyde & Lorenzo in one room to turn on each other. EJ would be occupied sitting jail keeping everything from would be hard. Sami

knew all too well if things went their way EJ would prime suspect and thats why he had to be out the way. Anything went wrong in Salem EJ was always the first to

blame . Sami wouldn't let that happen. He will be furious with her for the deceit but he would be cleared immediately. Christmas was less than a week away. They had

to move fast to make things happen.

EJ was also plotting his won revenge. He and his father took over some of Lorenzo's territories and was hurting him where

It mattered his pocket. Stefano was true to his word as EJ was to his. He became a good soldier again and Stefano was pleased. The days flew by as everyone plotted

and schemed but only one would be successful in the plans. Lorenzo decided it was time to confront EJ about his endeavors. EJ was expecting him. Lorenzo pushed past

Harold as EJ was drinking.

"Lorenzo what do I owe this great displeasure? "EJ said sarcastically. Lorenzo shook his head. "Do you really think you can take me on EJ? "Lorenzo said irritated. Ej

laughed as took another sip of his drink. "Are you nervous Lo?" EJ retorted

"You are just aching for a war aren't you? " Lorenzo said

"You started this war the day you set your sights on my wife. She's my wife and if you think for a second I'm going to let her be yours it will be a cold day in hell before

that happens. I will also make sure you regret even setting eyes on her. She may have agreed to marry you and turn her back on me but that wont last for long. You

know why because we are more. We are indestructible. So enjoy your time with her now but I'm going to destroy those rose colored glasses she has for you.

I'm going to show her what a monster you really are. The thing about Samantha when she is betrayed she can be very lethal.

Just ask the two men she shot. Oh that's right they are dead.

If I don't get you she will. Trust me its what I love most about my wife. The fact she will step up to any man or woman who has wronged her and kills them dead is why

she is a true DiMera.


	75. Chapter 75

_**Be careful what you wish for Lorenzo**_

I would sleep with one eye open if I were you. "EJ laughed heartily. Lorenzo smiled. "I will remember that the next time we make love and when she says I do to me.

With all the dirt she has on you. The divorce won't need your signature when she is done with you. I will definitely give her all your love and mine. "Lorenzo said icy. EJ

lunged at him and punched I'm dead in the face. They started brawling and Stefano walked in. "Enough you two. Alcazar get off my son. "Stefano ordered.

"You leave my home or I will kill you where you stand. I don't want to ever step foot in my home again do you understand?" Stefano roared. "You are some piece of

work Stefano. You were begging me to go after Samantha to get your son to come back home. Now that he is your soldier again. You don't need my assistance. I guess

that's why that judge never called me huh?" Lorenzo snapped EJ face turned angry." Father what is he talking about? "EJ questioned. "Elvis what is important is that I

never helped him and I never will. "Stefano assured.

"You heard my father now get the hell out of my house. "EJ ordered. Lorenzo snickered "You just made a lethal enemy of me. I will definitely see you dead before I let

you take Samantha from me. "Lorenzo insisted. EJ got in his face. "Not if I kill you first. Samantha is mine and she will never be truly yours even if I'm in the ground.

Her heart body and soul have my initials on it. It always will. No matter whose wife she becomes. You underestimated the enemy you made in me. I'm far more lethal

now that I lost everything including my future.

So your threats don't scare me. You're the one who should be scared because you have far more to lose than I do right now.

I look forward to you losing Samantha. That's is something I'm going to enjoy more than any amount of money in the world. "EJ mocked. Lorenzo swallowed hard. He

had to find Samantha fast and get her out of this town immediately. Lorenzo received a call. "When did she leave the hospital? A few days ago I will go see her now.

"Lorenzo said desperately. Lorenzo headed for

Sami's house immediately as quickly as he could.

Sami and Athena were joking around and then they heard the door. "Samantha its Lorenzo I need to see you. "Lorenzo said desperately. Sami told Athena to hide

upstairs. Sami went to the door. "Lorenzo I'm sorry I didn't call you when I got home. I was just exhausted mentally and physically. I needed some time to myself.

Everything had hit me so hard. I'm so glad to see you because we have to talk. "Sami said forcing a smile.

He kissed her. "Te adoro Mi Amor." He whispered.

"I love you too. What's wrong Lorenzo you look scared? "Sami asked faking concern. "It's your husband he is a sore loser. He says he is not going to sign the divorce

papers. How are going to get married if he doesn't. I told him you would find a way because you made your choice. That's true isn't it Amor? "Lorenzo said nervously.

"Of course Lorenzo, he just upset because I told him in no uncertain terms its over. He has no power of us, none at all. I agreed to be your wife and I will be just that.

Jason will get him to sign the papers don't you worry. The New Year will start with us planning our wedding just be a little more patient please my love." Sami smiled

adoring. "Soon you will have everything you deserve. I will be the one to give it to you. "Sami said soothing. Lorenzo held her tightly. " I have missed you so much. I

can't wait until you're my wife. You will be mining forever say it please. "Lorenzo begged. "Yes Lo I will be yours forever and ever. We will have the life we always

wanted .The one we planned before EJ came back. We can go back to that I promise. I just need to get away for a while. The doctor says I need to go on vacation get

away from it all. When I come back there is something I really need to tell you. When I get back everything will be right again and Jason will have EJ sign those papers I

promise. Right now I need you to trust me. Do you trust me Lo?" Sami purred.

"Of course mi Amor with my life. I wish I could come with you. We could use some alone time together. I miss your touch, the feel of your skin against mine the taste of

you. "Lorenzo purred back. Sami caressed his face and began crying. "Mi Amor what's wrong?" Lorenzo asked alarmed.

"The truth is the doctor said I should refrain from any strenuous activity. She said at least three weeks it has only been almost two. I thought it would be nice if we

waited until our wedding night. The night I would give all of myself to you to do anything you wanted with me. "Sami smiled slyly

"Mi Amor that's a long time from now. It could be months before we can get married." Lorenzo protested

"Are you doubting me Lo? Do you not think I can get EJ to sign the papers? IF EJ signs the papers my lawyer said he could have it expedited in weeks. He knows a

judge that hates the DiMera's and will grant me my divorce right away no waiting.

I just need a little bit of time. We could get married Valentine's day. I think that would be great. Who knows maybe I wont make it until the wedding night. You do have

a way of driving me crazy Lo. Pretty Please. "Sami pouted. Lorenzo laughed, "Okay, okay on two conditions. "Lorenzo demanded

"What is it? "Sami asked curiously. "One you wear my ring I have been trying to put on your finger for weeks. "Lorenzo smiled pulling out a yellow canary diamond that

was more like a large rock. It nearly took Sami's entire finger.

"Number two? "Sami asked

Lorenzo sighed. "That when we get married you consider moving to Columbia to my home. It could be a new beginning for us. A fresh start for all of us. A place where

the kids could grow up safely. "Lorenzo proposed. "Lo that pretty far to move. I'm not sure the children wouldn't protest about that. Malibu has become their home and

to move again. They have been through so much. I think that's a lot to consider." Sami fretted

"If you say you will consider it? I will abide the wedding night request. Please Amor consider it will you? "Lorenzo pleaded

Sami sighed and said "Okay I will consider it but no more about it until I get back. I really need a stress free week. "

"Okay, okay I know how stubborn you can be Amor. Also when you get back we will have to talk about living arrangements until we do get married. We can stay at the

Malibu house until the wedding but I would like us to leave for Columbia right after the wedding. "Lorenzo stated. Sami nuzzled his chest.

"Whatever you say darling? "Sami tried to sound excited.

The truth was she wanted to vomit badly. His touch revolted her. She was playing the part very well. Lorenzo never suspected a thing. Sami was relieved he didn't feel

how sick he made her. "I feel a little bit dizzy it must be this heavy rock you put on my finger. It is very beautiful I adore it. "Sami said smiling. Lorenzo kissed her. He

was relieved Ej wasn't right. She showed no sign of regret. He was satisfied with Sami's affections. He felt quite secure Sami would marry him.

Sami was right EJ was just being bitter and a sore loser.

She demonstrated extreme devotion and commitment of their upcoming marriage. He had a few loose ends to tie up finding Athena & Weston. They could bring him

down in the worst way. If Sami knew everything she would call off the wedding immediately. Now that he knew Sami would marry him .He had to get rid of anyone who

could get in his way. Now that he had no qualms about EJ. He would let him drown in his misery.

He was about to have everything he wanted. Nothing will stop him now. Lorenzo kissed her. "I will stop tomorrow and we can spend some time together. I want to

spend as much time with you as I can before you go on your retreat. Where are you going by the way? "Lorenzo asked curiously. "I will be staying at the Green

Mountain Lodge. It has great spa services and wonderful suites. I will be very comfortable. "Sami bragged

Lorenzo smiled "sounds amazing. I'm jealous I can't go with you but I have a lot of business to attend to while you're gone." Lorenzo teased. Sami forced a smile. "I will

miss you dearly." Sami kissed him. Lorenzo left. Sami ran to the bathroom to throw up. Athena followed her. "If its any consolation. I totally bought what you were

selling. "Athena teased. "I would be worried if this was easy for you. Its obvious he bought it hook line and sinker. I even liked the wedding night part. Don't worry a few

more days and he's going down. "Athena vowed.


	76. Chapter 76

_**I cant let you go**_

Sami sighed. "You were right about EJ. I need to tell him before he gets himself killed again. It will fit our plan if we plan it just right. I can talk sense into EJ and get

him to back off and maybe even get him to sign the papers. He still has no idea they are fake. Neither does Lorenzo. If we can fool them for a few more days.

Everything will be all set. I better go shopping for what we need. I could use some fresh air. I wont take long stay out of sight. The less people know you're here the

better. "Sami warned. They hugged and Sami was on her way to get what she needed. EJ also decided he wanted to leave the house and get some air. He headed to the

square to shop for Christmas presents for the children. It saddened EJ that Sami would leave immediately after Christmas. He had to work fast if he was going to prove

Lorenzo was a fraud. Sami had almost everything. The decorations saddened her. It was another Christmas without EJ but at least he was alive. She would allow him to

spend the day with the children. She decided to go to the private area in the square where her and EJ spent a lot of time together. EJ saw glimpse of Sami. She was

alone and was going to their spot in the park. It was his chance to get her alone and talk to her. EJ rushed to the private area. There she was crying. He wanted her so

bad. He needed her. He eased in and stood behind her. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Hello Samantha. "EJ said softly. Sami jolted up. "EJ I told you I don't want to

see you. "Sami said angrily. "You think I could just leave you crying. You know I could never do that no matter how angry I am with you. I can't bear to see you cry.

What's wrong you can tell me." EJ said softly. Sami wiped her eyes and began to run away. EJ pulled her close. "I love you I will always love you and I know you will

always love me. I know you don't want him you want me." EJ pulled her close into a kiss. For a moment their feelings came to the surface. They gave into the kiss. It

was long, deep and passionate. They held each other tightly each tearing a little. EJ pulled away a little. "Samantha I'm never letting you go. We belong together we

always have we always will. He grabbed her hand and he saw the ring. Sami pulled away. "I have to go. I can't do this. "Sami said pulling away. "Samantha you can't

go. You know we are not over. "EJ called out. "We have to be Ej. We have to be. "Sami pulled away from his embrace and ran. "Tell me why Samantha. That kiss said

everything I needed to know. I'm not giving up especially now. That ring won't stay on your finger Ill makes sure of it. You can run Samantha but you cant hide for

long." EJ vowed. EJ smiled as he rubbed his lips. She didn't stop him from kissing. He could feel her heart beat with his. He knew in his heart she was still his. He felt

better than he had in days. He had a feeling it was only going to get better from here.

Sami ran home her heart was still beating a mile a minute. She couldn't fake it with EJ. He made every part of her body weak and he knew it. She couldn't fight him.

Athena was right she had to tell him the truth. There was no way she would ever get EJ out of her system. She was stupid to think she could.

Sami told Athena everything. Athena was giggling. "It's not funny. It's like I'm a teenager again. If I'm going to move on I have to say good-bye to him properly. "Sami

announced.

Athena smiled. "You damn right you do. If I have to die I would rather die for love. You know once we do this there's no turning back Sami. EJ may never forgive you

can you live with that? "Athena said sternly. Sami nodded .I know it has to be done Athena. EJ will never agree to do it. We have to set him free from Stefano for good.

Stefano will never let EJ be free. He has to die and I know EJ will never forgive me for that.

I'm prepared for the fall out that's going to come. "Sami said honestly. "Okay well lets do this then. Where is that burner phone Spinelli gave you for me? Lets get this

plan started. "Athena said excited. "What's EJ phone number? "Athena asked. Sami smiled. "Let me dial it for you. You know you're the best friend I ever had. "Sami

said grateful. Athena nodded. "I know. What other friend would die for you? "Athena chimed. "No one." Sami answered. "Hello "EJ voice answered.

"EJ I heard you were looking for me? "Athena asked

"Athena is that you? Yes I need you to clear my name. "EJ said anxiously. "Good because there's something you need to know. Meet me at the Palace hotel & Spa in two

hours out of Salem. It's like half an hour away from the Green Mountain Lodge. Meet me there next Friday at 8 pm I will leave a key for you at the front desk. If you

want to take Lorenzo down then you be there. Especially if you want Sami back you'll meet me. I will give you all the proof you need. I will see you then." Athena said

smiling. We better tell Jason. We have to set everything up. They both realized they were going to change their lives forever. Sami knew there was no turning back now.

EJ hung up the phone and was smiling for the first time in days. "Samantha it's finally going to happen. Lorenzo is going to be out of our lives forever. You will be back

where you belong, just you the children and me." EJ vowed. For the first time in weeks he actually had something to look forward to besides Christmas with the kids.

Now it could Christmas with the children and the love of his life. EJ was about to learn the cold hard truth that Christmas doesn't come for everyone.


	77. Chapter 77

**_Answers_**

EJ knocked on the door and Athena Answered. EJ walked in very angry and upset. "Athena I have been trying to find you. I don't like meeting here in a hotel. We have

to go to Samantha and tell her the truth. Samantha is furious, I don't appreciate you leaving a key for me at the front desk. That will just feed everyone's suspicions

about us. I'm trying to get my wife back and stop her from going through with the divorce. We need to tell her Lorenzo sent those fake pictures of us. Athena answer

me, do you understand that Samantha is furious? She sent divorce papers and is demanding full custody? I can't lose my wife or my children? Why the bloody hell aren't

you answering me? "EJ demanded, "I can't answer you because everything is going according to plan and Sami will not divorce you? "Athena said smiling

"Why the bloody hell are you smirking and who's plan? I'm less than thrilled with your glib attitude young lady. "EJ said furiously "my life being torn apart you

understand? If I lose Samantha again, there will be hell to pay. Samantha and the children are my life and now I'm the verge of losing them. Why the hell do you have

me meeting at this hotel in the middle of nowhere? "EJ demanded EJ was annoyed that Athena was annoyed and remained quiet.

"Say something Athena damns it! What is so urgent that you had to meet me here? "EJ demanded "I asked you here because it needs to look like we are meeting for a

tryst. It's the only way you can get your life back. "Athena Explained. "You have lost your bloody mind .You and I know we are not having any trysts. Have you've stark

raving mad? The only way I can't get my life back is to bring Lorenzo down. "EJ said stressed. Athena smiled "EJ no you cant do it alone and this is the only way to

make him think he has won" Athena assured EJ shook his head "No I wont have my marriage be cost of this manipulation. Samantha will never come back to me if she

thinks I betrayed her again. We never slept together & there is no tryst. Lorenzo knows that because he set this whole nightmare up. Using what I did to Samantha in

the past to make her distrust me again. I wont hurt & humiliate Samantha like that again, especially when it's not true. I can't take that risk we will have to find another

way to bring him down. I love my wife more than life itself. I would rather die that bring pain to her again. "EJ said his voice cracked. Athena walked over to him and

put her hand on his arm. "This is what's best for Sami because Lorenzo needs to pay for what he has done and so does your father. They have hurt the woman we both

care about. I love Sami and I would never betray her. Lorenzo threatened me if I didn't he wouldn't save Sami. Have you meet me tonight is the way I help her get the

life she deserves with you and the children. We can't do that without creating some damage. "Athena assured EJ shook his head. "Do you understand how much damage

has been done? No I wont do it, Samantha will not forgive this even if it's a lie. You don't know how hard it was to come back from it when it was true. I love her too

much to make her suffer like that again. "EJ said sadly sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. Athena moved away and smiled as she snuck out the room. "Even if

it was my idea. "A female voice said as she touched his hands. EJ looked up and it was Sami. "Samantha is that you? "EJ asked shocked. Sami smiled "Yes my love its

me." Sami said smiling caressing his face. EJ pulled her towards him and hugged her. "Samantha there is nothing going on between Athena and I "EJ pleaded. Sami

smiled, as she looked up ay him. "I know my love. I know you would never hurt me like that ever again. "Sami assured EJ shook his head. "Wait a minute what the hell

is going on here? You served me with divorce papers because you thought I was having an affair with her, but your standing here saying you know I'm not. What is

going on here? Samantha you wouldn't let me talk to you or see the children? You accepted Lorenzo's proposal? You put his ring on your finger? You said you regretted

ever loving me and that Lorenzo was the only man that really loved you? Why would you do that? "EJ questioned angrily. Sami stepped away from him and sat down in

the chair across from the bed. She sighed. "The lie had to look real and it had to look dramatic enough that Lorenzo wouldn't suspect a thing. Your reactions had to be

realistic and raw. I tried to send you a clue but Jason got the clue instead. You know I play scorned very well." Sami explained. EJ sat there with his mouth opened. "So

you knew the whole time that Athena and I never slept together. You filed divorce papers you understand that? We are about to not be married any longer thanks to

this lie?" EJ asked Sami nodded "Yes I needed Lorenzo to believe so he could give me the anecdote to the poison I was given. It's why I had Athena meet you here. I

found out what Lorenzo was planning, I had to make them believe "Sami answered, "What the hell were you thinking Samantha? Do you understand I went to my

father? I moved back in the mansion After I got those papers. My world was turned upside down." EJ said angrily. Sami grabbed his hands. "EJ this all needed to happen

so Lorenzo would think he had beaten you. I'm so sorry do you really think I wanted to be cruel to you? I saw your eyes as they became dark again. I hated doing it but

it needed to be done. I have never stopped being your wife or loving you. I just needed Lorenzo to think I did or I wouldn't be alive. I know he gave me the poison, so

he could be the hero. When Aidan held me captive I heard him confess everything. When your sister came to him to confront him about what happened with Athena. I

found out Lorenzo was behind everything. I knew Aidan was only holding me until Lorenzo gave me the anecdote on Kristen's orders. So when Aidan brought me the

papers. I knew how Lorenzo would want me to react .I had to send you the divorce papers to make it look real. It's why you have to sign them. I need Lorenzo to get a

false sense of security. I need to do this in order for me to get what I need on Lorenzo. I'm so close to getting what we need to bring him down. It's why I had to get

Athena to get you to meet her. Especially after you moved into the mansion and you spiraled out of control. I had to tell you the truth. You had to know I was playing

Lorenzo. EJ you're the only man I love and I would never willingly end our marriage. I'm Samantha Jean DiMera forever. Just like you would never give on me, I'm

never giving up on you." Sami said confidently


	78. Chapter 78

**_Finally Giving in to the truth_**

EJ tears were flowing and walked towards her pulled her out of the chair and kissed her. "Damn you woman for making me believe we lost it all. I lost my mind when I

thought it was over. I will never stop loving you . You are a true DiMera pulling this off and making me think you hated me." EJ said softly touching her lips. Sami smiled

"I will never stop loving you Mr. DiMera." Sami whispered back. EJ smiled And pulled her closer. "Good then show me how much you missed me Mrs. DiMera. "EJ purred

kissing her neck. He pushed her up against the wall pinning her against it, His hands slowly sliding down her legs lifting her skirt above her thighs, Sami pulled of his

jacket hard. She began moaning as he kissed her deeply. She grabbed his tie pulling him in deeper and removing it at the same time. EJ unzipped her skirt and it fell to

the floor. Sami removed his shirt and began tugging at his pants to remove them. EJ & Sami were both panting grabbing at each other. EJ lifted her and laid her on the

bed. "Samantha I have missed you so much." EJ moaned, "I'm here EJ and I'm all yours. I love you and I will always be yours forever." Sami whispered in his ear as she

straddled him. EJ looked in her eyes "I love you so much Samantha, I can't live without you. "EJ said as caressed her face. Sami kissed him. "Soon you won't have to

EJ. Tonight lets just get lost in each other because tomorrow we have to go to reality. Tonight no one else in the world exists except you and I "Sami purred

EJ kissed her "I like the sound of that. "EJ growled as he flipped her over. He climbed on top of her removing her panties.

Feeling her naked body beneath him. EJ was hungry for her body. He place himself between her legs grabbing her thighs

Tightly. Sami moaned in pleasure. EJ started with her neck knowing it was one of her triggers. Sami dug her nails in his back. Using her feet to remove his underwear.

He let his tongue travel to her bare erect nipples. Sami wrapped her legs around him pulling him deeper. As he went lower to her stomach tickling Sami. She began

wriggling beneath him. EJ smiled enjoying his wife respond to him. She scratched his back hard and hands dig deep in his hair. He loved that her body was soft as silk

and her body was perfumed with lavender .EJ was intoxicated by it. He couldn't get enough of her. The more she moaned the loader he wanted her to moan.

Not only did he love her body, he also loved it when she said his name over and over again. Tonight he needed her to say his name. She was right they needed to get

lost in each other after weeks of being apart. He began biting her inner thighs and she lost it. "EJ please I need you now. "Sami begged. Sami pulled him up to her. She

kissed him hard and looked in his eyes. "I need you like I have never needed you before. Make love to me please like there is no tomorrow because I don't want

tomorrow to come. "Sami begged. EJ could see tears in her eyes and he wiped them away. "Anything you want my beautiful wife." EJ whispered as he kissed her. She

grabbed his face and kissed him back. As they began kissing he entered her slow and deep. Sami wrapped her legs around his wait digging her heels to bring him in

deeper. EJ moaned as she arched her back and grinded against him harder. His thrusting began to pickup speed. Sami nails dug her nails into EJ and moving her hips in

sync with him. EJ Sami both was pouring into each other all the passion and all the love within their hearts. They made love for hours like their lives depended on it.

Both knew in the morning they would have to walk away from each and neither was prepared to do that. So tonight they were holding nothing back. EJ felt Sami

beneath him moaning in his ear begging him for more. He tasted her sweat as he kissed neck. It was like a sugar elixir he couldn't get enough of.

Sami held onto his ass urging him to go deeper. EJ lifted her leg on his shoulders kissed her breasts and entered her hard.

Sami's body began to shake as he thrusted inside her deeper. She gave into the pleasure. Sami pulled on his hair still managing the meet his thrust with her hips. EJ

was impressed and was extremely turned on. Their bodies were slamming into each so hard you could hear the slapping of their skins with the sweat.

EJ could feel Sami body was ready to climax and so was he. He slowed down the pace because he wanted them to climax together. When EJ felt she was close he

increased the depth and the speed of his thrust. Sami moaned loudly and EJ smiled proudly. He felt her body tensing and he rubbed her thighs harder he held onto the

headboard. EJ could feel it was about to crack but he didn't care. Sami body was shaking harder and he knew it was time. He leaned in for a kiss and braced himself on

her shoulders. Their tongues could taste the saltiness of the bodies and both enjoyed the taste. Sami grabbed a chunk of his hair and EJ loved it but he remained

focused. Sami felt EJ's body shaking she knew her husband's body too well. She managed to tighten her vaginal wall knowing it would drive EJ insane. EJ smiled he

loved when she did that. EJ swore her body was made just for him. EJ pulled from kiss and increased his thrusting Sami matched the pace. He whispered in her ear.

"Samantha you will always be mine. "EJ growled. Sami kissed his neck and whispered in his ear. "I'm yours and only yours I love you EJ. "Sami moaned and on his last

thrust he & Sami climaxed together. EJ & Sami both collapsed into each other's arms. Sami laid her head on her chest and listened to his heart pumping hard. There

was time she never thought she would hear it again. Sami felt dread in her heart and began to cry.

EJ felt the wetness of her tears and pulled her chin up to see her eyes filled with tears. EJ's heart sank. "What is it sweetheart? "EJ asked concerned. Sami wiped away

her tears and forced a smile." Nothing I'm just so happy we are together right now. "Sami lied

EJ sighed he could tell she was lying. "Samantha tells me the truth please. I know something is wrong what is it? "EJ asked sternly. Sami sighed, "I just don't want to go

back to reality. I want to stay with you forever. I want to take the kids with you and disappear. "Sami said melancholy. EJ nodded. "I know it's going to kill me to let you

go to go back to him. We have tonight Samantha. We will worry about everything tomorrow. Right now I just want be with you and hold you in my arms until I cant

anymore. I thought we had our last chance and I lost you again. Now that I know that you still love me and want our life again, I will do anything to make it happen. So

all I want to think about is you. "EJ said as he kissed her head. Sami smiled and nodded. "Yes I can agree to that. "Sami said as she kissed him back. EJ kissed her back

and slipped out of bed. Sami frowned "Hey where are you going? "Sami fretted. EJ smiled "Just you wait and see. "EJ scolded. Sami giggled. EJ stepped in the

bathroom. EJ was excited and noticed the huge Jacuzzi tub. EJ loving the benefits of the hotel also having a spa like tub. EJ ran the bath and added some bubbles. The

was a one of the phone radio's in there as well as some scented candles. EJ lit them and played some romantic music. Sami called out " what are you doing in there?

"Sami asked curiously. EJ emerged from the bathroom with a smile on his face. He picked up the phone and ordered room service.

Sami was excited to see EJ's surprise. She heard him order chocolate covered strawberries and champagne.

Sami hid her when the room service arrived making sure no one saw her. The champagne was poured and the strawberries were taken in the bathroom. Sami knew her

husband was planning something big. She loved his surprises. He came out the bathroom with a huge grin on his face. "Are you ready ? "EJ said suavely. Sami smiled

and nodded. "Yes ." Sami said gleefully. He walked towards and lifted her. She squealed as he carried her into the bathroom. It was beautiful and didn't even look like a

last minute surprise. EJ lowered her into the bathtub and he joined her. Putting her between his legs. He gave her a glass of champagne and they toasted. "There will

never be anyone I love more than you Mrs. DiMera. "EJ toasted. Sami eyes became filled with tears. He kissed her cheek. She turned her body to face him. "There will

never be another man I will love more than you . "Sami toasted. EJ eyes well up with tears and he pulled her in for a kiss. Sami moaned and EJ pulled her closer. Sami

put her champagne glass and grabbed a strawberry and fed it to him. EJ smiled and nibbled on it. Sami kissed his lips while he was chewing and grabbed his face. EJ

pulled on her to come closer and Sami pulled away. She stood up in front of him naked. "My god Samantha you are beautiful. "EJ proclaimed. Sami smiled as She

stepped in front of him. He kissed her stomach and she grabbed his hair. EJ moaned. Sami lowed herself onto him and straddled him. She grabbed his hardness and put

it inside her. Sami closed her eyes and moaned of the pleasure of him filling up inside her. EJ's eyes widened and were about to say something but Sami kissed him

hard. Sticking her tongue in his mouth and he sucked on it hard. Sami began grinding and EJ's hands went from her waist to her ass gripping it hard. Sami responded

by grinding harder. EJ lips began traveling down her neck to her breast. EJ teased her hard nipple by flicking his tongue teasing her. Sami threw her head back grabbed

his head and began grind her hips harder. Water spilled on the floor and they both laughed but refused to stop. EJ found her lips again as Sami found her groove. EJ was

ravenous for her body. His hands were everywhere trying to hold on to her soapy body. Sami bit his lip and EJ moaned in pleasure. "You are a resourceful woman ." EJ

slurred Sami smiled and kissed him with a long hard kiss and looked in his eyes. "I am a DiMera after all." Sami kissed him and continued her mission.

EJ began panting, grabbed her hair and said panting heavily "Yes very damn well are. You're Samantha DiMera? "EJ said breathlessly. Sami smiled grabbed his face

"You're damn right!" Sami said breathlessly. Pulling him in a long deep kiss. Sami was a woman possessed and EJ loved every second of it.

They made love again until they became prunes. They went at it again in the shower. Their appetite was insatiable in the wee hours of the morning. They refused to

sleep but their bodies betrayed them and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The morning came a few hours later and EJ was awake staring at his wife. Sami opened her eyes. "What's wrong? "Sami asked

EJ caressed her face. "I don't want to let you go back to him. Especially knowing the truth. He's dangerous Samantha. I don't want him to hurt you because if he did I

would kill him. The children would lose us both. "EJ said sorrowfully Sami bit her lip. "I know all too well he's dangerous EJ.

He poisoned me and would have let me die if Athena didn't set you up. Not to mention working with your father to destroy us," Sami said annoyed. EJ nodded. "I say we

grab the kids and we disappear. "EJ said worried. Sami shook her head. "DiMera's don't run we fight. We are not cowards. We have to take them both down. If only we

had something to use on him. If we can expose him and Stefano to turn on each other and let them kill each other. "Sami said angrily EJ was thinking deeply. "That's it

I have an idea? He doesn't know about the pregnancy does he? "EJ asked. Sami shook her head. "Of course not it was our baby .Why would I tell him about it. I didn't

want him to know what he did. Then he would know I was faking my affection. "Sami said earnestly. "I hate what I'm about to suggest but it will expose him to my

father. If he believes the child was his. I hate using the death of our baby but if it will help him make a mistake. It will be well worth it. "EJ suggested. "You want me to

lie to Lorenzo that he was the father and that Stefano was responsible for the death of the baby. We both know it was Lorenzo who killed our baby. The medical records

will only show I was four weeks. He will know its lie. "Sami protested. "Not if he is trying to save face from you and not once Stefano knows Lorenzo killed a DiMera

unborn baby. They will turn on each other like rabid dogs. They even may wind up killing each other for it. "EJ said evilly. "You want me to create a lie but what would

drive Lorenzo so crazy

To make him attack Stefano?" Sami asked, EJ whispered in her ear. Sami looked at him shocked. "Are you sure you want to do this? That would mean angering your

father beyond belief EJ.

Once we do this, there's no turning back Stefano could kill Lorenzo or vice versa. "Sami said cautiously. EJ nodded "If we do it right it won't matter because they will kill

each other. "EJ pointed out. "EJ that means you could be responsible for your father's death. Are you okay with that? "Sami asked worried.

EJ hesitated. Sami could see he wasn't prepared to do that or could live with it. Sami knew she couldn't tell him her plans. He would never forgive himself if took part in

his father's death.

"That's a very powerful lie but I'm willing to do it. I would do anything for our family. "Sami said earnestly. EJ nodded "So would I Samantha. Our family is everything to

me and I know this is asking a lot of you but in the end it will be worth it. "EJ said sternly Sami nodded and said, "So then lets do it."

EJ grabbed her face and kissed her. "First we start the day properly. "EJ said evilly. EJ pulled naked body underneath him as he kissed her. Sami's hands travelled to

find his hardness ready and willing. "Now that's my favorite type of wake up call." Sami squealed as she kissed him. EJ entered her lightly spreading her legs. EJ's

thrusts' were long and slow he wanted to savor every moment they had left. EJ took his time and Sami was enjoying every decadent second of it. She softly glided her

fingers on his back until she got to his firm ass and rubbed it as she grinded her hips to match his motion. Sami closed her eyes

And lost herself in her husband and he did the same. They made love until the mid afternoon. Sami pulled EJ close and looked in is eyes. "Remember I will always love

you ." Sami said lovingly. EJ bent down and kissed her long and deep. "I know . Soon nothing will be able to come between us ever again. "EJ said confidently Sami

forced a smile "Yes nothing" Sami said softly. EJ left and Sami began to cry. "Good bye my love. God please forgive for what I'm about to do but it's for his protection.

He's going to hate me so thank you for one last night together. "Sami whispered crying.


	79. Chapter 79

**_The Death of Athena_**

Athena reappeared through the connected room. She saw the look on her best friend's face. She knew this was breaking her heart. "Sami you're doing what best for EJ.

You still want to bring down Lorenzo, Stefano and Clyde don't you?" Athena asked. Sami nodded "Athena he's going to hate me forever, but hell yes I want them

annihilated. Are you sure you're okay with this part of the plan? Jason explained everything to you?" Sami quizzed. Athena nodded "I'm doing it for Aidan and for you. I

want Lorenzo to pay for what he did to both of you. Clyde and Stefano too. They are all monsters that need to be put down permanently. "Athena said fuming. Sami got

into her disguise as a man and went to the connecting room Where Athena was camped out.

Sami hugged Athena "I love you and you can do this. When you get to the police station only speak to my father and he will help you. Give them everything Spinelli

found on Lorenzo. All the proof you need will be in those papers . You can also tell them about your part. "Sami reassured her. Athena nodded and they hugged

goodbye. Athena got ready to go glad she was able to help Sami & EJ reunite. Now it was time for her to blow up Lorenzo's world by telling the was a knock at the door

and Athena opened it. Athena gasped but all went to darkness. Two men entered the room and ranshacked it . They did a lot of banging and then a shot rang out. The

men had been watching Athena to make their move. Athena laid dead on the floor . They threw the pictures of EJ & Athena all over the room . They made it appear as if

there was scuffle . They switched Sami's champagne glass for one with Athena's prints and DNA. They wiped down the bed and since EJ's prints were in the bathroom.

They removed any hairs that Sami could have left behind. They also changed the sheets and made sure they used they cleaned out the tub. They ran the tub again let it

drain and added fibers of Athena's hair. It was the perfect set up . On the drive back Sami couldn't stop crying but she had to pull herself together for the next step.

Athena was going to confess to the police . EJ would sign the papers and give them to Jason. Jason would handed them to her in front of Lorenzo so he could see them.

Sami would stage a argument with EJ . Then Sami would have EJ arrested on the restraining order she had Justin draw up and then she would drop the charges the next

day . Just in time for EJ to be home for Christmas with the children. Sami was content her plan was going great . Sami was confident no one would be the wiser of what

happened the night before with EJ. Sami had no idea someone was the wiser and was watching her every move. Sami drove to the Green Mountain Lodge. She went

into a room and knocked on the connecting room's door. A woman who looked like Sami in a blonde wig opened the door. She was Sami's body double that was waiting

for her to come back. She explained to Sami how she went for a few treatments and told her Lorenzo's men was following her but she wore sunglasses. They didn't get

close enough to see it wasn't her. Sami smiled "Great you were well worth the money. It's time to go back to my life. "Sami said smiling paying the woman. The woman

went to the connecting room Sami came from and commenced to get dressed to leave. She took the male disguise with her. Sami jumped in the shower to wash EJ's

scent off her. She hated washing it away but it had to be done. Sami called room service and ordered lunch and began plotting her next move. Sami couldn't stop

thinking of EJ but the knock at the door brought her back to reality. Sami put her robe on and answered the door. Sami was starving. She opened the door and was

shocked of who was standing there. "Hola mi Amor how was your night away? Did you have a good time? I missed you so much I couldn't wait for you to come back

home. "Lorenzo said gleefully. He pushed in the room service cart and closed the door behind him. Sami swallowed hard and forced a smile on her face. "Lo what are

you doing here? I told you I needed time to think. I thought you were giving me my space. "Sami scolded. Lorenzo put on his brightest smile. "I did give you your space

Mi Amor but I'm anxiously waiting for you to tell me have you thought about us moving back to Columbia after we are married?" Lorenzo asked fretful. Sami sighed "Lo

you know moving to Columbia is a big step for me. Not to mention the children will be upset to leave their fathers behind. Ali with Lucas and Johnny and Sydney with EJ.

"Sami stressed Lorenzo nodded "I understand but the change will be good for them and EJ can visit anytime he life and so can Lucas. I will make it very convenient for

both of them but I want us to start our married life away from here. Somewhere brand new for both of us. I want the children can grow up safe and happy away from

this town that is filled with bad memories and revenge. Are you hesitating because you still love EJ and don't want to leave him behind? You told me that was over no?

"Lorenzo said irritated. Sami sighed "Lo you know that's not it at all. EJ is no longer apart of my life and you know it. I filed for divorce you saw the papers. "Sami

defended. Sami walked over to him and started massaging his chest looking at him with her puppy dog eyes. "I promised to marry you Lo. You are my life now, it's just

easy to up and leave to another country. If you said Malibu we would be on the next plane. That is clearly on the other side of the world. Where I know no one or even

speak the language. Please put yourself in my shoes. "Sami purred Lorenzo was melting in her hands. "Mi Amor I just feel like we cant is happy here or in Malibu. Please

think about it. Now you're night away from me is long enough. Why are you not getting dressed? I know I said we would wait until our wedding night to consummate

our marriage but if you keep standing there in this robe .I will lose all my resolve. "Lorenzo said honestly. Sami smiled and kissed him on the lips. Sami went in the

bathroom to change.

Sami closed the door and sighed a big breath of relief. The last thing she needed was fending off his sexual advances. She was relieved that no sex until married was

something she demanded up front from Lorenzo. He actually thought it was sweet. Sami had to get to work as soon as possible to start her plan. Sami got dressed and

packed up her things and went back into the room. When she got back into the room, Lorenzo's smile had disappeared. "What's wrong Lorenzo? "Sami asked alarmed.

He walked over to her and held her in his arms. "Samantha why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to learn this from someone else? All this time its no wonder you have

been so distant since you have been home? I think we should get you off your feet immediately. "Lorenzo said fretful. Sami realized what was happening. EJ released

the lie in the atmosphere and it was already working its magic. Sami pretended to shake. Lorenzo held her tighter. "How could I tell you? I was ashamed and I felt like it

was my fault. "Sami cried forcing tears to flow.

"I couldn't break your heart by telling you Stefano had our baby murdered." Sami paused " Stefano must if knew I was pregnant and that's why he ordered the poison.

He wanted me to only have his grandchildren. He knew that if he hurt me it would hurt you .I never wanted for anyone to hurt you and I knew you wanted a family.

"Sami blurted out pretending to cry. The anger on Lorenzo's face was evident. "Mi Amor this isn't your fault. What that animal did was on Stefano's orders. I will make

him pay for this. I swear no one hurts someone I love or takes away my child and gets away with it." Lorenzo swore. Sami watched Lorenzo play into her hands like a

fiddle. Sami walked over to Lorenzo to pour more salt in the wounds." If anyone knew it was Stefano who ordered the poison to be used on me he would be a dead

man. It's why he used Aidan to do it. Stefano knew there would be all out war and we would never be able to leave Salem in one piece. I swear to you it I never wanted

it to happen. I would have been proud to give you a child we created with our love. The doctors said she doesn't know if I ever could again. Its why I needed to get

away." Sami screamed and slumped to the floor. Lorenzo dropped to his knees and held her. "I swear to you Stefano will pay for this I swear to you. I will see him die

for what he did. "Lorenzo cursed. Sami continued to pretend to cry. " Seeing Clyde again and knowing he's on the loose. I don't feel safe as long as Clyde and Stefano

are alive no matter what country we are in. I don't even think I can marry because I'm afraid they will hurt you. Maybe we should call off the wedding? "Sami pleaded

Lorenzo shook his head.

Don't you worry I will take care of this as soon as I take you home. I will make them both pay for all they have done. "Lorenzo promised. Lorenzo hugged Sami tightly.

She had a grin from ear to ear. "I knew I could count on you Lo. My knight in shining armor always." Sami said softly crying.

Sami believed her plan and her manipulation of Lorenzo worked. Now it was time to for the all the bastards to turn on each other. Sami was excited that she will be

there to see it in the flesh . Sami smiled at the thought of her enemies falling all at one time.


	80. Chapter 80

**_Oh No you didn't Sami_**

On the ride home Sami & Lorenzo sat in silence. He had a strange look on his face she had never seen before. Sami could feel something wasn't right. In a matter of hours all would be revealed and he would be dead. Sami didn't get to speak to Jason to confirm a time. Her phone had been remarkably quiet. She looked in her purse for it but it couldn't be found.

Lorenzo smiled and said, "Are you looking for something?"

Sami forced a smile and answered, "Yes I'm looking for my phone. Have you seen it? "Sami asked coyly.

Lorenzo nodded. "You don't need it tonight. I'm going to take you home and you're going to rest. No phone calls from anyone Mi Amor. You're going to pack your things and we heading back to Malibu in the morning. Tonight I'm going to end the DiMera's once and for all. "Lorenzo said unemotional.

Sami's mind was racing. "Lorenzo we can't leave tomorrow its Christmas eve. I promised the children they could spend Christmas with their fathers. Why are we rushing out of town?

"What's going on Lo tell me now? "Sami demanded

Lorenzo stopped the car and looked in Sami's eyes.

"Did you really think I would let you protect him? As long as we are in the same town as he is, you will always protect him and chose him. This is our time now and he needs to go for good." Lorenzo said coldly. Sami began shaking. "Lorenzo what did you do to EJ? "Sami asked nervously. There was look in Lorenzo's eyes she had seen only once before. "Lorenzo what did you do? "Sami screamed.

EJ was in a good mood finally after weeks of despair. Last night was the best night he had in a long time. He felt connected to Sami in a way he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt positive that together they could bring Lorenzo down. He was anxious to see his children. He knew once he saw them everything would be right again. Then he felt a presence behind him and turned around. Jason was behind him. "We need to talk now. "Jason said sternly. EJ knew something was wrong. "Lorenzo has Sami and something is wrong. She's not answering my calls and we are supposed to meet tonight. I haven't heard a word from her and its very important I find her. There's something she needs to know. "Jason warned. EJ dialed his phone. "Marlena have you spoken to Samantha? It's important I speak to her. I'm on my way to see the children and I will be there shortly." EJ said and hung up. EJ shook his head. "No one has heard from her. Jason I'm concerned what's going on? "EJ quizzed. "I can't betray her trust EJ. It's best if you don't know anyway." Jason said. "You don't want to tell me the details but my wife may be in danger. How fair is that Jason? How can I help you if I don't know what's coming? "EJ asked angrily

Jason sighed. "I think Lorenzo knows Sami is playing him and may do something drastic. We had set plans to meet up. Lets just say Sami wouldn't just not show up for this. "Jason warned

"I understand you're the keeper of Samantha's secrets but what good will that secret do if my wife is killed? "EJ asked

Jason shook his head. "He wont hurt her but he will hurt you. He will find a way to destroy you without killing you. He knows if he kills you Sami will never stay with him. He will find another way to get rid of you permanently .He knows that Sami is still tied to you and loves you. He thinks if he could get you out the picture it will go back to the way it was before you came back. The man is obsessed with her, so he will do anything to be rid of you. "Jason warned

They walked into the square and there was a commotion that was strange. They went into the club and Chad had a grim look on his face. "What's happening Chad? Why is everyone staring at me? "EJ asked concerned. Chad was about to say something

When two police officers came in. "EJ DiMera please come with us. You're wanted for questioning in the murder of Athena Mitchell. "Officer said. EJ's face went pale. "What are you talking about? Athena Mitchell isn't dead? "EJ protested

"Commander Roman is requesting your presence at the station and he will explain everything. "Officer said. EJ looked at Jason and Chad. "Find Samantha and tell her what's going on. She can acquit me of this. She knows the truth find her, find Lorenzo now! "EJ demanded. Jason nodded. EJ left with the police and headed down to the station. Jason picked up the phone and dialed Spinelli. "Spinelli put a trace on Sami's phone now. We need to know where she is now! "Jason demanded

" Chad gets EJ a good lawyer because he's going to need it." Jason warned. Chad nodded. Jason headed back to the hotel. Jason geared up and had all his men meet up with him.

Spinelli came into the room. "I located Sami's phone and you're not going to like it. "Spinelli said nervously

"Don't tell me she's at the DiMera mansion isn't she? "Jason inquired. Spinelli nodded. Jason sighed. "Get Weston and bring him to the mansion. It's game time and it has to end tonight. "Jason ordered. The men understood their orders.

Lorenzo and Sami were sitting in the DiMera living room.

Lorenzo had a gun pointed at Stefano and his henchman knocked out around him. "Lorenzo what are you doing? Don't you realize if you kill Stefano you will be hunted down? No one will be safe, don't you understand? "Sami protested.

"We will leave tonight I swear to you. I will leave all this behind. I will leave everyone behind. "Sami pleaded

"No that's not good enough I want them to know what they took from us. I want them both to know by taking away my child was the last thing they will ever do. "Lorenzo roared

Stefano scoffed. "What child are you talking about you idiot?"

"The child Samantha was carrying inside her and after you poisoned her .She lost our child, it was a part of us. Now you're not only going to pay. You're going to give up everything. Your territories, your assets everything. Then after that I want you and your son to beg for life before I let you burn in this house. "Lorenzo threatened. Sami shook her head. "Lorenzo please lets get out of here. It's not too late to turn back now." Sami pleaded.

There was a noise and Weston was pushed into the room.

Jason and his men came in guns drawn. Sami smiled.

"It's about time you got here. There was only so much stalling I could do. "Sami said sarcastically. Lorenzo pointed the gun at her. Sami got in the aim of the gun. Go head shoot you asshole." Sami demanded. Lorenzo pulled the pin. Click, Click the gun was empty.

"There are no bullets in this gun. "Lorenzo shouted. Sami laughed. "Did you really think I didn't know you were following me? Did you think I didn't see you coming a mile away? Thank god I have wonderfully gifted friends. We tapped your phones. We knew what you were planning. Trying to set up EJ for Athena's murder? You're talking to the manipulation Queen Samantha DiMera. You think I would let you destroy my husband? You're the one that's crazy. No one hurts the man I love and gets away with it. "Sami announced. "Now the real show begins. "Sami glared. Jason nodded as he handed her a loaded gun. One of the men shoved Weston to sit next to Stefano. "You see all three of you have something in common. You tried to destroy EJ & I love for one another. "Sami pointed out. Sami pointed to Weston. "You had him shot and taken from his children. "She said then pointed to Lorenzo. "You had me followed, poisoned, kidnapped and you killed my baby. I should really say Mine & EJ's baby. "Sami bragged. "That's right

The child I lost was never yours. It was EJ's as a matter of fact it was his idea for me to tell you it was yours to get you to come here tonight. You the guys you hired to set EJ up we paid them double to make it seem like Athena was dead. "Sami continued

"By the way Jason is EJ okay? Did he buy that I was missing in action? "Sami asked Jason nodded

"Yes the cops picked him up just like we planned. "Jason said

Stefano was shocked. "Oh and yes last but not least .You Stefano. You worked with the Devil here to get your son back into your good graces. When Lorenzo was no longer beneficial you made sure he had the idea to poison me so he could be my hero. What you failed to understand you killed your future grandchild as well. So you have your own crimes to answer for. According to Lorenzo you hired Weston to pretend he raped me so I could leave EJ? "Sami said. Stefano scoffed. "I did no such thing. I hate you Samantha but I would never subject you to something like that it's beneath me." Stefano protested

"Yeah I thought so too. I know you're a monster but that kind of monster is all Weston & Lorenzo is that right sweetheart?" Sami questioned. Mi Amor I was only trying to make us closer. "Lorenzo explained. "By unleashing a maniac on me whom had my husband shot down like a dog? Oh sweetheart you really underestimated me beyond belief. You actually thought you got away with it. "Sami shouted. "Weston shook his head. "I only did what I was hired to do. I didn't go through with it. I just had to make you believe it." Weston said

Then men began arguing back and forth. "Enough!" Sami yelled "Well its time to pay the piper now. "Sami said evilly

Sami pointed the gun at Lorenzo first and then Weston then Stefano. "Which one of you would like to go first? "Sami teased.

Jason nodded and one of Jason's men took the gun out of her hands. He then carried her off and began screaming.

Jason followed while the other men held their guns on the trio.

"Jason what the hell is you doing? You promised I could kill those bastards. They deserve to pay. "Sami squealed

"Do you trust me? "Jason asked. Sami nodded "Of course I trust you Jason. "Sami said softly. "EJ can hate me but I can't have him hating you. If he's going to hate anyone it's going to be me.

You and EJ belong together and that cant happen if you kill his father. As much as EJ hates his father for what he has done. A part of him still loves his father. If you let me do this he will hate me. He may be angry because you knew about it but it wasn't by your hand. I had the great love of my life and she's gone. You have a second chance with yours I wont let you destroy it. There's a car waiting for you in the back to drive you to the club to meet Spinelli, You will get very drunk and make a very public scene. Once you get there I promise you this will end. I will make sure of it. It all ends tonight." Jason vowed.

Sami nodded and said. "I love you Jason. You're an amazing friend I have ever had." Jason smiled and caressed her face.

"Were Family always. This is what family does fro one another.

They are going to pay for everything they did to you. "Jason promised. Sami touched his face gently and kissed it.

Sami got in the car and waved to Jason as she took off. Sami closed her eyes and prayed. Jason came back in the room.

"It's time for a little payback bastards. "Jason announced

One of the men started pouring gasoline all over the living room. Jason went into the safe and got all the contents out and put it in a box, the combination was just like Sami said.

Jason even got the paper work from secret space Stefano had by the fireplace. He had everything Sami said EJ would need.

About half an hour the call came Jason was waiting for.

"So we are going to play a little game. I'm going to leave two guns on the table and there only three of you, whoever survives gets to walk out here alive. "Jason put the guns on the table. He and the men walked out slowly. They locked the doors behind them on all sides of the living room. Shots rang out and then you heard a banging on the door. Jason opened the door. Lorenzo was standing there with the gun in his hand.

Jason also had his gone drawn. "You said whoever survived walked away alive. "Lorenzo said

"I lied. "Jason said flatly. A shot rang out and Lorenzo was shot dead. Jason set the bodies up to make it look it was standoff and one of the knocked out henchman started the fire.

Jason stood as he watched the mansion burn. Once he was sure no one was leaving the house. He and the men got in the car and drove away. Jason nodded. "Burn in hell bastards."

Sami received a text from Jason. "Have a drink for me. I'm going to bed early. I love you." Sami smiled and nodded at Spinelli. It was over and for the first time in a long time. She could finally breathe.

The next morning a woman walked into the police station.

Every cop had his or her eyes on her as she walked up the desk sergeant. "I would like to speak to Commander Roman Brady please. "The woman asked. The sergeant didn't even look up.

"Who shall I say is here for him? "He asked snotty

"Tell him Athena Mitchell is here to see him. "She said

The sergeant nearly fell out of his chair. "Right away ma'am. Right away. "The sergeant said


	81. Chapter 81

**_What are you talking about?_**

Athena explained everything to Roman who head look like it would explode.

Roman was pissed he had no idea Lorenzo was playing everyone.

The extent of Sami's kidnapping, poisoning and assault was all Lorenzo's doing.

"Your daughter did what she needed to do to save her the man she loves. Lorenzo was out of control and would have done anything to keep Sami away from EJ.

Sami saved m life and EJ's life. You should really go after Lorenzo because he is guilty of everything that has happened to Sami. "Athena stressed

Roman nodded. "I would but Lorenzo Alcazar is dead, so is Stefano DiMera and Clyde Weston. Lorenzo killed them both and one of Stefano's men killed Lorenzo but he couldn't escape the fire that was ET by Weston. We are still digging through the remains but it looks like it was deal that went bad. I'm just glad my daughter was far from all of. "Roman proclaimed. Athena nodded. "I am too. Well she sent me here to take EJ home. I'm pretty sure this is going to be a very hard day for him. His father was the devil but I know he didn't want him dead." Athena said

Sami was getting the house ready with the kids. Putting up Christmas decorations.

Spinelli & Jason wee joining in on the fun. Sami phone was ringing. She was hoping it was Athena saying her & EJ were on their way. Sami looked at the phone it was unknown caller. "Hello. Why are you calling me? Right now I'm busy right now.

Fine I will be right there. "Sami said frustrated. Jason looked at her. "What's wrong? "Jason asked concerned, "I'll tell you when I get back. "Sami said annoyed

Jason nodded. "Okay I will stay here with the kids. You call me if you need me." Jason said sternly. Sami nodded and left.

A police officer came to EJ's holding cell. "EJ DiMera you're free to go. The commander wants to see you before you go. "The officer said.

EJ walked into Roma's office and gasped. "Athena you're alive. EJ said surprised

"It's good to see you too EJ. I'm going to wait for you outside. Sami wants me to take you straight home. The children are anxiously waiting for come. "Athena said smiling and patting him on his back.

"Roman does you mind telling me what the hell is going on? " EJ asked irritated

Roman nodded. "Your wife can explain about Athena but what I need to speak to you about is your father. EJ I'm afraid I have some alarming news. "Roman said solemnly.

"Lorenzo Alcazar killed your father and Clyde Weston. "Roman blurted out

EJ was confused. "There's no way my father is dead. He would never let cockroach like Lorenzo Alcazar get to him. Where was his men? The mansion is one the safest places in town." EJ protested. Roman shook his head. "Not anymore. The mansion is gone. "Roman said. He pulled out the crime scene photos. EJ looked at them and remained in denial. "I have to see it for myself. I can't believe the Phoenix has finally been eliminated. "EJ I think its better if you just go home to Sami. The fire chief still has people going through the rubble. It's a structural disaster. "Roman warned. EJ nodded .I understand and I will heed your warning but I need to see it for myself. "EJ said icy. Roman nodded. "Okay your paperwork is all done. Wish Sami & the kids a merry Christmas from me. I'm sorry for your loss EJ. I didn't like your father but he was your father and I know in your own way you loved him. I'll need you to stay in town until we close the case. You're not a suspect but we may need to ask you some questions before we wrap up your father's murder. "Roman said. EJ was confused. "Why would I leave town? "EJ questioned. Roman looked at Athena and she shrugged. "Well because Sami is leaving Salem tomorrow night. I just automatically thought you would be leaving with her. Obviously you didn't know she was leaving. Roman said. EJ's face went pale and a look of anger was on his face. EJ nodded. Roman put his hand on EJ's shoulder." Again, I'm sorry for your loss. I will call you when we are ready to bring you in for questioning. "Roman said honestly. EJ nodded "Thank you Roman." EJ said softly. EJ got in the car with Athena waiting for him. " Did you know Samantha was leaving tomorrow night? "EJ asked annoyed. Athena nodded "Yes she feels she has to go back to Malibu. "Athena said cautiously. EJ nodded obviously disappointed. "I know Samantha wants me to go to the house but I need to go to the mansion first." EJ ordered. Athena understood the request. She told the driver to take them to the mansion. Athena

Knew this was going to be a bad day. Athena could feel it in her bones.

They drove up to the mansion. Athena stood in the car as she watched EJ go behind the police tape and into the building of rubble. The firemen tried to stop him but once they knew who EJ was they ley let him pass. EJ went into his former family home. It was destroyed beyond his belief. He couldn't believe while he was in jail his father was murdered along with his greatest enemies. It seemed too perfect but it was done. The man responsible was dead and now he could go back to his life or so he thought. EJ's mind was racing his father was dead, Lorenzo was dead and Clyde was dead. Samantha was leaving Christmas night. EJ felt like his life was blowing up before him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. There was something he could do and that would stop Samantha from leaving. She obviously made plans without him and he was deeply hurt. He wanted an explanation why.

Sami arrived at the private area and was annoyed that she had to leave her children.

Sami was anxious to see EJ and make sure he was okay. Losing his father must be wearing on him. Sami wanted to be there when he arrived but she had to deal with this urgent situation. When she arrives someone was waiting for her.

"Hello Sami I been waiting for you." Kristen said. Sami sighed she knew this wasn't going to be good. "Your brother is being released from jail and I want to be there when he gets home so make it quick." Sami demanded. Kristen laughed.

"Oh Sami he wont be the only one going to jail unless you do what I say." Kristen said angrily. "Why the hell would I do anything you say Kristen? "Sami growled

"Well I get straight to the point. I know you killed my father and if you don't want to go to jail, you will leave Salem immediately. "Kristen ordered

Sami's face went pale but she remained calm. "Kristen you have lost your damn mind. I was with Spinelli the night your father was murdered. I have witnesses to prove it." Sami defended. Kristen laughed again and pulled out her Ipad.

"How about you take a look at this? "Kristen said. The video played and Sami swallowed hard. She saw herself pointing the gun on Stefano and then Kristen stopped the video. "You see Sami my father had a security system put in and I was able to save this footage from the wreckage. Since you know what jail feels like I think you will do what I say. "Kristen mocked

Sami nodded "That cant be the only thing you want? "Sami asked

"Sami, Sami you know me so well. I also want you to leave alone with the children

and tell my brother you have no chance of a future together. I want you to sign those divorce papers you sent him and make if official. You see I need my brother distracted so I can get DiMera enterprises and the inheritance that I deserve."

Sami snickered. "That's what this is about money? You want the DiMera money?

You helped your brother find me and encouraged him to come after me? Why would you do that if you were going to betray him? "Sami asked

"I didn't expect him to align with my father and my father take him back. I wanted him to hate my father and vice versa. Now if EJ is distracted and broken hearted he wont know about the updated will that went up in flames. Once the will is read

And he realizes he gets nothing and I get everything he won't fight the will. "Kristen gloated. Sami shook her head. "This was all about you getting your revenge on your father and using my husband to do it. You are just crazy and heartless. Your brother loves you and actually thought you wanted us together. You're just a manipulative, greedy bitch. You have no idea what real family is. You want me to tear apart his life so you can get yours. I will just tell EJ the truth and what leverage will you have then?" Sami retorted. "Then you and your precious Jason Morgan will go to jail with you. I have him in the video with you because I know he helped you and he was the one that killed Lorenzo. All I have to do is tell Lorenzo's people

That both of you plotted to kill him and succeeded. Jail won't seem a problem because both of you will be dead and that I'm okay with. "Kristen said smirking.

Sami swallowed hard and nodded. "Fine I will do what you say and I will leave tomorrow night because EJ deserves Christmas with his kids. Then I will be on the last plane out of Salem. This is disgusting what you're doing to your brother taking everything from him. I hope you're happy with yourself. "Sami snapped as she walked away. Kristen smiled. "I'm very happy indeed.

Sami smiled. "Oh Kristen you underestimated me yet again. I may have to break EJ's heart but he's not losing everything. I will make sure of it. "Sami promised


	82. Chapter 82

**_What are you talking about?_**

Athena explained everything to Roman who's head look like it was going to explode.

Roman was pissed he had no idea Lorenzo was playing everyone.

The extent of Sami's kidnapping, poisoning and assault was all Lorenzo's doing.

"Your daughter did what she needed to do to save her the man she loves. Lorenzo was out of control and would have done anything to keep Sami away from EJ.

Sami saved m life and EJ's life. You should really go after Lorenzo because he is guilty of everything that has happened to Sami. "Athena stressed

Roman nodded. "I would but Lorenzo Alcazar is dead, so is Stefano DiMera and Clyde Weston. Lorenzo killed them both and one of Stefano's men killed Lorenzo but he couldn't escape the fire that was set by Weston. We are still digging through the remains but it looks like it was deal that went bad. I'm just glad my daughter was far from all of this mess. "Roman proclaimed. Athena nodded. "I am too. Well she sent me here to take EJ home. I'm pretty sure this is going to be a very hard day for him. His father was the devil but I know he didn't want him dead." Athena said

Sami was getting the house ready with the kids. Putting up Christmas decorations.

Spinelli & Jason were joining in on the fun. Sami phone was ringing. She was hoping it was Athena saying her & EJ were on their way. Sami looked at the phone it was unknown caller. "Hello. Why are you calling me? Right now I'm busy right now.

Fine I will be right there. "Sami said frustrated. Jason looked at her. "What's wrong? "Jason asked concerned, "I'll tell you when I get back. "Sami said annoyed

Jason nodded. "Okay I will stay here with the kids. You call me if you need me." Jason said sternly. Sami nodded and left. A police officer came to EJ's holding cell. "EJ DiMera you're free to go. The commander wants to see you before you go. "The officer said. EJ walked into Roman's office and gasped. "Athena you're alive. EJ said surprised "It's good to see you too EJ. I'm going to wait for you outside. Sami wants me to take you straight home. The children are anxiously waiting for come. "Athena said smiling and patting him on his back. "Roman does you mind telling me what the hell is going on? " EJ asked irritated .Roman nodded. "Your wife can explain about Athena but what I need to speak to you about is your father. EJ I'm afraid I have some alarming news. "Roman said solemnly. "Lorenzo Alcazar killed your father and Clyde Weston. "Roman blurted out EJ was confused. "There's no way my father is dead. He would never let cockroach like Lorenzo Alcazar get to him. Where was his men? The mansion is one the safest places in town." EJ protested. Roman shook his head. "Not anymore. The mansion is gone. "Roman said. He pulled out the crime scene photos. EJ looked at them and remained in denial. "I have to see it for myself. I can't believe the Phoenix has finally been eliminated. "EJ I think its better if you just go home to Sami. The fire chief still has people going through the rubble. It's a structural disaster. "Roman warned. EJ nodded .I understand and I will heed your warning but I need to see it for myself. "EJ said icy. Roman nodded. "Okay your paperwork is all done. Wish Sami & the kids a merry Christmas from me. I'm sorry for your loss EJ. I didn't like your father but he was your father and I know in your own way you loved him. I'll need you to stay in town until we close the case. You're not a suspect but we may need to ask you some questions before we wrap up your father's murder. "Roman said. EJ was confused. "Why would I leave town? "EJ questioned. Roman looked at Athena and she shrugged. "Well because Sami is leaving Salem tomorrow night. I just automatically thought you would be leaving with her. Obviously you didn't know she was leaving. Roman said. EJ's face went pale and a look of anger was on his face. EJ nodded. Roman put his hand on EJ's shoulder." Again, I'm sorry for your loss. I will call you when we are ready to bring you in for questioning. "Roman said honestly. EJ nodded "Thank you Roman." EJ said softly. EJ got in the car with Athena waiting for him. " Did you know Samantha was leaving tomorrow night? "EJ asked annoyed. Athena nodded "Yes she feels she has to go back to Malibu. "Athena said cautiously. EJ nodded obviously disappointed. "I know Samantha wants me to go to the house but I need to go to the mansion first." EJ ordered. Athena understood the request. She told the driver to take them to the mansion. Athena knew this was going to be a bad day. Athena could feel it in her bones. They drove up to the mansion. Athena stood in the car as she watched EJ go behind the police tape and into the building of rubble. The firemen tried to stop him but once they knew who EJ was they ley let him pass. EJ went into his former family home. It was destroyed beyond his belief. He couldn't believe while he was in jail his father was murdered along with his greatest enemies. It seemed too perfect but it was done. The man responsible was dead and now he could go back to his life or so he thought. EJ's mind was racing his father was dead, Lorenzo was dead and Clyde was dead. Samantha was leaving Christmas night. EJ felt like his life was blowing up before him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. There was something he could do and that would stop Samantha from leaving. She obviously made plans without him and he was deeply hurt. He wanted an explanation why.

Sami arrived at the private area and was annoyed that she had to leave her children.

Sami was anxious to see EJ and make sure he was okay. Losing his father must be wearing on him. Sami wanted to be there when he arrived but she had to deal with this urgent situation. When she arrives someone was waiting for her.

"Hello Sami I been waiting for you." Kristen said. Sami sighed she knew this wasn't going to be good. "Your brother is being released from jail and I want to be there when he gets home so make it quick." Sami demanded. Kristen laughed.

"Oh Sami he wont be the only one going to jail unless you do what I say." Kristen said angrily. "Why the hell would I do anything you say Kristen? "Sami growled

"Well I get straight to the point. I know you killed my father and if you don't want to go to jail, you will leave Salem immediately. "Kristen ordered

Sami's face went pale but she remained calm. "Kristen you have lost your damn mind. I was with Spinelli the night your father was murdered. I have witnesses to prove it." Sami defended. Kristen laughed again and pulled out her Ipad.

"How about you take a look at this? "Kristen said. The video played and Sami swallowed hard. She saw herself pointing the gun on Stefano and then Kristen stopped the video. "You see Sami my father had a security system put in and I was able to save this footage from the wreckage. Since you know what jail feels like I think you will do what I say. "Kristen mocked Sami nodded "That cant be the only thing you want? "Sami asked "Sami, Sami you know me so well. I also want you to leave alone with the children and tell my brother you have no chance of a future together. I want you to sign those divorce papers you sent him and make if official. You see I need my brother distracted so I can get DiMera enterprises and the inheritance that I deserve." Sami snickered. "That's what this is about money? You want the DiMera money? You helped your brother find me and encouraged him to come after me? Why would you do that if you were going to betray him? "Sami asked "I didn't expect him to align with my father and my father take him back. I wanted him to hate my father and vice versa. Now if EJ is distracted and broken hearted he wont know about the updated will that went up in flames. Once the will is read and he realizes he gets nothing and I get everything he won't fight the will. "Kristen gloated. Sami shook her head. "This was all about you getting your revenge on your father and using my husband to do it. You are just crazy and heartless. Your brother loves you and actually thought you wanted us together. You're just a manipulative, greedy bitch. You have no idea what real family is. You want me to tear apart his life so you can get yours. I will just tell EJ the truth and what leverage will you have then?" Sami retorted. "Then you and your precious Jason Morgan will go to jail with you. I have him in the video with you because I know he helped you and he was the one that killed Lorenzo. All I have to do is tell Lorenzo's people

That both of you plotted to kill him and succeeded. Jail won't seem a problem because both of you will be dead and that I'm okay with. "Kristen said smirking.

Sami swallowed hard and nodded. "Fine I will do what you say and I will leave tomorrow night because EJ deserves Christmas with his kids. Then I will be on the last plane out of Salem. This is disgusting what you're doing to your brother taking everything from him. I hope you're happy with yourself. "Sami snapped as she walked away. Kristen smiled. "I'm very happy indeed. Sami smiled. "Oh Kristen you underestimated me yet again. I may have to break EJ's heart but he's not losing everything. I will make sure of it. "Sami promised


	83. Chapter 83

p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Hitting the fan /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"EJ arrived at the house and the kids were excited to see him and help them decorate the tree. EJ was happy to help. He would put his grief and confusion aside and enjoy the children. He was anxious to see Sami because he needed her more than ever now. His world had become crazy but he knew once he looked in Sami's eyes everything would be okay. As if someone was listening Sami also arrived./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"The children ran to the children excited they would all be together for Christmas. Sami forced a smile on her face. She kissed the kids and smiled at EJ./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"EJ sighed relieved to know they would finally be together and there was nothing in their way. EJ walked towards Sami and she lightly hugged style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEJ knew something was wrong. "Are you oaky? "Sami asked. EJ nodded. "I'm better now that you're home. "EJ said softly. Sami again forced a smile and tried to hold back the tears./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""I have to go upstairs. "Sami pulled away from EJ's embrace. "Samantha. "Ej called after her as she ran up the stairs. Sami locked her in her bedroom bathroom and locked the door. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe covered her mouth and began to cry hysterically./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"There was a knock at the door. "Samantha what's going on? What's wrong sweetheart? Please talk to me, please. "EJ begged./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Sami got up from the floor and ran water from the sink. She quickly washed away the tears and opened the door. "EJ I'm okay just a rough day. "Sami lied/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"EJ knew she was lying. "Samantha please talk to me. We need each other right now./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Everyone that tried to destroy us is gone. We can move on with our lives now like we always wanted. Your father said you were leaving. Did you include me in those plans?" Sami shook her head. "No I didn't EJ. The children and I are leaving tomorrow night alone. You have things to settle here. The death of Stefano changes things for you. "Sami said style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Samantha looks at me." EJ demanded/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Sami lifted her head and looked in his eyes. "I'm leaving with the children. I need to get back to my life and my business. I cant stay in this damn town its filled with bad memories every where I turn. This isn't my home anymore." Sami said honestly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""What about me Samantha?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI thought I was your home? What has changed? Just a few days ago we were pledging our love and that no one or nothing would tear us apart. Here you are running away from me and claiming it's because of my father's death. You know I don't give a damn about anything but our life together. Now your saying you are willing to walk away from that? You tell me why? Explain to me/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Why the sudden change of heart? "Ej demanded. Sami was trying hard to keep it together. EJ knew exactly how to break her resolve. EJ stepped closer to her and Sami began to breathe style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"You forget no one knows you better than I do. "EJ whispered as he pulled her closer. "I know you love me Samantha, I can feel your heartbeat right now. "EJ whispered as he ran his fingers along her face. Sami's body was betraying her and she was trying hard to resist. EJ wasn't going to fight fair./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"He was going to let her go easily. He would make it hard as hell for her. He couldn't lose her not again. He had lost enough already. EJ grabbed her face and kissed her hard. Sami didn't pull away. Her body was going on pure instinct. EJ was her life, her air. Being without him was like not living at all. Sami gave into the kiss and EJ hands traveled down her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSami moaned as they found their way to the bed. EJ kissed her neck and Sami was lost in it. Kristen's words rang in her ears and Sami's brain took over. Sami pushed EJ off her. "No we can't do this. "Sami said Ej was confused./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Why what is stopping us? You're my wife Samantha and we love each other? Tell me why you are pulling away from me?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI deserve to know right now. "Ej demanded/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""We cant have a life together style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI just can't do it .so much has happened and I think its better this way. "Sami stammered. EJ was getting anxious. "Samantha so it's better for us to live apart and be miserable. I don't understand why you are saying this? What has changed since last night? Did Lorenzo hurt you last night? What happened last night? What is it you're not telling me? I need to know Samantha why you are willing to throw our lives away? I deserve an answer now . "EJ said frustrated. "EJ I know you don't understand but I cant do this anymore. I have to get the children out of the town and back to their normal lives. "Sami said/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Why is it we cant doing that together Samantha? I know there is something your not telling me? What is it you're hiding from me? "EJ demanded. Sami eased back towards the door and he blocked her path. "EJ stop I have already decided I'm leaving. You can see the children whenever you want. I wouldn't deny you your children. "Sami said. EJ sighed, "You're just denying me you. You know that's is what I want most. I want a life with you and our children." EJ said sternly/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Sami began to buckle and then heard Kristen's voice in her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"That cant happen EJ. " Sami said strongly. She pushed passed him and ran downstairs out the door. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Sami pushed passed Chad and he called after her. "Sami, Sami What's going on? "Chad yelled/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Sami got in her car and peeled out like a bat out of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEJ came running downstairs and saw style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Where are the children? "Chad asked. EJ shrugged. "I'm assuming in their rooms packing. "EJ said sarcastically./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Packing for what? What's going on here EJ? I came over because I heard you were arrested and that Lorenzo Alcazar killed father?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span" Chad questioned. EJ sighed/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Have a seat I will tell you what I know. "EJ said defeated/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Sami was driving erratic and fast. Then rain started to fall like the tears in her eyes. It was as if the sky opened up the minute her first tear fell./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Sami dove to the hotel and stood outside of it. She wasn't sure why but the rain-felt good on skin and n the rain no one could tell she was crying her eyes out./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"EJ explained what he could to Chad but as he did he knew there was a piece missing./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Sami had some part in it and she was hiding something. He knew Sami all too well she was pushing him away because of something style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe needed to find out why./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"There was only one other person who Sami would trust with her secrets Jason Morgan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Sami was soaked to her bones as she stood in front of Jason's hotel room door./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Sami was shaking and still crying. She just couldn't stop and she knew Jason/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Would understand. She knocked on the door nervously. Jason opened the door shocked to see her soak and wet on his doorstep./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Sami ran into his arms and hugged him hard. Soaking his shirt. She continued to cry hysterically. Jason sighed he knew something was wrong. Sami was soaked and now so was Jason. He eased her in the room. "What happened?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Kristen DiMera happened. She thinks she knows everything. What she does know can destroy us both. "Sami said stressed. "I hate that damn woman I knew she couldn't be trusted. Tell me everything. "Jason demandedspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Sami spilled everything and began crying hysterically when she explained what happened with EJ. Jason listened carefully. He was beyond angry that Kristen would threaten Sami. After all Sami had been through to be with EJ, now this./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Jason would have to stop Kristen by any style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSami has spilled everything and was shaking not just because of the cold. She was an emotional wreck being forced to walk away from the man she loved most in the world./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Sami nodded. "I need a drink and I'm freezing. "Sami complained/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Jason realized they were both dripping wet from hugging./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;""Why don't you jump in the shower? I will knock on Athena's door and see if she has anything you can borrow to wear and I'll order from room service. "Jason said as he went into the dresser and pulled out one if his many back shirts and gave it to Sami. Sami laughed. "What is it with you and black? "Sami teased. Jason smiled. "Go in the bathroom and take a shower before you get sick. "Jason ordered. Sami smiled she felt safe. She needed that right know. EJ would break her every defense and she needed to keep and the children safe./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Kristen was loon who would do anything if it served her. Sami let the water of the shower wash over her. She had one more day to stay away from Ej and she would be back in Malibu. Sami wasn't sure she would make it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Jason ordered room service order and decided to call Athena instead. Jason was on the phone with Athena and told her Sami was with him and needed clothes. "I'll explain everything later. Can you bring her something to wear because she's totally soaked? I gave her one of my shirts but I have a feeling she's going to need more than that. "Jason advised. "Give me about half an hour and I will be right there. "Athena said. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJason then called Spinelli and ordered him to stand by because he may need his held to bring down Kristen. She was causing a riff in their plan to keep Sami out of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSami is here now I will call you back with all the details. I need to calm her down first and I will call you when I can." Jason said. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJason realized his shirt was still soaking wet. He removed his shirt to reveal his extremely muscular body./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Jason undressed the bed because he knew Sami wouldn't go home tonight. He decided he would go after Kristen himself. He needed to see where she had the/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;"Video stashed. He would have Spinelli destroy it. There was no way he would let Sami go to jail. He would kill Kristen if he had to but enough was enough. He would be glad when they were back in Malibu. He was growing very wary of Salem and all the drama it brings. Jason was about to put on his shirt but there was a knock at the door. "That was quick. "Jason said as he opened the door. Jason was surprised to see EJ standing there. "We need to talk! There's something going on with Samantha and I want to know what it is now! "EJ demanded. Jason grabbed his shirt and tried to put it on. "Now is not a good time EJ. " Jason warned. "I don't bloody care if its not. I know you're the keeper of all secrets for Samantha; She is leaving tomorrow and taking our children with her. Yet she doesn't want me to go with her. She is claiming its over between us. I need you to tell me what happened last night with Lorenzo? She's hiding something I know it." Ej said angrily there was another knock at the door and this time it was room service. There was bottle of wine and food for two. EJ looked at the bed and realized someone else was in the room. "I'm sorry I disturbed you but I'm desperate for answers. Can you give me any insight to what's going on with Samantha? "EJ pleaded "Why don't we talk outside "Jason asked? EJ Nodded. The door to the bathroom opened. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSami had the towel on her head and she couldn't see the men standing before her. She began to speak and EJ stood watching her. He was shocked and unable to move. "You were so right, but then again you always are. This is just what I needed to get away from everything and everyone. We can't tell anyone about it. It has to remain our secret no one can know about what we did. "Sami said span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEJ stood there looking at his half naked wife and her half naked friend. The wine and the food that was just delivered. EJ's thoughts were racing and they were nothing good. EJ looked at the unmade bed and he snapped. Jason didn't see the punch coming and he hit the floor. EJ continued to pummel him. Sami began to scream trying to pull of EJ from Jason. "EJ Stop you're hurting him. EJ stop please." Sami begged crying. Ej realized what he was doing and he stopped. He look at Sami's horrified face. "How long have you two been having an affair? How long have both of you been laughing at me? "EJ said angrily. Sami realized what he thought. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"How dare you accuse me of such a thing? Get out of here now before I call the cops. Get out now! "Sami yelled EJ's face grew very dark. In his mind she wasn't denying it and she was defending Jason. EJ felt betrayed in the worst way but he had to hear it from her mouth. "You tell me what you two are hiding right now. "EJ demanded. Sami shook her head. "I'm not telling you a damn thing. Now get the hell out of here. I never want to see you ever again. "Sami said angrily. EJ's heart dropped he realized he pushed her too hard and he lost her tonight. EJ nodded and bowed his head as he left. EJ was walking so fast he hit Athena on the way out. "EJ what's wrong? What happened why are you so upset? "Athena asked "I found Samantha and Jason are together. Ej said disgusted Athena laughed. EJ glared at her and Athena grabbed his arm. "EJ you're crazy Sami would never betray you. It has to be a mistake or a misunderstanding. I know it's not true. "Athena defended. EJ growled, "How do you know it's not true? " EJ snapped Athena stepped closer to him and whispered in his ear. "I know that she sacrificed everything to get you your freedom including risk her own. If you're too damn blind to see that, then you don't deserve her love at all. "Athena growled back and walked away. EJ stood there even more confused than ever. EJ was grateful he would spend Christmas with his children and style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEJ was sure she would come home to him and he would be able to convince her to forgive him or so he thought. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%;" /p 


	84. Chapter 84

**A present for EJ**

Christmas Day came and Sami never came home. EJ woke up in bed alone with a bottle of Jamison. He grabbed the pillow and he could smell her. He jumped in the shower to wash off the night before. He thought it was just a nightmare but it wasn't. EJ got dressed and headed downstairs. He heard clattering in the kitchen and got excited. "Samantha darling I knew you would come back home. "EJ said

EJ's face dropped when he saw it was Athena making the children breakfast.

Athena forced a smile. "I explained to the children that Mommy isn't feeling well and today will be just their daddy and them. They will see their mommy later when they go back home tonight." EJ's eyes became darker. "Where is Samantha Athena? I need to speak to her immediately. "EJ said calmly. He didn't want to alarm the children. "She's preparing to go back home to Malibu. She's giving you the day with the children because they are getting on a plane tonight. I'm taking them to her after and we are heading back to Malibu. "Athena said smiling. "I need to talk to Samantha before she leaves. Once she is gone she will never come back. I can't let her leave Salem just like that. I need some answers Athena unless you're willing to give them to me. "EJ whispered. Athena shook her head. "You will have your answers soon enough but for right now enjoy Christmas day with the kids. Tonight we all go back to our lives. Did you think about what I said? What you did yesterday was too far. I understand you don't like the decision Sami has made but there is a reason behind it." Athena warned. The children were anxious to open their presents. EJ enjoyed watching them open one by one. He missed having Samantha there .It was his first Christmas since rising from the dead. This was supposed to be their new beginning. It seems they just went 10 steps backwards. EJ took a deep breath and decided to make the best of it. The hours flew by as EJ watched the door but Sami never came.

He wondered where she was and if she was thinking about him.

Sami found herself at church on her knees in the pew. She was asking god to help her find her way. She felt beyond lost without Ej. She would have to make the ultimate sacrifice and walk away from the man she loved. Sami was heartbroken that she couldn't even be in the same room with him without falling apart. She wasn't angry with him anymore. She understood his desperation and confusion.

In a matter of days they went from pledging their love to her ripping them apart again. Kristen was monster for doing this to her family. After all they went through to be together. Sami didn't understand why she and EJ always had to suffer.

Why did others always profited from their misery? Sami prayed there had to be another way. Sami wanted to be with her husband and children on this blessed day more than anything in the world. Kristen couldn't suspect anything. Kristen had to see Ej was suffering to believe Sami kept her part of the deal. Sami knew she was being watched but what Kristen didn't know, so was she. Jason and Spinelli would get the video Kristen held over them. Jason said he would make Kristen pay for betraying her and EJ. Despite EJ accusing them of having an affair. Sami could never be with another man. EJ was in her heart, her blood in her body. She was EJ's heart, body and soul. EJ blinked when he doubted her but she understood why. Sami knew when EJ pretended to be Elijah James for months; EJ got a front row seat to her being with Lorenzo. Ej saw hr. in love with another man and that will always be his greatest fear that when will no longer love him. Sami shook her head he was wrong. No man could replace him ever. Sami sighed she continued to pray hoping Jason was successful. Sami prayed as he looked at the watch. It was time to get the children and head back to Malibu. Her life was no longer here and as much as it killed her. Sami would have to leave this life behind and go back to her real life. She had a home, a business, people who depended on her. She had hoped to bring Ej with her but she knew once he learned the truth. EJ wouldn't forgive her for her treachery of his father's death. She didn't pull the trigger but she wanted to very badly. It was Jason who took the deed. In Sami's heart it was her that killed Stefano. The man was a monster but EJ loved his father. Kristen was right EJ could possible never forgive that. Sami accepted her fate that she was destined to be alone. As long as EJ was free and soon he would be the head of DiMera Inc. She may have to give up EJ but Kristen wouldn't have the kingdom too. Sami made the sign of the cross and began leaving the church. Jason walked her way and he shook his head. Sami's heart fell

They didn't find the video. She had to leave Salem immediately her time was up.

Sami nodded as she got in the car and picked up the phone. Athena answered.

"Hey Sami. "Athena answered optimistically. "It's time to go back home. "Sami said sadly. Athena face dropped and EJ heart dropped as well. "I understand. I will get the children and will meet you at the airport. "Athena said dejectedly

EJ sighed .He knew Sami didn't change her mind she was leaving. Athena gathered the children. "Say your goodbyes to you father we have to meet your mother. She's waiting for you. "Athena ordered. EJ was hoping to see Sami but it was clear it wasn't going to happen. EJ held tightly to the children as they said their good byes.

"Daddy why are you not coming home with us? "Johnny asked. EJ held his tears back and smiled. "Well now that nono Stefano is gone. There are things daddy has to take care of but I will see you as soon as possible I promise. "EJ swore

Johnny nodded and hugged his father very tightly. EJ became choked up.

He wasn't ready to say good-bye to his children or his wife. "Is there any way I can speak to her Athena? "EJ asked anxiously. Athena nodded. "Why don't you come with us to the airport maybe you can speak to her there?" Athena suggested.

EJ smiled and hope was back in his heart. If he could look in her eyes and speak to her. EJ felt he could convince her to stay to work things out.

They arrived at the airport and EJ helped the children out the car. Jason was they're waiting with Spinelli. EJ's heart dropped he knew what this meant. EJ walked to Jason. "I just want to talk to her Jason please. "EJ asked. Jason shook his head. "She's on the plane already. She's on a tight schedule and has to be in Malibu. EJ give her time and space. She just needs to get out of Salem. She will contact you. I will make sure of it." Jason said confidently. EJ nodded feeling defeated. EJ looked up and he saw her in the plane window. Their eyes locked for a few seconds. Sami waved and bowed her head. Athena began boarding the plane and EJ saw something. Athena stopped in front of Jason and they kissed. Not a friend's kiss but a lovers kiss. EJ realized he made a mistake. Sami didn't betray him like Athena said. Athena ran back to EJ and whispered in his ear. "You're the only man she ever loved remember that." Athena whispered and ran back to he plane. She threw a kiss at Jason and he smiled and waved. The plane closed and they took off in Jason's private jet. All three men watched as the jet took off. Spinelli and Jason noticed the henchman watching them. They looked at each other and knew Kristen sent them to make sure Sami left with the children. They waited as they watched EJ get in his car and take off. The men left after EJ. Jason & Spinelli got in their truck and headed back to the hotel. EJ arrived at the house and there was someone in the house.

EJ pulled out his gun and pointed it at the dark figure. "Put that away little brother

It's only me. So Sami broke your heart again? I'm so sorry EEEJ but it's for the best. "Kristen snarled. EJ became angry. "Don't you dare tell me it's for the best? She's my wife and they are my children their place belongs with me. "EJ yelled

Kristen nodded. "Tomorrow fathers will be read and you will find out what resources you have to get those kids back. If afterwards you want Sami too then more power to you but tomorrow we get what we all deserve. "Kristen smirked as she poured whiskey into two glasses. Ej gulped it down. "Get out Kristen I just want to be alone. "EJ ordered. Kristen smiled and nodded. Kristen looked back as EJ slumped into the sofa and whispered. "Mission accomplished." Kristen bragged.

EJ kept pouring another drink as he heard Kristen's car pull off. EJ looked around the room and began to sob. They were gone. He lost them yet again and the pain was too much to bear. EJ poured himself another drink. He started to head upstairs

But the front door began to open. EJ pulled out his gun. "Who the hell is there? I will shoot you? "EJ commanded. The door closed. "Well if you want answers then you will put that gun down." Jason ordered. EJ shook his head. "What the bloody hell do you want? "EJ demanded "You know the saying be careful what you wish for? Well I'm here to grant your wish tonight. Sami has given me a gift to give you. What you choose to do with it is up to you? Now put the gun down so you can finally understand why Sami left or sit here in misery. You see the man I seen fighting to get Sami back would jump at the chance to get answers. So which man are you? "Jason mocked

EJ put the gun down and threw the glass across the room. "I'm the man who wants to get his family back at any cost. "EJ said proudly. "Good so sit down because what your about to hear is going to change your life forever. "Jason said evilly.

EJ listened carefully as Jason gave him a box giftwrapped with an envelope with a letter inside it. It has Sami's handwriting. EJ ripped it open. Jason and Spinelli stepped away to give him privacy.

My dearest EJ,

If you're reading this letter then the worse has happen. I have left Salem without you and we have been separated yet again. You see I did an awful thing and it has come back to haunt me and destroy our happiness. When we lost our son I had lost my mind with grief and became consumed with revenge against the people who took everything from us. The night you were arrested Jason and I set that up so you couldn't stop my revenge plot to make the people who took our son, our life and happiness from us. So I set Lorenzo up so he could confront your father. I also arranged for Clyde to be present. My goal was to kill them all and Jason made me believe that I would. When I had all three of them in the room I wanted all them dead and I had the gun to do it. You see Jason wouldn't let me do it because he said I was too good of a person to take a life. He understood the hate I felt in my heart.

Jason put one gun in the room and advised the men whomever survived he would let them walk away. Lorenzo proved to the monster he really was. He killed Clyde then your father and he thought he would walk away free. While I sat in the bar with Spinelli Jason killed Lorenzo. Jason said he wouldn't let my happiness be ruined by having blood on my hands. What Jason doesn't understand I do have blood on my hands and I know despite your complicated relationship with your father? Deep down you loved Stefano and Jason knew you could never forgive me if I pulled the trigger. But I did pull the trigger EJ. I made the event happen and for that I'm responsible. I know you will never forgive me but you're free from your father.

You have no reminder of the past and your no longer tied to it. Your father no longer has power over you or your life. My soul can be condemned as long as you free of the DiMera curse. Your father would never let you be happy. He always wanted you as his soldier at any cost. I count let that happen. So I take on the burden and walk way knowing you're free. Now Kristen has the power to destroy

Jason & I on video. Her price was that I cut all ties to you and the children's tie to the DiMera fortune. She has an old will that makes her head of the DiMera family. What she doesn't know is that Stefano bragged to me he changed his will to make you head of the DiMera family because Lorenzo had promised he would take me away. Now in the box Jason gave you has the updated will we took before we burned down the mansion. We may not be able to be together but I couldn't let Kristen win. The power is in your hands to destroy her. I may have destroyed our love but I will not let her destroy your future. I will love you always and as I promised I will love you forever.

Your Loving Wife always

Your Samantha

EJ began to sob as he opened the box that had all the DiMera documents, holdings, bank accounts and the official will Sami mentioned. EJ shook his head. "I would gladly give up my kingdom to have you in my arms again Samantha." EJ said sadly

Jason nodded "Are you ready to get your life back and destroy Kristen because we have to find that video. "Jason warned EJ nodded. "I'm more than ready. Nothing is getting in my way to get back to where I belong. "EJ declared Jason laughed "Then lets kick her ass and you can finally get your happily ever after. "Jason promised

"Jason I'm sorry for accusing you of having an affair with Samantha and hitting you."

Jason shook his head "Forget it. We both love Sami in different ways but you're the one she belongs with .I'm the big brother who only wants her to have the happiness she deserves. "


	85. Chapter 85

**Reversal of Fortune**

It was a somber morning when everyone gathered at the reading of Stefano's will.

Kristen was the first to arrive with a huge smile on her face. Then Chad arrived shortly after. He kissed his sister on the cheek. Marlena shortly arrived with John.

They both had a look of disdain on their face. EJ straggled in looking hung over and disheveled. He attempted to fix himself but everyone knew he was clearly

Not himself. Marlena approached him first. "EJ are you okay? "Marlena whispered

EJ forced a grin on his face. "I'm perfectly fine Marlena. My wife has abandoned me and has taken my children back to Malibu. My father is dead and so is the man who made my life hell. I 'd say I'm just dandy thank you. "EJ said sarcastically as he pulled out a flask from his crumbled suit. Marlena sighed. "I know Sami left but I didn't know she left on such bad terms. I know you're upset and a lot has happened. EJ If you ever want to talk? "Marlena whispered. EJ hiccupped. "I know just where to find you Dr. Evans. "EJ slurred. Marlena nodded. She knew she had to back off. EJ was clearly in a very dark place. Marlena took her seat by John as he grabbed her hand and nodded. Kristen sat smug in her seat satisfied that Sami did exactly what threatened her to do. I'm a matter of minutes Kristen could swear the DiMera fortune would be all hers and non-one would be the wiser. EJ was clearly incapable of running the family and well Chad was far too young. Kristen thought. No it had to be her and all her manipulations would pay off. EJ faxed a smile at Kristen as she pretended to console him. There was one more person the attorney was waiting for

Before reading the will. After waiting twenty minutes the last person arrived.

She was an older woman with red hair. She was very attractive and very professional looking. She took her seat in the back. The small crowd began whispering asking themselves who she was. Kristen stood up and walked towards her. "Who the hell are you?" Kristen demanded. The woman smiled clearly not intimidated by Kristen. The woman cleared her throat and stood up face to face against Kristen. "Ms. DiMera my condolences for your loss. I'm here to represent my clients in this matter. I know my entrance was tardy but I assure you I'm here for a purpose. "Woman answered sarcastically. Kristen huffed. "That doesn't answer who you are? "Kristen whined. The red head shook her head. "Well couldn't be here, so I'm here representing John & Sydney DiMera since they are also mentioned in the will.

"Their mother didn't want to be here for obvious reasons. "Diane said as she nodded at EJ. Kristen huffed and sat in her seat.

"Okay if I could get everyone's attention please? My name is Lawrence Milton,

I was Stefano DiMera's personal attorney. Now some people have chosen not to be here like Abe Carver and Ana DiMera despite Stefano's request. Ms. Miller will represent the children of Elvis DiMera and Samantha DiMera and has been assigned as their proxy. So let us begin the reading of the will Stefano DiMera. "Mr. Milton announced.

"I Stefano DiMera of sound mind and body do bequeath to my grandson Theodore Carver 20 million Dollars a year starting on his 21st birthday to be monitored

By Abe Carver. I also leave 25 million every year to the Lexie Carver Cancer Wing at Salem University hospital. To my Son Chad DiMera I leave him my home

In Tuscany Italy and 50 Million dollars. To my Son Anthony's widow Ana DiMera

I leave a few trinkets that are in a box to be mailed to her at her latest address.

To my darling daughter Kristen I leave you something very special, which is to be read out loud. Kristen smiled as the lawyer opened the assigned envelope and inside it was a letter.

Kristen,

For months you have been a devoted daughter by my side doing anything I asked.

You even sabotaged your brother Elvis to bring him back home to me.

The crowd gasped as the lawyer continued.

You made it seem that I was behind the poisoning of Samantha and even hired

Clyde Weston to rape Samantha crossing a line a true DiMera would never cross.

You had Aidan killed to cover up your betrayal and made sure everyone believed I was the enemy. Yes I plotted to destroy Samantha but I would never order a violation of a woman. You plotted behind my back to take over DiMera enterprises

And figured I would be so distracted with our family enemy Lorenzo Alcazar

I wouldn't see the snake in our own garden. So my treacherous daughter

I leave you something very special. " Mr. Milton read the lawyer opened another envelope and pulled out a single coin and handed it to Kristen.

Kristen stood up and her face was flushed with anger.

"What the hell is this? This wasn't the in the will I gave you. This is a fraud.

I will sue you for everything. "Kristen said angrily

All of sudden EJ began to giggle. "Ms. DiMera if you want to speak to me afterwards you can but I'm following Mr. DiMera's instructions to the letter. Kristen shook her head and glared at EJ. "What the hell is so funny EEJJJ? "Kristen scolded

EJ laughed and shook his head. The lawyer cleared his throat. "If I can continue please? "Mr. Milton scolded back. " To my half brother John Black & Marlena Evans I leave you my portrait. " Mr. Milton read. John & Marlena snickered and got up and left. Mr. Milton continued reading "Now for my grand children Giovanni & Sydney DiMera. I leave them my art collection, my house in France and on the Amalfi coast in Italy. I also leave them DiMera Enterprises and all its subsidiaries to be run by their father my son Elvis Junior DiMera. To My son Elvis DiMera I leave him as the rest of my fortune and businesses and name him as Ceo in charge of all the DiMera holdings. I leave him the Mansion and the rest of my houses and also make him executor of my estate. "Mr. Milton read. Kristen shook her head and began to get more and more upset. Ej sat smiling and shaking his head. Kristen came walking up to him. "What the hell is so funny the prodigal son? You think I wont make you pay for this? "Kristen threatened. Chad tried to intervene and Kristen pushed him to the ground. Chad dusted himself off. "To hell with this if you want to turn on each other? Have at it I wont had any part of it? "Chad screamed as he walked out. Kristen grabbed Mr. Milton "What happened the will I gave you? "Kristen growled. Mr. Milton began to stutter. "The will you gave me was not the correct will. This will was signed and filed three weeks ago. The will you gave me was from last year."Mr. Milton said as he pulled out of her grip.

Kristen turned to EJ. "What the hell did you do my little brother? "Kristen ordered

Ms. Miller cleared her throat making it obvious she was watching everything.

Kristen backed off. "Don't you have somewhere to be? "Kristen said coldly.

Diane smiled and nodded at Mr. Milton. I expect the papers in my office by the end of the week for my review. I will be flying in to see to make her aware of the situation. EJ's face saddened when he thought about Samantha and then realized his sister was the cause of all his pain. Ms. Miller Left hastily.

She could see this was going to be very ugly. Mr. Milton approached EJ.

"Please come to my office tomorrow and we can go over the paper work. "Mr. Milton said nervously. EJ nodded. The cleared out quickly and it was just EJ and Kristen.

Ej remained seated in his chair. "Ej what the hell did you do? You turned the old man against me. I was going to get everything. You don't want it. It was suppose to be mine. "Kristen whined

EJ laughed and stood up. "Oh dear sister what father said was the least of your crimes. "EJ growled

Kristen realized he wasn't drunk at all. It was an act to throw her off.

EJ inched closer and got in her face. "You were so damn greedy and you destroyed my life because of your greed. If you had left Samantha and I alone you would have everything. You had to try to have my wife destroyed and also take away the only thing I live for my family. You had that credent touch my wife and make her think he raped her. You stood by as he beat her into almost oblivion.

You had my wife kidnapped and poisoned all to get the DiMera fortune. I defended you when everyone called you a monster. When my wife told me not to trust you.

I put my faith in you and you wanted money, power the company.

Now you have nothing just like I do. "EJ said in a deadly tone.

Kristen realized she pushed too far. "EEEJJJ you're my brother and I love you. I just wanted to help you break away from our family you were so desperate to be rid of so desperately. I was doing you a favor because I love you. "Kristen lied

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME YOU LOVE YOURSELF "! EJ Yelled

"EJ please understand. Please its all Sami's fault. If she had stayed in Malibu all would be great. "Kristen covered

Ej grabbed her throat. "You took everything from me and now you're going to pay! "EJ said calmly

Two men came in clearly DiMera henchman. Jason also walked in as well.

Kristen realized she was not walking away from this.

"Death is too good for you. I'm going to make suffer like I did. "EJ threw her to the ground

Jason nodded and said, "I will make sure she never bothers you again."

EJ nodded "I want no trace of her left and that video destroyed. "

Jason nodded. "Trust me I will take care of everything. "He said confidently

"EJ I will destroy you if you do this. "Kristen threatened

EJ laughed, "You will be destroying nothing. You're dead to me. "EJ said coldly as he walked away

The men grabbed her as tried to scream but they muffled her sound and she was taken out the back to a van that was waiting and Kristen disappeared.

EJ dialed Sami and it went straight to voicemail. EJ sighed. This was a conversation

That needed to happen immediately but he couldn't leave Salem just yet.

EJ sighed "Samantha Darling you wont be able to run from me forever..."


	86. Chapter 86

**Bri** **dges & Punishment **

Sami couldn't sleep all night was out on her run at 6am. The children bombarded her with questions about Ej that she was unable to answer. She ran longer than usual because she couldn't stop thinking about how Kristen had taken everything from her. Diane called her and told her about the will reading. She was relieved Ej got the correct will. She didn't care about the kids' inheritance but she knew she couldn't fight Ej on it. She had hurt him enough and she would pick her battles wisely. The children were extremely upset that Ej was left behind and she just couldn't explain their psychotic aunt is the reason their family isn't together.

Sami tried to shake it off but she just couldn't it almost destroyed her living without Ej when she was he was dead. Now he was alive and they still couldn't be together.

Fate was just cruel but at least Kristen wouldn't get DiMera enterprises or the money she destroyed her life to get. She would concentrate on throwing the New Years party of the century. She was back home in Malibu, she nearly died and she gave up the love of her. Sami needed to throw her into something

Meanwhile in Salem it was 12pm and EJ was anxious to sign the papers and be gone. He would get his wife back and tell her they were finally free of the DiMera Curse. They no longer had to worry he was in charge now of everything and nothing was going to get in his way. Not even his stubborn wife who loved to run, Samantha wasn't going to get rid of him so easily. EJ signed the necessary papers

And a few stops to make before he face his biggest challenge Samantha DiMera.

Sami shower changed and had breakfast with the kids. They insisted on calling their father and Sami agreed. She instructed Mary to let the children call EJ. She was gong to be at work all day until the evening. Sami would avoid his voice at any cost. Sami knew all EJ had to say was a few words and she was putty in his arms.

Kristen could not just destroy her but Jason & Spinelli too. Sami had to follow the rules despite it was tearing her apart.

EJ headed to Chad's place. He needed to speak to him first before he left.

Chad opened the door and they hugged. "Hey brother how is it going? "EJ asked

Chad had a look of peace on his face. Their father was their cross to bear and now it was lifted. EJ was happy for his brother that he didn't have to endure the torture of Stefano DiMera in all aspects of his life. Chad only had the last few years of his life but EJ had his whole life at Stefano's mercy. It was EJ's intention to make sure his children never feel like that ever. He would fight for his life to never be like that.

"EJ are you okay you were really upset yesterday? Have you spoken to Sami yet?"

EJ shook her head. "That's why I'm here. I'm going to need you to something for me."

Chad was curious. "What is it you need? "Chad asked

"I'm leaving Salem tomorrow and going to get my wife and children back.

Kristen threatened Samantha to stay away but now that Kristen has gone

There's nothing stopping us now and I'm never letting them go again.

I would like you to be Co CEO here in Salem and I will open a DE office

In Los Angeles. I couldn't think of anyone else except you I can trust to help change our family legacy. "EJ said confidently. Chad smiled and laughed. "What about Kristen please tell me you didn't kill her? "Chad questioned

EJ shook his head and looked in Chad's eyes. "No I didn't kill Kristen but she is longer part of this family's goals. We are going to rebuild our dynasty into something we can be proud of. The DiMera name will no longer will no longer be a link with death. I wont be able to pursue my life without your help.

I put my faith in Kristen but I was wrong not to put it in you. I know I was blinded by what happened between you and Samantha. I should have known you wouldn't intentionally hurt me. I'm sorry about that brother. I'm hoping you will agree to work together. "EJ pleaded. Chad sighed. "I will if you answer me one question? "Chad said sternly. EJ nodded "Okay ask what is it? "EJ asked

"Is Kristen dead? "Chad asked sternly. EJ laughed. "Kristen is a monster but I wouldn't kill her and as much damage she has done I wont have her killed.

No I banished her from Salem and our lives. She is our sister and killing her

Won't change anything. "EJ said honestly

In an undisclosed place all you could hear was Kristen screaming.

Jason smiled "EJ was right death is too good for you but prison is whole new matter."

"I'm going to kill you, my brother and that dumb blonde wife of his when I get free. "Kristen threatened. Jason shook his head. "Well I hope you're a pretty good swimmer. I mean mermaid type of swimmer. We are in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea

. There isn't an island for days. You can always turn into the dragon you are and fly away. "Jason teased. Kristen looked out the bars and all she saw was ocean. Not a person in sight. Jason laughed


	87. Chapter 87

**Wake up time**

EJ and Jason boarded the plane and both had a grin on their face they were finally saying good-bye to Salem and all the bad memories. They were both looking to the future now that all their enemies were eliminated. EJ sighed looking out the window all he wanted was to see Sami again. He needed to tell her the truth

That he knew of her plan to kill his father, Lorenzo and Weston. Jason told him everything because he knew that his love for Sami was stronger than his grief.

His father would never let him be fee to love the only woman EJ ever truly loved.

He could never be free to have the life he always wanted. Sami knew this it's why she decided to be rid of Stefano. She did it for him and their love; He did the same with Kristen so they could finally be free. He couldn't kill his sister but he knew that Stefano's evil had to die. Jason watched EJ, as he was deep in thought. Jason wasn't sure what their next move but h knew he would be close. Jason had come to respect EJ and admire his love for Sami. Jason thought on his own budding relationship with Athena. She was smart, beautiful and fiercely loyal to Sami. Not many would fake their death for their friends. She was a unique woman and almost had the same qualities of Sami. Jason Sami what would she do know. Jason was holding something back from EJ. Jason didn't have the heart to tell EJ what Sami told him.

He closed his eyes and flashed back to their conversation. "What are you going to do about EJ? He is free now and you can be together. "Jason pointed out. Sami shook her head. "No Jason you don't understand. Celeste came to me and told me. If EJ & reunite EJ will die. I can't let that happen no matter what. We killed Stefano so EJ could be free not dead. "Sami said assertively. Jason grabbed her shoulders, "you're going to listen to an old witch who hates you? You said yourself she is not a big fan of yours. I'm telling you she's wrong you and EJ finally deserve some happiness. Please don't give into the doubts that witch is creating in your head. She's crazy and so are you if you listen. "Jason said angrily. Sami was shaking. Jason was worried

There was something she was keeping from Jason. "Okay Sami you're hiding something what it is it? We said no secrets anymore? Now tell me!" Jason demanded

I was so upset the other day I went to see someone to help me. Jason nodded "Okay that doesn't sound so bad, go on. "Jason said nodding. There's a woman who is known to be a local witch. He name is Celeste and she also EJ's sister Lexi's mother.

I asked Celeste to hypnotize me because I wanted to forget the pain, the anger, and the death. I wanted it all behind me." Sami began to cry. She let me see the vision when she touched me. I saw EJ dead on the floor and someone was standing over him. I couldn't see their face or if it was a man or a woman. I could feel they were evil. The person killed EJ because of me." Sami said scared "She said The DiMera's are cursed. Se swears that the DiMera's will never be happy especially EJ. She said the curse didn't matter that Stefano was dead. The curse would continue as long as a DiMera exists. That's Chad, Kristen and EJ and our children. It can also be me but in my vision I saw EJ dead. If I'm the reason EJ could die, I will never be with EJ ever again. No matter how much I love him. I have to let him go." Sami said eerily

Jason shook his head. "You can't possibly believe in that mumbo jumbo. There is no such thing as curses Sami. I don't believe it. We make our destinies Sami not some woman who has a grudge against your husband's family. "Jason said sarcastically.

Sami was in tears "Have you met me Jason? My life lately has been nothing but cursed. I wont take a chance with EJ's life ever again. I need to let him go and move on. "Sami said sadly. Jason scoffed "There is no such thing as the boogey man Sami."

EJ looked at Jason and saw he had a look of dread on his face. "Jason what's on your mind you look like someone killed your best friend? "EJ said concerned

Jason sighed deeply. "I think there's something I should tell you? Sami told me something you should really know. I don't believe a word of it but you should know what you might be facing when you see her. "Jason said sadly. Jason hated betraying his best friend but EJ had been through enough Jason felt. Jason didn't believe in curses or destinies but he did believe EJ & Sami belonged together.

At the Airport a reservation agent smiled "Good Afternoon where is your destination today? "She said chipper the voice answered "Malibu, California please. "The voice said. The agent became nervous when she locked eyes with the passenger. "Of course will that be one way or two way? "She asked nervously

"That would be one way. I never want to come back to this town ever. "The voice answered angrily

The agent nodded and worked on the ticket immediately. She was getting the creeps from customer and wanted them gone. Here you go, have a nice day. "She said nervously. The voice scoffed walking away from the counter "Oh yes I will it's a vacation to die for. "The voice laughed evilly.

Back in Malibu Sami was trying to keep busy with Club Shandy and getting the kids ready to go back to school Sami had been running her ragged and hadn't slowed down. Athena was starting to be concerned about Sami. She wasn't sleeping and when she wasn't with the children she was in Club Shandy planning this New Years party. Athena tried to help but Sami wouldn't hear of it. She called Jason but he hadn't returned her calls. Athena knew only Jason could reel her in and talk some sense into her. The upside was that the employees were happy she was back despite her working them hard. They were glad the Queen had returned to her kingdom. Everyone knew Club Shandy is just a Club in anyone else's hands.

With Sami's homecoming Club Shandy would be an experience filled with decadence. Athena was just worried her best friend was in denial. Athena knew soon Sami would have to face her heartbreak of giving up EJ and she would be there when everything came tumbling down. All of a sudden she heard someone scream her name. Athena came running out the office. Sami was laid out on the floor and the wait staff were standing over her. Athena kneeled down beside Sami. "Sami, Sami! Call 911 now damns it." Athena screamed

The ambulance arrived quickly and took Sami away. Athena refused to let go of her hand as they jumped in the ambulance. The paramedic stopped her. "I'm her sister and I'm going with her. "Athena said stressed. The paramedic nodded and let her in. They arrived at the hospital quickly and Sami was taken into an exam room. Athena was a wreck. She dialed Jason again

And it went straight to voicemail. "Jason call me immediately please. I'm at the hospital with Sami she collapsed and imp waiting to hear from the doctor.

I don't care what Kristen threatened we need to find a way to get EJ and Sami in a room. These two cants live without each other and I cant sit by while my best friend destroys herself and her happiness for that bitch Kristen. Call me as soon as you get this." Athena demanded

A few hours had passed and finally a doctor emerged. "Ms. Athena Mitchell. "Doctor asked. Athena jumped up. "I'm Ms. Mitchell." She said nervously

"Well your sister was dehydrated and exhausted. We are going to keep her overnight because I check her chart and she falls in the high-risk category.

She should be able to go home tomorrow. We are going to pump her with nutrients and liquids. They should be fine to go home tomorrow. "Doctor said

Athena was confused. "What do you mean they?" She asked. "Well your sister and her baby that is. She's only a few weeks but because of her previous miscarriage

We are going to have to keep a closer eye on her. If she doesn't slow down and stay healthy, it could cause complications. She's in the early stage for a miscarriage so we are being precarious with her situation. "Doctor informed

Athena sighed and began tearing. The doctor put his hand on her shoulder. "She's going to be fine and you can go in and see her now. "Doctor said. Athena wiped her tears and ran to Sami's room. She threw the door open and ran to her best friend and hugged. She began to sob and so did Sami. After hugging for a few minutes they pulled from their embrace. Athena grabbed Sami's face. "A baby if this isn't a sign I don't know what is. You need to tell EJ immediately and he will find a way to protect you from Kristen. I know losing the baby nearly destroyed both of you last time. This is a blessing and together you guys can conquer anything." Athena said happily. Sami pulled away. "EJ can't ever know or he will never walk away. Promise me this will stay between us. You can't even tell Jason. I will figure out what I will do but not now after the new year." Sami begged. Athena shook her head "No Sami I love you, but Ej needs to know. You can't keep this from him. Also in a few months you wont be able to keep it from anyone. Do you really think he wont find out? Why should he miss out? You need to trust him to help you through this. I can't just stand by and keep a huge secret like this. It's not fair or right! "Athena said sternly

Sami began crying "Athena please its for the best this way. You know what Kristen is capable of and she wont stop until EJ is destroyed. Don't forget I also had a hand in that finding the real will cutting her out. She will come after the kids and me too.

I have to think about them all of them. "Sami begged

Athena sighed "Samantha Gene DiMera I'm giving you until a week after New Years

And that's it. If you don't tell EJ, I will and don't care how angry you get at me.

The two of you belong together. You know how far I went to make that happen and I will do it again remember that." Athena said angrily and walked out the room.

Sami gazed out the window and rubbed her stomach. "Don't you worry I will keep you daddy safe no matter what it costs me." Sami promised


End file.
